Livin' On A Prayer
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: They've had their Teenage Dream so how will they cope with university life? The ups and downs that come with a new environment and new school. AU sequel to 'Teenage Dream'
1. Chapter 1: Together

**A/N: **Here's the long awaited sequel to _Teenage Dream. _A lot of you were asking and anticipating the sequel so here it is (:

AU. I'll try and make it so that you don't have to read _Teenage Dream _to get this story.

Named after **Bon Jovi's - Livin' On A Prayer**

Gotta love your classics.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but my desktop background is of a unicorn. No joke, legit I have a unicorn as my background on my laptop.

* * *

><p>"We made it boo." Santana exclaimed as she dropped the box and ran to engulf her girlfriend in a tight hug. Santana and Brittany had finally graduated from high school and now here they were, about to start the beginning of their lives as adults. Brittany, with her impressive audition had managed to grab herself a scholarship to the prestigious school Julliard. Also under the careful tutelage of her girlfriend she had managed to raise her final grades.<p>

As for Santana she decided to forgo the doctor route and decided that she'd become a dentist. She had been accepted at New York University's College of Dentistry which conveniently enough was located only a mere fifteen minutes' drive from Julliard. Her father resulted in childish pouting when she told him that she wouldn't become a doctor but in the end he was still proud of her. He would've loved it if she followed in his footsteps but of course she had to create her own path in life. Mr. Lopez made sure that his daughter guaranteed him free services if his teeth ever needed it and of course Santana brushed it off as a joke, but of course her father was dead serious about the issue.

The two girls had been under the impression that Brittany would be boarding in the dorms whereas Santana would be given a small one person apartment. However during the summer their parents had surprised them with the keys to a small one bedroom apartment. It was situated between their two universities as it would make travelling easier for them. Before their parents handed over the keys, a few ground rules were set.

**Flashback **

"_Now mija and Brittany, before the Pierce's and us hand you the keys you girls need to follow some ground rules." Mr. Lopez said with a stern expression. _

"_One, no parties." Mrs. Pierce stated._

"_Two, no allowing people to move in. It's a small apartment so they won't fit anyway. You can have friend's spend the night or a few days when they visit but nothing longer than three days. We don't want to pay rent for other people." Mrs. Lopez said firmly._

"_Three, IF by any chance you two happen to have a fight or what not, no one, I repeat NO ONE will be kicked out. Brittany that means you can't kick Santana out of the apartment because she won't play unicorns." Mr. Pierce explained before laughing alongside his daughter._

"_Four, please try not to trash the apartment." Mr. Lopez added, almost pleading the two girls._

"_Ok, we'll follow those rules. So, what's going to happen with rent? Do we have to pay?" Santana asked._

"_No, we decided that we're going to foot the bill until both of you graduate. The apartment is furnished and everything, we're sending some of your stuff over. However, if you want anything extra you'll have to pay for that as well. We're each going to send over some money every week or so but it'll only be enough for your basic needs. So if you want new clothes or money to go out, I'm afraid but honey you'll have to pay for that." The four parents nodded, agreeing with the initial plan._

"_That's ok. I can always get a boring retail job." Santana shrugged._

"_And I can look for a job as a dance teacher." Brittany said with a smile on her face, bouncing up and down in excitement. _

"_Don't push yourselves too much and if it all becomes too much you can ask us for help. Though, we don't want you calling us up for money to be used for going out or shopping for new clothes." Mrs. Lopez explained sternly, making sure the girls understood that they weren't going to be spoon fed the entire time._

"_Got it mami." Santana nodded her head._

"_Yep, we understand Mrs. Lo. Don't worry we'll be good." Brittany said with a bright smile on her face. _

"_Oh, one more rule." Bryce Pierce said, cutting in, "Brittany's not allowed to cook unless she's supervised."_

_Brittany giggled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, remembering the time she almost burnt her house down when she tried to make soup. Everyone in the room, even the dancer nodded their heads in agreement. _

"_Great let's all head out to this new apartment of yours!"_

**End Flashback**

Santana had been ecstatic when they moved all their things in. It was a week before the school year started and the two girls were yet to unpack all the boxes. Sadly for the Latina she had left her car at home since New York was still unfamiliar to her, so driving in a big unknown city would have been difficult. Brittany on the other hand had expressed her want to drive a motorbike in the big city. Something about the feeling when one weaves through heavy traffic.

To her surprise she came home one day only to find her mini cooper missing and in its place a brand new motorcycle. She was so excited she even went out and bought Santana her own helmet for when they would ride together in the big city. The Latina on the other hand almost shat herself when Brittany explained the adventures she'd want to take them on.

Brittany ran towards their shared bedroom and happily jumped on the bed.

"It's so soft!" She exclaimed as she jumped on top the soft mattress.

"That's because it's your old mattress baby." The pair had decided to send over Brittany's mattress because it was the softest and they did enjoy many nights together on it. They also decided to send over Santana's mirrored wardrobe since it was bigger and had a mirror. When their parents sent it over Brittany had made sure to remind them every five minutes to clearly label that it was fragile since she didn't want the workers to accidently break the mirrors and be cursed with bad luck. She was innocent like that.

Their bedroom was only big enough to fit a double bed and Santana's wardrobe but it didn't fuss the girls too much. As long as they were living together they were happy with whatever their parents gave them. Their living room and kitchen were pretty much integrated and only separated by a row of counters. The kitchen had all the basic necessities, a fridge, sink, countertops, cupboards, kitchen cooktop and an oven. Their parents had graciously sent over plates, cutlery and all the cooking utensils for them to use.

Walking out of the bedroom Santana admired the small living room. It was decorated with a simple love red seat and a small coffee table situated in front of it. Not to mention she also had her beloved PS3 sent over, for those special Call of Duty nights she promised she'd have with Puck. It was sad that they when their separate ways after high school. After practically spending their entire lives together they all headed for different directions. Puck attended Ohio State after being offered a football scholarship. It was strange moving to a new place without her best friend. They practically went everywhere together such as when Puck moved schools when Santana left their school and attended McKinley for high school.

Before she left for New York Puck made her promise that they'd keep up their gaming rituals no matter what. It was Puck's way of saying he'll miss her. When she thought about Puck she couldn't help how hard it must be on Brittany with Quinn moving all the way to California. Quinn was practically on the other side of the country. The former head cheerleader had chosen to study law at one of the universities there. It had been especially hard on Puck because they had been on and off near the end of their senior year, when they finally broke it off during the summer. The two had remained friends and there were no hard feelings but deep down, Puck still felt something for her. Whether Quinn reciprocated those feelings were unknown.

Santana was brought out of her thoughts about her two friends when she felt her girlfriend's strong arms wrap themselves around her.

"We'll be okay San." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on the Latina's cheek.

The pair stood with Brittany hugging the Latina from behind as they admired their apartment, their home. Nothing could bring them down at this very moment.

"We've had our _Teenage __Dream _now it's time for us take to face the adult world…" Santana looked at Brittany and held her hand, "…together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short but don't worry chapters won't usually be this short. Hope you guys like the start. Never fear awesome foursome shall be united once more. I legitimately google mapped the two universities and like the travel times and everything. I was searching up so many universities, I think my mom thought I wanted to move to New York and change degrees...

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

I'm not sure when the next update will be since 1. My friend is heading off to basic training this Friday so my friends and I want to spent some time with him before he heads off and 2. Skyrim came out and it's time for me to be a hermit. Next update will possibly be Friday? Is that ok? If not, I'll try really hard to get it on Wednesday night, but no promises. I'm really sorry.

**Review review, show me some love! Be the awesome people you are, cheers for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Days Always Suck

**A/N: **Hey I'm baack. Told ya the wait wouldn't be too long. So yo, I know there's some like non accurate thingys when it comes to the university details of their degree etc, could you guys kind of overlook that for the sake of the story? The way they set out tertiary study in America is much different than they do in Australia so it's hard for me to try and wrap my head around it. I tried researching it all but it's just made me even more confused haha, so just go with the flow with the story. Sorry for the inaccuracies.

**Argleek: **Teehe your comment made me smile. Lovin' the enthusiasm! Thanks for reviewing!

**allthereistoit: **And more you shall get. Here's chapter.2 hehe, i love the support you're giving. Thanks heaps and for reviewing as well. Epically awesome.

**omglolawesome: **Really? *looks up with puppy dog eyes* You get excited? That makes me smile so much =D thanks so much for taking the time to drop down a review.

**Minerva McBadass: **Aww yay! Thank you for the kind words! You rock! Cheers for taking the time to drop down a review!

**Kaede Shinomori: **Trust you to add the quack haha. Yay, lovin' it that you review all my stories! thanks.

**Frogfeather: **Thanks for the review! Also for following me on tumblr (; You're the best.

**PelvicThruster: **Haha, awww absolute heartage goes out to you! Your excitement is all too adorable and makes me feel awesome. You're too cool. Cheers so much for waiting oh so patiently and droppin' in a review. I really hope this story is as good as you expect it to be (:

**JohnDo: **Haha, what luck then. I'm so glad you liked Teenage Dream and now you're reading this. Means a lot to me. And thanks heaps for stopping by and reviewing.

**Tazi Tash: **Well, I hope this story turns out to be as good as you hope it to be. Thanks for support and reading. Cheers for the review.

**BumbaMumbaJimJams: **Aw well hopefully this is enough to tide you over until the next update hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Cheers!

**Jabbawockeezrock99: **Is this update soon enough? Hehe yay! Thanks for reading, you're the best and also thank you for the review!

**My Octopus: **Short but sweet it still means a lot to me your review. Thank you.

**magicandmischief: **YAY! I got really excited when i read my email notification telling me you reviewed. The best! Thank you so much!

**sannyro415: **Love the excitement. Here's chapter two. Hopefully the wait wasn't too long. Thanks for reviewing.

**Danibeltran: **Really? Aw that means a lot to me. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories and to review this one!

**PennyLane93: **Yes, this is my Trinity's favourite song. Trinity is the name me and my two close friends give ourselves. It used to be Kinky Trio when we were like 15 but then dropped the 'Kinky' and just called ourselves the 'Trio' or 'Trinity' anyway! We always belt it out to this song so i decided to name this story in honour of that. Anywho bonfires are awesome, i have pyro tendencies though i do not set things randomly on fire. haha. Thanks so much for always reading my stories and reviewing yay you legend.

**chicavolcom89: **No, thank you for reading and reviewing! It's the least I can do for all the loyalty and support you show. Thanks so much!

**LaurenKnight13: **Hehe, well i hope you enjoy the way the story turns out! I love it that you read Teenage Dream and moved onto here. Amazing! Thanks for the review.

**Everyone: **Answered all 19 reviews yay. 19 reviews for first chapter, epic! So like, you guys broke the record of the email notifications that i was flooded with after i uploaded the first chapter. I think in one day I had over 100 email notifications telling me of reviews, story alerts and favourites. Seriously thank you ALL SO SO SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH! Seriously you blew my mind away with the interest and support. I was like, WHOA! You literally lagged out my iTouch which I actually LOVED ahhy you guys are all amazing people! I won't keep you any longer from the new chapter. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, BUT I do own SKYRIM! Booya

* * *

><p>Brittany blinked her eyes open and smiled when she was met with the sight of messy, smooth brown hair. Waking up to Santana was by far one of her favourite things to do now days. They had finally managed to settle fully into their apartment, even adding some of their own personal flair to the small apartment. Today Brittany would be starting her orientation at Julliard whereas Santana's Orientation week was the week after. The dancer wanted nothing more than to stay snuggled up to her girlfriend but alas she had to get up. With a resigned sigh she detached herself from her girlfriend and shuffled towards the shower sleepily.<p>

Santana stirred in her sleep when she heard the water running. She opened her eyes slowly and realised that the body that was usually always attached behind her was now gone. The Latina dragged herself out of the bed and made her way to the kitchen. Pulling out the pan she started mixing a pancake batter, ready to make her girlfriend breakfast.

Brittany stepped out of the shower and dried her hair thoroughly before pulling on a black skirt and a simple white tank top. The weather was still a little warm and she figured that during her orientation she'd be outside most of the time. Once she stepped out of their shared bedroom her nostrils were invaded by the savoury smell of fresh pancakes. She walked to the kitchen and saw her girlfriend humming happily as she added the finishing touches to a plate of pancakes.

"Hey, boo. Excited?" Santana asked with enthusiasm when she noticed Brittany standing by the counter.

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss you." The dancer pouted as she took a seat.

"Don't worry. I'll be here when you get back to hear all about your day." She smiled, giving her girlfriend a sweet kiss before joining her at the counter, "Now eat Miss Pierce. I don't want you getting hungry today."

Brittany smiled and allowed her girlfriend to feed her a forkful of the soft and fluffy like pancakes, "Grmm hrmp the best." She mumbled through a mouth full of food.

Santana dropped the fork and cupped Brittany's cheeks and peppered soft kisses on her face.

"I don't have to leave for another thirty minutes." Brittany said suggestively, tugging on the Latina's arm and nodding her head towards their bedroom.

The Latina returned the knowing smirk and pulled her girlfriend towards their bedroom. The two giggled as they raced through the door, making sure they made full use of their half an hour.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany walked towards the meeting point within Julliard only to feel overwhelmed at the amount of students attending. She looked around and her eyes fell on a familiar individual whom she hadn't seen since summer in Lima.

"Tina!" She called out to the Asian girl who looked equally overwhelmed.

"Brittany! Thank God I have a friend here." Tina said relieved that she wouldn't be spending her first year at Julliard alone.

"I didn't know you were coming here."

"Yeah, I kept it quiet. I'm here on the music program, piano. I'm guessing you're here for dance."

"You know it. Come on let's get this orientation done with." Brittany giggled and dragged the Asian girl towards their orientation meeting area.

As the mentor droned on about what they were going to expect during their first year, Brittany couldn't help but think of her girlfriend who was no doubt bored at home. She wondered what Santana was doing at this very moment before their group started moving around campus.

"Everyone here is so talented." Tina whispered out lowly to the dancer. Brittany nodded her head and glance around campus, soaking in the different environment that she was about to be immersed in.

They walked past the dance studio and Brittany couldn't help but stop and watch the students. Sure she knew she was pretty much the top dancer in Ohio but the dancers at Julliard were a whole new level. They made her most complicated moves look so mediocre. She gulped down a lump that had formed in her throat as she watched every dancer move with little effort. For the first time in her dancing career she felt intimidated.

"Brittany come on." Tina tugged lightly on the dancer's arm and pulled them towards the group.

They passed a group of students rehearsing in a nearby music room. As the two girls looked in Tina couldn't help but realise how truly talented everyone was. The male pianist moved his fingers effortlessly across the keys, moving his body along with the music. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the sheer talent the students were showcasing.

"Everyone here is so amazing." Tina nodded and finally pulled them both away from the room.

"I guess we better work extra hard." Brittany smiled, always the optimist. The pair continued on with their tour, soaking in all the information their mentor was relaying to them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile at their apartment, Santana was sitting at the kitchen counter trying to budget her and Brittany's home expenses. She adjusted her glasses as she punched numbers into the calculator and scribbled down the figures. This was a lot harder than she thought but she was slowly getting the hang of it. Finally after two excruciating hours she finally figured out their budget. The Latina realised that if she wanted to spoil her girlfriend she'd have to find a job soon since her savings account was dwindling slowly. Both her and Brittany's parents really did mean it when they said they'd only give them enough money for their basic needs.

Before she could begin her job hunting her phone vibrating twice, notifying her of two new messages.

_Yo, you up for a gaming session? Finished working out and got nothing to do – Puck_

She sent out a quick reply before moving towards the PS3 and reading the next message.

_Hope you're not too bored. I miss you baby – Britty Boo_

As the Latina set up the game she sent a reply back to her girlfriend.

_Just gaming with Puck. Missin' you already. I'll be here when you get home. xoxo – San_

Placing her mobile on the coffee table she slouched comfortably into the couch and lifted her feet onto the table. She fixed on the headset and waited for her best friend to log on.

"Sup sup." Puck said through the headset.

"Yo bro. Better not lag on me." Santana joked as she set up a private game of Nazi Zombies for the two.

"Never. How you been?" The mohawked boy asked. He hadn't seen her for over three weeks which was longer than they'd ever experienced in their young lives. They were practically inseparable for most of their lives and here they were in completely different cities.

"I've been good. Britt's got her O week right now so I was just figuring out the budget. Think I got to get a job soon." Santana sighed as they played.

"Shit, listen to you all domesticated now Lopez." Puck chuckled through the headset.

Santana's voice lowered into a serious tone, "How you been?" From her tone alone, Puck could tell exactly what she was asking.

It was no secret that he was still hung up of Quinn and spent most of the summer heartbroken over their break up. Sure the four still hung out but he kept a happy smile on his face for appearances. Only Santana knew exactly how he felt and she couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her best friend to deal with things whilst she moved away to New York.

"Getting there I guess. We talked the other day. Wasn't so bad." Puck said quietly. It broke her heart, hearing her best friend so sad over a girl. Usually the mohawked boy would just jump into bed with another girl but it seemed even that couldn't take the heart break away.

"Anyway, thought of what job you want to do? Hate to admit it, but I think you'd suck at retail Lopez. You're quiet as fuck." Puck teased.

"Shut up. I don't know, maybe just be a coffee chick. Better yet, work at Gamestop."

"No way. Yes! Get it! You can get me discounts and ship that shit to me!" Puck was not practically yelling down the headset.

"Volume. Look, I'll try but I doubt I'll get it." Santana shrugged and continued to game.

"Hey Lopez I gotta jet. Game night still on?" Puck asked.

"Always." The gamed ended and Santana turned off the console with a sigh. Brittany wasn't due home for another few hours so she decided to work on her resume for the time being.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Baby! I'm home." Brittany shouted from the front door as she entered. "San?" She called out to her girlfriend when she received no response.

It was only five in the afternoon and Santana had said she would be home, so Brittany wondered where her girlfriend was. Walking into the living room she saw the petite body of her girlfriend fast asleep on their couch. Brittany let out a soft 'aw' as she took in her girlfriend's peaceful body.

"Boo?" Santana said sleepily, stirring in her sleep as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Sh, go back to sleep." Brittany whispered.

"No. I'm up." Santana said, pushing herself into a seated position and stood up to greet her girlfriend properly.

"Come on, let's go out and pick up some dinner." Brittany said with a wink, giving the Latina her helmet and grabbing her hand.

"You just want to ride your bike in traffic." Santana giggled, grabbing her girlfriend's waist tightly.

"That and have your arms wrapped around me." Brittany giggled and revved her engine.

Although Santana loved going on rides with Brittany, there was no way she'd get used the feeling every time the dancer tilted the bike to turn. The Latina's heart always beat double time which caused her to tighten her grip on the dancer's waist. In the end she was pretty sure Brittany noticed and purposefully made as many turns as she could.

The rest of their night consisted of an excessive amount of cuddles and kisses as they watched TV. Santana was still processing the fact that here she was, a year later, still the timid geek she was in high school but the only difference being that she was now still with Brittany who slowly helped her to be more confident. It still felt like a dream to her, here she was living with Brittany Pierce her girlfriend for almost two years. As the dancer lay in her arms she couldn't help but smile the largest, cheesiest smile possible.

"You look goofy San." Brittany teased, looking up at her girlfriend and catching her stare.

"I can't help it." Santana smiled back and pecked Brittany's lips, "Sleep?"

The dancer rolled off the bed with a giggle and sprinted towards their bedroom. Their bedroom, Santana would never get sick of saying that, thinking that, in fact she'd never get sick of the idea. Their kitchen, their lounge room, their bathroom, their bedroom and most of all, their home she couldn't get over the feeling of sharing something so special with her girlfriend.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Baby wake up." Santana was woken up by the gentle prodding from her girlfriend.

"Five more minutes boo." The Latina grumbled sleepily, tightening her grip around the blankets and shifting away from the pokes.

"No, come on or else you'll be late for your orientation."

"Fine." Santana sighed and struggled to crawl out of her bed.

Brittany sent a smile to her girlfriend before returning her attention back to the mirror where she began tying her hair up in a tight ponytail, similar to when she used to back in her Cheerios days.

She was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal when Santana sauntered into the room, dressed and ready to go.

"Maybe I should just drop out now and just marry you when you become all rich and famous." Santana suggested cheekily as she poured a bowl of cereal for herself.

"Nice try baby but you won't be getting near my millions unless you let me have my dirty way with you." Brittany joked.

"I can live with that. I'm already doing that for free." Santana chuckled, filling her mouth with the crunchy cereal.

"Mhm. Come on let's go." Brittany said, placing her dish in the sink and waited for Santana to finish her food. Luckily for the two Brittany's classes started around the same time and the Latina's orientation which meant they would have to walk to the subway station together which meant more time together.

Santana swallowed the last bits of her breakfast and exited the apartment with her girlfriend. As they stepped out she couldn't help but admit how amazing her girlfriend looked in the simplest clothes.

"You still look sexy in sweat pants." Santana complimented, staring at her girlfriend's perfectly sculpted body, "Maybe I should transfer to keep everyone from hitting on you."

"You don't have to because I'm yours." Brittany said, wiggling her right hand in front of her girlfriend's face, showing the ring that Santana had gotten her two years ago.

"As I'm yours." Santana pecked the dancer's lips and took her pinkie into her own and they made their way to the station.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Welcome First years…" The presenter at the front started droning on about the expectations and what not. Santana pretty much stopped listening at 'welcome'. She looked down at her phone and saw she had a new message from Brittany.

_Stop checking your phone and pay attention – Britty Boo_

Santana smiled at how well her girlfriend knew her. Instead of doing as Brittany said she sent back a reply.

_Can't. I keep thinking of you. Don't you have class? – San_

She looked back up front and now the presenter had started a PowerPoint presentation. Looking around the room everyone was listening intently at what the person in the front was saying. She looked back down at her phone and smiled when she noticed the new message icon.

_Finished. Studying at library before my theory class. I'll be home at around 2. – Britty Boo_

Santana checked the time on her phone, great she still had six hours left of mundane introductory presentations and club sign ups. She just wanted to start her classes already and begin studying to become a dentist.

_Lucky. I'll be home around 4. I'll bring home some food on the way. See you then. I love you. – San_

"Ok that's it for today. Meet your second year mentors outside the lecture theatre and I hope you enjoy your first year here. Thank you." Finally it was over. Santana got up from her seat and started weaving her way through the crowd to meet her mentor/tour guide.

She stood in the designated area next to equally as nervous new students, waiting patiently for the second year student.

"Hey, I'm Andrew." A tall dark haired boy introduced himself to the Latina. Santana gave him a small smile and returned the hand shake.

"Hi. I'm Santana." She said timidly. She was still a little shy but she was working on that, baby steps first. Suddenly a voice that she never thought she'd ever hear again caught her attention.

"Santana? Santana Lopez?" That voice, it sounded the same, maybe a little bit older but she could still recognise that voice. The same voice belonging to someone she never thought in a million years she'd see again.

Santana flinched in her spot and gave Andrew a small smile, excusing herself as she swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. Hesitantly she turned around slowly to the voice. She had been right. The voice belonged to _her._Out of all the courses, universities and places they had managed to choose the same course and university, just her luck. She locked eyes with the half Asian, half European girl.

"Alexia…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for any errors, I legit reread this...whilst playing Skyrim during the load screens haha, so i may have missed some stuff...

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

Next update will be next week same day? Those who follow me on tumblr will know why my updates are slower. I got the Skyrim game on Monday and my friends are already complaining that my wingman and I are 'dead' because we're always gaming and we refuse to leave our house. I totally went out...for like an hour to grab my favourite smoothie from the mall...then i went back home to play Skyrim. So to make my friends happy I'm going out tomorrow so they can see that I'm 'alive' and on the weekend I'm putting my liver through hell since some people want me to go drinking with them so won't have time to write. Sorry! I updated this a day earlier than i intended if that's any consolation? I couldn't sleep so here I am 1:30am updating my fic and playing Skyrim with my body close to the TV, laptop next to me and my retainers on...I feel like the biggest stereotypical geek right now. Shame my glasses are in the car, that would've topped it off.

**http:/25. media . tumblr . com/tumblr_luo4ovSfva1qfv5afo1_500 . jpg **My friend linked that on my facebook telling me that describes both me and my wingman...haha, he says i'm barely 'alive' psh!

**Review Review, show me some love like you did for Chapter.1. Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Clean Slate

**A/N: **Yo everyone. Here's chapter.3 I'm sorry for the wait.

**BumbaMumbaJimJams: **You'll see who Alexia is, but she was mentioned in Teenage Dream so now I'm pretty sure you've guessed it now hehe. Is this update soon enough? If it isn't I'm really sorry! Thanks for reading and reviewing! PS, thanks for understanding my Skyrim excuse (;

**Minerva McBadass: **FUS-RO-DAH! Lol, damn i'm the biggest geek ever! Is this update is soon enough? Thanks for reading and reviewing! You so awesome.

**Brittana-Forever-LOVE: **Why the 'oh no' and sad face :O ? Hehe thanks for droppin' down a reply. I appreciate it!

**cupcakez12: **Whoa whoa, why are you sorry? Dude you read my story and dropped in a review that's awesome! Thanks so much, you don't need to be sorry at all! =D I'm glad that you're happy for this fic hehe, it really means a lot to me. Thanks so much for the review!

**mindvacation: **So, how did you freakin' manage to get into my head! ? Spot on my friend, spot. On. You're such a pro one. Thanks for reviewing and taking time to read! Are you excited for summer! ? I know I am.

**Zsappylongstocking: **Yay! Thank you for the support. I'm sorry took me a while to update, but hopefully everything is cleared up here about Alexia. Thank you for taking time to read and drop in a review!

**Everyone: **Thank you all so so much for the reviews. 45 reviews yo, bad ass much? Thanks all for the subscriptions and favourites, you're all still flooding my inbox and i LOVE IT! You're all such epic people. So those speculating who Alexia was only two people guessed right. **mindvacation** (via review)and **definatelyalopez **(via PM) were the ones who guessed it right about Alexia. Thanks again to everyone I appreciate it so so much! I won't keep you from the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but one day I'll find a way to get on the show without being able to sing or dance. Challenge ACCEPTED!

* * *

><p>"<em>Alexia…"<em>

"Well I'll be damned. If it isn't the Santana Lopez." Alexia said playfully.

"What are you doing here?" Santana stuttered in surprise.

"Getting my degree, what do you think? Same as you." The taller girl said with a chuckle. She could sense the uneasiness radiating from the Latina, "I'm not going to attack you Lopez. It was in the past, I was an immature girl back then and I'm sorry." She apologised with sincerity, offering the Latina her hand as a peace offering.

Santana watched as the hand extended in front of her. She thought for a minute and decided that Alexia was right. It was years back and they were older now, so she guessed she could be polite. The Latina gave a tight lipped smile and shook the girl's hand firmly.

"Looks like we'll be seeing each other more." Alexia said, trying to ease the tension in the air.

Andrew who was still standing near Santana cleared his throat and introduced himself to Alexia. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything but he wanted to make some new friends.

"Hi, I'm Andrew." He said giving her a wide smile, showing off his pearly whites.

"I'm Alexia. Do you and Santana know each other?" She asked.

"No, we just met about…" The dark haired man looked down at his watch, "…about a minute ago." He chuckled, "Do you two know each other?" He added.

"Um…we went to the same middle school." Santana answered with slight hesitation.

"Oh, that's cool." Andrew smiled, unaware of the tension between the two.

For the sake of appearances the Latina ignored the tension and smiled back as they followed the second year student. For the duration of the tour the three spoke to each other, getting to know the usual facts one would find out about a new person.

From the short amount of time they spent together, Santana could see that Andrew was a decent guy who reminded her of Brittany. He was pretty much her girlfriend's, male twin. The way he'd space out at times or say random comments whenever there was silence. She also realised that Alexia had mellowed out since the days of middle school, but she was still a little wary of the young woman's motifs.

The three exchanged numbers before agreeing to meet up the next day and sign up for some clubs. Just as Santana was walking to the subway her name was called out by Alexia.

"Lopez, wait up." The half European yelled out as she jogged towards the Latina, "Do you mind if we walk together?" She asked with a smile.

"If you want." Santana shrugged and kept her eyes fixed on the ground. Alexia noticed that Santana had changed significantly since middle school. Almost as if her confidence had plummeted over the years. She was no long the cocky, confident girl that she was back in the day. Alexia couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I see you went back to wearing glasses." She pointed out to the Latina, who had her black rimmed glasses on, instead of her contacts.

"I woke up late so yeah." Santana shrugged. Back in middle school she hated wearing her glasses and frequently wore her contacts, to look less dorky that is. After she transferred she went back to wearing glasses, because honestly, she couldn't be bothered anymore. Now she wore her contacts half the time and her glasses the other half. Brittany loved it when she didn't wear her glasses, something about seeing her eyes without a barrier.

"Hey Lopez." Alexia placed a hand on the Latina's shoulder, stopping her in her place, "I just wanted to say sorry for what I did back then. I knew it sucked and it was mainly my fault…If I could I'd take it back, everything. Could we start off new? Clean slate? I know it won't excuse what I did but reckon we could try and be friends again?"

Santana deliberated for a moment. On one hand Alexia seemed genuinely sorry but then again, this was the girl who left her when she came out, the same girl who went from best friend to total bitch. Why should she give her a second chance when it was practically Alexia's fault things got so bad she wanted to move? Then again in the back of her mind she could see Brittany telling her than everyone deserved a second chance. The thought of her girlfriend with a beautiful soul made her smile in the strangest way.

"Lopez?"

Santana shook her head, remembering what she was thinking about before the thoughts of her girlfriend popped in her head. "Oh, right. I guess we could start over. Santana Lopez." The Latina introduced herself and stuck out her hand and waited for Alexia to take it. They shook hands and continued to walk together towards the subway.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As soon as Santana got home she raced inside to engulf her girlfriend in a tight, loving hug and practically lifted her off the ground. Brittany squealed in excitement as she felt her body being lifted off the ground.

"Someone's excited." Brittany giggled. She loved it when her girlfriend would hug her in such a way. She eyed the plastic bag containing the small boxes of food that Santana had left on the counter.

"Food!" Brittany exclaimed and raced to the food pile and began lifting the lids off the plastic containers. She loved it that Santana always seemed to know her favourite orders and what she was craving.

"How was orientation? Make any friends?" Brittany grumbled with her mouth full.

Santana laughed affectionately at her girlfriend's child like behaviour and joined her at the table.

"Yeah, this guy Andrew. He's seems pretty cool." Santana shrugged and stabbed a piece of broccoli with her fork.

"Who else?" Santana thought for a minute about withholding the information about Alexia because she didn't want to worry Brittany, "Um and a girl Alexia. She's alright." The Latina shrugged. She didn't exactly lie, just simply didn't tell her girlfriend that it was her ex-best friend who practically made middle school suck for her.

"Oo, someone's getting popular." Brittany giggled, pulling her seat back and rubbing her very full stomach.

"And someone ate too much." Santana teased, poking Brittany's slightly enlarged stomach. She loved it when the dancer would eat a little too much her usually flat stomach would protrude just a little and it was by far the most adorable sight ever.

"I'm going to take a shower San. Then we can watch some TV." Brittany said excitedly, getting out of her seat and ran towards the shower. Santana watched with a smile as her girlfriend raced into their bedroom.

Once she heard the water running, the Latina pushed back her seat with a sigh and grabbed her phone. She skimmed through her contacts and called her best friend.

"Yo goes Puck." Puck answered.

"Lame." Santana drawled, earning a chuckle from the mohawked boy.

"What you need?"

"I met Alexia today…" Santana paused before continuing, "She's going to the same school…Puck, she wanted a clean slate…"

"What the hell? Dude, what are you going to do? If she gives you a hard time I'm catching the next plane down there and fuckin' give her a piece of my mind." What Alexia had done still angered Puck to this day. For the mohawked boy, loyalty was a big thing to him and when the Eurasian girl turned her back on the Latina it made his blood boil. She was supposed to be Santana's best friend, yet she turned her back on her and this was a major no-no in Puck's books.

"I'll see how it pans out I guess, but don't worry I'm not going to let her get to me if does try to start me." Santana lifted her head up when she heard the water shut off, "Hey, don't tell Brittany just yet. I don't want her to worry." She said hurriedly as she heard Brittany exit the bathroom.

"Don't think that's wise, but will do…You'll have to tell her eventually. No matter what she's going to worry about you. She loves you." Puck answered, feeling a little jealous that their relationship had last through high school. What he'd give to be with Quinn once more.

"Yeah…I love her too…" Santana said quietly.

"You love who?" Brittany asked with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"You." Santana answered with a smile.

"Dammit, please don't go all sugar sweet on me here. I'm still on the phone." Puck groaned.

Brittany chuckled when she heard the complaints coming from Santana's phone.

"It's my honey bunnies I wuvies so much." Brittany cooed loudly, making sure that Puck heard it.

"Dammit." Santana chuckled and gave the phone to Brittany.

"Heeey Puck." The dancer said in a teasing manner.

"Sup Britt. You takin' good care of my favourite sister?"

"Of course." Brittany said happily, taking a spot on Santana's lap. She let out a soft giggle when the Latina began peppering soft kisses on her face and neck. She bit her lip when she heard the Latina whisper sweet words in Spanish into her ears.

"I'm going to let you kiddies go. Remind San about our gaming session. Puck man out."

"See ya Puck." Brittany ended the call and got up from Santana's lap which caused her girlfriend to pout at the lack of contact.

"Take a shower San. You smell." Brittany teased as she ran towards their bedroom, "I'll wait for you in bed smelly fart."

"Fine." Santana pouted as she slowly got up from her seat. Damn she was so whipped.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So what clubs should we join?" Andrew asked, adjusting his messenger bag as they roamed around campus looking for stands, that clubs they may be interested in set up.

"I don't know." Santana sighed when her eyes fell onto a small stall with a poster decorating the front.

Andrew followed the Latina's line of vision and saw that it fell on the gamers club's stall.

"You game! ?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah…" Santana trailed off, eying the taller man suspiciously.

"Awesome, let's go." Andrew whooped in joy and raced towards the stands. Yep, he definitely reminded her of Brittany, just the male version that she was no way sexually attracted to.

"My girlfriend's going to hate me so much." Andrew gave a low chuckle and shook his head as he signed his name across the dotted line.

"Signed your soul to the devil. I hope Britt doesn't kill me when I come home with this killer hoodie." Santana giggled as she accepted the club's hoodie.

"Who's Britt?" Andrew asked inquisitively, accepting his own hoodie from the guy behind the stand.

"My girlfriend." Santana said offhandedly signing her name at the bottom and handing over the money. Suddenly she realised what she'd just said and flinched in her spot, scared that Andrew would be put off their friendship.

"Oh, cool. She here in New York as well?" He asked, unfazed at the fact that Santana had practically told him she was in a lesbian relationship.

"Yeah, we live together. She goes to Julliard so it's close to here." The Latina smiled inwardly at the man's indifference. She really hit that jackpot, finding someone who wasn't judgemental on the first day.

The pair continued to walk around, looking for other possible clubs to join. They chatted about their favourite games and hobbies. Santana learned that Andrew was currently in a long distance relationship with his girlfriend who was back in his hometown, San Diego. He told her that she was still a senior in high school and was planning to move to New York the next year to attend university. The two had been together throughout his entire senior year and were still going on strong but he still felt insecure about the distance between them. Santana couldn't help but empathise with her friend. If she and Brittany were to be separated by distance she too would feel insecure.

"So how long have you and Brittany been together?" Andrew asked as they sat down in the on campus café, already tired from roaming around looking for clubs.

"Since middle of Junior year. Almost two years." Santana blew her coffee before taking a sip.

"Intense." The brown haired boy nodded and took a sip of his coffee before raising his hand up, "Hey Alexia!" He called out to the Eurasian girl who just entered.

Santana looked up and noticed her ex-best friend standing by the door. She still felt a little uneasy about having the woman around her, but Andrew seemed to like her. Who was Santana to dictate whom her new friend could or could not hang out with? Knowing Brittany she would tell the Latina to be nice and try and give Alexia a chance. Again, thoughts of her girlfriend flooded her mind, causing her to break out into the cheesiest grin possible.

"Hey." Alexia's soft, smooth velvet like voice brought Santana out of her thoughts. The Eurasian always had a voice, angels themselves would possess. It never failed to capture the attention of everyone in a room.

Santana looked up and gave a small smile before giving a quick nod of acknowledgment. Alexia had definitely grown up but she still possessed the unique beauty of being born with a mixed race. The Latina had to admit her ex-best friend was still as gorgeous as she was when they were younger. Alexia's hair was still long and wavy and still a smooth, dark brown colour that was similar to Santana's. Yet, it was her eyes that always grabbed every person's attention. Her eyes were cat-like, much similar to Brittany's, however rather than the electrifying blue orbs that her girlfriend possessed, Alexia's eyes were a hazel colour. The Eurasian girl had a tall statue due to her European heritage but the way she seemed to glide effortlessly was due to her Asian heritage.

There was no doubt in Santana's mind that her ex-best friend was gorgeous, but to her, Brittany would forever be the very definition of beauty. Once again the thoughts of her girlfriend plagued her mind and she was left, smiling in a dorkish manner.

"Santana?" Andrew asked, trying to gain the Latina's attention, "She seems to always do this." He said to Alexia who was watching the Latina lost in thought.

Santana shook her head and looked to the two individuals in front of her, "Sorry I tuned out."

"Clearly." Andrew chuckled. Suddenly his phone rang, taking his attention away from the two girls. As he looked down, a massive radiant smile appeared, "It's my girlfriend, be right back." He said answering the phone and practically rushing out the door.

"He's got a girlfriend aye?" Alexia asked Santana, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that they seemed to have fallen into.

"Yeah." Santana answered in a brief way.

"So…um, you got a girlfriend?" Alexia asked hesitantly. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries so early in their friendship, if you could even call it a friendship.

"Yeah."

"Cool." Alexia nodded, awkwardly. Before things could get anymore awkward, Andrew returned with the cheesy grin still on his face.

"So, wanna look for more clubs to join?" He asked, receiving a nod from the Latina and a quick 'sure' from the Eurasian. The three got up from their seats and made their way out of the café.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was beat by the time she got home. She had all her practical classes today and it took out every amount of energy in her body. It was almost as bad as Sue Sylvester's Cheerios workouts but no matter what her old coach would always hold the award for creating the most gruelling workouts. She was silently grateful for her crazy coach, because if it weren't for her, Brittany would no way be as fit as she was today. It would have been impossible to keep up in all her practicals if she wasn't used to the torture.

Her phone buzzed and she bounced off her seat to read the message from Quinn.

_Skye? – Q_

She grabbed her laptop and placed it on her lap as she logged onto Skype and immediately started a video call with her best friend.

"B!" Quinn exclaimed as her screen came up. The ex-cheerleader dearly missed her best friend and found it hard to be so far away from her.

"Q! I miss you!" Brittany pouted at her friend who smiled back widely.

"I miss you too. How's it being there up in NY with your girlfriend?" Quinn asked. Every time she saw Brittany and Santana together she couldn't help but feel jealous at the two's relationship. What she'd give to have something they had. Truth is she did have something like that, but she turned her back on it during senior year.

"It's amazing. I love living with Sanny. She always takes care of me and I do the same, but sometimes I wish you and Puck could be here with us. I miss all of us hanging out."

Quinn looked down sadly at her keyboard, before returning her attention back on to the screen, "Yeah, I miss all of us being together." She said quietly. Brittany wasn't stupid, she knew that her friend missed Puck, but was too proud to admit it.

"Why did you end it?" Brittany asked, knowing all too well that her best friend was still thinking about her ex.

"It was mutual…"

"You know that's a lie." Brittany answered.

"Wouldn't have worked out." Quinn shrugged, trying her best to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Britt I'm home!" Santana called out from the front door.

The Latina entered the living room and placed a soft kiss on top her girlfriend's head before looking at the screen and seeing Quinn.

"Hey Quinn!" She greeted, waving at the camera from behind the couch.

"Hey San. How's everything?"

"Awesome. How's law school treatin' ya in Cali?"

"Kickin' my ass." The two girls laughed in unison.

"I'm gonna change into some bum clothes and get dinner ready. I'll let you two to it. Bye Quinn." Santana waved at the camera before shuffling into the bedroom.

"You guys are so domesticated." Quinn pointed out to Brittany, whose attention was clearly on the Latina walking into their bedroom.

"Yeah." Brittany said dreamily. She shook her head and remembered what they had been talking about before, "I think it would've worked out…"

"I don't know…" Quinn trailed off, thinking to herself.

"He misses you still." Brittany said quietly. Unknown to both Santana and Puck, the dancer had accidently overheard their many conversations over Skype and the phone. It hurt her knowing that her two friends were obviously missing each other, yet refused to do anything.

"Maybe…" Quinn trailed off.

"Quinn! Let's go! The booze is going to disappear if we don't get there soon." A female voice in the back ground said.

"Coming!" The ex-cheerleader said to the girl before turning back to Brittany, "Hey, I've got to go. We'll talk soon ok? Bye B. I miss you." Quinn blew a kiss to her best friend and logged off.

Brittany turned around just in time to see Santana enter the room in only a hoodie and shorts.

"Gaming club? Really San? You're going to ditch me now to game with your new buddies." Brittany pouted, getting up from her seat to engulf her girlfriend in a hug from behind.

"Nonsense. I'd ditch any meeting for you boo." Santana giggled, grabbing the ingredients for dinner.

"What's for dinner?" The dancer asked in a childlike voice, sitting down on the kitchen stool and watched her girlfriend weaving through the kitchen.

"Grilled salmon and, I may or may have not picked up a cheesecake today…" The Latina said slowly, watching as her girlfriend shot up from her seat and rushed to the fridge. She smiled as the dancer squealed loudly, jumping up and down in her spot as she noticed the cake chilling in the middle of their fridge.

Brittany absolutely loved how Santana would treat her to small things like this every now and then. She always wondered how she managed to find someone as amazing as Santana. If she could she would have married the girl a long time ago. _Marriage__…__wouldn__'__t __be __so __bad__…_Brittany thought to herself, giggling at the childish thought which captured her girlfriend's attention.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked, noticing her girlfriend's distant look. The one that she always to get when she was deep in thought.

"What would a Hispanic and European baby look like?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, clearly oblivious to her girlfriend's implications. The dancer laughed at how clueless her girlfriend could be when it came to things like that. Academically no one could surpass the Latina's intelligence, but when it came to relationships and subtle hints, her girlfriend was oblivious to pretty much everything.

"Probably grow up to be hot…Not sure. Why?" Santana asked.

"Oh, just a question." Brittany shrugged and fixed her attention back on her girlfriend who was preparing dinner.

"So San. Just say you were married and had a kid would you work weekends for extra money?" It's not like Brittany wanted to get married now and have children, well she did but she was being realistic. Now wouldn't have been the greatest time, but no one can blame her she was just curious.

"Nope, weekends will be free for my family. If we're living comfortably, I don't see why I need to earn even more." Santana hummed as she cut the salmon and began cooking the piece of fish.

Brittany's smile beamed and she thought of further questions to ask. After all the questions relating to married life and children, Santana still didn't get the hints Brittany was dropping. The dancer giggled at her girlfriend's inability to realise the hidden implications of her questions.

Once Santana had finished cooking she placed the food on the plates that Brittany had set up and the pair ate together. The Latina drug her chair next to Brittany's and allowed her girlfriend to feed her. They loved moments like this, spending time together, just them. Right now they were happy where their life had taken them. There was many more adventures and memories they had yet to create but for now they were content with a quiet dinner together. That's all that mattered for now, each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wasn't sure how to end the chapter. Sorry it was late. My wingman (best friend) left for basic training just a few days ago and I'm missing him heaps so I haven't really been in the mood to write. To me he's like Puck to Santana in this story. We've known each other ever since we were 5. I got a call from him last night which has made me feel a little better (: but I still miss him heaps, there's no one to talk about Skyrim with and gloat to when a girl he's checking out notices me instead of him LOL. I made him bring a photo of me to his boot camp as well ): but yeah. Plus my friends found in necessary to take me out drinking on Friday and Saturday night. My poor little liver. Plus my friend and I were bored today so we started applying for auditions...i really don't know why we did that...

Next update will be up Friday or Saturday night, sorry it's a little hard to write when I'm in a sad panda mood. 3 and a half weeks to go until my brosef's back. Sorry updates are a little slow, I'm working on it. Please bear with me. I do apologize.

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

**Thanks for reading. Feel free to drop in a review and show me some love.**


	4. Chapter 4: Too Easy

**A/N: **5.5K I hope this makes up for the wait!

I've been asked by **checkmate18 **to advertise this story as they need some support, as do all authors

** http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/7574634/1/Falling_In_Love_Over_Again **hard being a first time writer (:

**Jac Lag: **If this makes you feel any better, I can't write angst to save my life...HAHA. Oh, 'boo' is just a term of endearment like 'baby' and etc (: Thanks for noticing that, I wanted to make the university experience for them realistic. Like obviously there's always going to be someone better at something than you are so for a change I wanted to make both Tina and Brittany underdogs in their respective fields (: Thanks for reading and reviewing by the way!

**Kaede Shinimori: **And the quack returns. Damn the quack haha. Yay for taking the time to read and drop in a review =D

**PennyLane93: **Say the word 'Pie', did you laugh? because I always laugh when someone says "Pie" thanks for droppin' down a review and takin' the time away from your coin appreciation to read this hehe. LOL at your fascination with shiny objects. Shiny for the win yo! Legend yo.

**Minerva McBadass: **Latin? One Word. Epic. Moi, Je parle francais. Je veux parler espagnole. Lol, my sad attempt at French. Been ages since I did it. Total hi-5 on the geek front! Hell yeah. :O your school doesn't have it? Damn, my uni has a gaming club but i didn't get to sign up to it this year ): I was so devastated. Hope this chapter update was quick enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing even though you had 2 essays to do!

**drumgirlvaleska: **Thanks! Well I'm not sure where I'm takin' this story. I'm makin' it up as I go...there's no plan LOL Hopefully this wasn't a long wait. Thanks for reading and reviewin'

**00softball004EVA00: **Hehe, hope you like this chapter and it was too long of a wait. Hm, Alexia is supposed to look similar to...Misa Campo some Filopino/Dutch or German model that my guy friend loves. Alexia is loosely based around her, looks wise because when I was describing Alexia my friend happened to be looking at photos of Misa Campo, hate it when he does that because i'm like, "freakin' hell I'm filo as well, why can't i be as hot as her. Sad face" haha. But yeah, that's the 'Eurasian' look i'm after kinda ishy. Anyway not sure if that made sense, but thanks for reading and reviewing!

**mindvacation: **Yay for finishing first year uni! Well anything's possible I say. Maybe we have met but didn't know, who knows. Well if you ever see a girl wearing a lot of red and a plaid, pleated skirt even if it's like 22 degrees and raining, that's probably me. Or most likely we may have bumped shoulders during VIP night at Chadstone, now you know the area I'm roughly from haha... Actually that'd be cool just having a random run up to me and being like, "DUDE I KNOW YOU!" Man, i reckon that'd be so kick arse, love meeting new people. Though question why would you be yelling, "Let me love you?" *tilts head* haha, that was the only part i didn't get. Thanks for droppin' down a review and reading yo!

**Luana Rocha: **Ooo, new reader yay! Thanks for takin' the time to read and review. You think I'm a good writer? Oh, gosh you flatter me thank you ^^

**Everyone: **Hey, just wanted to say thank you all for everything you've done, reviewing, subscribing and favouriting. I was afraid this story wasn't going to be any good but you guys proved me wrong with the support. I'm really glad I have such wonderful readers such as yourselves. You're all amazing people and don't change, please. Thank you all again, from the bottom of my heart.

Song used: **I'm Missing You - Bobby Tinsley**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own Panda eyes from the lack of sleep.

* * *

><p>"So where are you heading off to now?" Tina asked Brittany. The two were scheduled for a lecture around midday but the lecturer had cancelled it last minute, leaving the two free during that block. Tina still had a practical piano class later that day however, Brittany had finished for the day and planned to surprise her girlfriend.<p>

"Maybe go down to San's school and visit her. She doesn't have a class around this time. I think her next class is at three." Brittany looked down at her phone to check the time.

"Tell her I said hey." Tina smiled before walking towards the library, "Oh, by the way don't forget our jam session tomorrow!" The Asian girl added before turning around again and walking towards the library.

Similarly the pair found themselves intimidated by the sheer talent that the students at Julliard possessed. Figuring that they could help each other, the pair started having 'jam sessions' to help each other practise. Tina would practice her compositions whilst Brittany danced along to her music pieces. These jam sessions allowed Tina to practise creating music that was free flowing and melodic. Whereas for Brittany it allowed her to practice dancing with music that didn't have such heavy bass beats. Her hip hop and jazz dancing skills were superior but she wanted to work more on her contemporary and lyrical hip hop skills.

Brittany waved Tina goodbye and made her way towards the subway, catching the next train towards her girlfriend's school. She sat down in a free seat and started listening to her iPod. She scrolled straight to the only playlist she ever bothered listening to. Clicking on the playlist titled "Santana" she opened it and started listening to the beautiful voice that belonged to her girlfriend.

_Hey baby guess who, yes your awesome girlfriend Santana. *chuckles* Just wanted to sing you a little something for when I'm not around. When you're not around I'll always be thinking about you and I'll always be missing you until I see you again, even if we're only apart for a few hours, I'll still miss you. I love you boo._

Brittany always loved hearing Santana's spoken introductions to every song she's recorded for the dancer. Sometimes she'd find songs uploaded by the Latina on her iPod. It was one of the little things that her girlfriend would do for her. She smiled when she heard the opening chords of Santana's guitar, the soft melody ringing through her ears.

_Ohh babe..._  
><em>Ohh babe...<em>

_The nights are long,_  
><em>My days are cold,<em>  
><em>Without the warmth you provide me when I hold,<em>  
><em>You in my arms, feels so long ago,<em>  
><em>When you were there...<em>  
><em>I think a teardrop just fell down..<em>

_I really wanna come to see you,_  
><em>I really really wish I could,<em>  
><em>Maybe in a couple weeks,<em>  
><em>It's only a couple weeks...<em>

_But even know I get to,_  
><em>It's 14 days I gotta get through (it's too many days babe)<em>  
><em>And I'm really really missing you..<em>

_And I miss, miss, Miss.._  
><em>I'm missing you..<em>  
><em>And I don't know..<em>  
><em>How I'm gonna make it through..<em>  
><em>But I gotta, gotta,<em>  
><em>Stay strong for us two..<em>  
><em>I'm your girl,<em>

_It's a job that I gotta do._

_So I go outside and I fake a smile.._  
><em>But if they only knew,<em>  
><em>Just how many miles..<em>  
><em>Were between love so true,<em>  
><em>I really couldn't cope the way that we do (that we do..)<em>  
><em>And I'm really really missing you,<em>

_You, you.._

_Baby when you're near,_  
><em>All of my visions clear.<em>  
><em>But like a magic show,<em>  
><em>I blink and then you disapear..<em>

_And I frequently,_  
><em>Envision of it would be..<em>  
><em>To have you alone with me..<em>  
><em>Give me a moment so I can breathe ..<em>

_Ok._

_I really wanna come to see you,_  
><em>Baby I wish I could ...(Wish I could..)<em>  
><em>Maybe in a couple weeks (It's only two weeks)<em>  
><em>It's only a couple weeks (But the problem is..)<em>

_Even though I get to.._  
><em>It's 14 long days that I don't have you.. (It's too many days babe)<em>  
><em>And I'm really really missing you..<em>  
><em>And I miss, miss.. Miss<em>  
><em>I'm really really missing you.<em>  
><em>And I don't know, (I don't know)<em>  
><em>How I'm gonna make it through.<em>

_But I gotta, gotta ... (Gotta)_  
><em>Stay strong for us two.<em>  
><em>I'm your girl,<em>  
><em>It's a job that I gotta do.<em>

_So I go outside and I fake a smile,_  
><em>But if they only knew,<em>  
><em>Just how many miles.. (How many miles)<em>  
><em>Were between love so true,<em>  
><em>I really couldn't cope the way that we do.. (The way that we do)<em>  
><em>And I'm really really missing you (Missing you)<em>

_Cuz maybe one day babe,_  
><em>Not too far away,<em>  
><em>We can turn, all our dreams into memories.<em>

_(Not gonna be like this forever right?)_

_Baby we'll have that home,_  
><em>Stars stares, all that we share..<em>  
><em>Too many nights, over the phone.<em>

_I really wanna come to see you (uhuh)_  
><em>Baby you know I do..<em>  
><em>Maybe in a couple weeks (I'll try)<em>  
><em>It's only a couple weeks (Can't promise..)<em>

_But even know I get to,_  
><em>Still don't wanna be away from you..<em>  
><em>It's too many days babe,<em>  
><em>And I'm really really missing you.<em>

_And I miss, miss, Miss.._  
><em>I miss you..<em>  
><em>And I don't know (I don't know)<em>  
><em>How I'm gonna make it through..<em>  
><em>But I gotta, gotta,<em>  
><em>Hold strong for us two (strong for us two)<em>  
><em>I'm your girl,<em>  
><em>It's a job that I gotta do.<em>

_So I go outside (I'll go outside)_  
><em>And I fake a smile (I'll fake a smile)<em>  
><em>But if they only knew,<em>  
><em>Just how many miles..<em>  
><em>Were between love so true,<em>  
><em>I really couldn't cope the way that we do..<em>

_And I'm really really missing you..._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany's eyes felt heavy as she listened to the smooth voice of her girlfriend. She flinched in her spot when her phone vibrated in her hand.

_Zzz this lecture is boring, can't wait for it to finish. 15 more minutes yay. How's your lecture going? – Sanny_

The dancer giggled at her own sneakiness, eagerly awaiting the train to reach its station so she could surprise her girlfriend.

_At least you finish in 15. I still got an hour to go – Britty Boo_

Her lecture usually ran for two hours and would have finished around two o' clock but again, it was cancelled, meaning she had time to surprise her girlfriend. Brittany got up from her seat when the train reached its station and she practically bolted out before the doors had even opened fully. She was too excited to wait.

She found herself rushing towards her girlfriend's university; desperate to make it in time given she hadn't been there before. It was going to take her a little longer to find out where she was.

_What's that café's name that you always go to after class? I like the cakes, can you get me one after your class? – Britty Boo_

Brittany knew her girlfriend practically lived at that café. It had her second and third love, coffee and cake. She reached the front of the NYUCD and looked around for the campus map.

_Um, it's called 'Caffeine' alright, sure thing. I'm heading down there now, I'll get your cake. – Sanny_

Brittany pocketed her mobile and tried to find the café on the campus map. After what seemed an hour, but in fact was only two minutes she finally found where it was. Memorising the directions and set off towards the café, hoping her girlfriend was there. Stepping into the café her eyes fell instantly on her girlfriend who was sitting at a table. As she walked closer she noticed another girl sitting opposite the Latina. Brittany was taken aback by this girl's appearance. She looked exotic, a mixture of Asian and European features. The dancer watched as the two interacted; almost looking like their conversation was one sided.

Brittany walked as quietly as possible towards her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the Latina's shoulders from the back and pressing a kiss onto her cheek.

Santana flinched when she felt arms wrap around her body, but relaxed into the embraced when she felt a familiar pair of lips touch her cheek.

"Surprise!" Brittany exclaimed as Santana turned around in her seat and stood up to engulf her girlfriend in a hug.

"Britt! Baby don't you have class?" Santana asked, pulling back to look into her girlfriend's class.

"Class was cancelled. I wanted to surprise you." Brittany leaned forward and pecked her lips before turning to the Eurasian girl she was yet to meet.

"Hi, I'm Brittany." The dancer said with a smile, extending her hand forward.

"Ah, the famous Brittany, Lopez keeps talking about. I'm Alexia." Alexia introduced herself with a friendly smile.

"Oh really? What does she say?" Brittany said, turning to face her girlfriend with a sly smile on her face.

"Just how much she misses you and all that." Santana blushed and allowed Brittany to pull her down onto her lap. For some reason the dancer loved it when her girlfriend sat on her lap. She chuckled against her girlfriend's back and took a bite out of the cake in front of them.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Brittany asked.

"Just relaxing, before our next lecture." Santana shrugged, leaning forward and taking a sip of her coffee before offering it to Brittany who just shook her head, "You should come crash it B."

Brittany smiled and nodded her head before feeding her girlfriend a forkful of cake.

"So when'd you and San meet?" The dancer asked Alexia who was busy tapping away on her mobile.

"Oh, we went to middle school together and met again during orientation." Brittany looked up at her girlfriend with a questioning look, wondering if Alexia was one of the girls who made Santana's life hell.

Santana felt the intense stare of her girlfriend and took a sip of her coffee to avoid saying anything. Before Brittany could open her mouth, Andrew joined them with a smile on his face. Obviously he'd just gotten off the phone from his girlfriend.

"He always gets that dopey smile when the girlfriend calls." Alexia pointed out, chuckling at the taller man's expression.

"Oh, who might this be?" Andrew questioned the two girls, looking at Brittany.

"Andrew this is my girlfriend Brittany. Boo, this is Andrew." Santana said, introducing the two to each other.

"Wait, Brittany as in _the_Brittany?" He asked, shaking the dancer's hand.

Brittany giggled at the man's reaction, "What do you mean _the_Brittany?" She asked curiously when she noticed Santana burying her face in her hands.

"Oh, just excited to finally meet this amazing girlfriend that Santana won't shut up about. During our lectures she randomly whispers, 'Oh, I reckon Britt would find that funny.' Sometimes when she's in prac classes she wonders what you're doing." He laughed along with Alexia and Brittany.

"One word Lopez, whipped." Alexia teased, taking a sip from her coffee and laughing when the Latina's fist connected playfully with her shoulder.

"Whatevs." Santana brushed off, trying her best to act cool in front of her friends. The minute Brittany's gripped tightened, the Latina's demeanour fell and she gave in, "Fine, maybe." She mumbled, feeling her girlfriend smile against her back.

Alexia and Andrew sat around the table, listening to the stories Brittany had to tell and finding out more about the dancer. Santana said there listening to every word coming out of her girlfriend's mouth. Every word sounded like a melody to the Latina and she was content sitting happily on her girlfriend's lap. The four continued to talk until it was time for the next lecture.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany sat next to the Latina, watching as her girlfriend scribble down notes whilst the lecturer began explaining the PowerPoint slides. The dancer had no idea what the lecturer was saying but she couldn't care less, it wasn't even her class. She rested her chin on her arms as she leant forward on the small table on the chairs.

Feeling a little bored, Brittany brought her hands down and rested it on Santana's unsuspecting thigh. She felt the Latina flinch then instantly relax the moment her hand touched her skin. Santana turned to her right and smiled sweetly at the dancer. She grabbed her hand and started stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. It was moments like this that she loved the dancer even more.

Even though Brittany had no idea what was going on in the lecture or had any interest she still sat through the lecture for her girlfriend. Santana couldn't help but fall even more in love. It was like high school all over. Brittany leaned across and started doodling on the corners of Santana's page with various stick figures, rainbows and of course Lord Tubbington drawings.

As Santana watched her girlfriend drew pictures, movement on her left caught her attention. She turned to see Andrew scribbling a note on her page. She watched until he finished writing.

_Pay attention dude! Quit ogling over your girlfriend. _

Next to the note was a simple drawing of what seemed to be a whip being cracked. Santana chuckled lightly and punched Andrew on the arm before slinging an arm around the dancer's shoulders. She placed a soft peck on her girlfriend's lips and nuzzled her nose into her neck.

"You're such a distraction boo." Santana whispered, smiling against her girlfriend's cheek.

"Only because you're easily distracted." Brittany answered back, giggling and pushing the Latina back, "Pay attention and stop letting yourself get distracted." Santana pouted in response and focused her attention to the front but left her arm resting on the dancer's shoulders.

Alexia silently watched the two interact together. They were happy being so open about their relationship. She admired the courage that they possessed, almost like they couldn't care less about what the world thought about them. The way the two girls would walk hand in hand, blissfully ignoring the outside world. It seemed like nothing could bring them down, if only, if only she could…The Eurasian girl shook her head before she could even finish the thought and sighed as she listened to the professor drone on about the anatomy of the mouth.

This was going to be one long lecture.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany ran into the rehearsal room she and Tina had booked out for an hour. Tina was already by the piano, trying to compose a short piece that reflected her inner self, or something along those lines. She wondered why her assignments were always worded so weirdly.

"Sorry, some guy from my dance class wouldn't stop talking to me." Brittany said a little out of breath as she dropped her bag and began stretching.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked, looking up from her sheet music.

"After every class he keeps talking to me. He's nice and all, but he won't stop. Keeps asking questions about how San and I are, how we met and how I learnt to dance. Weird questions like that." Brittany shrugged and stood up, ready to commence her extra practise.

"I think he has a crush on you." Tina teased in a sing song voice.

"No he doesn't." Brittany giggled and started moving around the room, executing simple moves that took little effort.

Tina sat at the piano and began gliding her fingers across the keys, allowing the sound of the piano to resonate throughout the room. Brittany stopped moving immediately and walked gracefully around the room, listening carefully to the melody coming from the piano. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to move along with the music.

The dancer moved throughout the room as if she were being lifted by the invisible notes coming from the piano. Tina allowed the melody to soften as she neared the end and let the final note to ring out.

"Is that your new piece?" Brittany asked as she came to a halt once the music ended.

"Yeah…it needs some tweaking but it's getting there." Tina said, scribbling down the minor changes onto her sheet music.

"How's Mike been?" The dancer asked, sitting down on the hardwood floor and began to stretch her long limbs.

"He's good. Trying to find his way into the dancing world before his year is up." Mike had decided to take a year off before attending university. What he wanted to do was try and see if he could get his foot into the door that was the dancing world. If he couldn't find a stable job that allowed career growth then he'd attend university the next school year. So far he'd managed to find a few jobs involving small dancing cameos in one or two music videos. At the moment he was working as a waiter as he looked for more gigs. He was in Los Angeles but made plans to move around the country to try his luck in various states.

"He'll get there. Mike's an amazing dancer." Tina nodded in agreement and bit the end of her pencil, trying to figure out what more she could add.

"Alright, I think I've got it. Again?" Tina asked Brittany and waited for the dancer to take her place.

For the entire hour the two made full use of their rehearsal time and practised ruthlessly. No matter what they were determined to make something of themselves. Sure, back in Lima they were the best but now they were in the top performing Arts university. They needed to up their game in order to just keep up with the other students. Naturally Tina was a quiet and reserved teen but since coming to Julliard she learned that she'd have to become more confident in herself. She had to show everyone that she had the talent and determination to stay.

It was still hard for her to sit through her classes and listen to the other students' discuss their accomplishments and watch them showcase their talents. To her it almost seemed like her skills were inadequate, compared to everyone else. If it weren't for Brittany she would have dropped out within the first week.

Brittany on the other hard was finding it hard to adjust from being at the top to being pretty much mediocre compared to everyone. Back home in Lima she had always been at the top, one of the prettiest girls, popular and of course the best dancer they had to offer. Since coming to Julliard she realised that her sheer talent and natural abilities could only get her so far, which was why she found herself practising non-stop. Thankfully it had paid off since some of her professors had pointed out that she was improving. However she still had a long way to go to get to the top.

Her one main fear was being told that she had reached her peak and there would be no future in dance for her. She prayed every night that her practise would pay off in the end. Of course she had never expressed her fear to Santana because she didn't want to worry her girlfriend.

"Do you sometimes wonder if you'll get kicked out for not being good enough?" Tina asked the dancer, "Because I think about it all the time. Like what if one day I rock up to my class and then I'm told to speak to the unit chair and they tell me that maybe I should reconsider my options." The pianist added, looking down solemnly.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of it, but then I remember all the hard work we've put into these practises. I know that they'll pay off in the end." Tina smiled at Brittany, always the optimist. She could always rely on the dancer to add a positive tone to everything.

"I guess you're right."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany came home late that night because she had passed a dance studio on the way and saw that they were hiring. She spent that a good hour or so speaking to the owner about the job. They were pretty desperate for an instructor and gave her a trial class right there on the spot. After watching her handle the handful of children they hired her on the spot, impressed at her patience and her approach to teaching the little kids.

They figured out a schedule that wouldn't conflict with her classes. For the time being she'd only be teaching the under 12's classes for only a few days a week, since they didn't want to overwhelm her too much. The pay wasn't all that good; in fact it was borderline minimum wage but she couldn't care less. Santana had managed to figure out a budget so that they could still live somewhat comfortably on the weekly allowance their parents sent over. So the money she made from working would go all to her, which she planned to use so she could spoil her girlfriend senseless.

As she entered the small apartment she immediately saw her girlfriend leaning forward on the kitchen counter, asleep. Papers were scattered across the counter and books lay piled on top each other as the Latina snored quietly. She couldn't help but admire how cute her girlfriend looked, sleeping on her notes.

Since she didn't want the Latina to suffer from a sore back in the morning the dancer slowly pulled back the seat, trying her best not to wake her up. Santana's head practically fell back and her mouth opened, causing some drool to seep out the side. Brittany giggled at the small dribble now trailing down the side of her mouth. She leaned forward and picked up her girlfriend bridal style as she walked towards their shared bedroom. Thankfully Santana pretty much slept like rock so she barely stirred as she was transferred to the bed.

She gingerly placed her girlfriend on top their mattress and pulled the covers of her as she slept. Brittany moved around the room and changed into her pyjamas before heading to the bathroom for her usual nightly routine. The dancer then crawled under the covers and situated her body behind the slumbering Latina's before falling into a deep sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The week had dragged on for the Latina. She was starting to grow weary of the constant studying that she had to do. It was like she spent eight per cent of the time in the library studying alongside Alexia and Andrew since all these tests started popping up. Spending all the extra time with her ex-best friend she realised that maybe the Eurasian girl was genuinely sorry. The Latina no longer questioned Alexia's motifs and wondered whatever she said had a hidden meaning. Their friendship was moving along slowly. Andrew proved to be a breath of fresh air amongst all the serious students in her class. It was nice having someone who could make her laugh almost as easily as Brittany.

Finally it was the weekend and she wanted nothing more than to stay snuggled up to Brittany all day long. However after the constant pestering from Puck and the constant streams of texts she finally decided to hand in her resume at the local GameStop. After a few weeks she finally got a call from them, asking her in for an interview.

She sat at the kitchen counter eating her bowl of cereal and for some reason the minute Brittany walked into the room, the Latina had milk dribbling out her mouth.

"San, you spilt milk." Brittany teased, pointing the trail of milk that was now on the Latina's shirt.

"Shit." Santana said, finally snapping out of her trance and wiped the liquid off her shirt, "Is that what you're wearing to work?" She asked, looking up and down the dancer's body.

"Yeah, it's comfy. Plus all my other sweats are still wet." Brittany pouted and began rummaging through the fridge for left overs.

"Shouldn't have done the laundry so late." Santana said in a sing song voice.

"Well it's not my fault I got distracted. Some hot chick came into my room before I could put all the laundry in the bag and totally made me forget about it." Brittany said, placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"You're too easy." Santana teased back.

"Only for you baby." Brittany returned to the fridge and bent forward to grab the container on the lower shelf and also to give her girlfriend an amazing view of her ass. She smirked when she heard the creaking of the stool that Santana was sitting on.

Santana pushed her seat back to stare at Brittany's behind which looked even more amazing in the short running shorts that she was wearing. She continued to stare as Brittany rummaged through the fridge looking for something she wanted to eat. Santana leaned back on the stool, teetering on the edge. Pushing her luck she tilted back a little more but ended up falling back and fell straight to the ground.

Hearing a crash and a yelp behind her Brittany flinched and hit her head against the fridge before pulling her head out and swinging around, only to see her girlfriend on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! You ok San?" Brittany said rushing to her girlfriend's side and lifted her head up, stroking it softly.

"You so should not be allowed to wear those shorts. You're too gorgeous. I wanna be the only one who gets experience your full sexiness and amazing beauty. I'm selfish like that." Santana said with a sheepish smile and a shrug.

Even after almost two years Brittany still found herself blushing every time she received a compliment from the Latina. It was like junior year all over again. She pushed the Latina's shoulder bashfully and helped her up.

"When do you finish today?" Santana asked once she was standing and started to rub the back of Brittany's head, remembering that her girlfriend had accidently hit her head in the fridge.

"Three?"

"Great, I'll come stop by after my interview. But now…" Santana leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend lovingly, "You better get to work or else the kiddies will be all pouty that their favourite teacher is gone."

They wrapped each other in their arms, staying in that position for at least ten minutes before pulling away and giving each other a kiss. Once Brittany left, Santana went to take a shower and pick out an outfit for her interview.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was on her break waiting for her next class when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID a massive grin appeared on her face.

"QUINNY!" She exclaimed excitedly over the phone.

"B! Guess what! ?" Quinn said with such excitement, "I'm coming down to visit next week!"

Brittany practically let out a loud, high pitched squeal that probably had the ability to shatter glass.

"Don't you have class?" Brittany managed to ask through her excitement.

"My class has been cancelled next Monday so I can come visit! I'm going to book a flight and hotel room." Quinn said, with such enthusiasm she was practically wriggling in her room.

"Hotel room? Nonsense you're staying with San and I. She's going to be ecstatic when I tell her." The two girls squealed over the phone, unable to contain their excitement.

Small children then started entering the room, excited to begin their lesson. Every single one of Brittany's students loved having lessons with her. They always loved how she'd allow them a period of time to dance anyway they wanted near the end of the lesson. They were also mesmerised at how the tall girl could move her body. What they loved the most was Brittany's 'special' friend who'd come in and bring candy for everyone. Every Saturday Santana would drop by the studio to watch Brittany teach the class before handing every student a lollipop or candy of some sort.

"Hi Miss B!" A little girl called out before waving goodbye to her mother.

"Hey!" Brittany greeted back before returning to her phone, "Hey Quinn, I gotta go the kids are here now. I'll call you later bye!"

"Bye B. You better call. Have fun." Quinn hung up the phone and Brittany went to greet the rest of her students.

Meanwhile Santana was talking to the manager of the local GameStop store. It was a pretty chilled environment and it didn't seem like the sales assistants hassled the customers, forcing them to buy things.

"So why should we hire you here at GameStop?" The manager asked. It was a stereotypical question and the Latina came prepared.

"Well, I'm a pretty fast learner. I love to play games and I do play quite a lot so I guess I'd be able to stand on common ground with customers, thus allowing me to provide better customer service." Santana answered with confidence. She had practically been practising that line for over a week now.

"If a customer walks in and asks for a recommendation for a game for their five year old daughter what would you do?"

"First I'd ask what platform they use and depending on that I'd work from there." The Latina said with a smile. Puck had told her no matter what just smile, for some odd reason it seemed like it was working.

"One more question." The manager asked, placing the Latina's resume on the table, "Have you played Skyrim or Modern Warfare 3?" they asked with a stern expression.

"Both." Santana smirked.

"Welcome to GameStop Santana." The manager said with a smile and shook the Latina's hand, "We'll see you here next week for your first shift in the morning."

After thanking the manager Santana walked out and called the one person she knew who would probably have a heart attack over the news she had.

"Puck man ever so awesome. Sup Lopez." Puck answered, "San?" He asked when he heard no response.

"How much of epic bro am I now since you know…" Santana said, trailing off and waited for it to click in Puck's head.

"You did? Dude…you got it? HOLY SHIT! ?" Puck was practically yelling down the phone now.

"Yep, got the job at GameStop. Discounts here I COME!"

"That's it. I'm coming down next week to celebrate with you!" Puck exclaimed, excited, proudly and just overall happy for his best friend.

"I'm booking a flight and room right now." Santana chuckled when she heard the shuffling on the other end of the phone and the tone of Puck's laptop turning on.

"Stuff the room. You're staying with Britts and I. I cannot wait!"

"HELL YEAH!" Puck exclaimed.

Santana started making her way towards Brittany's studio. Today was definitely a good day, first she gets to see her amazing girlfriend teach, got the job at GameStop and now Puck was booking a flight for next week. Things were definitely looking up.

"Hey, I gotta go…" Santana said before being cut off by Puck.

"Right, you gotta see the wifey." He teased.

"Yeah…" Santana said, not even correcting his 'wifey' comment, "Talk to you tonight during game session. See ya!"

"Bye Bropez!" The Latina quirked an eyebrow at the weird nickname Puck had just given her. That's what she missed the most about her friend, the fact that he always had the weirdest nicknames that made no sense. She smiled and shook her head as she made her way towards the studio where Brittany worked.

Meanwhile in their respective rooms on the opposite ends of the country Puck and Quinn sat in their rooms clicking through the airline pages, booking their flights. Setting the dates they clicked on the confirmation button, confirming their flight for next week. Both were unaware that they'd soon be reuniting with each other.

"New York here I come!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if there's a lot of typos and errors. I haven't had proper sleep for like 4 days because of work and like I only re-read through this once. Sorry, I've been busy a lot of my friends are turning 19 so I've just been celebrating with them and all that. Plus there was a VIP night happenin' last week and like all these sales so I HAD to go and buy some clothes. I do plan to get an update done by Wednesday to make up for my slow updates (:

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

During work on Saturday my friend put in her Glee playlist and I started doing some of the choreography to some of the songs so all you could was see me jumping, singing and dancing along with the Glee songs while she just sang. Every time a song Santana would sing came up I was like, "THAT'S MY GIRL YO! HELL YEAH!" then my friend was like, "but Santana's mean she totally bullied that irish kid in dodgeball" and I turned to her and was like, "I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU DISS HER. NO ME GUSTA!" Then my friend started laughing and we went back to having fun at work.

Omgsh I met this amazing Puerto Rican person when I was out on Friday. They were working at this sports store that i got to buy my workout gear and like they were from New York which was totally amazing. Like their accent, mannerism, so charismatic I've never felt so attracted to anyone before. I really love talkative people who are really engaging in coversations like wow, such a charismatic individual, that's what attracted me the most...I like people like that, plus I have a thing for Puerto Ricans...actually South Americans...mmm, and Spaniards, and people with blue eyes. They thought I was a dancer by the way I was dressed, lol a dancer in a pleated skirt, totes. Actually I've been asked a few times if I'm a dancer...Then I was like, "I Gotta go meet my friends cya." then they were like, "Alright then, great talking to you. See you around Baby Girl." and i just died...the way they said 'Baby Girl' in that American accent they had just wow, love the accent. Usually I'm calm and collected about things like this but this time I found myself like stuttering and shit which is totally out of character for me. Not to mention they instantly knew I was filo, that, that always gets a massive tick in my books. I regret not giving my number *goes corner* Sad Panda.

I'm thinking of getting a unicorn head tattooed near my hip...Anyway! Fark sorry for the long story in the A/N I just got too excited! Haha, sorry.

**THANKS FOR READING! DROP DOWN A REVIEW AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE. EITHER WAY THANKS FOR READING AGAIN!**


	5. Chapter 5: Awesome Foursome

**A/N: **Here's Chapter.5 I'm getting better with the updates yeah? HAPPY FIRST DAY OF SUMMER (FOR SOUTHERN HEMISPHERIANS)

**Argleek: **Thanks for the review! Yup, I hope you like this chapter. It's all pretty much just the 'Awesome Foursome' hehe. Sadly, I'm not getting the unicorn tattoo anytime soon, I'm waiting until my 21st for that. Again, cheers for the review! Means a lot to me (:

**JohnDo: **Yep, all Awesome Foursome-ness in this chapter. Hopefully you like the interactions and everything. Oo, I'm glad you like the story and how it is. Thanks for takin' time to read and droppin' down a review.

**Cami: **Yeah, I likes me some Quinn and Puck. Pretty sexy couple I must say. Aw, I'm glad you like this story =D Hopefully this update was quick enough! Thank you saah much for reviewing.

**Lanter: **Yup, there's still more Quinn and Puck-ness happening in this chapter and later ones. Thanks for reading and reviewing, yay.

**g: **Short but sweet. EPIC! Thanks!

**lalagleek: **Really? *looks up with puppy dog eyes* One of your favourite authors! ? Aw, thank you. I am sah honoured. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

**mindvacation: **Man, everyone really doesn't want Alexia to get in on San teehee. Hopefully this chapter lives up to your excitement. Really, we do? Epic, it's kind of cool havin' a reader somewhat close to home. So...that means you don't have an excuse to not come into my work and buy shit from me when it's quiet. BUY SHIT FROM ME! Haha, i'm kidding. I don't go chaddy often either, I'm usually down at the Glen mostly because I'm Asian like that. Haha. Anyway thanks for reading and droppin' down a review.

**Frogfeather: **Yup, they shall be reunited in this episode! Hope you like this chapter. Ah, sadly I doubt I'll be seeing them anytime soon ): Thanks for reviewing!

**ImAGleek14: **Oh, no don't be upset! I'm just glad you read this hehe. Hopefully this update was quick enough and that you'll like it! I can't believe you were going to go back and re-read Teenage Dream, that's like so awesome! Yes, I have a weak spot for Puerto Ricans, why must your people be so damn sexy? Haha, hey I liked your review and it didn't take me away from my writing hehe. Thanks for reviewing! and thinking about my story as well.

**Ronniee: **Yes! Omg when I got the notification emails from your favouriting my stories and me as an author was so epic. I was in my room trying to redecorate it my iTouch kept making the email notification noise and i was like, "Wtf...why is it beeping so much?" so i looked at it and found i had like a bunch of notification emails from your favouriting, seriously that was so awesome! Thank you so much. Wait, seriously you're thinking of printing them out? Oh, wow that's so cool! I guess I better make sure i read through these more thoroughly so there aren't too many typos. Yikes! but seriously thanks for thinking my stories are good, for reals means a lot to me. Thank you!

**drumgirlvaleska: **Lol, of course. I went to my guy friends' IT lecture because my nursing lecture was cancelled and like I sat in there, I got dicked so bad because their lecturer was like, "I'm going to try something new. Everyone put away your electronics and laptops, we're going to go old school here. Pen and papers." and I turned to my friends and was like, "what the fuck! you told me this lecture was cool, what the hell? i was planning to just on facebook on thee iTouch. You suck!" My friends laughed at me so hard because I just sat there drawing doodles on a piece of paper, not to mention the lecturer decided to have a 'test' but luckily it was just to make the lecture more 'interactive' S'ok, i know how busy you get (: Thanks for taking time to read and drop i na review even though you hada big test ^^ good luck!

**Everyone: **So...75 reviews...AMAZING MUCH? Seriously, you're all such awesome people. And the amount of people favouriting and subscribing to alerts is astounding. Thank you all so so much. There are times that I feel like I'm not competent enough to write stories but then you guys with all your support puts me out of my funk right away and I end up writing like a mad woman. Thank you all so much! I won't keep you away from this story any longer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own black and red sheets now!

* * *

><p>"Look everyone it's Santa!" A little girl in Brittany's dance class pointed out when the Latina entered the room.<p>

For some odd reason the small children couldn't grasp the concept of Santana's full name and decided to call her 'Santa' since her name was only two letters off. When she first started to visit, Santana had tried to correct the small children but found it to be in vain. Eventually she gave up and accepted the name they used. Plus, she also thought it had something to do with the fact that she always brought candy.

Brittany smiled when she saw her girlfriend enter and waited patiently for the circle that always formed around the Latina to disperse once the candy was handed out.

"Is Santa going to watch us Miss B?" A little boy who obviously had a crush on Santana asked.

"She sure is." Brittany said with a smile and ruffled his hair, chuckling quietly when she watched the little boy scamper towards her girlfriend.

"Hey everyone!" Santana greeted bending down so she was on the same level as the kids, "Now everyone take one piece each, only one." The Latina instructed, giggling when the little children eagerly reached into the candy packet that she had in her hand.

"Ok! Quickly now, get your candy so we can start the lesson and show San how much we've learnt." Brittany instructed, clapping her hands to get the students' attention.

The dancer sent a quick wave to her girlfriend before focusing her attention to her class of children. Santana took her usual seat on the side and watched as Brittany taught the class. She smiled at the sheer passion Brittany exhibited for the art. Her movements were fluid and her attitude was patient as she helped every student individually. She watched adoringly as the dancer walked around, adjusting every students movements just a little before continuing.

"One, two, three, spin, slide and step." Brittany said as she moved through the routine slowly, making sure she left no one behind. Once she taught the final steps of the routine she turned to the little dancer's with a massive smile on her face.

"Are we ready to show San that we can do the whole routine without stopping now?" Brittany asked, receiving eager nods and loud proclamations that they could from each student. The dancer loved seeing such enthusiasm radiating from her students. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, "Ok, let's do it."

Santana watched as they all danced through the routine with very minor troubles, with the odd miss turn and what not. When they finished she could see all the pride that each student felt for finishing the dance. She clapped enthusiastically and whistled when they finished.

"That was so awesome!" She exclaimed, chuckling at the children bouncing up and down and saying little 'yays'.

"What you guys say we start jiggy time a little earlier?" Brittany called their 'free dance' time 'jiggy time' since it seemed more fitting due to the age of her students and the small children seemed to like the name.

Loud 'yays' was heard throughout the room as the dancer walked over to the stereo and put in her own mix CD. Santana's eyes widened when she heard the first song. Her voice played through the speakers and bounced off the walls of the studio. Brittany had burnt the song they sung during their junior year regionals competition, 'Light Up The World'. She eyed Brittany who just gave her a sly smirk and winked before facing her students once more.

"Hey you know this song? San sings this you know and she even wrote some of the song? This is her singing." Brittany pointed out to the class.

Santana blushed heavily when every single one of the children turned around and looked at with such adoration. They gave her a look as if she was a god or royalty. The little boy who had an obvious crush on the Latina blushed a bright red before turning to his dance instructor, "She has a really pwetty voice." He said shyly.

"Yeah. She does." Brittany said, looking up at Santana and giving her a wink, "Now come on. Show me all your moves."

She watched as all her students free styled around the room, dancing in whatever way they wanted. It was self-expression in its most adorable form. It was times like this that she knew that she loved her job, even though it was just a part-time job for extra money.

Time passed quickly and the lesson had already come to an end. She bid all her students farewell, waving goodbye to them as they eagerly met their parents at the door. Before Brittany had started working at the studio, they didn't have many young students but soon after through word of mouth, the dancer had managed to expand their attendees within mere weeks. The owners were impressed by this and gave her a small pay rise, it wasn't much but it was still something in the end.

When the last student walked out the door, Brittany practically sprinted towards Santana and wrapped her arms around the Latin's neck and brought her into a passionate kiss.

"I've been waiting so long to do that." Brittany said, a little out of breath from the sheer passion of the kiss, "How'd the interview go?" She asked, her body still pressed flush against her girlfriend's.

"I got the job." Santana said with a twinkle in her eye, "…and guess what! Puck's coming down to visit us! He's going to celebrate with us." The Latina added.

"Yay! I missed him heaps and guess what! Quinn's coming down to visit next weekend. She had a 3 day break so she's booking a flight." Brittany said with an infectious smile on her face.

Santana, too excited to even notice that her girlfriend mentioned the ex-cheerleader was to be visiting the same time as Puck, hugged the dancer tighter and brought her in for a breath-taking kiss.

Once they broke apart, eyes still locked onto each other her eyes widened with realisation, "Wait…did you say Quinn's coming down next weekend? As in…seven days from today?" Santana asked.

"Yeah…why? When's Puck coming?" The dancer asked with a confused expression.

"Next week…" Santana trailed off with sudden realisation.

"Oh shit." They said in unison.

They finally realised how awkward the situation was going to be now, especially with both of them staying at their apartment. Due to the small size, there was no guest bedroom so they'd have to share the couch in the living room. The last time Quinn and Puck had seen each other was the day Quinn boarded the plan to California. Sure the pair still talked somewhat but it always seemed awkward, strained and somewhat tense. The only reason they still spent time with each other and talked was because of their mutual friendship with the two girls.

Quinn and Puck very rarely spoke one on on in person, instead they shared short phone conversations, emails or simple text messages. It was almost as if they were incapable of speaking face to face. Santana and Brittany guessed it was because they needed some form of barrier between each other since the hurt from their break up was still there for the two.

"What are we going to do San?" Brittany asked.

"Uh…shit…I don't know…" Santana stuttered, desperately trying to find a solution in her head but came up with nothing.

"Guess we'll just have to deal with the _awkwardness__…_" The dancer said, singing the last word.

"Trust you to find the funny side." The Latina chuckled, "Come on let's go watch a movie and eat out. Your shout." She added in a cheeky tone.

"What? You got the job. It's your shout." Brittany said back playfully.

"You're my sugar momma, you gotta pay." Santana pouted, "Nah, kidding. Of course it's my shout." The Latina added, grabbing her girlfriend's bag from the ground and carrier it as they walked hand in hand towards Brittany's bike.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany and Santana had decided to tell both Quinn and Puck that coincidently they ended up visiting the same time, a day before their expected arrival. They didn't want either deciding not to come just because they wanted to avoid each other. For them they couldn't wait to have the self-dubbed 'awesome foursome' back together.

Santana was the first one to tell Puck. She waited nervously for him to pick up the phone.

"Yo Bropez." He answered, "Got my bag all ready."

"Hey Puck." Santana said anxiously, willing her voice to sound as normal as possible.

"What's up?" Puck asked, noticing the slight change of tone from the Latina.

_Breathe __Santana.__Now __or __never, __you __can __do __it! _She thought to herself, mentally preparing herself, "So um…turns out…you and Quinn are going to be here at the same time, so yeah but it's cool we still got room but you just gotta share the living room." Santana said at lightning speed, making it impossible for Puck to even comprehend what she was saying.

"Whoa slow down. What'd you say?"

"Er…so um, yeah. Quinn's coming down this weekend as well, tomorrow to be specific…Brittany told me after you told me so, yeah. Um yeah…please don't cancel."

"Quinn…she's um…ok…it's cool. I'm cool, we're all cool." Puck said, trying his best to act cool about the whole situation. Deep down he was nervous to see Quinn after so long. So far they had only share one or two conversations over the phone and even that didn't even last long.

"Yeah…so…cool…" Santana said.

"Cool."

"Cool. Ok, um think we should stop saying cool. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" She asked, secretly hoping he wouldn't decide to bail out on the trip last minute.

"Yeah, don't worry. All good. See you tomorrow." With that they hung up the phone.

Santana sighed in relief, glad that Puck hadn't decided to back out last minute, because she really did miss him. She only hoped Brittany had the same luck, since Quinn was known to be a little stubborn.

"Please Quinn." Brittany begged over the phone. After she told Quinn the ex-cheerleader said she'd changed her booking to the next week but Brittany wasn't having any of it. She wanted to see Quinn the next day and there was no excuse.

"No Britt. I'll just visit next week."

"Please. You don't have the three day weekend next week and I already got Saturday off work. I miss you Quinn, don't change the booking."

Quinn sighed audibly over the phone, "But Britt…" she said in a pleading tone.

"But Quinn…please…" Brittany said in her kicked puppy tone, the tone that of course came with the infamous pout. Quinn could tell by her friend's tone that the dancer was already pouting and she tried to rid her thoughts of the image because honestly, if she saw the pout up front she knew she'd cave.

"Britt…" Quinn's resolve was breaking. She knew it, Brittany knew it, and all it needed was just one carefully placed push to finally break it down.

That's exactly what Brittany did, with one tiny whimper Quinn practically cracked, "Fine." She mumbled, "You know I can't say no to your damn puppy voice." She grumbled.

"Yay!" Brittany exclaimed, "I can't wait for all four of us to be together again. Awesome Foursome!"

"Yeah, Awesome Foursome." Quinn said sadly. She wasn't ready to see Puck after their time apart. She let him go and he didn't chase after her. It was done and she didn't want to deal with it. She should've known better. It was inevitable that they'd see each other soon since they shared a mutual friendship with the two girls.

"We'll have so much fun the weirdness won't even be noticeable." The dancer said in a cheery tone. Quinn couldn't help but smile at her friend's optimism.

"Ok. See you tomorrow then."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Alright so I think we should prepare for the worse." Santana said, coming into the living room with a pot on her head, much like she used to when she was young.

"What's the pot hat for?" Brittany asked, quirking an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Just in case all hell breaks loose, more likely Quinn growing horns and a tail…Remember that time during Halloween last year when she dressed as the devil and got drunk? I've never prayed so hard in my life." The Latina said with her eyes wide opened, still petrified over the memory.

"Baby I don't think you need the pot-what is that?" The dancer asked when she noticed a light sabre hanging off her girlfriend's belt.

"Puck might attack me. Can't be too careful..." Santana said suspiciously, her eyes shifting side to side.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, catching the two girls' attention.

"Arm yourself!" Santana yelled out, unsheathing her light sabre and held it up, ready for combat.

"What the fuck…" Puck asked looking at the oddly dressed Latina, "You seriously think that's going to stop me from…" Before even finishing his sentence Puck dropped his bag and grabbed the Latina and started banging on the pot resting on her head.

Before Brittany could intervene the voice of Quinn caught her attention, "Brittany!" The law student exclaimed excitedly. The dancer turned around to engulf her best friend in a bone crushing hug, forgetting about Santana and Puck's rough housing.

"Stop it. Stop it." Santana begged as Puck continued to knock on her pot helmet. The sound of his fist hitting the metal made her ears ring.

Quinn leaned across to see what was causing the sound and could barely contain her laughter when she saw that Puck had his arm around the Latina's neck, pulling her down so he could knock his fist against the pot on her head.

"Why is S wearing a pot on her head?" The law student asked.

"Stooooop." Santana whined, trying to whack Puck in the head repeatedly with her plastic light sabre.

"Neva!" Puck roared, seriously enjoying the torture he was inflicting on his bro/sis.

"Santana was scared you and Puck would start World War 3." Brittany said with a shrug.

Finally the two ceased their playful fight and picked themselves up from the ground, dusting the dirt off their pants.

"Oh hey Quinn!" Santana greeted, finally noticing the law student standing by the front door. As the Latina stood up to give her a hug, Puck stuck out his foot which caused her to fall face first into the floor. Both Brittany and Quinn watched as the Latina hit the ground, the pot falling off her head and rolling across the room.

"S! You ok?" Quinn said, offering her hand to the Latina.

"Yeah, how you been?" Santana asked, rubbing her head. Brittany on the other hand made her way to Puck, greeting him before lightly punching his shoulder for tripping her girlfriend.

Once Puck and Quinn were greeted by the two girls they stood awkwardly facing each, both not knowing what to say.

"Hey Quinn…you look ama-great…awesome." Puck said, mentally slapping himself for acting less than smooth.

"Hey Puck. Good to see you." Quinn replied politely.

"So um…we've got the living room set up for you guys. Sorry for the lack of space…" Santana trailed off, "So like, Puck you get the floor and Quinn gets the couch." She said with a sheepish smile.

"All good. You're getting me discounts right?" Puck said with a smirk.

"Yes." Santana sighed and dropped their bags in the corner.

"So, let's eat out! We found this little place two blocks from here. It's exactly like Breadstix!" Brittany said excitedly, clapping her hands to.

"To Breadstix two point Oh! Let's go boo!" Santana announced, grabbing Brittany's hand and dragged her out the apartment. "Well you guys coming or not?" The Latina said, popping her head back in the door, beckoning for the two to follow with her free hand.

Puck and Quinn smiled at each other, shrugged and followed the two women out the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Wow you weren't kidding. This place is exactly like Breadstix." Quinn exclaimed as she dug into her lasagne.

"How'd you guys find this place." Puck asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"I don't know really. How'd we find it hun?" Brittany asked, turning to Santana who was happily munching on her bread sticks.

"Oh, well I actually don't know. Just got a craving for bread sticks then we stumbled here." The Latina shrugged and continued to eat through her food.

Puck let out a loud and boisterous, "HA!" causing everyone in the restaurant to turn their attention to the table before looking away.

"Wait, so you pretty much sniffer dogged this place?" The mohawked boy asked, laughing loudly.

"Santana the sniffer dog. That'd be a cute Halloween costume. She can look like spot." Quinn teased, giggling in her hand, trying her best to muffle her laughter.

"Hell yeah." Puck exclaimed, extending his arm out to put around the law student's shoulders, a habit that he had formed back when they used to date. Before his arm even made contact he realised what he was about to do and retracted his arm and settled for a hi five, "Hi-5 Quinn."

The retraction of his arm didn't go unnoticed by the law student who was somewhat disappointed that Puck settled for a hi-five. Out of politeness she returned the hi-five and continued to eat her food, listening to the stories Brittany had to tell.

As Brittany spoke, Santana couldn't help but notice the lingering looks Puck gave Quinn throughout the night. She had a feeling the entire weekend would pretty much be the same as this very night. A lot of lingering looks, sexual tension and overall awkwardness.

"Awkward." She sung out loud in a high pitched voice, not realising she was voicing her thoughts. Brittany's head whipped around to her girlfriend and nudged her.

Suddenly Santana snapped out of it and realised what she had done, her eyes practically bugged out of their sockets. Brittany had a look on her face saying, 'I can't believe you just said that.' Santana gave a sheepish smile before turning to Puck and Quinn, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"I saw the waiter accidently boob tap a customer…" Santana blurted out, not really knowing if her lie was even believable.

Quinn quirked her eyebrow with her trademark 'what the fuck' expression, turning around to see where the waiter was supposedly. Puck squinted his eye and mouthed 'what the fuck' and face palmed himself at Santana's inability to even think of a plausible lie.

"So how's it been for you guys down here in New York?" Quinn asked, trying to remove the awkward silence that'd enveloped them.

"It's been awesome. Class is a little harder than I first thought but I'm getting there. Everyone at Julliard is really talented. Sometimes I think I'm not as good as them." Brittany said lowly, looking down at her plate of spaghetti.

"Nonsense boo. You've been practising heaps. You said it yourself that your professors have noticed your improvement. You'll always be the best dancer to me." Santana said, looking deeply into Brittany's eyes, her gaze holding the promise of a happy future.

Puck and Quinn watched the two interact, both craving for a relationship like theirs. Both had a look of longing on their faces, pretty much identical to each other. For a moment the four sat in silence, Brittany and Santana lost in their own world, Puck and Quinn longing to know what it would be like to be in world like theirs. Finally the waiter broke the trance that the four had fallen into.

"I hope you enjoyed your meals. I was wondering if you'd like to have a look at the dessert menu now?" He asked politely, holding the four menus in his hands.

Santana broke her eye contact with Brittany and leaned forward to give her an Eskimo kiss and nodded her head as if they had just shared a telepathic conversation.

"Yes, please." Santana said, grabbing the menu from the waiter and passing it Puck and Quinn. The waiter cleared the table and hurried off towards the kitchen.

"So Quinn tell us how's law school been?" Santana asked, trying to make conversation.

"Ah, it's been alright. My roomies are pretty cool, we party every now and then. Though, she's trying to hook me up with some dude from one of her criminology classes. All I can say is, the dude's weird." Quinn said off handily, taking a sip from her water.

Puck practically flinched at the mention of Quinn dating someone else. True he'd slept with numerous girls in order to forget the law student, but it was safe to say none of it helped. There was only one girl he wanted to be with.

Brittany chuckled at Quinn's bad luck with men. It seemed like her best friend was always getting paired up with weird people, often ending with undesired results.

"How about you Puck? How's Ohio been?" Brittany asked, turning the conversation to the mohawked boy.

"It's good. Football practise is a total pain but it keeps me busy, keeps my mind off things." He said, chancing a side glance to Quinn before continuing, "Sports science is ok I guess, just I want to do something more than just be a personal trainer…" He trailed off, "Maybe I should join the Army or something…" Santana looked at him with a curious gaze. Not once had Puck ever expressed his discontent with his course or university before.

"What do you mean? Thought you wanted to do something in personal fitness or even pro football?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I do but what are the chances I'll make it to the national league? I'm a good player but I'm not that good. Maybe police forces since I know you're going to miss me too much if I join the Army. Yeah, probably stick with the po po force, there's no way I want to leave my favourite girls." Puck said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Quinn practically let out a breath that she didn't even realise she was holding. The thought of Puck leaving the country on service made her heart beat fast and not in a good way.

"Of course. We'd miss out favourite dude, the only dude in this awesome foursome." Brittany giggled.

Puck let out a sigh of relief and lifted his glass, "Ah, to the Awesome Foursome. May this weekend bring back the good times." He toasted.

The other three lifted their glasses and made a toast.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The four stumbled through the door of Brittany and Santana's apartment, drunk out of their minds. After leaving the restaurant Puck produced four fake IDs for everyone. They entered a bar and began drinking as the reminisced about their high school days. Puck even managed to recall the first road trip that the four had made and retold the story in full detail. He even mentioned the rainbow puke Quinn had expelled during that trip.

Finally they decided to call it quits when Santana started crying over the fact that she was head over heels for Brittany. Puck and Quinn spent the entire night making whipping noises to Santana as the Latina clung onto her girlfriend and spouted off drunken proposals and the typical drunken 'I love you' speeches to her.

Once the four entered the apartment, Brittany being the least drunk of the four led her girlfriend to their bedroom so she could tuck her in.

"Marry me Brittany, I love you so much. Do you love me? Do you think Puck loves me? Does Quinn love me? Love is such an awesome word. Marry me? Wait, where is Puck and Quinn? BRITT DID WE LEAVE THEM AT THE BAR? To the Britt-mobile! Bri-" The minute Santana's back hit the bed she fell into an instant sleep, cutting her long rant short.

Brittany walked into the living room to see if Puck and Quinn needed any help setting up.

"Sorry you guys have to sleep in here. The apartment's really small." She said with a sheepish smile.

"It's ok Britt. You didn't have to let us stay here." Quinn said with a smile. She gave the dancer a hug before Puck moved to hug her as well. They said their goodnights and Brittany disappeared behind the door to her shared bedroom.

Puck stood awkwardly in the living room, staring at Quinn as she readied the couch for her to sleep on. She was bending over as she fixed the blanket and pillow. The moment she straightened her back, the footballer looked away and laid down on the thin blow up mattress.

"Want me to turn off the light?" Puck slurred, still buzzing from the alcohol.

"Ok." Quinn breathed out, sending shivers down Puck's ears. He stood up and staggered towards the light, flipping the switch off. He felt around the furniture, trying his best to navigate his way around the unfamiliar environment.

Since he was unfamiliar with the place he tripped over something and landed on something soft. First he didn't realise what it was until he heard Quinn's voice.

"Oomph."

"Oh, shit…s-sorry Quinn." Puck slurred, pushing his upper body up. He looked down and could see the faint outline of his ex-girlfriend just below him.

Maybe it was the liquid courage pulsating through his veins, or maybe the sexual frustration that had been pent up or maybe it was his desperate want for the girl that drove him forward. He leant forward ever so slowly until his lips were practically brushing against Quinn's.

"Puck." She whispered.

"What happened to us?" He whispered, his breath hitting the law student's lips.

"Noah, I-I…" Quinn stuttered. She had only ever used Puck's full name twice. The first time, when they broke up for the last time and the second time, when they said goodbye as she boarded the plane to California.

"I've been missing you Quinn." He said lowly. Figuring out that words wouldn't do him any justice he decided to act on instinct. Inching forward he dipped his head down, allowing him to capture Quinn's lips with his own.

However, what he wasn't expecting was that the law student would turn her head. He felt a pang of hurt when his lips made contact with her cheek. The footballer couldn't help but feel rejected and it hurt, bad.

"I can't." She finally managed to say, doing her best to hold in her emotions.

"It's ok…I'm sorry." He sighed, lifting his entire body off the woman, "Goodnight. See you in the morning." He said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and moving towards his blow up bed.

"Goodnight Puck." What Puck didn't know was that Quinn allowed a tear of sadness fall from her eyes and trickle down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How'd you like that Awesome Foursome interaction? Ok, I'm thinking about just changing the type of story to like, humour because...yeah I just feel like making it a funny story, similar to Last Summer. You guys want that? Just a light hearted one? With an itty bitty amount of drama?

tumblr:** http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome .tumblr. com/**

Next update will most likely be on Sunday night. I'm donating blood after work today so I don't think I'll have time to work on the next chapter, then I got work on the weekend and friend's 19th.

So I'm donating blood today and they're going to ask me the 'Are you sexually active?' question...how do I answer that? Way I see it it'll go down like this, "Yes I am" "Tsk tsk what a slut." or it could go like this, "No, I'm not." "*holds laughter* Loser gets no action..." ah, the double edge blade of the 'Are you sexually active' question HAHA. Of course I know non of that will happen, they're very professional people (: Eep! I've got 30minutes to straighten my hair and get ready for work. Hope you liked the chapter!

I recently got black and red bed sheets and like, I feel so boss! I love waking up with the red sheets bunched up over my legs and seeing it contrast against the black. Adios!

**Show me some love yo! You don't have to, reading this was already enough. Thanks for reading, you're all sah awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Make Out Already

**A/N: **Here's chapter.6 yo. Hope wait wasn't too long.

**nayariveraisallthat: **In due time, in due time (: THanks for taking time to read and review!

**ImAGleek14: **YAY! Did you re-read it? It means so much to me that you're taking the time to re-read the previous story. Go update your story, don't be afraid! Hey, you could always send me your story and I can read it and tell you what i think of it? (; haha, I just love being the first to read things that's all teehee. Yes, damn you Puerto Ricans why be so damn good looking for? Sorry this update came on Monday instead of Sunday ): I got busy, hope it wasn't too long of a wait. But yes, thank you for taking time to read and review.

**LaurenKnight13: **hehe, you'll see in due time. It will unfold slowly (: thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Ronniee: **Dude, you're just too cool man. Too cool for me. 4 days that's sahh amazing. I've gotten so many notification emails from you it's awesome! Are you serious about printing it because like you said my chapters are like 7-10 pages long? That's going to be like 140 pages ! :O haha. But thank you so much for the thought. Your support means a lot to me. Thanks for taking time from your busy life to indulge in my stories and spoil me with your reviews.

**Minerva McBadass: **Haha, I was more the science/ math kid. Mathematics was my best subject. At some point I wanted to be a mathematician or a high maths teacher haha. Anyway, yeah we have Christmas in summer. Instead of jumpers we have Christmas Bikinis, so it's like a semi naked Christmas, yay? Haha, nothing beats rockin' it at the beach in a Santa hat. Thank you so much for droppin' down a review.

**magicandmischief****: **oh, gosh I'm so glad that you're still laughing over it. hehe, thank you so much for droppin' down a review!

**Jess: **Short but sweet, thank you for the review!

**Ellii51: **Aw, I'm glad you liked the chapter. that means a lot to me. Thank you for the review.

**Kaede Shinomori: **Dammit, for a while you s topped the quacks haha. Yes yes, patience my friend or else I'll never bite my lip again! (; thank you for the review total yays.

**gleebrittanafan: **YAY! i'm glad you found the story. Hopefully this update is soon enough for you! Thanks so much for droppn' by and reading and of course revieiwng.

**Everyone: **Gosh, you're all such amazing people. The absolute BEST! Thanks so much for taking a moment to actually read my little story and going the extra mile to drop in a review, subscribe to alert and favourite. I'm glad that you're all enjoying this story and I'm thankful for that. If we celebrated Thanks Giving here in Australia I'd say I'm thankful for you guys. That's what you do right on thansk giving right? say what you're thankful for? teehee. But again, thank you all so much. I won't keep you away any longer! Enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but once I dreamt I was on the show. It was freakin' awesome, until i woke up. Sad panda pout.

* * *

><p>"My head huuurts." Santana whined, burying her head deeper into the crook of Brittany's neck.<p>

"Sh, I'll get you some water baby." Brittany cooed, gently rubbing the back of her girlfriend's head.

"I'm never going to drink."

"This will be the two hundredth time you've said that San." The dancer chuckled, reluctantly peeling herself from her girlfriend, "I'll be back soon. I'll get you some water." She leant forward and placed a soft kiss to her forehead before walking out their room.

The dancer tip-toed as quietly as she could through their apartment, trying her best not to wake up her friends. She could hear the loud snores from Puck coming from his spot on the inflatable bed, however she noticed the couch was empty. Looking away from the couch she looked up and saw Quinn sitting in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee.

"You don't look as bad as San." Brittany breathed out a chuckle, entering the kitchen and started looking for a clean glass.

"Ah, have you forgotten? I have this amazing ability to look awesome regardless of how much I drink." Quinn joked, looking down sadly as her coffee.

"I know that look, what happened last night when we went to bed?" The dancer asked, instantly realising the downcast look on her best friend's face.

"We almost kissed…" Quinn trailed off.

"No we didn't. I was the least drunk last night, I'd remember if we kissed or not…" Brittany thought for a minute. The expression on Quinn's face turned into one of confusion, raising her eyebrow at her friend. Then the hypothetical light bulb went off in Brittany's head, "OH! And? What happened?" She asked.

"I couldn't…like what would have happened if we did kiss? Would we be together? After this weekend I'm going back to Cali and he's going back to Ohio and then what? Long distance wouldn't work. Hell we didn't even work when we were both in Lima." Quinn was speaking so fast, Brittany wondered why on Earth her best friend hadn't passed out from the lack of air.

"Whoa Quinn." Brittany said, placing her two hands on her friend's shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "Look, I'm not going to tell you to date him because that's entirely your choice but what I'm going to say is, don't force the door shut if you don't have a real reason to. Don't fight what the heart wants."

Quinn gave a weak smile as she tried her best to keep her tears at bay, "Thanks Britt. Has anyone ever told you that you're so wise?"

"San tells me every day." Brittany said with a dreamy smile.

"I wish I could have that…" The law student pointed out.

"Have what?" Brittany asked, tilting her head.

"What you and Santana have…that kind of love."

"Quinn, you can't have a love like San's and mine." The dancer said and Quinn dropped her head down, with a broken expression. "I didn't mean it like that." Brittany corrected herself, realising that her best friend may have taken it the wrong way, "What I mean is, what me and San have is unique only to us. Every person has a unique type of love with that one special someone. What we have is special love just for us. You'll have your unique, one of a kind type of love and it may not even be like San and I's. Am I making any sense?"

"I guess so…You're so damn smart Brittany." She said with a genuine smile. Brittany brought her friend into her arms and hugged her tight.

"Take the opportunity when you see it. You'll know." She then placed a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder, "I gotta get this water to San or else she's going to be crying all morning."

"Your girlfriend's like a baby." Quinn chuckled, watching Brittany enter her bedroom.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinn and Brittany were cooking in the kitchen when they heard loud grumbles coming from the living room. The two girls turned around and saw Santana shuffle into the room with a scowl on her face. They thought she was going to join them in the kitchen but instead they watched as she collapsed on top of Puck.

"Wake up shit head." She grumbled, lying on top of the mohawked boy.

"Fuck. Off." Puck grumbled angrily, trying to push the Latina off him.

"If I have to be up now so do you. Now. Get. Up." She growled, rolling side to side to annoy the mohawked boy.

"No…" Puck grumbled, stuffing his face into his pillow before lifting his head up, "Wait…do you smell that?" He asked, turning to the Latina who was somewhat hanging off his body.

"I do…can it be?" Santana's head popped up, followed by her upper body much like a meerkat.

"Bacon!" Puck finished for her. He rolled his body from under the Latina's and crawled up the couch and looked up from behind the sofa, "Holy shit it is!" He exclaimed, climbing over the top of the back, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Na-ah. Fuck you, I'm getting there first." Santana said, scrambling up from the blow up bed and raced towards the kitchen.

Quinn and Brittany giggled as they watched the two race towards the kitchen like children. The two ex-cheerleaders prepared themselves for the stampede and took a step back to avoid getting knocked over. They watched as the two 'children' crashed into the small kitchen and began grabbing the food, bickering over who gets what piece.

"Fat ass that's my piece!" Santana growled, forking the piece of bacon on Puck's plate.

"Bite me Lopez." Suddenly Puck let out a screech when he felt the Latina sink her teeth into his arm, "Bitch I didn't mean literally!" He howled in pain, dropping his fork and clutching his arm.

The ex-cheerleaders practically burst out into a fit of giggles as they watched the two in front of them argue.

"It's me and Britt's home so I freakin' get the good pieces." Brittany smiled at the word 'home'. It may have not been much Santana was right. It was home, their house. She could help but feel a warmth blossom within her own heart.

She decided to put an end to the bickering and moved to sit next to her girlfriend, which instantly seemed to have a calming effect on the Latina. For when she sat down, the Latina noticed her almost instantly and stopped her fight over breakfast and moved to kiss the dancer on the cheek.

"Thanks for this." She said with a smile before turning to Quinn, "You always make awesome bacon."

Quinn just chuckled and nodded a response before awkwardly taking a seat next to Puck.

Ever since what had happened the previous night, Quinn wasn't too sure how to act around Puck. They had almost kissed the night before and on one hand she wanted it to happen, but on the other hand…she thought for a minute. Actually, there wasn't another hand. She wanted to kiss Puck, plain and simple. However, being the same stubborn girl she'd been her entire life, there was no way she'd admit that, to anyone.

As she took her seat next to Puck, he tried his best to fight the urge to stare at her. He wasn't sure if he'd over stepped the boundaries the night before. It was painfully obvious that he'd missed her but he thought that deep down, she too missed him equally as much. Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part, but regardless, there was this feeling in the back of his head, telling him that she did still have feelings for him.

"Stop it San, it's mine." Brittany tried to bat the Latina's fork away from her food with her own fork.

"But boo." Santana whined, "That's a good piece. I'll trade you, this piece for that." Santana added, trying to drop her piece of bacon on the dancer's plate.

"No…that piece looks weird." The dancer pushed away her girlfriend's plate.

Both Quinn and Puck watched as the overly sweet couple bickered playfully over breakfast. It wasn't easy watching the two in front of them interact so freely.

"So…tonight, hit up a club?" Puck suggested, wiggling his eyebrows up and down with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Why not?" Brittany said with a smile. She always loved going to clubs solely because of the dancing. However, Santana on the other hand didn't like the clubs so much. Too many people trying to hit on her girlfriend, the music was too loud for her liking and of course she wasn't much of a partier.

"I guess so." Santana shrugged. Even though personally she disliked clubbing she'd go for the sake of her girlfriend, knowing all too well how the dancer enjoyed it.

"Yeah, I miss partying with you guys." Quinn said genuinely, because she did in fact miss all the times they used to party together.

"Sweet all settled, hitting up the clubs tonight." Puck stretched and leaned back in his seat.

"Oh, wait. Quinn and I gotta go shopping soon. It's been ages since I've seen her. Hope that's ok with you guys?" Brittany asked, directing her question to both Santana and Puck.

"S'ok. Gives me and Puck time to kick some ass on COD." Santana shrugged and returned the hi-five that Puck was waiting for.

Finishing their food, Puck and Santana offered to do the dishes whilst the two ex-cheerleaders disappeared into the bedroom to get ready for their shopping trip.

"So…what happened last night?" Santana asked as she soaped the dishes, passing them to Puck for him to rinse.

"I tried to kiss her and…I guess she didn't want it." Puck said, deflating a little in his spot.

"Dude…" Santana moved to comfort her best friend when they were interrupted by the giggles coming from the two ex-cheerleaders.

"Hey we're going to head out now." Brittany said, entering the kitchen to kiss her girlfriend goodbye before giving Puck a hug.

"See ya boo." The Latina returned the kiss and gave Quinn a hug, "Have fun you guys. See you soon."

"Bye." The mohawked boy called over his shoulder. He didn't want Quinn to see the sadness clouding his face.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Left! Left…dammit S go freakin' left!" Puck yelled out, tapping the buttons rapidly on his controller.

"Fuck no. I'm going here, jeez I'm going to die if I go there." Santana countered, moving her character in the opposite side.

"Yeah! Bitch, that's right. " Puck cheered, fist pumping the air.

"We're home!" Brittany and Quinn chimed as they entered the apartment.

Puck and Santana sent over a quick 'hey' with their eyes still glued to the screen.

"Some things never change." Quinn giggled, dropping her shopping bags next to the couch. Brittany moved to give her girlfriend a quick kiss, which the Latina returned somewhat still distracted by the game.

"Yo, pause it I gotta pee." Puck announced, placing his controller on the table and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Alright, be back soon. These contacts are drying out. Gotta get my glasses." Santana then moved towards her bedroom and disappeared behind the door.

The two blondes left in the room gave each a knowing nod and plopped their bodies onto the couch and picked up the controllers. Brittany logged out of her girlfriend's PSN and logged into her own account, waiting for the game to load.

Santana entered the living now with her glasses on and noticed the two ex-cheerleaders sitting on the couch. Her gaze then shifted up towards the screen and noticed that the two were gaming.

"Hey, we were playing." Santana whined, much like a child, "Hang on…that's not my account." She pointed out, realising that the player name didn't belong to her.

"Of course silly. It's mine." Brittany said with a wide grin.

Quinn leant over towards her best friend and whispered quietly, "3, 2, 1"

"It's was you two!" Santana accused, pointing an accusatory finger towards the two.

The law student chuckled at the fact that it took the Latina a full year to realise that it was them who kicked their asses online. Puck then walked into the room and noticed the Latina staring and pointing to the two girls with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Hey we were gaming." Puck whined, "What's wrong S?" He asked, noticing the Latina's expression hadn't change.

"Dude, it was them!" She accused, flailing her arms wildly in the air. She gave a loud sigh when her best friend still couldn't understand what she was saying, "Dude they're AssKickerQF and 95!"

Puck's expression practically changed every second, first it was a simple 'what' expression, next it change to a 'seriously' type expression then to a 'what the fuck' and eventually turned into a look of amazement. "No wonder you knew where we liked to go…"

"Nah, you guys just sucked." Quinn teased from her spot, earning her a hi-five from Brittany.

Puck and Santana just shook their heads and joined the two girls on the couch, watching them own the game like a boss. For the first time they were the spectators while the two girls played. It was things like this that all four missed ever since they started university. The simplicity of their activities and overall just sitting around and enjoying each other's company.

The self-dubbed 'Awesome Foursome' stayed camped out on the couch, taking turns on the PS3 until the sky outside turned dark blue.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"My eyes still hurt from that gaming session." The Latina complained as she rubbed her eyes continuously.

"Stop complaining." Puck nudged her forward when the line started moving.

Luckily the four didn't have to wait too long in line to enter the club. The heavy bass sounds were bouncing off the walls, causing the entire place to feel like it was shaking. The dance floor was heavily populated with gyrating bodies grinding up against each other. Tables and seats were filled with patrons, chugging down alcoholic drinks as if it were water. The bar was packed with customers trying to push their way through to get their alcoholic fix.

Brittany, who was instantly at home with the music, gave her girlfriend a quick peck before rushing off to the dance floor. It was the same routine when they went out clubbing or for drinks. They'd enter, Brittany would rush off to the dance floor whilst Santana sat down and enjoyed a good drink, or two, or three, maybe perhaps even four. The Latina made her way straight to the bar whilst Puck and Quinn went to find a free table. Luckily for them a group had moved away from the table, leaving it free for them.

The two sat down and looked everywhere but at each other. Once the awkwardness had become too much for the law student she got up from her seat and went to join the dancer on the dance floor. Santana returned to the table with two drinks in her hand and placed one in front of Puck.

"Thought you'd might want it." She yelled over the loud music. Puck gave a quick nod and took the drink.

Somewhere on the dance floor both Quinn and Brittany danced, losing themselves in the heavy beats and ever changing rhythm. They moved with the music, letting their bodies to be led by the pounding sounds. The law student continued to dance effortlessly when she felt a presence behind her. The person moved with the music, trying their best to match her movements and rhythm but only managed to move awkwardly behind her. She tried her best to ignore the person behind her but finally gave up when she couldn't take anymore of the awkward dancing going on behind her. She scrunched her face and turned around, coming face to face with a sleazy looking guy. She tried her best to subtly move away but instead he continued to move closer as he tried to dance with her. She rolled her eyes as she turned around and continued to dance.

Brittany on the other hand was enjoying herself too much to even realised there was someone behind her. She flinched when she felt the person grab her waist. The dancer turned around, ready to tell the person off for placing their hands on her, but as she spun around she was met with the sight of her girlfriend. The two directed their smiles to each other and pulled both their bodies flush against each other's as they grinded.

Puck watched from his as the random guy behind Quinn, started placing his hands all over the law student. It hurt him seeing the guy place his hands all over his ex-girlfriend. It brought him back to the times when it was his hands that were on her body. Back when they were dating he always made sure that his movements were soft, not hard and rough like what the other guy seemed to be doing. The mohawked boy practically growled when he saw Quinn place her hands on the guy's wrists and pushed them down. To him it looked like she was guiding his hands to her ass and Puck didn't like that one bit.

On the dance floor Quinn grabbed the random guy's wrists and pushed them down so he would release her waist, but it seemed like he didn't get the idea. Instead of letting go the man lifted his hands up to grabbed her waist once more, clearly not understanding her gestures.

As Puck watched on it was becoming increasingly hard and finally decided to look around for a girl to take his mind of his ex.

Brittany grabbed the back of Santana's head as she pushed their foreheads together, moving her body further into the Latina's. She bit her lip as she felt her girlfriend's hand slide up and down her body, finally landing on her behind. The dancer let out a small inaudible squeal when she felt the Latina give her ass a squeeze. It wasn't often that Santana would step out and dance with her. Usually her girlfriend would stay seated somewhere in the area, watching her like a hawk and making sure no one tried any moves on her.

"What made you want to dance with me?" Brittany said as loudly as possible so her girlfriend could hear.

"Well, I saw this gorgeous girl dancing on the dance floor and I thought she could use a partner. Just don't tell my girlfriend." Santana answered, giving the dancer a quick wink.

"It'll be our secret."

Puck practically had his tongue down another girl's throat as they grinded against each other on the dance floor. Somewhere between watching Quinn dance and his fourth drink a girl had approached him and asked for dance. From his position he still could see the law student dancing with the same random guy from before.

As the law student continued to dance she could see Puck making out with some random girl. She hadn't even realised that she was staring until the mohawked boy opened his eyes, his lips still attached to the girl's and looked straight at Quinn. She turned her head quickly after being caught watching him and decided to stare up at the ceiling.

Puck, who was still kissing the girl kept his gaze on Quinn, waiting for her to look at him again.

Santana and Brittany had disappeared to the bar and started taking tequila shots, whispering sexual sayings into each other's ears. The Latina could feel her vision blurring as she mustered up the strength to keep her body up straight. Brittany giggled as she tried her best to hold her girlfriend up. Out of the two Santana had always been the lightweight in the relationship. It was simply because the Latina never really partied as much as Brittany thus her body wasn't accustomed to the alcohol.

As the night went on Santana and Brittany continued to become braver with their actions, which resulted in heavy petting and intense make out sessions. They were brought out of their almost sexy times by both Puck and Quinn who slurred out that they were going to head home. The two girls nodded their heads drunkenly and walked back to their apartment with the other two.

The four, like old times started singing at the top of their lungs as they walked home.

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

"Man I missed shit like this." Puck said, being the least drunk one out of the four for once. He stepped forward, acting on reflex when he saw Quinn stumble as she walked. He grabbed her by the waist and steadied her, "Whoa there. You ok?" He asked, a little too close to the law student's ear, causing her shudder.

"Just fuckin' make out!" Santana yelled as they came around the corner to their apartment.

"S-San-t-tana!" Brittany scolded, slapping her girlfriend on the arm lightly.

The Latina just shrugged and tried her best to fit her key into the keyhole. "Why is this moving?" The Latina slurred, finally getting her key into, "About time." With a click the door opened causing Santana to stumble forward due to her momentum.

"Whoa baby!" Brittany squealed, quickly grabbing her girlfriend's arm but ended up falling forward and onto her girlfriend.

The two girls giggled uncontrollably, clutching their stomachs as the laughed. Puck stepped over the two and helped Quinn onto the couch. He was about to get up to help Santana and Brittany but his best friend waved him off, saying it was ok as she dragged her girlfriend into her room. The two yelled out a quick 'goodnight' before rushing off to their bedroom.

Puck made his way to his inflatable mattress after making sure Quinn had a blanket around her and comfortable on the couch. Lying down on the mattress he whispered a 'goodnight' before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Going to miss you guys." Santana said, hugging both Quinn and Puck.

"Call us ok?" Brittany said, as she farewelled her friends.

"See you for Christmas and New Year break." Puck waved before giving Quinn an awkward hung, "See you soon. It was good seeing you…"

"Bye Puck. See you soon. Good seeing you too." Quinn returned the smile before turning to her best friend, "I'll call you when I get back B. Love you." She hugged the dancer and turned to the Latina, "Going to miss you too. Love you S."

"See you soon!" The Latina returned the hug and turned to Puck, "Man, we'll get some gaming sessions set up. I'll send over some games once I can get my discounts." She said with a wink.

"I'll be waiting Lopez. You tell Alexia if she pulls off the same stunt she did in middle school I will rein hell down on her." Puck said with his overprotective brotherly voice, "Seriously if she messes with you, tell me."

Santana smiled and gave him a warm hug, "Thanks. Don't worry it's all good. I'll miss you. See you later!"

"And you Brittany, take care of my bro. She needs someone to keep her grounded." He said winking at her, "Kick her ass if she's being lazy." Brittany chuckled and hugged the man, whispering an 'I promise' in his ear.

The dancer and the Latina waved goodbye to their friends and watched them walk towards their terminal. They stood in their spot for a while, making sure that their friends hadn't forgotten anything. Finally they started to walk out of the airport and hailed a cab.

"Alexia, is she…" Brittany trailed off, connecting the dots on the Latina's relationship with the Eurasian girl from what she knew about her and from what Puck had just said, mere minutes ago.

"We went to middle school." Santana simply stated.

"I know, but was she one of those girls who made you move?"

"Boo, I don't really want to talk about this now. Please?" The Latina said, removing her gaze from out the taxi's window and onto her girlfriend.

"Ok, but we're going to have to talk about it soon…"

Santana knew it was inevitable that they'd have to talk about Alexia and their relationship in detail. She was trying to avoid the topic for as long as she could. Talking about the girl who made middle school incredibly difficult for her, causing her to pretty much move schools was at the bottom of her, 'things to talk about' list. With a resigned sigh she looked at her girlfriend with a weak smile.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry about the typos! I re-read it once. I was trying to get this done in time since I was in one of my 'nostalgic gaming' moods and spent a good hour setting up a vitural emulator so i could play an old school game from the 90's on my laptop. Programming and crap like that, damn I hate emulators for that reason. Lol, i sound really geeky now. I've been trying to decide whether or not to apply for a co-hosting job so my minds been everywhere.

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

song used: **Firework - Katy Perry**

Next update, I'm really not too sure when it'll be. My boss has decided to roster me on for work 5 days a week now. Sorry! Hopefully at latest the next update will be next week. I'm up later than I should be, I don't think I'm going to wake up in time for my workout. 7am booya! You guys will be the death of me (; You all got me whipped because I always want to update for you, if only i had time ): I'm making no sense. Ok sleep time.

**Thanks for reading! Sah Awesome. Feel free to drop down a review. **

**Adios. **


	7. Chapter 7: You're It For Me

**A/N: **This chapter has had some scenes add during my mini 'midway change' hence no replies to reviews I do apologise.

Hope you enjoy the new scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked with extra bounce in her step after her dance class because her teacher had used her as an example to show the class exactly how a certain step should've been done. It was a huge compliment to be used as a shining example. She didn't even care that it made her look like she was favoured, because dammit, she worked hard to improve her dancing and she deserved the praise. As she walked towards her meeting spot, where she was to meet Tina she saw someone that she hadn't seen since the summer. Next to her friend was Mike. The dancer practically sprinted towards the couple, waving her arms frantically in the air.<p>

"Whoa Brittany." Tina laughed, stretching out her two arms just in case the dancer decided not to stop and bowl them over.

"Tina! You never mentioned Mike was visiting." Brittany asked, a little out of breath.

"I'm as surprised as you are!" The pianist exclaimed with a radiant smile on her face.

"I came here to surprise my two favourite girls." Mike said with a huge grin.

"How'd you get here? What about work?" Brittany asked.

"Ah, well I got a job working as a dancer for some ads for products like the iPod and some shoes. I know it's not a lot but I felt like celebrating. Now I don't have to teach little kids, not that I don't love that. I think things are finally working out." Mike said with a sheepish smile.

"That's awesome news. Look at you Tina, dating a famous dancer now." Brittany joked with a light hearted smile.

"More like I'm dating the best pianist Julliard has to offer." Mike added, looking down lovingly at his girlfriend, "Let's all get lunch. I'm hungry as."

The two girls couldn't have agreed more and lead Mike towards a small diner just off campus, where they spent many of their breaks eating at. In fact they had become regulars at the small diner with the workers already memorising their orders. The three sat down and caught up on old times, reminiscing about their days in Glee and high school. Brittany decided to leave the two to some alone time and figured that she'd go see Santana since she had finished for the day. Usually she'd go straight to the dance studio but she figured that she still had some time to see her girlfriend, because of course would always want to see the Latina. After a quick 'goodbye' hug and a promise to hang out later, Brittany left the diner and hopped on the next train towards NYUDC.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana laid her body against the grass with her arms behind her head as she stared up at the blue skies. The day was just too good to stayed cooped inside the library studying. Both Alexia and Andrew suggested they study outside since the weather was perfect, but instead of studying the three ended up relaxing on the grass. Their textbooks and bags acted like pillows as they looked up at the clear sky.

"This is so much better than studying." Andrew said, squinting his eyes as the sun's rays made contact with his eyes.

"Got that right." Alexia mumbled with her face buried in her bag.

"Why do we have lectures on a day like this?" Santana pointed out, "It's just so pretty, the sky."

"We could always ditch." Alexia suggested, her face still buried into her bag.

"I second that. Let's skip lectures just for today and do something. What do you girls like to do? Like shopping or something?" Andrew added to the conversation.

"Shopping? I'm definitely saying we ditch now." Alexia perked up in her spot and looked down at the Latina, waiting for her response.

"But we're going to miss out on heaps." Santana thought for a minute.

"Just get the notes online and listen to the audio. You'll be set. Come on, look at the sky." The dark haired man said, accidently looking at the sun, "My eyes! Oops, looked at the sun."

"Doofus." The Eurasian girl teased before turned to Santana, "Come on." She pleaded.

"Hm." Santana pondered for a minute. Before she could even answer she felt the air being sucked out of her. Suddenly she felt a weight on her stomach.

"Come on." Alexia repeated, sitting down on the Latina.

"So heavy. Get off." She choked out.

"Only if you say yes." The Eurasian girl said.

"Yeah." Andrew chimed, rolling closer to the Latina and began poking her arm in an annoying manner.

"You guys are so annoying." Santana choked out.

"Say yes and we'll go back to being your amazing, awesome and perfect friends." Andrew said, continuing his poke assault on the Latina.

"Fine." She grumbled.

She took a breath of relief when she felt the weight lift off from her stomach. She sat up and fixed her shirt when she noticed her friends looking at something in the distance. Following their gaze she looked up and found her girlfriend strutting down the walkway towards them. The Latina practically jumped up from her spot and sprinted towards her girlfriend.

"She's so whipped." Andrew chuckled.

"Says the guy who practically runs out the room when his girlfriend calls." Alexia said back in a teasing manner.

"Shut up." The dark haired man pouted which caused the Eurasian girl to look at him weird.

"Yeah, dudes shouldn't pout. That's just weird." Alexia commented, poking her friend's arm.

"Baby! What are you doing here? Thought you had work?" Santana asked, practically lifting her girlfriend up in the air.

"I had some time before I had to go. Just wanted to see you."

"I love you so much, seriously. Too good." The Latina whispered as she peppered multiple kisses on her girlfriend's face.

Brittany happily returned the kiss, greedily taking her girlfriend's lips into her own. She would never get tired of the taste of Santana's lips and the feel of them against her own. It was almost as if Santana's kisses sucked the breath straight out of her. The feeling alone was something that words could never explain. Instead she just let herself get lost in the kiss.

"Hate to break this love fest but, we need to go. The mall awaits." Alexia said, breaking the moment between the two.

"Hey Brittany." Andrew said, handing his bag to the Latina.

"Hey, don't you guys have class right now?" Brittany asked, turning to her girlfriend wondering as to why she was skipping lectures. It wasn't like the Latina to skip classes. In fact, it was completely out of character. Sure her girlfriend was a little rebellious but at heart she was still the sweet nerd who happily attended all her classes.

"Yeah…these two are making me go shopping with them." Santana shrugged, blushing a little under her girlfriends somewhat look of disapproval.

"Ok…well hope you guys don't skip too many classes." Brittany teased, giving her girlfriend's ass a small smack, causing the Latina to yelp.

"Don't worry boo."

"Yeah, don't worry _boo._" Alexia and Andrew mimicked, teasing the Latina and causing the dancer to laugh with them.

"I'll let you guys go. I better rush off or else I'll be late. Bye San. See ya you guys!" Brittany waved to the group and sprinted towards the bus stop towards the dance studio.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Alright so Andrew got a necklace for his girlfriend." Alexia said, pinching the taller man's cheeks, "I've got a new dress, shirt, jacket, jeans and shoes." She continued, looking down at the bags in her hands, "…and Santana's got…zilch." She added, looking down at the empty handed Latina.

"I want to save my money. Me and Britt's two year anniversary is coming up in like two weeks." Santana defended.

"Two years, amazing. What are you getting her?" Andrew asked.

"I want to replace the ring I got her when we started dating." Santana said as they walked by various jewellery stores. She glanced quickly in the window for anything special that would catch her eye.

"Jeez and here I am spending all my hard earned cash on myself." Alexia chimed, adjusting the bags in her hand.

"I just-" Santana stopped in her tracks and back tracked to a jewellery store, "Wait, I'm going in here." She said, stepping into the small but quaint store and headed straight towards the counter.

Andrew and Alexia followed the Latina and saw her asking the assistant about a ring that was on display. They listened in on Santana asking about the price and payment plans as well as sizing.

The Latina had a smile like a little child on Christmas as she held the ring up to the light. It was an elegantly crafted ring that housed a heart shaped Sapphire gem in the middle. The band was made of white gold and adorned a similar twisting fashion as Brittany's current ring. There were diamonds encrusted within the twist, very much similar to the ring she had previously gotten her girlfriend. She knew the minute she walked past the store that the ring was the one for her girlfriend, the perfect one. Luckily after their first year anniversary she had been putting aside some money for a new ring for their second year anniversary. Now thanks to her new job she was able to stretch her budget a little further to afford the ring. It was a little pricey but it didn't matter. Her mind was made up. She quickly placed a deposit and settled everything with the sales assistant before leaving the store.

"Big spender." Alexia commented as they left the store.

"Doesn't matter. It's perfect for Brittany." Santana smiled.

"So, what's the plan for the big two year?" Andrew asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I wanted to take her out to that fancy restaurant you know, a couple blocks from here but…yeah, I don't think I have enough for that left over. Plus I think it's hard to get a reservation." Santana sighed. She had called up the restaurant for a quote earlier that week and she could barely afford it at the time. Now that she had gotten the ring and found it to be a little pricier than initially planned, she had less money to spend.

"I work down at a restaurant a few blocks from uni. It's not as nice as the other one you were thinking but I reckon it's still pretty decent. It's a good place. The owner loves me so I can swing you a reservation and probably a mates rate." Alexia offered.

"Really you'd do that?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, well I want to, we're friends. Plus, it's the least I can do since yeah, you know…" Santana nodded knowingly. She could see that Alexia was making an effort amend for her mistakes in the past and for that she was grateful.

"Great, let's go visit this place later to night. I'm a bit partial to discounted meals." Andrew said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"I'm working tonight so I can show you everything. It's usually quiet today so it should be cool." The Eurasian girl explained. The three continued to walk through the mall, looking for anything that they'd possibly want to purchase.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany walked into the apartment and smiled when she heard her girlfriend speaking on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll head off soon. Andrew said he'll meet you there, yep. See you there. Again, thanks Alexia." Santana flinched when she heard the door shut and the sound of her girlfriend's footsteps, "Shit gotta go. Talk later bye." She whispered hastily and quickly spun around to see her girlfriend with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey Britt." Santana said, hoping that her girlfriend hadn't heard the conversation. The whole thing was supposed to be a surprise and there was no way she was going to ruin it.

"Hey baby. Who were you on the phone to?" Brittany asked, pecking Santana on the lips.

"Mm, no one. How was dance class?" The dancer quirked a suspicious eyebrow at her girlfriend before shrugging her shoulders and gave her the details of the lesson.

Brittany was so beat from her lesson all she wanted to do was to fall face first into their bed and just fall asleep. Being the perfect girlfriend, Santana made sure that the dancer was pampered before she left the house. She made sure the dancer's tired feet were rubbed and her back was fully massaged before making sure her girlfriend got her daily dose of sweet lady kisses.

When Brittany showed signs of drifting off to a blissful sleep, Santana tucked Brittany's hair to the side and kissed her shoulder tenderly.

"Boo, I gotta go out and do some stuff. I won't be home too late. I promise." Santana said, giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana shuffled tiredly into the apartment, worn out from the planning that Alexia and Andrew helped her with. Luckily for the three it was quiet enough for them to pick out the perfect table for her and Brittany as well as dissected the menu carefully. The Latina wanted to make sure the food on the menu would suit both her and Brittany's taste. Andrew was more than happy to 'help' when it came to tasting the food.

After a few hours Santana had finalised the reservations with Alexia's boss. He even offered to give them a mates rate with the promise that her and Brittany would return for their dates. Overall the visit had been a success and after careful planning they were about half done with the plan and it was close to perfect but that meant they were stuck at the restaurant until late, which was why she was so worn out.

She practically crumbled onto the bed and flopped down on the bed, tangling her limbs with her slumbering girlfriend's limbs. The movement of the bed caused Brittany to stir in her sleep and flutter her eyes open.

"You're home late baby." She said sleepily, turning to the bed side table and seeing that it was close to 11 in the night.

"Yeah, sorry had things to do." After every was planned, Andrew insisted on staying a little longer, enjoying the fact that Alexia had to serve them and he took full advantage of this rare situation. He practically ordered everything off the menu and laughed every time the Eurasian girl would ask, "What would you like?" or if he needed a refill.

"What'd you do?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing just some things." Santana answered, giving her girlfriend's forehead a soft kiss in hopes of distracting her from asking further questions.

"Mm, you smell different."

"Yeah, burger joint smelt weird." The Latina winced slightly. She really didn't want to lie to her girlfriend but she didn't want to ruin the surprise so early.

"What were you doing at a burger joint until late?" Brittany asked sceptically.

"Just hanging with A&A (Andrew and Alexia), no need to worry your pretty head."

"Mmhmm. Sleep." The dancer mumbled, pulling her girlfriend's body closer to hers, "Shower first San. You smell." She wanted to smell the Latina's usual vanilla scent rather than some foreign scent that was currently invading her nostrils.

"Ok, be back."

After a quick shower Santana crawled under the covers and pulled Brittany's body towards her so that her girlfriend's head rested comfortably on her chest.

"Love you." She whispered before falling asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was Saturday morning when Santana left the apartment early because she was with the opening shift down at GameStop whilst Brittany had a few extra hours until her morning classes at the studio.

Brittany hated days like that because she'd wake up to a cold bed and without her girlfriend whom she missed so much. Tiredly but with growing excitement she shuffled around the apartment to ready herself for work. She decided to forgo taking her bike and instead decided to take a running route towards the studio as a form of warming up.

What she loved most about her job was seeing the giant smiles on her students' faces whenever she entered the room. That day her students were extra energetic and gave the dancer a run for her money in regards to their energy levels. By the end she was breathing heavier than she had before whereas the kids were still practically bouncing off the walls, repeating all the dance moves and grooving to the music.

"Alright that was amazing you guys! I'll see you all next time!" She said to them and waved to them as one by one they left with their parents. The clock at the back of the room told her that it was almost midday, meaning that Santana would be finished at work soon so she pulled out her phone and sent her girlfriend a quick text, knowing that the Latina would finish while she was still teaching.

_To: Santana Baby_

_Want to meet up after work and go out for lunch? After this class, I don't have another one until 2pm so we'll have a while to eat. Love you._

When her next class came in she put her phone back in her bag and began teaching her next class.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When Santana got into work that morning she realised that she hadn't even gotten a dress yet for her anniversary dinner with Brittany. Once she opened the store, counted the money and unlocked the doors for the customers she quickly sent a text to Alexia.

_To: Alexia  
>Could you meet me after work and help pick out a dress for my dinner with Brittany?<em>

Her phone buzzed soon after she sent the message.

_From: Alexia_

_Sure, meet you after your shift._

The shift was slow with only a few customers walking into the store, given that it was still morning and usually there was a lunch rush. She waited around the counter and waited for her shift to end. With half an hour left she felt her phone buzz in her pocket but before she checked the message she looked around the store to make sure no customers needed any help before she read the message. She saw that it was Brittany asking her to meet up for lunch but she had already made plans to go shopping with Alexia.

She knew that Brittany wouldn't be suspicious that she was going out with Alexia because they were friends however, since she was trying to surprise her girlfriend it made her even more paranoid. Her thoughts kept telling her that Brittany would find out about the surprise if she told her she was hanging out with just Alexia so she decided to fabricate the truth just a little.

_To: My Dancing Queen_

_Hanging out with Andrew and Alexia. I'm sorry boo, I'll bring over your favourite food tonight (: I love you._

She felt bad but she had to make sure that Brittany would not find out about the surprise anytime soon. She wanted to make the night a full surprise, in fact she was buzzing over Brittany's reaction when she takes her out for their anniversary. In the end everything will be worth it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was at the apartment waiting for Brittany to come back from her Sunday classes since she had the day off. Usually she'd be working but she ended up swapping shifts with her co-worker as a favour so she was left at home, bored waiting for her girlfriend. Her phone began ringing on the table so she paused the game and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Alexia greeted through the phone.

"Oh, what's up Alexia?" Santana smiled and reclined back on the couch.

"Just letting you know, the chef created a new dish and I think it's something that Brittany would love from what you've told me it just screams her. It tastes awesome, just letting you know in case you wanted to come down and test it out quickly?"

Santana looked at the clock and saw that she had an hour and a half left until Brittany came home and the restaurant was only fifteen minutes away so she had time to get there, test the food and get back.

"Alright I'm on my way"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was walking back home when she swore she caught sight of a taxi at a stop sign with a passenger who closely resembled her girlfriend. She wondered where her girlfriend went but she didn't ponder on the thought any longer and continued to stroll back home.

When she neared the apartment she saw the same taxi outside the complex and Santana getting out of the cab before sprinting up towards their apartment. She wondered why her girlfriend was in such a rush to get home and broke out into a slow jog.

Once she entered their shared home she saw her girlfriend seated at the couch, controller in hand and headset firmly over her ears. She crept on her toes and placed her hands over Santana's eyes and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, baby what'd you get up to today?" Brittany asked and dropped her bag before joining her girlfriend on the couch.

"Um, nothing just gaming." Santana smiled nervously and shrugged. She was still trying to catch her breath from running up the stairs given that she had literally just gotten home from the restaurant only mere minutes before.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm, let's go and cook. You must be hungry."

Brittany eyed her girlfriend suspiciously and allowed her suspicions to be suppressed and pushed aside.

"Hungry for you baby."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lately Brittany noticed her girlfriend's strange behaviour. Usually the Latina would be out late and sometimes she'd leave the apartment at random times. Their two year anniversary was coming up in a week and they hadn't discussed what they were planning to do. She thought maybe her girlfriend forgot since she was busy studying and working. Also, not to mention the Latina always seemed to smell different every time she came home.

She was in the library when she got a text from Tina.

_Hey Britt, wanna go out for lunch? – Tina_

Her next class wasn't for another two hours so she packed up her things and went to meet Tina at a different café that they decided to try out. As they walked towards the cafe Tina nudged Brittany and pointed to an elegant restaurant across the road, "Hey isn't that Santana?" She said pointing to the Latina who was walking towards the door with another female.

Brittany squinted her eyes, "Yeah that's San and…Alexia?" She said, noticing the tall Eurasian girl enter after her girlfriend.

She wondered why on Earth they would be at that type of restaurant for just lunch. Santana wasn't the type to eat at a fancy restaurant unless it was for something special, like a date. She shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts of the possibility of her girlfriend cheating. She trusted Santana. There was no way she'd cheat.

"Let's go Britt." Tina said, ushering the dancer into the café so they could enjoy a small lunch and coffee.

The entire time Brittany couldn't help but look out the window and stare at the restaurant on the opposite side of the road. She decided to text her girlfriend to put her mind at ease.

_Hey baby. What's up? – Britt_

Tina continued to talk about how her professors were starting to finally notice her and her hard work. The dancer could only half listen, eagerly awaiting for a text from her girlfriend.

"You ok?" Tina asked, realising Brittany's lack of attention.

"Hm?" The dancer hummed, ripping her attention away from her phone, "Yeah, just I'm just feeling weird I guess."

"Why? Is it because we saw San before?"

"Sort of."

"I doubt she's on a 'date'." Tina said, using air quotes, "She's head over heels for you." She placed a comforting hand on top Brittany's and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah, I trust her it's just. Lately she's been a bit weird. She comes home later and always smells like someone else." Brittany confessed before checking her phone once again.

"You know. She's probably just hanging out with her friends." Tina said. Brittany's phone buzzed on the table and the two watched as it vibrated on the table.

_Nothing much. Just having lunch with friends. I miss you and I love you – Sanny_

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. At least her girlfriend wasn't lying to her. Feeling a little easier she returned her attention to Tina and the pair continued on with their conversation.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So you're definitely sure the table is reserved for my girlfriend and me this Saturday?" Santana asked Alexia's boss.

"Yes, don't worry Santana. Sorry I just had to make sure that's where you wanted the seat since we had a massive reservation and had to move the tables around. Sorry to make you come all the way down here." The owner said politely.

"It's no problem at all. You're doing me a huge favour anyway so it's the least I can do."

"Just make sure you come back every now and then." He said, winking at the Latina, "Will you two be eating here?" He asked, giving Alexia a mischievous smirk.

"You really want me to stay around all the time hey?" Alexia joked with her boss.

"Of course, you're such a wonder to work with, especially when you started swearing in that mother language of yours, when that kid threw a pea at your eye." He teased back.

"You make me just love my job. It's Lopez's choice." Alexia said, turning to the Latina.

"I'm starving so why not."

The two sat down at a table and waited for their food to be served. The silence between the two was slightly awkward but, they were slowly working on lessening the length of time these silences lasted.

"How did you know?" Alexia asked out of the blue.

"How did I know what?" Santana questioned.

"How did you know that you were you know, attracted to girls?" She asked, a little hesitant and somewhat reluctant.

"I don't know. I just did, like I never really had the urge to date guys or felt any attraction to them. I just found myself looking at girls more and thinking what it'd be like to date them." Santana shrugged, taking a sip from her glass, "Why? Do you think maybe you're…?" She didn't want to offend the Eurasian girl, but she wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure, I'm a little confused. Thing is I think I may be attracted to girls as well…"

"As well? So you're attracted to both?"

Alexia sighed and looked down at her food once the waiter placed it in front of her, "I guess so. I just don't know what I am…"

"Alexia." Santana said with the gentlest voice possible, "Sexuality you know. It's just a label that society created. You know what you are? You're Alexia, a cool girl who's willing to help her friends when they're in need. That's all that matters, you don't need to label yourself if you don't want to. Just take it as it is. You fall for a girl then so be it. You fall for a guy then let it be. Don't stress."

Alexia gave a weak smile, "Thanks Santana. It's been on my mind since senior year. I'm glad that I had you to talk to about it but I still wish I had someone to talk to who's the same you know? Like don't get me wrong you've helped me but I just want to talk to someone yeah…" The Eurasian girl trailed off, realising that she was going around in circles.

"I get what you mean. You know what? Why not talk to Brittany? She doesn't really label herself but if you were to, you could say she's bisexual, well she prefers the term 'bicorn'. Don't ask." Santana chuckled at the memory of Brittany referring to herself as a 'bicorn' and the Latina as a 'unicorn'.

"Reckon she'd want to? Since you know, I'm the one who made your life suck in middle school. Would she be cool talking to the girl who gave her girlfriend a hard time about her sexuality? Ironic isn't it?"

"It's in the past." Santana brushed off, "We're older and more mature. We were foolish then. I guess I should thank you. If it weren't for your teasing I wouldn't have moved to McKinley and I wouldn't have met Brittany." The Latina joked, making light of the conversation.

"Yeah, thanks Santana."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Alexia had gone to the Lopez-Pierce apartment so she could talk to Santana about finalising the last details of the Latina's dinner date with her girlfriend and also to discuss the topic that was her sexuality. When she visited she'd hope that Brittany would have been home but according to the Latina, she was at still at school practising for her assignment and wouldn't be home until later.

"If you don't mind me asking-" Santana paused before continuing, waiting for Alexia to give her the signal to continue.

"No, it's ok. Go on." Alexia urged already knowing where the conversation was headed towards.

"Why did you, back in middle school when we were best friends, how come you just ditched me after I came out…"

"Firstly I'm sorry." The Eurasian girl apologised and looked down sombrely, "I didn't know how to take it. Honestly, I guess, this is embarrassing but I guess I was jealous. Not because you were gay but because of how popular you were. I just remember when we started becoming friends you practically went from freshman to guaranteed head cheerleader and I wanted to have some of that popularity."

"But you were popular as well."

"No, but people feared you and it's just at the time I guess you coming out to me served as a way to bring me closer to experience the popularity that you had. In a way I did, but when I got older I figured that popularity wasn't everything and I felt guilty, then recently I started to think maybe, just maybe I shut you out because deep down I was conflicted with myself. I'm really sorry and every day I hate myself for putting you through that. I remember coming back the next year and you weren't there, neither was Puck."

"Yeah, we moved to McKinley, the public school in town." Santana remembered the first day with her and Puck, starting over and how great it felt to be ignored and no longer attacked by eggs or other objects.

"I remember I was actually happy you left because that meant I'd take over your spot at the top, which I did but by the time senior year came around I realised that in the end none of that mattered. The girls who were my 'friends' left me the minute high school ended and we all headed separate ways. I haven't heard from them since." Alexia shrugged like it was nothing and she wasn't hurting inside but retelling her high school experience to Santana opened up some old wounds. Sure she had what was deemed the perfect high school experience, popular, surrounded by heaps of people, dated the most popular guy at school and loved by everyone, but in the end none of them were genuine. Guys only dated her because she was attractive and head cheerleader, girls only hung out with her because she was popular, in the end she was lonely.

"Thanks for being honest." The Latina smiled and moved so she was next to her friend, "I've moved passed that but thank you for bringing closure to that. I must thank you though, if it wasn't for you and the other girls I wouldn't have moved schools and met Brittany."

Alexia smiled and hugged the Latina for the first time since they were reunited on the first day of university. The hug was genuine and the two girls knew they had moved on from the past and were now ready to move forward with their friendship.

When they disengaged Santana's phone rang, the Latina excused herself and answered the phone instantly when she saw it was her girlfriend calling.

"Hey baby." Santana answered with a smile.

She noticed that Alexia received a message on her phone and was in the process of reading it before getting up from the couch.

"I got out early so I should be home soon." Brittany said through the phone.

"You're coming home soon? Awesome." Santana's eyes followed Alexia as the girl got up and mouthed 'I got to go' to her.

The Eurasian girl leant forward and hugged her friend tightly, letting out a small noise when she squeezed her tightly. Santana hadn't expected the hug to be so tight and let out a tiny squeak when she felt her friend tighten her arms around her. She waved when Alexia walked out the door and left the apartment.

Brittany heard the soft noises from the other line and instantly her suspicions began to rise. Since the phone was muffled by the Latina's cheeks the soft, innocent noises sounded a lot like moans and groans which Brittany found odd.

"Yeah, um I'm coming home now." Brittany told her girlfriend and instantly began picking up her pace so that she could get back home as quickly as she could.

"Alright, hurry back. I love you."

Brittany smiled and felt a little guilty for thinking her girlfriend was cheating on her. Though Santana had been acting strange and a lot of things seemed out of place, was her girlfriend starting to drift or had she already drifted? The thoughts kept rushing through her mind and it was driving her insane. She knew Santana would never do such a thing, or would she?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany sat on the couch watching some random TV show, waiting for Santana to come home. Again, she was later than usual and it worried Brittany. She was about to call her girlfriend when the woman she was waiting for strolled through the front door.

"Hey boo." Santana greeted, leaning over the back of the couch to place a peck on the dancer's lips.

"Hey San. Where you been? I missed you." The dancer pouted.

"Out. I missed you too. Come here." The Latina pulled her girlfriend up against her body and attacked her lips with such passion it would've set the couch on fire.

The two fell onto the couch, allowing their lips to move freely against each other's. The TV long forgotten as they tangled their limbs together in a heated make out session. Before things could get any more intense Brittany pulled away and looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Why are you always coming home late?" The dancer asked. Finally asking the one question she'd been waiting to ask for the past week.

"I told you boo, out." Santana smiled and moved forward for another kiss.

"But I saw you with Alexia the other day and…" Brittany said slowly. She remembered earlier that week she had seen Santana and Alexia in a hug that seemed to last forever and to be something more than platonic between the two. She remembered the way the two hugged, ignoring the people passing by in the park.

Santana pulled back fully and freaked out for a second. _Shit, did Brittany see me and Alexia at the restaurant, fuck there goes the surprise. Wait, no. Can't be, shit. She thinks I'm cheating! _She thought to herself, internally panicking.

"San?" Brittany asked, tears almost threatening to spill. She instantly thought the worst due to the Latina's extended silence.

"Boo, I'm not cheating on you." Santana said honestly, "Alexia just needed someone to talk to and she just kind of broke down. She needed some comforting."

Brittany searched the Latina's eyes to see if she was lying because no matter what, she could always tell if her girlfriend was lying by the way her eyes looked. She studied them further and didn't find anything that would hint that Santana was lying.

Noticing the hesitation Santana grabbed Brittany's hands in her own, "Boo, I'd never cheat on you. I promise. I don't need anyone else but you. You're it for me so don't think I'd look anywhere else. I love you."

Brittany brought her lips into its usual adorable pout that Santana could never resist, "Really?" She asked.

"Of course Brittany. I love you and there's no one else I'd rather be with. Every day I thank God for bringing you into my life. You could have anyone you wanted but here you are, living with mem a lame nerd who enjoys videogames way too much." The dancer giggled before letting her girlfriend continue, "Like I said, you're stuck with me for as long as you want me because I would never be the one to break up with you. I want to hold onto you for as long as I can." Santana winked and pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"Well I guess we're stuck together forever because I won't break up with you either." Brittany smiled, thus in return making her girlfriend smile as well.

"Wouldn't have it any other way boo."

Although the words felt genuine and real, Brittany couldn't stop that nagging feeling at the back of her head telling her that Santana was just saying all that so she wouldn't be suspicious. She tried to ignore the voice but it just wouldn't stop. For her and Santana's relationship sake she just hoped the voice wasn't right.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was the day of their anniversary and Brittany was convinced that the voices in her head were right, Santana was cheating on her. Not once had her girlfriend mentioned their anniversary or planned anything. She had dropped hints all week but Santana had either ignored or didn't notice them because she barely reacted to the hints. Since it was the day of their anniversary she was hoping that Santana would at least be at home but she wasn't instead she was out somewhere.

The dance decided that the minute Santana came home she'd confront her. Her head snapped towards the door when she heard the knob jiggle. She jumped off the couch and stood at the door with her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face.

"Hey- whoa! What's wrong?" Santana asked with worry when she noticed the defensive stance her girlfriend was in.

"Who is she?" Brittany asked firmly, "Tell me San, are you cheating on me? Who's the girl? Have you had enough?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Santana said with her palms out as she tried to calm her girlfriend who was firing question after question.

"You're out late, you don't tell me where you go. I hear weird noises on the phone when I call you. Is it Alexia? That day when you had the morning shift at work and you told me you were going with Andrew and Alexia after work, I know you didn't. Andrew called up the house asking where you were. I don't think I can do this anymore San."

Santana's eyes shot open and she lunged forward, "Boo don't."

Brittany started breaking down in tears and resisted with all the strength she had but Santana kept her grip firmly on her girlfriend.

"Boo, don't." Santana begged, "I'm not cheating on you I promise, please just believe me because I want to take you somewhere. Just for tonight trust me, please. I love you just for tonight trust me, put something gorgeous on."

"I don't think I can." Brittany sighed dejectedly and tried to step away from her girlfriend.

The Latina really didn't want to ruin the surprise but it was the only way to get the dancer to believe her, "Baby, I've been planning our anniversary…it was supposed to be a surprise that's why I haven't been around. I'm so sorry."

Brittany stopped her tears and sniffled when the words registered, "What?"

"Happy two years." Santana announced with an awkward smile given the situation.

"So you didn't forget?"

"I'd never forget two years with you boo, you're my number one and I love you. I promise on my life, on everything I own, on our relationship that I didn't cheat. I would never think of cheating on you, you're perfect. I'd be crazy to cheat on you, the girl who in high school took a chance on the school nerd."

Santana hesitantly took a step forward and hugged her girlfriend tightly. She smiled when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and tighten.

"Come on, put something gorgeous on we leave in an hour."

Brittany nodded gently and turned on her heels and went into their room to get changed. She felt guilty for believing her insecurities and thinking that Santana could cheat on her. She also felt a little bad for making Santana spoil the surprise earlier than planned but she was still wondering where they were going.

Brittany flitted across the room, looking for the perfect dress to wear before disappearing into the bathroom to make herself presentable. Her girlfriend waited patiently for an hour, flicking through the channels and laughing to herself when she heard the soft 'ows' and 'dammits' coming from their bedroom. The dancer rummaged through their closet to find shoes to match her cobalt blue cocktail dress. It was a simple strapless dress that hugged tightly across her body, accentuating every detail of her curves. She matched her dress with a pair of simple silver heels and silver clutch. Adding the finishing touches to her hair she finally exited the room and smiled at the flabbergasted expression that her girlfriend had.

"Wo- just, whoa…" Santana stuttered almost like a pre-pubescent, teenaged boy. Brittany looked breath-taking. Her breath literally had left her and now she was fighting to breathing. The very sight of her girlfriend standing there with her innocent expression and not so innocent body made her hormones and heart work double time. She wondered if this is what it felt like to have a heart attack.

"You look more beautiful." Brittany giggled, taking in the sight of her girlfriend in a silver dress that tightened just below the bust, cinching in the Latina's tiny waist and flowing down to the tops of her knee. It was a sight that the dancer was definitely going to mentally remember until the end of time.

"Never. You're the very definition of beautiful. Shall we go milady?" Santana asked, offering her arm to the dancer.

Brittany chuckled innocently at her girlfriend's antics and allowed her to be lead out of the apartment and ushered into the cab waiting for them. The dancer's girlfriend kept a firm grip on her as they made their way towards their destination. Brittany loved it whenever Santana would sling an arm around her shoulder. Due to the height difference it was often Brittany who would be doing this whenever they were standing however, once seated Santana would always wrap a possessive arm around the dancer's shoulders. No doubt ably this had been a major turn on for Brittany but it also made her feel loved and wanted by the Latina.

Still at the back of her mind that small voice continued to nag her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You ladies enjoy your night." The cab driver said politely as they exited the taxi and paid the man.

After Santana paid the taxi driver she turned around to see her girlfriend staring at the restaurant that they had just arrived at. She mistook the look as one of disapproval and went straight to asking her girlfriend, "What's wrong? Do you not like the place?" She asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

"No." Brittany whispered, "It's gorgeous…how'd you find it?"

"You'll see." Santana said with a smirk. They entered the restaurant and were lead towards their designated seating area and waited patiently for their waiter.

"Good evening ladies. I'm Alexia and I'll be your waitress for tonight." Alexia said with a genuine smile on her face.

Brittany scrunched her face in confusion before softening her expression. Suddenly everything fell into place. Santana wasn't cheating on her. She was working with Alexia to plan everything for tonight. The small voice in her head, her insecurities they all dissolved into nothing and where now non existent.

"You were in on this?" Brittany asked with a smile, secretly feeling embarrassed for blowing up at Santana over her suspicions.

"Who else do you think helped Lopez get this amazing seat? Also who do you think helped her pick out that dress" The Eurasian girl winked, rubbed her nails against her shoulders and brought out her pad and pen, "What'll it be ladies?"

Once the two placed their order, Santana reached over and clasped Brittany's hand with her own and smiled when she felt the dancer caress the back of her hand with her thumb.

"Sorry I was out late and was acting weird. I was trying to plan everything so it was perfect for you. Just so you know that I'd never dream of being with anyone but you."

"I know that now baby, I'm sorry I doubted you. Anyway it's already perfect because you're here with me."

Santana couldn't help but squeeze the pale hands in her own and give her girlfriend a sincere, soft smile. They spoke about their days and how university was going for the both of them, but half the time the Latina's attention was on the ring nestled comfortably in its box, resting in her coat pocket. Throughout the conversation she subtly reached down to her coat pocket and gave it a squeeze to make sure the box was still there. She kept imagining that somehow it'd magically disappear, so she made sure to check every five minutes. At one stage she could of swore that it was starting to burn a hole through her coat.

Some moments later Alexia returned to their table, balancing their meals in her hand with such skill it was almost entertaining. She placed the plates in front of both girls. Brittany said a quick, quiet 'thank you' to her and humbly accepted the plate and Santana did the same. Once the waitress left the two girls fed each other the first bites of their meal.

"So good." Brittany mumbled as she happily chewed the forkful Santana had just fed her.

"I know right? So amazing."

They continued to eat as they discussed their plans for their Christmas and New Year break. It was decided that they'd head back to Lima for their break and spend it with their family, much like they'd done for the past 2 years. They decided that New Year would be spent at the Pierce residence and Christmas at the Lopez residence. They also discussed the reunion of the Glee Club to which Rachel organised way back in August.

Soon they finished their main meals and were now waiting for their dessert to arrive. Santana could feel her heart racing as she reached for the box in her coat pocket with her right hand, whilst her left hand was attached to Brittany's.

"Brittany…" She said, trying her best to collect herself, "We've been together for two years now and it's been an amazing two years." She could feel her nerves washing away when she saw the soft smile on her girlfriend's face, "I just wanted to thank you for staying with me for so long. We've had our ups and downs. Small fights here and there, moments of disappointment, but we manage to always find our ways back into each other's hearts. What I'm trying to say is, these two years have been the most amazing two years of my life and I hope the upcoming years will be as amazing, if not better." She smiled sweetly and brought the box up into view and slid it across the table and into Brittany's hands.

The dancer's hands flew up to cup her mouth in surprise. As she opened the box she had tears rolling down her eyes as she took in the immaculate craftsmanship of the ring. It was so divine she had no words to describe it at the time. All she could do was to stare at the majestic piece of jewellery and watched as Santana took her current ring and replaced it with the new one.

"We're still young so this isn't a proposal but this is a promise that there will be one in our future." Santana said with a smile. Of course they had just started university and barely could survive independently since their parents practically funded their apartment. So she knew that it wouldn't be right to propose just yet but she knew somewhere in the future she wanted to.

"S-san I don't…" Brittany could barely form an audible sentence. It was all too much for her. Everything was perfect. She couldn't have imagined a more perfect night.

"I love you." Santana said with a smile, finding it all too adorable that her girlfriend was speechless. She couldn't help but think back to the beginning of their relationship when it was her who could barely speak.

"I love you too." Brittany said back before squealing loudly as she stared at the ring. Her squeal was so loud the other patrons of the restaurant couldn't help but turn their attention to the squealing blonde. She was bouncing in her seat, staring at the way the diamonds and sapphire shone.

"I got the sapphire because it matches your eyes. Though, I reckon your eyes are more breath-taking." The Latina added, loving every moment.

"Oh gosh, this makes my present seem really lame now." Brittany said a little down casted as she reached for her clutch and brought out a card.

"Being with you every day is enough for me. I need nothing else." Santana reassured her girlfriend as she accepted the card and opened the envelope. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed there were two tickets sitting inside. She looked up at her girlfriend and gave her a massive megawatt grin that would have practically had the room shining brightly, "Well, maybe I need this as well." She added.

Inside the card was a ticket pass for an all-weekend pass to a paintball field just near their hometown in Lima. The amazing thing about it was that the field was especially prepared to recreate one of the most popular maps used in online matches in Call of Duty. Everything was paid for and the dates were set to be on the weekend they would arrive in Lima.

"Do you like it?" Brittany asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course. I love it baby. How'd you know?" Truth is Santana had wanted to go to this specific paintball field with Puck but due to conflicting schedules they just hadn't been able to. She didn't remember ever mentioning it to her girlfriend, so she simply wondered how Brittany knew. Maybe her girlfriend had the power of mind reading. What if Brittany read her mind all those times she had dirty thoughts involving her girlfriend, oh the embarrassment she thought.

"I overheard you and Puck speaking about it during your gaming sessions so I made a few calls and booked out a field for you. Of course Puck's joining you and he's gotten his pass already so yeah…" Brittany trailed off, shrugging her shoulders still not sure if her girlfriend liked it or not.

"You are the world's no…the universe's most awesomest girlfriend. I love you so much Brittany Pierce. How did I ever manage get you as my girlfriend?" Santana blurted out at a rapid speed, loving the fact that her girlfriend knew her so well.

"That's not all." Brittany added before bringing out a square box and opening it in front of her girlfriend's eyes, "I got us some new charms for our bracelets." She added, referring to the charm bracelet that she'd got them two years prior. To this day the pair never removed their matching bracelets and continued to wear them.

Inside the box were two identical charms that could be attached to their bracelets. It was just a simple charm shaped as a house.

Brittany picked up a charm and grabbed the arm that Santana had her bracelet resting on and attached the small house charm to it, "It's to remind each other that we have a home in both our hearts. Also it's so in the future we'll always be reminded of our first home together, here in New York." She said with a smile and allowed Santana to attach the matching charm on hers for her.

"I love it Brittany." Santana smiled and learnt over to kiss her girlfriend, keeping it chaste since they were in public, because truthfully, she would have ravaged her girlfriend right at that moment.

As they pulled away their eyes sparkled with love and couldn't help but smile bashfully at each other, as if they were a couple of pre-pubescent teens.

Once their dessert arrive the part practically spent the entire time making love sick eyes at each other and couldn't help but blush when they caught each other's gaze. Santana quickly paid for the meal before promising the owner that she and Brittany would return sometime down the track. Brittany gave Alexia a quick 'thank you' before following her girlfriend out the door where they headed back towards the apartment, their home.


	8. Chapter 8: Home In Each Other's Hearts

**A/N: **This chapter was revised and change so there extra scenes as well as having some chapters merged into one. Sorry for no responses to reviews.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"San, San, baby, San! SAAAN!" Brittany yelled from the living room, "San. San! SAN! BAAAABE!" She yelled once more, only stopping when she heard the rushed footsteps from her girlfriend.<p>

"Yeah?" Santana asked sleepily, patting down her wild hair.

"Hi." The dancer said cheekily before returning her attention to her laptop.

"W-wha- huh?" The sleepy Latina asked in confusion.

"Nothing, just wanted to wake you up." Brittany answered with a cheeky grin, spanning from one side of her face to the other.

"Baby…" Santana whinged and mumbled in Spanish as she disappeared behind the bedroom door again.

"Saaaaaaaaan!" Brittany called out again.

"What! ?" Santana yelled equally as loud from the bedroom, not even bothering to get out of bed.

"I need to show you something cool! Hurry up!"

Santana pushed herself off the bed and shuffled, loudly yet slowly into the living room once more.

"Oh, it's gone." The dancer stated with a giggle as her girlfriend shuffled right back into their bedroom.

"Saaaan!" Brittany yelled out again, trying to stir her girlfriend again.

"No." The Latina mumbled loud enough for her girlfriend to hear. There was no way she was giving in this time. She heard the dancer yell out repeatedly and chose to ignore her yelling and placed the pillow over her head to muffle out the sounds. Suddenly the loud calls ceased and she lifted up the pillow to peek out. What she wasn't expecting was to see her girlfriend's face right up to the Latina's with a megawatt grin on her face.

"Morrrning." The dancer said in a mischievous manner, accompanied by a cheesy grin that spanned from one ear to the other.

Santana threw off the pillow and swiftly pulled her girlfriend onto the bed and wrapped her arms around the dancer's lithe body, "Sleep." She mumbled, tightening her grip when she felt her girlfriend trying to wriggle out of the embrace.

"We're going to leave for the airport at midday. I need to go for my run baby and you need to finish packing." Brittany whined as she wriggled against her girlfriend's grip.

"Later, it's only…seven…really?" She said as she read the time on the clock, "Why are you yelling at such an early time." Santana whinged.

"You need to wake up early. You sleep in too late."

"No, I just enjoy my sleep." After much struggle Brittany managed to detangle her body from her girlfriend's.

"Yes, yes I know. I'll be back soon, going to go for a quick jog. When I get back you better be awake." Brittany slipped out of the bed and softly kissed the Latina's forehead before running out the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok, so we stay here at my place until Christmas, then we stay at yours until we go back?" Santana asked again for clarification as she helped Brittany out the taxi.

"Yep. It seems like ages since I've seen your old bedroom." Brittany pointed out as they walked to the front door and pushed the doorbell.

As the sound of the bell resonated throughout the house, Santana could already hear her mother from the other side.

"Joseph the girls are heeeerreee." Santana heard her mom practically sing out to her father as the voice got louder.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh. No, no, no." Santana recited, her eyes near bulging out her eyes. She knew what was coming next. All she wanted to do was bolt back down away from the door.

Brittany looked at her with quizzical eyes but before she could question anything the door was opened with such force she flinched in her spot. Mrs. Lopez had the biggest smile on her face as she eyed the two girls before leaping forward and brought her daughter in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Nooooo!" Santana whined as she felt her ribs being crushed between her mother's arms.

Suddenly Mr. Lopez appeared in the door way and quickly made his way towards Brittany and brought her in for the Lopez bear hug, "Girls you're here." He said excitedly.

"Papa Lo!" Brittany squealed as she felt the older man lift her up. Ever since the summer after senior year, Mr and Mrs. Lopez insisted that Brittany refer to them as 'Papa and Mama Lo' since they already thought of her as a daughter in law. They wanted to seem more hip and decided on 'Lo' because it made them sounded cooler. Santana would never understand why her parents were so lame.

The two parents switched and repeated their bone crushing hug on the other. Mrs. Lopez couldn't help but move side to side as she hugged Brittany, "You grow more beautiful every time we see you. Our Santana is lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend." She said with a grin.

"Papi, I can't breathe." Santana whined as best she could since she was too busy having her lungs crushed by her father.

"Ah, look at you two. Brittany you're such a beautiful woman. I'm so glad Santana here has you as a wife." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Papi!" The Latina pleaded her father not to embarrass her.

"What?" Joseph Lopez said wondering what the problem was, "It's going to happen anyway. I'm just merely starting early." He answered with a mischievous smirk and shrugging nonchalantly. It was the inevitable, why put it off?

"Ay Joseph stop it. Come on girls lets go inside." Maria said as she ushered everyone into the house.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and practically sprinted up towards her old bedroom with their suitcases in her hands. The two girls giggled as they ran up, much like they used to when they were still in high school. With pinkies locked they pushed opened the door to the room that held so many memories. Nothing in the Latina's room had changed. Her parents left the room practically untouched. Everything was still in the same position as it was when she left it five months ago. Even the stuffed toy that fell to ground was still sitting by her bed.

Brittany bent over and picked up the stuffed penguin and sat it on top the pillows on Santana's bed.

"I miss cuddling on this bed. Who knew you could learn quadratics and trigonometry in bed." Brittany giggled as she hid under the blankets, shielding her entire body from her girlfriend.

"Who knew?" Santana chuckled, sliding under the covers and pulled her girlfriend's body against her own.

Joseph came into the room without knocking, guessing that there was nothing suspicious going on because hey, they left the door open so it was fair play. As he entered the room he heard the muffled sounds coming from under the blankets and movement on the bed. His eyes opened with shock, instantly panicking. He tried to back away quietly but ended up tripping on the suitcase and landing on his back.

"It's too hot San. I can't breathe." He heard Brittany's muffled voice before seeing a flash of blonde hair pop out of the sheets.

"Oh hey Papa Lo." Brittany greeted, noticing the stunned Latino on the ground.

"Papi?" Santana questioned, popping her head out of the covers, "Why do you? Oh my God! Papi it's not what it looks like!" Santana blurted out, noticing that her father's face was now a few shades lighter.

"No, no…it's ok…" He stuttered, getting up from the ground and dusting his pants, "I should've knocked." He turned around almost like a robot and walked out the room rigidly.

"Great, my dad thinks we were having sex." Santana face palmed herself and couldn't hide the embarrassment she was feeling.

"We could always…" Brittany trailed off, letting her hands wander a little too low, causing the Latina to gulp.

"U-uh….we should go visit your family. Yes, let's go." Santana practically bolted out of the covers and waited for Brittany to follow. Regardless of how long they've been together the dancer always managed to turn her into a blubbering mess. It was almost like she had this magic spell on her. Oh who was she kidding, Santana knew it was simply because she was so enamoured by the Blonde beauty and of course she was whipped as well.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany and Santana stood outside the Pierce residence and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer.

"I got it!" They heard Brianna chirp loudly to her parents.

"Brianna! What have we told you?" They heard Mr. Piece say from the other side of the door, "You don't know if it can be a creepy-" He swung open the door and noticed his daughter and her girlfriend standing there.

"I'd like to think we're not creepy people." Santana joked.

"Oh hey girls! Brittany come here and give daddy a hug." He said opening his arms wide open for Brittany, "…and Santana come here." He said offering an arm to bring her in for a hug, but before she could join in the hug, Brianna had practically latched herself onto the Latina.

"Tana-tron!" Brianna squealed as the Latina lifted her up.

"Ah, you're getting bigger Bri, don't think I can lift you anymore." The Latina teased, pretending to struggle as she lifted the 7 year old.

"I'm one of the tallest girls in my class." She claimed proudly.

"Just like her older sister." Bryce Pierce chuckled before ushering the three girls into the house.

"Mama I'm home!" Brittany called out to her mother.

"Brittany! Santana!" Susan exclaimed excitedly, practically sprinting towards the two and bringing them into a big group hug, "It's been too long."

She pulled back and smiled noticing a certain sense of domesticity between the two. The way they stood next to each, just simply holding each other's hands, seemed to be something straight out of a wedding magazine. She didn't fail to notice how natural and comfortable the two girls were with each other. Much different to them two years prior where Santana would practically be sweating or blushing whenever Brittany would touch her. Five months living together had definitely changed them for the better.

For the entire afternoon Santana spent it playing various games with Brianna, chasing her around the room and even acted like her steed at one stage. Brittany on the other hand was in the kitchen helping her parents cook dinner since the Lopez's would come over for them all to share a meal together. Since Brittany wanted to start learning how to cook without setting the house of fire she humbly offered to help and was assigned chopping duties, away from the stove and any flames. Baby steps she guessed. Someday they'll let her near the stove again.

Once Brittany finished cutting the vegetables and meat she left the kitchen and watched her little sister and girlfriend played in the lounge room.

"So like you can't touch the ground because it's made of lava." Brianna informed the Latina who was trying to make sure her feet didn't touch the ground.

"Oi, you're on my pillow. I can't move." Santana said, poking the little girl so she'd hop off the pillow.

"Too bad." Brianna stuck out her tongue and pushed the Latina with barely any force due to the height difference, but of course Santana pretended it was a forceful one.

"Nooo! I'm burning." She wailed, flailing her arms in the air, pretending to be burnt by the lava.

"You lost. Now you gotta be my unicorn." Brianna ordered and attached the unicorn horn that Brittany made for Kurt's senior year president's election. No matter how much Santana loved both Brianna and Brittany she absolutely hated the horn. It always made her feel like douche and always tried to get out of wearing the damn horn, but again, it was impossible for her to resist the 'Pierce' pout. Damn those pouts.

Brittany couldn't help but smile as the two played. She could really imagine a few years down the track Santana doing the exact same thing to a mini them, a little rugrat who had both their traits, a little piece of them. She smiled at the thought of their future together and couldn't help but be excited for what's to come. She looked down at the new ring shining on her right ring finger. She then looked at her left hand, someday soon there would be a ring sitting proudly on her ring finger, telling the world that she's eternally Santana's.

"Hey, let me join in!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The two were in Lima for a few days and they managed to meet up with Puck and Quinn but aside from them they hadn't seen anyone else from their old glee club. The two girls just wanted to enjoy some alone time in Lima before their families smothered them for the holidays. They visited all their old favourite spots including the lake where their friendship solidified and of course Breadstix where they had countless dates during high school.

Now they were headed towards Rachel's house where the small diva was holding a reunion of the Glee club. Their hands were clasped when Brittany reached forward to ring the doorbell. In less than five seconds the door flew open and there stood Rachel Berry in her usual school girl outfit.

"Welcome Brittany and Santana! Come come, they're all downstairs. You guys are the last ones and everyone's here." She smiled happily and pulled the two into her house and led them downstairs.

"Now that everyone's here, welcome fellow Glee Clubbers to our first year reunion." Rachel announced in her basement with her arms outstretched to the group.

"Technically it's not a year seeing as we graduated just like eight months or so ago. Not quite a year." Kurt pointed out the small technicality.

"Details." Rachel waved off.

Everyone was present in the room with the exception of Santana who of course being as whipped as she was, was currently out on a food run for her girlfriend. Brittany expressed her craving for Dots and a burger to which the Latina practically raced out the house to pick up the much needed items. The dancer originally wanted to join her girlfriend but Santana insisted that she stay with the Glee clubbers, knowing fully how much her girlfriend missed them.

"Hey where's Lopez?" Puck asked, looking around the room and noticing that the Latina was missing.

"She went to get me some food." Brittany answered.

Practically everyone whipped their heads towards the dancer and began sniggering to themselves. It was pretty amusing to them, the fact that Santana was incredibly whipped.

Sam was at the food table, sniffing the food that Rachel had so carefully laid out. Mercedes was of course wondering where the tots were at and Finn wanted to know if anything had meat in it. All that seemed to be on the table were a few bowls of chips and salads, hardly appetising to the other Glee members.

"Please tell me someone's going to bring something remotely edible." Quinn whispered to the other members whilst Rachel was busy trying to set up the karaoke machine with Blaine.

"Why don't we just order some pizza yo?" Artie chimed, joining the hushed conversation. Seeing Brittany after so long had brought up some of the feelings that he had pushed down during senior year. He couldn't help how matured she looked after only a few months. Of course her body was in better shape as well. He found it a shame that it was winter because that meant he couldn't cop a stare at her bare legs. He cursed the cold weather internally.

"Dude's got a point." Puck pointed out, nodding his head in agreement. Soon everybody was nodding their heads and urged the boy to make the call quickly before Rachel noticed.

Before Artie could even whip out his phone, Santana's voice reverberated throughout the room, followed by a sweet aroma of real food. Everyone's attention was now on the staircase where the Latina descended with a grocery bag hanging off her arm and a stack of pizza boxes in her hand. In her other hand she was cradling a bucket and had to peer out the side to make sure she didn't trip.

"I gots us some food." She announced, placing all the items on the table.

Practically everyone congregated around the Latina, drooling at the sight of real food that was actually edible. Rachel stood there dumbstruck, watching as the members started grabbing for the food.

"Sorry Rachel. Kind of figured these guys wanted real food. No offence." Santana said with a sheepish smile, sticking out her tongue slightly between her teeth.

Rachel waved it off and laughed at the other members all pronouncing their love for the Latina and the food. She watched as each member gave into their own foodgasms.

"Santana you're the best seriously you- Oh my God! You got me tots! Girl-" The last part of Mercedes sentence made no sense since she practically had a mouth full of tots.

Everyone showed their gratitude for the Latina one way or another as they devoured the food like hungry wolves. When Brittany brought her in for a gratifying kiss, Artie couldn't help but roll his eyes at the Latina. Getting better food was his idea. He knew he was being petty but old grudges were hard to get over.

"I think we should all sing a song for all times sake." Rachel called out to everyone.

Feeling especially nostalgic they all agreed to sing an all-time favourite, Don't Stop Believing. Everyone was dancing around the basement, high on good times and drunk on fun. For majority of them it was good to let loose and have some fun. Many of them were constantly bombarded with busy schedules and having to be 'serious' all the time due to their post high school plans. It brought back good memories for all, a time when they were all trying to find themselves and in the process managed to find themselves a new family.

They all collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily as the song came to an end. First Rachel's laugh could be heard followed by Kurt's then Tina's and shortly after everyone followed.

"I missed times like this." Tina said once the laughter died down.

"Yeah, just having fun and being losers." Mike added.

"Losers my ass, I was a stud." Puck declared, eliciting chuckles from everyone.

"So how's living together?" Artie asked both Santana and Brittany. The slight edge to his voice showed that his question wasn't as simple as it seemed.

"Amazing." Brittany declared with a bright smile, "I love living with San. She's the best she always makes me breakfast and one weekends when we have our day offs she makes sure I get all the treats I've been craving. Especially at night when she goes do-" Before Brittany could even finish the word, Santana's hand practically flew up and covered her girlfriend's mouth, muffling the last parts of the word.

"When she goes where?" Puck asked with a knowing grin.

"Puck!" Rachel scolded, flicking a piece of lettuce at the mohawked boy.

"What? I'm curious, aren't you all?"

"Puck, no." Quinn deadpanned, still looking down at her food and eating it calmly.

"As if not Fabray." He said and poked the law student's side, causing her to slightly choke on her food and clutch her sides as she tried to fight the laughter. Noticing this was his chance Puck continued to tickle her sides, causing the girl to laugh so hard that tears were now starting to form.

"Gang up on Quinn!" Brittany cheered as everyone rushed to tickle the shit out of Quinn.

"Stop! I'm gonna pee!" Quinn protested once she felt someone grab her foot and started tickling it. She was thrashing about and accidently punched Puck in the jaw, kicked Finn in the groin and head butted Mercedes.

"Dammit, three at once?" Mike said in disbelief as he watched his three friends go down, clutching their injured body parts.

"Quinn what's your head made of? Law school makes you develop some creepy metal skull or something." Mercedes complained, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead.

"The pain. The pain. Tell my mom I'm sorry I can't have children." Finn grunted, still holding onto his groin.

Getting her breathing under control Quinn sat up and saw the bruise forming on Puck's jaw. She instantly felt bad. Suddenly without even thinking she lifted her hand up and cupped his jaw and inspected the bruise.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, trailing a finger across his jaw, causing him to gulp at the intimate action. Their eyes locked onto each other, losing themselves to the special moment they were sharing.

Their short moment was cut short by Rachel's voice, "Are you guys ok?" She asked, directing her question to the three injured members.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Puck and Mercedes informed.

"No…" Finn groaned, still on the ground clutching his groin.

"You'll be fine. Just chill down there." Sam laughed, bending over to lightly slap Finn's shoulders.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Originally Rachel planned the Glee reunion to be a simple one where they would talk about where they were in life and future plans, but Puck had other ideas. Her dads had called her and told her that they would not be coming home that night since her dad who was supposed to be the designated drive got drunk. Puck jumped on this opportunity like a vulture and practically raced down to the liquor store and returned with a box full of alcohol.

A simple reunion turned into a party.

Now everyone was chugging down shots, mixing drinks and of course singing drunkenly with the karaoke machine. Finn, Mercedes and Quinn were too busy trying to find the blue paint whilst Sam was passed out on the couch. Puck, Tina and Kurt were egging Rachel and Blaine to have a diva off with the karaoke machine. Mike and Artie were chilling somewhere near the others just talking about whatever. For some reason Santana disappeared underneath the table almost like she were a scared puppy and Brittany was trying to coax her out.

"Baby come out from under there." Brittany cooed, getting on her hands and knees to try and reach her girlfriend. The fact that Santana could fit in such a small space amazed the dancer.

"Never!" Santana shuffled further into the corner. To be honest she didn't know why the hell she found the need to hide under the table. All she knew was when she got drunk there was this invisible pull towards small spaces.

"I've got candy?" Brittany stated. She was starting to feel like she was a predator or those creepy people in vans.

"I donts wants candy." And the ghetto voice was coming in. Brittany knew her girlfriend definitely was gone.

"Chocolate?"

"No."

"Pizza?"

"No."

"Sweet lady kiss?"

"Yes." Brittany stared at Santana, expecting her to crawl out from the table but the Latina made no move and remained rooted in her spot.

"Come out here baby."

"No." She rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's stubbornness.

"If I give you a kiss will you get out?"

"Yes." Finally they were getting somewhere. Brittany crawled further under the table and tried her best to lean forward so she could give her girlfriend a kiss.

As soon as their lips made contact Santana forcefully pulled Brittany on top of her and deepened their kiss to an epic type kiss, the one where the whole world stops and all you can hear is the heavy breathing from both people. Santana's hands started travelling across the dancer's body when they heard a voice from outside the table.

"Hey you guys what are-" Artie asked, rolling towards the table.

The sudden intrusion scared Brittany causing her to jerk her body up and accidently hit her head against the table, causing a semi-loud bang. She'd hit the table so hard a few items that were on the edge had toppled over and fallen over the edge.

"Ow!" She groaned, clutching her head.

"It's ok." Santana cooed, bringing Brittany's body flat on top of hers and rubbing the back of the dancer's head.

Suddenly Brittany felt her body rolling. Santana had managed to roll their attached bodies out from under the table and ended up on top of her girlfriend once they were out.

"What the hell?" Artie questioned, rolling back as the two rolled out like a log.

"We rolleded out." Santana giggled, not just giggled like a normal teenage girl would but a giggle that sounded like it belonged to a five year old.

"Yeah, she's drunk." Puck pointed out, seemingly coming out of nowhere and was now next to Artie.

"She's always like this." Quinn added as she came out of nowhere.

"Totally." All of a sudden all the members were now surrounding the two girls on the floor.

"This is some creepy magic shit." Mike pointed out, realising that he hadn't even noticed everyone congregating around the two girls.

Everyone decided that they should call it a night and agreed to all meet up for lunch before they all had to head in their separate directions after the Christmas break.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Since it was already late, Puck offered to walk Quinn home since he didn't want her walking home alone. She'd been drinking and so had he so driving was out of the question but he also wanted to just spend time with her.

"So, having fun yet?" Puck asked awkwardly, trying his best to form a conversation with his ex.

Could this conversation get anymore awkward? Quinn thought back to the days where Puck and her could hold a conversation for hours without even so much as a breath in between sentences. How did things get so weird?

"Yeah, it's pretty good being back in Lima. I missed it and everything about it." She said.

"Do you ever…think about us?" This may have been his only chance to have Quinn alone so Puck figured now was the best time to ask.

"Sometimes. You?"

"All the time." Quinn let out a sigh and stopped walking, causing Puck to cease his steps.

"What happened?" She asked. It had been plaguing her mind since their break up. She truly didn't know the exact point in time when their relationship started heading downhill.

"You were going away. I guess I was afraid of what would happen to us, being so far away that is. Guess that's why we started fighting." Puck stuck his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground. Something about the topic just made him feel so small. Almost as if he wasn't manly enough.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want to be 'that boyfriend' you left back home. I didn't want to be the guy who was stopping you from having fun because I didn't leave Lima." No one except Santana knew about his insecurities. Much like the Latina there were parts of him he wanted to hide. His many conquests in bedding women acted more like a blanket of security rather than being anything of significance.

"You're going to law school Quinn. Look at me? I'm still back here in Lima and doing a useless degree." He added, shrinking further back if that was even possible.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow at her ex.

"What do you think it means Quinn?" He took a breath and looked her straight in the eye, "It means I'm not good enough for you."

At that moment Puck looked like every ounce of confidence he ever held had just simply melted away. No cocky smirk or even a proud stance. Instead he looked so smaller, smaller than she had ever seen him.

"You know, I always thought you were more than good enough for me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah because that's real attractive, an insecure guy."

"Well maybe if you gave it a shot we wouldn't be here." Quinn fought back. She could feel her frustration building. Maybe she approached this all wrong.

She was expecting Puck to yell back much like they did when they were together whenever they fought. This is how their arguments always started. What she wasn't expecting though was for Puck to suddenly grab her and bring her in for a tight hug. He held her almost as if he were afraid to let her go.

"If I told you I regret not trying, would you let me try this one time?" He said with a low voice close to practically begging her.

"Only if you promise to never think that you're not good enough for me."

"I'll try."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Babe." Brittany nudged her girlfriend who was acting like the big spoon this time in bed.

"I beg of you. Sleep in. Please." Santana mumbled cutely.

"It's like midday. Come on."

"Fine, fine. I gotta stop by Puck's and get something from his room."

"Don't tell me you're going to borrow his dirty magazines. I'm hotter than those girls." Brittany stated in a matter of fact way.

"Of course. Of course."

After coaxing the Latina a little more the pair managed to get out of bed, showered and dressed after an hour since Santana kept falling asleep. The minute Brittany turned around her girlfriend would rush towards the bed and flop her body on top and would instantly start dozing off.

The two giggled their way to Puck's house next door and greeted his parents before walking upstairs to his room. They heard shuffling on the other side of the door but guessed it was just Puck shifting in his sleep. Looking at each other with a mischievous grin the nodded knowingly and forced the door open.

"WAKE U-AH!" The two yelled in unison when they noticed Quinn slipping on one of his football jersey over her pants-less body.

"What the hell! ?" Quinn screeched pulling the jersey down low to cover her panty clad bottom.

"Oh my gosh! What the HELL is going on?" Santana yelled, spinning around in her spot to avert her eyes from the semi-naked girl in the middle of Puck's room.

"They had sex." Brittany said bluntly, looking between Puck's shocked face and Quinn's embarrassed face.

"Blunt much Brittany." Quinn stuttered, still pulling down the bottom of the jersey.

"Boo, think we should leave." Santana mumbled from her spot, reaching her hand out blindly and tried her best to locate her girlfriend, making sure her back was to Quinn.

"Wait." Brittany pleaded.

"Wait? Boo there's no wait. Quinn's almost naked. Come on Briiitt." Santana whined. She didn't want to stay any longer in the room where Quinn and Puck most likely had sex the night before.

"Baby please." Brittany shushed Santana before turning to both Puck and Quinn, "When'd this happen? And how? Details." She begged.

"Um, I'll tell you later…where I have…more clothes on…" Quinn said, pointing to her semi-naked body.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Yeah. We'll see you guys later. Bye!" Brittany waved to the two and grabbed her girlfriend's hand on the way out to the door.

"Brittany really has no limits does she?" Puck chuckled, loving the fact that nothing ever seemed to deter the dancer.

"Nope."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Well, I want to stab my eyes out." Santana said, flopping down on the couch and opening her arms wide open for her girlfriend.

"I think it's cute."

"What Quinn being almost butt naked?"

"Her butt is cute." Brittany crinkled her nose when her girlfriend tapped the top of her head, "But yours is even cuter. I love it more." She amended.

"Mm, well I'm glad they're together again. Can't wait for the awesome foursome to hang out like we used to."

The two snuggled on the couch until their quiet moment was cut short by Mrs. Lopez's voice.

"Brittany your mom called earlier. She was wondering if you two could babysit Brianna while we go out. Is that ok with you girls?" The older Latina asked.

"Yeah, we'll head over there now. Where you going Mama Lo?" Brittany asked, lifting her upper body off her girlfriend.

"Just a dinner." Mrs. Lopez said with a smile, "We'll see you girls later tonight." She winked and disappeared up the stairs and into her room

"Come on lazy butt let's go to my place."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Waake up. Wake up. Wake up." Brittany chanted repeatedly as she jumped up and down on the bed in an attempt to wake up her slumbering girlfriend.

"Because it's Christmas I'll wake up just for you." Santana mumbled, rolling over and gave her girlfriend a lazily smile. She puckered her lips and waited for her daily sweet lady kiss. Her eyes opened slowly when she didn't feel her favourite soft lips on hers.

Brittany was staring at her girlfriend with a wide smile and giggled when the Latina gave her a frown. To Brittany this was one of Santana's cutest expressions. She loved how she'd scrunch her eyebrows and attempted to pull of the trademark 'Pierce' pout, the pout that took Brittany and her sister years to master.

Santana stuck out her tongue childishly at her girlfriend and started poking her repeatedly. Finally giving in, Brittany leaned over and gave her girlfriend a sweet peck on the lips. The Latina couldn't help but let out a giggle as she rolled off the bed. The dancer shortly followed and the two skipped down the stairs with their pinkies linked.

For some reason, sleeping in tended to run through the Latina's family so the two girls were the only one's awake. Brittany dragged her girlfriend towards Christmas tree where there were presents for everyone, including Brittany and her family. Ever since the two started dating, the two families started celebrating the holidays together since they knew it was almost impossible for the two girls to separate.

"Let's open them now!" Brittany chirped happily as she ran to the tree. No matter how old she was, the magic of Christmas always had her acting like she was five years old again.

"Boo we gotta wait for my parents. You know they don't like it when we don't wait for them." Santana said and pulled her girlfriend towards the couch, "Let's just cuddle and wait a bit for them ok." Her girlfriend pouted and eventually gave in and cuddled against the Latina's embrace.

Soon the two were dozing off when Mr. Lopez's voice boomed through the room, "I hope you're all excited for your presents."

Brittany shot up from the couch and squealed excitedly, "Sure am Papa Lo." The Lopez parents chuckled and watched as Brittany dragged her tired girlfriend with her to the foot of the tree.

Santana and Brittany opened their presents first, followed by the Lopez parents. Santana's parents had gotten a picture frame with a photo of the girls sitting inside. For Santana her parents had gotten her a new camera and for Brittany they had gotten new set of dance clothes. They also bought her a new set of sport earphones for her workouts.

They packed away the wrapping paper and quickly set up for when Brittany's parents and Brianna join them for their annual Christmas lunch.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After what seemed to be an eternity they had finally finished cooking everything in time for the Pierce family's arrival.

Brianna came barrelling into the house with both Pierce parents following. The families shared greetings before all coming together for the lunch. The youngest Pierce, Brianna was too excited and kept bouncing in her seat, eager to start opening her presents.

"Tell us how's university and living together girls?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"It's awesome. Thank you guys so much for finding us the apartment." Brittany said gleefully, "We got jobs now."

Both sets of parents looked at their daughters with proud smiles and allowed the dancer to elaborate. Brittany looked excitedly to her girlfriend and grabbed her arm, silently telling her to take over.

Santana took a calm drink of her water and spoke, "Yeah, Brittany's a dance instructor for little tikes and I got a job down at a Gamestop near our place. Brittany's so amazing with her students. I've seen her teach a few times, she's awesome." Their parents didn't miss the loving looks that the two girls shared. Brianna was too busy eating her food, trying her best to scoop up her pea with her fork before giving up and using her spoon.

"That's great girls. We're really proud of you." Maria Lopez congratulated the two on their obvious maturity that has grown in their short time away from home.

"Seems like you girls are handling yourselves well. Any troubles with your home expenses?" Bryce asked.

"Nope, San's awesome and figured out a budget so we won't struggle so much. Plus I got a small pay rise from work so we have a little extra now." Brittany said proudly, reaching for her girlfriend's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well that's good. We can breathe a little easy." Joseph Lopez said with relief. Ever since the girls started university he had felt a little uneasy. He was a father and it was his job to worry about the welfare of his daughter, well both of them. Brittany was practically a part of the family now.

"Can I come visit! ?" Brianna piped up once she finished her vegetables, feeling pretty accomplished.

"If mom and dad say it's ok." Brittany told the little girl and looked at her parents for approval.

"How about when Brittany and Santana next have the weekend off we'll take you there?" Susan said to her youngest.

"Better yet, let's all go there! We can just stay at a hotel." Joseph suggested from his spot.

"Excellent idea." Bryce commended and nodded his head in agreement.

"I wanna stay with Britt and San!" Brianna pouted and crossed her arms.

"She can stay with us. It can be like a giant sleepover." Santana told and chuckled at the little girl's reactions.

"Yay!" Brianna cheered with her arms wide in the air, "We can go shopping and then stay up all night and and and I don't know. We can do fun stuff!"

"Anything for you princess." Santana gave her a warm smile and felt her heart warm up when she took in the younger Pierce's excited smile.

"Hey, I thought I was your princess?" Brittany leant over and whispered quietly and hotly into her girlfriend's ear discreetly. Luckily none of the adults or Brianna seemed to notice.

Santana took a gulp and brought her glass to her lips and forced herself to swallow her water. With a smirk on her face she brought her lips as close to Brittany's ears as she could without being suspicious and whispered quietly, "You're my one and only Queen." Her warm breath tickled Brittany's ears and caused her to blush uncontrollably.

"Now, I think it's time to open the presents. I can already see Brianna itching to open them." Joseph suggested when he noticed the little Pierce eying the tree excitedly.

Everyone moved towards the tree and opened their presents from each other. Brianna tore through her presents like a bulldozer and spent the majority of the day playing with her new toys. The husbands got their wives each a pass to an exclusive day spa for a weekend away without them. The wives got their husbands each a new bottle of cologne and a 'free pass' for a boy's night out without them.

From Santana and Brittany both set of parents got a picture frame with a picture of the two inside their apartment with giant smiles on their face. It may not have been much but it held so much sentimental meaning to it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brianna yawned and cuddled her toys close to her body and snuggled into the couch.

"I think the little one's pooped. We better head home now." Bryce said as he picked up his daughter and Susan collected the toys.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. Today was great. Merry Christmas to you all, we'll be seeing you around." Maria said as she walked the Pierce family to the door. The two families had created a friendship over their daughters and often shared many lunches and dinners together.

"Have a good night." Joseph said as they walked out the door.

"Thanks for having us. We'll see you two girls tomorrow." Susan said to Santana and Brittany. Between Christmas and New Year's day the two girls were to spend it staying at Brittany's house.

"Bye mom and dad." Brittany hugged her parents and gave her sleeping sister a kiss on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow Mr and Mrs P." Santana gave them a hug and lightly ruffled Brianna's hair trying not to wake her.

Once the Pierces backed out of the driveway Santana's parents told her and Brittany that they'd clear up the kitchen and table. They declined the couple's offer to help clean up and disappeared into the kitchen. The couple shrugged and raced upstairs towards the Latina's room.

They giggled all the way up and Brittany closed the door and pressed her back against it, biting her lip as she watched her girlfriend.

"So, what was on your Christmas list?" Santana asked when she realised her girlfriend hadn't moved from the door.

Brittany took two long strides forward until her body was now pressed against her girlfriend's. She rested her forehead against the Latina's and tilted her head slightly and gave her a peck.

"A dance." She whispered seductively, staring deeply into the Latina's eyes.

"Anything you want my Queen."

Brittany took Santana's right hand into her own arm and guided the Latina's left arm to rest on her shoulder. She straightened their bodies and stepped forward all whilst keep their eyes locked. The tango was a dance that Brittany had been teaching Santana over the past few months. She loved how their bodies moved together. Over time the Latina eventually got the hang of the dance.

Due to the obvious levels of experience Brittany always lead but she loved leading. Something about it always made her feel sexy and Santana wasn't complaining either. They moved around with the limited space they had.

Brittany lunged forward and ran her hands down the Latina's sides until she reached her thighs. She grabbed the underside of Santana's thighs and guided her leg up until Santana's knee touched the dancer's hip.

The dancer was starting to feel hot and bothered by the sensuality of their movements. Unable to contain herself she crashed her lips against her girlfriend's as they remained in the same position. Letting her lust take over, Brittany firmly gripped under the Latina's thigh and lifted her up all whilst keeping their lips locked. She spun around before gently placing her girlfriend on top of her bed.

Santana had to admit she loved it when Brittany took the lead like that. Something about seeing the dancer so dominating that always made her tingle down in her lady loins.

Brittany crawled onto the Latina's body, letting her hands map the gentle contours of her girlfriend's body. She would never get sick of touching her girlfriend. If she could she'd spend her entire days learning every freckles, dip, dimple and unique part of her girlfriend.

That night they spent their Christmas making love to each other.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The sun rose for the last time for that year. Brittany awoke to the light spilling through her curtains on the morning of New Year's Eve. She looked down and furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed her favourite body wasn't in her arms.

She tiredly lifted her torso off the bed and searched the room for any signs of her girlfriend. Her eyes fell onto the bedside table where there was a note sitting against the lamp.

_Morning boo. I've just had to stop by Puck's, be back in 15. I wrote this at 9:45am. Xo San_

Brittany smiled and checked the time. It was already 9:58am meaning that her girlfriend would be back in no more than two minutes. Instead of getting up she dropped her back against the soft mattress and waited for her girlfriend to arrive. Her mattress didn't feel like the one back in New York since this one came from the guestroom it was a little firmer. She wriggled her body in the mattress, trying her best to form a groove when her bedroom door opened.

Right on time, Santana walked through the door with the same beanie with the pom poms hanging on the sides that Brittany bought her two years prior. Wrapped around her body was Brittany's old varsity Cheerios letterman jacket which always looked a size too big for the Latina.

Santana took off the jacket and looked up only to see her girlfriend wide awake and staring up at the ceiling. She dropped her body next to her girlfriend and looked up at the ceiling.

"Pretty ceiling." Santana commented.

"Mm, how was Puck's?" Brittany asked, rolling to side so that her body was now snuggled against the Latina's.

"Good, just had to drop off some stuff I got from work. Perks of working at GameStop. I get dibs on new products." The Latina smirked and placed a tender kiss on Brittany's forehead. "Come on, as much as I would love to just chill here with you, your mom made waffles and Brianna's gone hyper." Santana rolled off the bed and helped her girlfriend up.

"Fine." Brittany protested weakly and allowed her girlfriend to drag her downstairs.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After breakfast Santana waited for Brittany to ready herself since they were going to see Quinn and Puck around midday to spend the last day of the year together. This was the first time that the Awesome Foursome had really spent time together in their group. Quinn and Puck were busy reacquainting themselves with each other and Brittany and Santana were catching up with family.

Once Brittany finished, the couple raced down the stairs to meet Quinn and Puck down at the Lima Bean. Since the roads were slick and icy the couple decided to walk towards the café rather than drive. Luckily it was a clear day out for them so it wasn't too much of a hassle to walk there.

Swinging their arms between each other they stopped when they say Puck and Quinn drive up to the café. They quickened their pace so they could catch up to their best friends.

"Quinn! Puck!" They said in unison, almost sliding into the couple.

"San! Britt!" Quinn exclaimed. Puck gave them his signature 'sup' nod and returned their hugs.

"Come on let's go inside." Santana ushered the other three in because she was freezing her butt off.

They quickly ordered their drinks and began chatting away like they did the year before.

"So what's everyone's resolution for the New Year?" Quinn asked.

"Pass my classes." Santana laughed.

"Same." Brittany shrugged, "I never really make any resolutions. I just go with the flow."

"Like a dolphin." Santana pointed out.

"Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany said in all seriousness which had the whole table staring at her. "What?" She asked, wondering why they were all looking at her like that.

The three started bursting out in laughter, "Nothing, I just love how your mind works boo." Santana said through her laughs.

"Says the girl who thought Spanish was a country." Brittany teased back with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Hold up! Our valedictorian thought Spanish was a country?" Puck asked before cracking up laughing, "Damn that's priceless."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh alongside her boyfriend. It really did feel like nothing had changed during their time a part. She liked how their group just seemed to work perfectly together. No matter what happened they'd always find a way back to each other and it'd be exactly where they'd left off.

"Momentary mental blank." Santana defended.

"Sure it was baby, sure it was." Brittany hummed as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"So I was thinking…" Puck said, bringing the conversation in serious territory, "I think I might want to join the police academy."

"Really? That's great Puck. Total bad ass." Santana said to her best friend.

"I agree with San. A really noble career." Brittany said, beaming a smile at the mohawked boy.

"What about your football scholarship?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I figured I'll just finish this bachelor's and then join the academy. Make use of this scholarship and get some education behind me to make getting in a little easier I guess." He shrugged.

"Well, I'm proud. A lot better than you joining the army. I don't think I'd like it if you were in the army." Quinn confessed.

"Because you'll miiiiissss him." Santana teased the law student.

"Yeah." Quinn simply said and looked to Puck with a loving smile, "Too much."

Brittany clasped her hands dramatically and cooed at the couple. She tilted her head side to side as she looked at the two, "You're so cute." She squealed.

"I've missed us. When break ends we need to see each other more." Santana proposed from her spot.

"I'm with her. Let's make a pact for the new year. We'll make an effort to see each other at least once a month." Puck announced placing his hand in front of him with his palm facing down.

"Deal." They all agreed and stacked their hands together and gave an 'awesome foursome' shout.

"That was so lame." Quinn giggled.

The four couldn't help but crack up at what they had just done. The New Year hopefully would bring change for the four. They prayed that the change was for the better.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana and Brittany found themselves in the same position they had been in when they spent New Year's for the first time as a couple. Brianna, Bryce and Susan Pierce were snuggled on the sofa, Joseph and Maria Lopez cuddled each other on the loveseat and of course Santana seated on Brittany's lap on the armchair. They watched the countdown program with eagerness.

Brianna was bouncing in her spot as she waited for the ball to drop and the fireworks to set off. The two families had spent New Year's Eve reminiscing about the year together and what the two sets of parents had gotten up to whilst their daughters were away in New York.

The two were surprised to find out that their parents had become significantly closer in their absence. It had gotten to the point where Brianna started referring to the Lopez's as Aunt and Uncle Lo. This made Santana feel that what she had with Brittany was a for life type of thing. It was like the universe was telling her that they were meant to be.

The families shared laughter and tears of happiness as the night progressed and now they were patiently waiting to welcome the New Year. As soon as the countdown began everyone began counting down loudly.

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all cheered loudly, whistling and yelling that the top of their lungs.

"I LOVE YOU!" Santana declared loudly over all the yelling and kissed her girlfriend passionately.

"I LOVE YOU TOO BABY!" Brittany yelled back equally as loud.

"Pier-Lo hug!" Bryce declared loudly, his voice booming through the house. The two families huddled together for a massive family hug and started bouncing in their spot as they celebrated.

"Pier-Lo, Pier-Lo!" Bryce and Joseph began chanting as they hollered and hooted for the New Year.

Soon after the celebration died down the Lopez's said their farewell to everyone and made both Brittany and Santana promise to see them before they flew back to New York in a few days. Everyone said their goodnights and soon retired to their bedrooms.

Santana and Brittany raced up to the dancer's childhood bedroom and collapsed on the bed, tired from their celebrating. The pair was excited to embark onto their journey into the New Year. What new challenges and rewards would it bring for the two? Santana just wanted a smooth sailing year with her girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about San?" Brittany asked, noticing the hard look for thought of her girlfriend's face.

"About the New Year. How I get to spend it being with you." She answered, ending with a kiss on the dancer's nose.

Brittany giggled and scrunched her face adorably when she felt the feather light touch of her girlfriend's lips. She loved it when Santana kissed her softly. It felt like she was getting a kiss from a cloud, it felt soft and fluffy. She let out a soft sigh.

"Now what's on your mind boo? Why the sigh?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Nothing, I just love how we are right now. It's perfect."

"I love you." Santana whispered sweetly into her girlfriend's ear.

"I love you too." Brittany hummed when she felt her girlfriend's warm breath into her ear.

"Whatever this year has in store with us, we'll get through it. Together and forever."


	9. Chapter 9: Could It Be True?

**A/N: **This is a completely new chapter added in, so hope you enjoy it. It's got a little drama in.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I want you to pair off to work on a collaboration piece." Brittany's professor instructed the class to do when he finished going through the assignment, "You'll work together and you'll be graded on your piece together. You may choose to work by yourself, but I would prefer it if it were a collaboration piece."<p>

Brittany looked around the room and eyed each student, wondering who to ask to be her partner. She was pleasantly surprised when one of the best male dancers approached her with a friendly smile and an outstretched arm.

"Want to work on this assignment together?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Sure." Brittany returned the smile politely and took his hand in her own and shook it.

"So are you free today around four?"

"Yeah, but I have work at five so I can't stay that long."

"That's alright. We'll just decide what song we'll use and what kind of dance and story we want to portray." Her partner smiled and picked up his bag in the process, "So I'll see you at four?"

"Yep, bye." She felt confident that this collaboration piece was going to be the best in their class because with her hard work and her partner's talent there was no way they'd get a low grade for it.

As she walked out of the class she ran into Tina who had her attention on a book. The Asian girl looked up from the book and smiled when she noticed her high school friend there. With assignments piling up the two were unable to see each other as much as they previously did earlier in the school year. They still had their jam sessions but it'd only be for once a week or sometimes only once every two years. The two girls hugged each other tightly obviously missing the times when they would go out for lunch and practise together.

"How have you been?" Brittany exclaimed.

"I've been good. Our jam sessions have definitely paid off. My professor's asked me to perform at the end of year showcase!" Tina said in delight and smiled brightly.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you." Brittany gushed and brought her friend in for a tight hug, "We need to catch up again! I've got to meet San now but I'll see you around okay?"

"Sure thing. Bye Britt." Tina smiled and waved goodbye to her friend before immersing herself into her book.

Brittany walked towards the gates of her university when her mobile beep signifying a new message. She whipped it out and a huge smile formed on her face.

_From: Santana Baby_

_Lift your pretty head and look ahead with your gorgeous eyes._

"Surprise." Santana asked with a cheeky smile as she step out from her hiding spot behind a pillar. She had her arms wide open and allowed her girlfriend to jump into her embrace. Her arms wound around her girlfriend's waist as she held her firmly above the ground. With Brittany's legs around her waist she used all her strength to keep her girlfriend there.

"I thought I was going to meet you at the café?" Brittany asked innocently when her feet were placed gently back on the ground.

"I left class a little early. I couldn't wait to see my girl."

"Come here." The dancer pulled her girlfriend in for a languid kiss and couldn't supress her smile.

"Shall we go milady?" Santana asked once they disconnected from their kiss and bowed, offering her arm to her girlfriend.

"Why yes Miss Lopez." Brittany held her hand over her lips and giggled as she took her girlfriend's arm, "To the café we go."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey baby! I'm so sorry I can't make it to lunch today I'm rehearsing for my collaboration piece today." Brittany apologized to her girlfriend over the phone. She felt foolish for forgetting that she had rehearsal that day but she couldn't cancel because they wanted to work on the choreography as soon as possible so they had longer to fine tune the routine.

Santana chuckled at her girlfriend, "Boo it's ok, I'm not mad. I know this assignment is a big thing. I'll see you tonight don't stress. I love you."

Brittany sighed in relief when her girlfriend's tone had no signs of disappointment or sadness, "I love you too. See you tonight."

When they hung up the phone Brittany made her way towards the practise studio where she was to meet her partner. She broke out into a slow jog when she noticed the brown haired man standing at the door waiting patiently for her. He turned around and waved when he noticed her running towards him.

"Hey Brittany. You ready?"

The blonde dancer came to a halt and nodded her head before stepping into the room and dropping her bag near the speakers. She unzipped her hoodie and slid it off her body before resuming a stretching position. Her partner followed her to the middle of the dance floor and began stretching alongside her.

"So we're going to do a piece on the hardships of a relationship?" He asked for clarification.

"Yep."

"Alright, so first stage we have the honeymoon period, then conflict and then make up?"

"Pretty much but I think we should put most of our focus on the conflict and make up because that's where most of our energy will come from. The conflict should be a strong and energetic, almost primal type dance-" Brittany explained as she continued to stretch.

"And the make-up should be a passion filled dance with strong yet sensual moves, lifts I'm thinking." Her partner inputted.

"Yeah, I think we got an idea."

The two got up from their positions and began to work immediately on their routine.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

She ran as fast as she could from the subway back home. The rehearsal had gone overtime because both Brittany and her partner had lost track of time she didn't realise the time. Once she reached the door she fumbled with the keys as she tried to hurriedly open the door.

"Baby I'm so sorry I'm late." She said the minute she opened the door. Her bags were thrown to the floor and the door was shut as she ran towards their bedroom.

"Boo, I'm in the kitchen." Santana chuckled when she noticed the flash of blonde run past the room.

"Oh, oops." Brittany halted her steps and backtracked into the kitchen to engulf her girlfriend in a massive hug.

"It's ok. I was just cooking. I'm guessing it was a good rehearsal."

"Yeah! We were just on a roll with our routine and yeah. We've almost got half of it figured out."

"That's great baby. Relax and let me take of you." Santana smiled warmly at her girlfriend and pecked her lips one last time before ushering the girl out of the room, "Go shower you smell."

"How did I get so lucky?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Alexia, Andrew and Santana were on the field watching their university's football team practise because at some point Andrew mentioned trying out for the team.

"They've already had try-outs aren't you think about this too late?" Alexia asked and winced when one of the players suffered from a strong tackle, "Sure you want to experience that?"

"Uh…" Andrew drawled for minute, "Yeah, maybe not." He chuckled sheepishly.

"So tell me Santana why are we seeing out here? Aren't you usually eating lunch with Brittany at this time?" Andrew teased and nudged his Latina friend on the shoulder.

"She's working on an assignment with her partner." The Latina answered.

"Is it a guy? Hey." Andrew teased while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What are you saying?" Santana said a little defensively, slightly glaring at her friend.

"Drew, don't." Alexia warned which sufficiently worked to shut the boy up.

Although Santana knew she could trust her girlfriend the seeds of insecurity were already planted and despite Andrew's words being that of a playful manner had helped the growth of her insecurities. It wasn't her friends fault but she couldn't help but worry about her girlfriend's long rehearsals. From what she'd heard from her girlfriend, the guy apparently was the best male dancer in the class and she was counting on this assignment to show the teacher all her hard work. She knew how much Brittany was focused on the assignment but long nights and hours spent rehearsing did nothing to ease Santana's worries. That was one of the main reasons why she found herself hanging out with Andrew and Alexia more.

"Sorry Lopez. I was only teasing." Andrew said embarrassed at his comment and apologetic towards his friend.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm seeing her tonight anyway."

Alexia chuckled and said in a faux Spanish accent, "Ah, Santana Lopez. World's most whipped girlfriend."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile Brittany was bent over, taking deep breathes whilst her partner was taking a swig of water from his bottle on the other side of the studio. They had been working hard on their assignment piece and decided to take a small breather before their bodies collapsed from exhaustion.

"I think what'd make the dance absolutely perfect is-" Brittany's partner took one final drink from his bottle and capped it before moving towards the blonde dancer, "A kiss." He finished.

"What?" Brittany's head snapped up in disbelief, her eyes wide open. She put her hands up in front of her and shook her head, "We don't need it." She reasoned with him.

"Yes, we do. It shows the chemistry between the characters and brings the piece to a whole new level."

"I think we'll be good without the kiss. Look what if we get some other's opinions?" Brittany really didn't want to add a kiss because in all honestly she did believe the dance didn't need it. She eyed him warily and didn't miss the way his eyes for only a few seconds hungrily linger on her body. Then it clicked, she knew exactly why he wanted to add a kiss but she didn't want to call him out on it just in case it jeopardised their partnership.

"If you say so, but you'll see that I'm right." Her partnered sighed and took his position in the middle of the room, "Come on let's take it from the top."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany shuffled out of the bathroom in just her pyjama pants and tank top and headed straight towards the living room where her girlfriend was lounging on the couch reading her pre readings.

The dancer crawled lightly on top of her girlfriend's body and nestled her head against her body. Santana rested her arms on Brittany with her book resting on the base of the dancer's neck, with the bottom of the page being obscured by her girlfriend's head. She kissed the top of her girlfriend's head and continued reading.

"What's wrong boo?" She knew that there was something bothering Brittany because she'd always snuggle against her body, face buried against the nerd's chest.

"Nothing." Brittany mumbled and buried her face further into her girlfriend's chest.

"Mmm ok." Santana hummed, knowing that Brittany would tell her when she was ready.

After a long period of silence Brittany mumbled something inaudible against her girlfriend's chest.

"What's that boo?" The nerd asked as she set her book down and looked down at her girl's head buried against her.

"Do you think a connection between two people is only best seen with a kiss?"

"Hm." Santana hummed, subconsciously stroking her girlfriend's soft hair as she thought. "I don't think a kiss is the only way. One look can express equally as much, a simple touch of the hand, a smile, there are heaps of ways to express a deep connection between two people. A kiss is just one of the ways. Like right now, I'm not kissing you but I'm holding you-" Santana shifted a bit on the couch and guided Brittany's head to tilt up so she could look into her girlfriend's endless blue eyes, "looking into yours eyes. Now tell me, how are you feeling?"

Brittany smiled and pecked her girlfriend's nose, "I feel the love you have for me and that this is where I want to be."

"You see, there are heaps of ways to express love. Why do you ask? I would've though you would have known that since you always find different ways to show me your love."

"I just had a little doubt in myself."

"Never doubt yourself boo. You're amazing. I love you."

"I love you too, thank you San."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

With the courage and reassurance from her girlfriend, Brittany walked up to her dance partner with a purpose. They'd give the kiss just one try and if it didn't work with the dance then regardless of what he said she'd stick her ground. Luckily for them another couple agreed to watch the dance and give their input on the new section which included the kiss.

"The kiss was nice, but I think it just makes it sort of cliché and corny." The guy watching them said.

"I think he's right." Brittany agreed in between her breaths.

"Between the two, honestly the kiss doesn't make much of a difference." The girl said, agreeing with her partner and Brittany.

"You see? I think we should just forget the kiss and focus most of our energy on trying to build a connection with subtle movements. It makes the dance deeper and that way we're not relying on one part to bring it all together." Brittany suggested.

Her partner just sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "Fine I guess so." He agreed reluctantly.

"Awesome, so let's go through it again."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana shuffled into their shared apartment and raised an eyebrow in suspicion when she heard her girlfriend grumbling over the phone.

"No. I said we weren't doing it but he keeps pitching it. I don't get it. I can't, this is a major grade."

Santana snuck up onto her girlfriend and hugged her from behind, placing a soft kiss against the pale cheek. "Hey baby." She whispered as to not disturb the conversation.

Brittany turned around and pecked her girlfriend on the lips, "Hey baby." She whispered back, "I'll talk to you tomorrow after class." She said to her friend and hung up the phone.

"What's that about?" The Latina asked with her arms still wrapped tightly around her girlfriend.

"Mm, nothing." Her girlfriend dodged and pecked her lips once more before pulling out of the hug and heading towards the kitchen.

The nerd could tell there was something up with her girlfriend and she tried her best not to let Andrew's words linger in her thoughts for too long. Brittany wasn't cheating why would she? They were happy and their sex life was still active, not as much as it was before but that's because university had tired them out.

"Are you sure there's nothing to talk about?"

The dancer let out a tired sigh and looked down to the ground, "No, it's nothing." She didn't want to worry her girlfriend over something so small. Despite agreeing to nix the kissing scene out of the choreography but her partner kept insisting on it and it was starting to tire her. If she could she would've ended the partnership and done the assignment as a solo but she hated to admit it, what they'd come up with was gold and sure to get them the best grade.

"Alright, you know you can tell me anything. I love you boo."

"I know."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Alexia dropped her bag on Santana's stomach and laughed at the way her friend spluttered and groaned in pain.

"Why are you here in the corner?"

The two girls were then joined by their beloved quirky male friend Andrew, "Ah she's moping over the fact that Brittany comes home late, is always moody ehh." He teased.

"Drew!" Alexia scolded, slapping the back of his head at his tasteless joke.

"What?" He whined, rubbing the back of his head. Alexia nodded her head towards Santana and that's when he saw the downcast look on her face, that's when he knew that he'd crossed the line. "Shit. It was a joke I'm sorry." He apologised.

"It's ok. She has been moody but I'm not too sure why." Santana's eyes looked even sadder and Alexia couldn't help but glare at Andrew.

"Tried talking to her?"

"She keeps telling me it's nothing, I guess it is but she seems more on edge than usual." The Latina shrugged and grumbled inaudibly to herself.

"You said it yourself she's been working hard for her assignment, she's just stressed." Alexia suggested.

Santana accepted the suggestion and just shrugged. She wasn't in the mood to let her thoughts dwindle on the idea of her girlfriend cheating her. It wasn't like she didn't have a reason not to trust Brittany, the girl she had been dating since junior year, the popular girl who refused to let their differences keep them apart.

"Why don't we hit up a bar?" Andrew suggested in a faux British accent.

"It's ok. I'm going to head home and rest a bit. My body's pretty exhausted." Santana sighed and pushed herself off the ground.

When she left her two friends, Alexia glared at Andrew.

"What?" The man asked innocently.

"You're a doofus you know that."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana finally decided to ask her girlfriend about her recent behaviour because it wasn't like she was accusing her of anything. She just genuinely was concerned over her girlfriend's behaviour. Brittany had told her that she'd be home around by the time the Latina came back from university but when the nerd stepped through the threshold she noticed the apartment was empty.

Letting out a resigned sigh she took off her jacket and dropped her back into their bedroom. Whilst she was changing into more comfortable clothes she heard the front door open and keys being dropped into the bowl they kept near the front door.

"Baby?" She heard the sweet, soft voice of her girlfriend ring through the apartment.

"Hey boo." Santana greeted with a cheery voice but her face dropped when she noticed the hard look of frustration and stress etched on her girlfriend's beautiful face. "What's wrong?" She asked with worry.

"Nothing." Her girlfriend sighed and rested her head against a tanned shoulder.

"Clearly there's something. You've been on edge for some time. Is it your classes?"

"Something like that. Don't worry I'll deal with, it's nothing big."

The nerd looked at her girlfriend and just simply let out a tiny smile and nodded her head.

"Are you sure? There's nothing you want to tell me?" She just wanted to test out the waters to give her girlfriend a chance to tell her something, anything.

"No."

"Are you sure?" It wasn't like she was accusing her of cheating but if her girlfriend was she wanted to give her the chance to confess. She couldn't help that Andrew's words had stuck in her head even though they were just teasing words, they just stuck and manifested over time.

It made sense, the late nights, her girlfriend constantly being on edge, her reluctance to communicate and this look of worry and stress on the dancer's face that seemed to be there all the time. Although these thoughts ran through her mind, her heart would chastise her for simply having those thoughts. It'd tell her that she was foolish to believe her insecurities and allow it to grow to such a level. Every time she saw her girlfriend the doubts she had would vanish but when they parted during the day they would come back and it was hard for her to concentrate.

"It's nothing. If there's something wrong I'd tell you baby." The dancer offered and pecked Santana's cheek.

Santana knew that she had to push these insecurities aside because she trusted her girlfriend. No, Brittany was not cheating on her she wouldn't. All she could do was believe her girlfriend and hope that what was bothering Brittany would pass.

"It's ok. I trust you."


	10. Chapter 10: Insecurities

**A/N: **This has some extra scenes added in! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"San, I was thinking." Brittany cooed cutely into her girlfriend's ear.<p>

"Mm, what is it?" Santana asked, turning around from the pan and kissed her girlfriend on her lips.

"Would you maybe want to come to one of my rehearsals? I really want you to watch me."

"Why are you asking me? You know I'll say yes. I'll come when I don't have class."

Brittany pecked her girlfriend's cheek and started bouncing up and down in her spot. She couldn't wait for her girlfriend to watch her in action. The dancer always loved it when her girlfriend watched her dance.

She moved around the kitchen and set up the table whilst her girlfriend added the finishing touches to their dinner. The Latina always loved it when they shared dinner on nights like this. With finals slowly approaching the chance to eat dinner together decreased due to late night rehearsals or study sessions. So whenever they were home at the same time, they always made the most of their time together.

They'd catch up on each other's days and their plans for the next. Then they'd mostly end up cuddling in front of the TV or cuddle in bed for an early night it. One would think that they're sex life was dull due to their laid back lifestyle and routine. It was anything but dull. In fact, it was more alive than it had ever been.

Right now, the two couldn't imagine life being any better.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana sat through her break talking to Andrew whilst he opened up about his abrupt separation from his girlfriend over the holiday break. Alexia and Santana had been trying to cheer their friend up but found that nothing seemed to work. He was stuck in a rut and couldn't help but mourn over the loss of his girlfriend.

"She dumped me for a stupid footballer. What the hell?" He asked repetitively. His ego, pride and heart were crushed by the girl that he once loved.

The two other girls watched his emotions run from upset to angry and back to upset. There was no way he was going to cry but he was finding it increasingly difficult to hold back the tears.

"It'll get better, how about you, me and Lopez hit up a bar and be the hell to partners!" Alexia suggested rather enthusiastically, she felt guilty because deep down she was somewhat happy that she no longer the only single one in the group.

"Hey! I love Brittany and yeah." Santana interrupted before stopping due to Andrew and Alexia cracking an imaginary whip at her.

"Whatever." She brushed off, "I was planning to surprise Britt later after class. She really wants me to watch her rehearsals so I'm going to go down today and check it out."

"Aw, cutie." The two cooed, "Well, Alexia I'm down. It's just you and I guess." Andrew said solemnly.

"Well Lopez if you want some fun you know where we'll be." Alexia said with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well I think it's time I drown my sorrows in anatomy." Andrew said with a sigh and got up from his spot to attend his next lecture.

Santana and Alexia soon separated to do their own thing as well. For Santana she was planning where to buy a bouquet to surprise her girlfriend. She re-checked her university email to make sure that the tutorial was cancelled that day before making her way towards her last class.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany elongated her legs as her partner lifted her up and spun her around, manipulating her body as they move gracefully through the routine. She placed two palms on his chest and pushed away as he held onto one arm.

The two leapt across the stage, moving effortlessly through the routine. Brittany spun as her partner took a step forward, invading her space. Their breaths were heavy and laboured.

"Shit's gotten serious." An onlooker commented as they watched the dance.

"Mhm." The person next to them hummed.

Once more Brittany pushed herself away but this time he held onto her and stepped even closer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana practically raced towards the double doors of the auditorium. She couldn't wait to see the excited look on Brittany's face when the dancer would finally realise her girlfriend sitting in the audience with a bouquet of yellow flowers.

She opened the doors quietly and took a quiet step inside just in time to see the final part of the dance.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As she was pulled back, Brittany prepared her hands to rest comfortably on her partner's shoulders. The moment her body fell forward, her partner hastily grabbed the back of her head and brought her in for a searing kiss whilst placing a firm hand on her backside.

"This isn't a part of the dance…" The onlooker said with confusion in their eyes.

"Didn't Brittany say there wasn't supposed to be a kiss?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana's face dropped, all the blood rushing from it. The hand clasping the flowers fell limply to the side. She shook her head in disappointment and turned around and left the auditorium without a sound. The only trace she left of her presence was the yellow flowers scattered where she once stood.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany pushed away from her partner with as much strength as she could.

"What the hell? I said there wasn't going to be a kiss." She yelled at her partner.

"Come on Brittany, you felt it. We have chemistry." He said with a smirk, "It's perfect for that dance and you know it. Not only that, I know you liked the kiss."

"I was acting." She huffed, "We don't need to kiss for the dance and no groping!"

"But it makes it that much more sexier." He reasoned as he took a slow step closer towards her, "It makes it better. You can't deny our chemistry." He said, the cocky smirk making its way back on his face.

"No." Brittany said firmly.

"Why you being like that?"

"No, we agreed no kiss. If you can't respect that then I can't do this assignment with you."

Her partner took a step forward, closer into her personal space, "You know I'm the best male dancer in our class. You're still mediocre. You _need _me to pass this class." He said.

Brittany pushed him away in disgust, "I can do just fine with you. You can find yourself another partner." She said in disgust and stormed out of the auditorium.

Before she stepped out the double doors she noticed the flowers lying haphazardly on the floor. Yellow, Santana always said it always complimented the dancer's beauty. With one hard look back at her ex-dance partner she sprinted out of the auditorium and made her way straight to the apartment.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana burst through the door of her apartment in frustration. She wanted to yell, scream and trash the routine but no, she knew she had to keep her cool.

_It was a part of the routine, there's nothing to worry about. But the two had chemistry between them. Then again, Brittany's an amazing actress when she dances. Yet, how can I be sure Brittany was acting? He's a dancer, she's a dancer they share the same passion it would only make sense. Maybe that's why she wanted me to go see her? _Her thoughts plagued her mind. Her insecurities working like a slow paced poison, slowly chipping away at their relationship. Could she really be sure that Brittany was acting?

Everything made sense, the late night practises, and her girlfriend's always occupied mind. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she couldn't trust her.

Before she could let anything poison her thinking she hastily grabbed her keys and raced out the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany sprinted as fast as her trained legs could take her. She fumbled with her keys and burst through the door, hoping to see her girlfriend. Instead she was met with darkness and silence. It was evident that the apartment was empty. Her girlfriend was nowhere to be found.

_It's ok, Santana probably just had to clear her head, like what she used to do with Puck. There's no way that she'd do anything. She trusts me enough to know that I wasn't expecting him to kiss me, right?_

She looked down and saw her girlfriend's messenger bag thrown carelessly to the ground. Putting one and two together she figured Santana went out for a walk to clear her mind. However, that didn't stop her from worrying.

"Santana Lopez here. I'm either unavailable or didn't make it to my phone in time. In any case just leave your name and number, better yet just text me. Bye!" Brittany sighed and sent a quick text.

_To: Santana baby_

_I got home and you're not here? Tried calling no answer. Call me back, I miss you._

She dragged her tired and sweaty body towards their room for a much needed shower.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"TO INDEPENDENCE!" Santana slurred as she raised her shot glass up in the air.

"TO INDEPENDENCE!" Andrew and Alexia repeated, equally as drunk. The three downed their tequila in quick succession and cheered loudly.

"T-thanks you guuuys for help-helpin' me out yo. Damn she's such a b-bitch." Andrew spat out.

"S'no problem at aaaall Andy-poo. Relationships suck yo." Alexia slurred, "Wait, no offence Lopez." She amended, looking at the drunk Latina.

"Whatevs. To us being drunk!" Santana cheered and beckoned for the server to bring them another round.

Alexia stepped out of the restrooms and scanned the bar for her lost friends. On the dance floor Andrew was already grinding on a rebound, clearly having already forgotten all about his ex. She looked around for Santana and couldn't see the Latina at their table. She roamed around the club until she returned to the bar, still not having found the Latina.

She was about to ask the bartender when she noticed in a dark corner there was Santana talking to some woman. It looked like the woman was getting rather friendly and the Latina wasn't doing anything. Alexia thought for a while. She didn't know if she'd be overstepping their friendship by intervening but then again, Santana was with Brittany and if the Latina ended up cheating she'd feel too guilty knowing she did nothing. With her decision made up she approached the two women.

"So, this was a fun chat. Here." The woman grabbed Santana's hand and scribbled her number on the palm, "Give me a call if you want to talk some more." She said with a wink and left.

"What the hell Lopez?" Alexia slapped the Latina's shoulder as she reached her.

"What? She gave me her number?" Santana shrugged, "I didn't ask for it."

"But you didn't refuse it either. You're with Brittany." Alexia scolded the Latina for her poor behaviour, "I don't think she'd like it knowing that you're accepting random girls' numbers."

"Whatever, she doesn't care." Santana shrugged.

"She does. Why are you here when obviously you guys have problems? You're never like this."

"Whatever." The Latina shrugged once more.

Alexia rolled her eyes and grabbed Santana by the shoulders, "You know what's going to happen tonight? I'm going to make sure you go home and sort your shit out with Brittany before you do something stupid here."

"You can't make me." Santana challenged.

"Wanna bet?" With that Alexia slung an arm around the Latina and quickly escorted her outside the club. She sent a quick message to Andrew, telling him that they were leaving early once she got them both into the cab.

The taxi then started driving towards Santana's apartment. Alexia just hoped she didn't over-step their friendship.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Just stop here." Alexia jumped out the taxi and pulled Santana out and practically dragged her upstairs.

They stood outside the door. Alexia placed two firm hands on the Latina's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "This is what's going to happen. You're going to go in and sort your shit out with Brittany. Then you'll come to uni after the weekend and thank my arse. Got that Lopez?" She said, tapping into her inner bitch.

"Bite me Alexia." Santana spat back.

"Good to know." The Eurasian girl shrugged her shoulders and made sure Santana walked in before leaving the apartment block. Hopefully Santana would be thanking her.

Santana stumbled through the doors and walked with uneasy feet. She hit a few things on the way before finally making it to her room. Brittany was already asleep. Too drunk to even care Santana crawled onto the bed and crashed, face first into the mattress.

She'd deal with whatever the next morning.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Wake up." A firm, stern voice said to the slumbering Latina.

"No." Santana grumbled as her blankets were ripped off.

"Santana." The voice was now calmer but had a hint of sadness in it, "Wake up. We need to talk."

Santana's eyes shot open. 'We need to talk' the one phrase that no person in love would ever want to hear. It almost always ended in a break up. She sat up and instantly regretted it when she felt her head spinning.

"What?" She croaked out.

"Where were you last night?" Brittany asked, her voice calm once again.

"Out. With friends."

"Where?"

"Just out." Santana shrugged.

"Why is there a number on your hand?" Brittany pointed out to the Latina's palm.

Written was a simple message, _I had a great time. Give me a call if you want to chat xo. _Below the message was the random woman's number. The Latina looked down at her hand and remembered why it was there.

"Oh." She said when it finally clicked, "Some random chick just gave me a number. We just talked don't worry." Santana waved off.

"What? A random woman just gives a girl who's taken her number. Why didn't you refuse it?" Brittany asked with worry in her voice.

"She just wrote it. She didn't know I was taken anyway." Santana blurted out before realising what she had just said.

"You…you didn't tell her you had a girlfriend?" Brittany's expression turned into a pained out. Instead of her usually 'sad pout' she had a small frown and look of extreme hurt in her eyes. Instead of letting her lower lip quiver she simply shook her head. Instead of curling up into her girlfriend's arms for comfort she walked out the room quietly.

"Brittany." Santana sighed and jumped out of the bed. She could hear the loud clanging of cabinets opening and plates being moved. She could see Brittany rummaging through the kitchen.

"I'll cook breakfast." Santana offered, taking a step closer to the dancer.

"Don't." Brittany said sadly with her back still turned to the Latina.

"I'm sorry. I was drunk and didn't see the need to tell her I had a girlfriend." Santana wanted to punch herself at that moment, "I mean I just didn't really like find the time to tell her like yeah." She tried to amend when she realised what she said sounded really bad.

"How about when she wanted to give you her number? Could've told her I don't know? That you have a girlfriend who's waiting for you at home?" Brittany said, obviously feeling hurt by her girlfriend's actions.

"Hang on. Why are you pissed? I'm not the one who cheated." Santana said, realising why she was even at the club in the first place.

"I didn't cheat." The dancer argued.

"I saw you. I wanted to surprise you and watch your rehearsals. Guess you forgot to tell me you had a little smooch and grope session during it?" Santana said sarcastically.

"It wasn't a part of the dance. He came onto me but I pushed him away straight after."

"Sure. It makes sense now, the late night practises, your moods." Santana scoffed.

"What are you trying to insinuate Santana?"

The Latina winced at the use of her full name and the hard, stern look from her girlfriend. It was an expression she was least familiar with and something she hoped to never see again after the first time.

"You know what I'm trying to say." Santana stood up straighter and challenged her girlfriend.

Then it hit Brittany, her girlfriend of two years was accusing her of cheating and it stung, a lot.

"Why don't you just say it Santana! Say it!"

"Why should I? You know what I'm talking about."

The fight was starting to sound like childish bickering, both challenging the other to say it.

"Come on Santana. If you're so sure just come out and say it. Say how I cheated on you which I _never _did. I can't believe you'd accuse me of cheating. We've been together two years and you can't trust me? At least I'm not the one accepting numbers and 'forgetting' to mention I have a girlfriend. You know what? Whatever." Brittany huffed and threw her hands in the air as she walked out the front door and slammed it behind her.

Santana curled both her hands in a fist and brought them down hard on the kitchen counter as she yelled out in frustration.

This was their first major fight after moving to New York and she was not liking the way the future looked.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany walked through the busy streets of New York and towards her favourite park when her body collided with another person's.

"OH! Sorry-" The girl she bumped into apologised, "Brittany?"

The dancer turned her head towards the person who said her name and saw that she had bumped right into Alexia.

"Hey Alexia, that's okay. I wasn't looking either."

Alexia just shrugged and smiled at her, "How's Santana? She was pretty drunk and gone when I helped her home last night."

The mention of the previous night sent a shard of glass through Brittany's heart. Always being the observant type Alexia could tell straight away that both Brittany had talked but things were obviously not resolved.

"Come on, let's go to the park." Without letting her respond, Alexia took Brittany's hand and led her straight to the park.

They walked in relative silence until they found an empty bench away from the laughing kids and happy families surrounding the park.

"So I'm guessing you talked to Santana and things didn't go well?" Alexia asked, leaning forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

"I found the number on her hand and she accused me of cheating, well she implied it."

"Look, she was drunk last night and I know that it doesn't act as a legitimate excuse but she's just been pretty down lately. I know you've been busy with your routine for that assignment and thing is Santana's just insecure."

"Yeah, but why couldn't she talk to me. Instead she keeps it in and starts flirting with the girl and didn't even tell her she had a girlfriend at home." Tears were threatening to fall as Brittany spoke.

"She's been through so much and has problems trusting people and the minute she thinks she'll get hurt she just backs off. I don't know if she's told you but in middle school we were best friends, she came out and I turned my back on her, hell I think I was the reason why she moved schools. Can you blame her though? She's been through so much, from what she's told me you were the popular cheerleader weren't you?" Alexia asked and gave Brittany a warm smile.

"Something like that I guess."

"Well she was the quiet girl even though in middle school she was top girl. What I'm saying is after that fall from grace she never wanted to experience it again. She's really into you and it kills her knowing that there could be someone there to take you away from her. She was really paranoid and I guess it didn't help Andrew kept making jokes."

Brittany looked down at her feet and started kicking them back and forth. She hadn't realised that despite being together for two years her girlfriend still held the exact same insecurities as she did when they first started dating.

"So I should forgive her?"

"I'm not saying forgive, more like hear her out and communicate. She was at fault as well." Alexia rubbed a soothing hand on Brittany's back and when the girl looked like she needed more comforting she stretched out her arm and pulled the dance in for a hug.

"Thanks Alexia."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

This was the first time Santana had spent an entire day at home without seeing or talking to Brittany at all. She was slouched on the couch with her hair dishevelled, baggy sweat pants and a ratty t-shirt on. She didn't have the energy to get out or do anything all she wanted was Brittany to come home. She had felt like crap ever since her girlfriend walked out the door that morning and now it was close to midnight.

Finally the front door opened and her head sprung right around when she noticed her girlfriend standing at the door.

"Brittany." She breathed out as she rose to her feet slowly. She hesitated before taking a small step towards the blonde beauty who also took a step.

"We need to talk Santana."

This was it, she was going to get her ass handed to her and dumped. She knew it and it was her fault.

"I'll understand if you want to break up." Santana sighed, admitting defeat.

"What! ?" Brittany's eyes widened ten-fold at her girlfriend's words so she reached forward and grabbed her girlfriend's hands, "I'm not here to break up with you, we need to talk about everything why you' thought I was cheating."

Santana looked down in shame and Brittany's heart physically broke at the sight of the Latina, she looked so small in front of her. The dancer took the initiative and led them to the couch where they sat down and began to talk through everything that had transpired over the few weeks.

"…I even told him to look for another dance partner…" Santana looked up and saw the downcast expression on her girlfriend's face. She knew that the reason why Brittany chose him was because he was an exceptional dancer and hoped that working with him would also help better her skills.

They had been talking to hours where they swore sunburst orange began to seep through the curtains, signifying sunrise in the city that never sleeps. Their eyes were red from the tears shared through their talk and hands held onto each other tightly, not once separating throughout the night. Starting from a seated position they were now lying comfortably against each other on the couch, still talking through everything.

"You did?" Santana asked for clarification.

"Yes and I'll probably most likely get a shit grade. But that's not the point. I didn't cheat on you, I never would."

Santana could see the pain and hurt in Brittany's eyes. She knew that her girlfriend was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just felt insecure."

"Why would you choose to not tell someone who's obviously hitting on you that you have a girlfriend? You know, you're not the only one that gets insecure." The dancer looked down sadly.

"But why? You're beautiful, so loving and emotionally insightful, there are people dying to be with you?"

"You underestimate yourself baby. I would never leave you. Sometimes I think you'll realise how stupid I really am and leave me for a future doctor or lawyer."

"DON'T call yourself stupid ever Brittany, because you're not. I only want you." Santana tightened her grip around her girlfriend's waist and nuzzled her face against the dancer's neck.

"Hearing you makes me feel all floaty."

Santana chuckled, "I'm really sorry about being so insecure. I saw you guys dancing and saw you had so much chemistry with him so I thought that you were getting over me, over us." Santana admitted.

"First of all I was acting and second, he sprung that kiss on me. I told him over and over that we weren't going to add the kiss. When I dance, I imagine you watching me and you're the only one in the room. When I dance with a partner, I imagine it's you dancing with me. The smiles and looks they're all for you."

"I love you." Was all Santana could say at that moment.

Brittany let out a weak smile in response. "You don't love me back?" Santana asked when her girlfriend didn't say anything.

"I do. It's just you hurt me. When you accepted her number and didn't tell her about me, it's like saying you're ashamed."

"No, I'm never ashamed." Santana took a step closer, "Never in the world." She pulled her head back to get a proper look of her girlfriend, "I want everyone to know I'm yours." She raised her hand and slowly tucked a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear, "I'll shout it out to everyone if that's what you want." She leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "I'll call your parents up just to tell them I love you." She offered and kissed the other cheek.

Her girlfriend sighed and gave a weak smile, "What you did hurt me San." She said honestly.

"I know and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Santana wrapped her arms tightly around the dancer's lithe body and hugged her tight, "We should work on these insecurity issues shouldn't we?"

"Yeah." Brittany lifted her arms and returned the hug.

"I hear cuddling is a great start." Santana said with a smirk. Brittany nodded her head weakly and allowed her girlfriend to bring them up from the couch and back to their bedroom.

They still had a long way to go but at least they started.


	11. Chapter 11: We're Still Young

**A/N: ***Awkwardly waves* Hi, I'm sorry ): I got so carried away with Stuttering then I started uni and now I'm a mess. Hope you can forgive me!

**Ellii51: **Thanks for the wish and I'm really sorry for the delayed update.

**Tiny 1.0: **Lol, thank you for the compliment. I suck at angst I find...all my fics always end up like sweet and fluffy, sometimes I get sad because I can't write angst LOL. Thanks for your support though (:

**Kaede Shinomori: **Nom Nom, now you're back in your homeland. Wow, you must've been sad, no quack ):

**misscorylynn: **Nom nom thanks for that (: thanks for the support

**f: **Short but sweet, thanks.

**Miched8: **Yeah, I wish I dragged it on a little longer, but I knew that this story would've taken a while to update LOL. Thanks for sticking to this as well. Oh, and thank you for the wishes and I'm pretty sure you've seen it but yeah i did get my whole Smooth Criminal Outfit =D now i'm just trying to find another occassion to wear it.

**Ninaddict: **Yeah, this was actually a continuation from my AU story 'Teenage Dream' hence why there was no original characterization. Oh, wow thank you for that awesome compliment but really, I honestly don't think my writing's good enough for that kind of thing, but thank you for the thought.

**drumgirlvaleska: **Thank you for the wishes (: Hehe, sorry for the wait.

**.are: **...I'm so sorry for the really long hiatus. I really hope I haven't peeved you because of it. I said 2 weeks but it ended up lasting a month! I'm such an ass and I'm really sorry. Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it.

**Everyone: **Thank you everyone for your constant support even though I've been the worst person ever and made you wait so long. I loved getting the notification emails telling you favourited, subscribed and reviewed. Thank you all so much. Here's a nice 4k chapter for you, sorry it's a little short. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own some captain A headphones!

* * *

><p>"Where's my thank you?" Alexia asked as the Latina sat down with her and Andrew at the café they frequented on campus.<p>

"Thank you." Santana grumbled under her breath.

"Didn't catch that." Alexia said with a teasing smirk on her face, "All I want is a simple thank you for saving your little heiny in that club. If it weren't for me you'd be sleeping on the curb." She added smugly.

"Fine. Thank you Alexia." The Latina rolled her eyes and playfully pushed her friend.

"Wow, did Santana just thank you?" Andrew asked in utter disbelief, "You don't even thank me when I hand you the tools during our prac." He said with a pout.

"You sprayed my glasses with water." The Latina rebutted.

"They were dirty." He said sheepishly.

"Come children let us head to class." Alexia told the two and pushed them towards the lecture theatre.

"Wow, children? Wanna be a teacher instead?" Andrew said sarcastically and followed the two towards their lecture.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany stood on stage after showing her professor the new routine that she'd come up with since she dropped her previous partner. She wanted to show everyone that she didn't need anyone else to improve her own skills.

"I admit, I was a little worried that you chose to do this assignment by yourself. Honestly you're not the strongest dancer." He told her truthfully, "But seeing this, I'm intrigued to see what else you have to offer. I look forward to seeing your end product." He said with a smile and turned to the rest of the class, "That my friends, is what a little hard work can do." He gave her a small nod, telling her to join everyone in the seats, "Who's next?"

Brittany sat in her seat feeling proud of her progress and improvement over the months. She came to Julliard as an adequate dancer in comparison to others but now she could really feel herself become the great dancer that she was capable of being. At first she feared that choosing to continue on with the assignment alone would jeopardise her chances in scoring a high grade, but hearing her professor's comments she knew it was the right choice.

She didn't the others to make her look better; all she needed was a little hard work and extra practise. Her thoughts were broken when she felt the small vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and opened the new message that she just received.

_From: Santana Baby_

_You have Thursday to Sunday off yeah?_

She scrunched her face in thought and pulled out her diary to check her schedule. She sent out a reply to her girlfriend and awaited a reply.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

On the other campus Santana sat in her lecture bored out of her mind as she waited for her girlfriend's text message.

_From: My Dancing Queen_

_Um, no. I have a class to teach on Thursday afternoon. But I'm free Friday to Sunday. The little tikes class is moved to Thursday afternoon because the advanced ballroom needed Saturday for training._

Santana thought for a minute and began tapping out a reply.

Brittany during her class snuck a glance at her phone and glanced up to make sure that they were still watching the performances.

_From: Santana Baby_

_I was thinking we head up to Cali and surprise Quinn? We can rent out a cheapy hotel and stay for the weekend? She's come down here so I think we should go up there. What do you say? (:_

She pondered on the thought for a minute. Truth is she wanted to go visit Quinn for a while but they just never had the time nor the money. They'd have to fly to visit since they were practically on different ends of the country and driving there just wasn't an option. She sent out a quick reply and pocketed her phone.

Santana flinched when she felt her phone vibrate. She was close to falling asleep in her class when she received the message.

_From: My Dancing Queen_

_We'll have to fly there. I don't think we'll have enough money. Remember we had to fill up your car twice last week_

The Latina bit her lip when she remembered money factor. They still had money saved in their account but that was used for emergencies and it would only be enough to pay for this spontaneous trip. There was one option but she knew that Brittany would refuse but she was prepared to beg.

Brittany read the message and bit her lip as she read it.

_From: Santana Baby_

_I know you won't like this…but we can borrow some money off our parents?_

She felt wrong borrowing money off her parents for a leisure trip. Living away from them had her feeling independent and matured. She sent a quick text to the Latina telling her that they'll speak about it when they were back at their apartment because the conversation was not one to be discussed over text. She quickly pocketed her phone and returned her attention to the other students who were yet to perform.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Boo?" Santana called out as she entered the apartment. She hung her keys on the hooks and smiled when she noticed her girlfriend's feet resting on the back of the couch.

"Yeah?" Brittany sat up and poked her head out from the couch.

The Latina joined her girlfriend on the couch and greeted her with a loving peck on the lips.

"Sup?" She asked.

"Nothing just relaxing. Dance practicals have me drained." The dancer sighed as she made room for her girlfriend's body.

"Poor baby." The Latina cooed, "So, about Cali…what do you think?" She asked.

Brittany let out a sigh and ran her hand through her long blonde hair, "Hun, we've been living independently, paying for our own expenses…well except for the apartment. Don't you feel weird asking for money especially since they pay for this place?"

"Yeah, but boo. We'll pay them back in instalments so it's just like a loan?" Santana reasoned, "You know like when we get a house one day for our family we'll take out a mortgage and have to pay the bank back you know." The Latina added, "It'll be like that." She thought about excuses to convince her girlfriend to agree because she knew that she'd be reluctant to borrow money.

The dancer thought about it and finally came to a conclusion, "Okay, but we have to pay them off as soon as possible." She said with a smile and pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"Yep, I'll even stop taking the long way to the grocery store when I'm bored." Santana said with a chuckle.

"You really need to stop that hun." Brittany laughed as she swung her legs over the couch and reached for her laptop on the table, "Guess I should book flights while you call our parents?"

"Right, I'll call them now." Santana pecked her girlfriend's cheek and pulled out her phone.

Brittany started clicking through airline websites whilst Santana spoke through the phone, explaining to their parents why the needed the money. She let out a snort when Santana had to explain that the reason why they didn't have enough wasn't because of drugs.

"Is that Brittany laughing?" Mrs. Pierce said through the phone, "Give the phone to her." She ordered sternly. The Latina handed the phone to her girlfriend and sat back to watch the lecture that she was about to receive.

"Brittany Susan Pierce." Her mother said sternly, "Drugs are not something that's supposed to be funny." She scolded.

"Yes mom." The dancer sighed. She'd heard this lecture too many times when she was younger and laughed when she though drugs made you fly since people said they liked to get 'high'.

"Don't use that tone with me." Her mother scolded. Brittany turned to her girlfriend and rolled her eyes. No matter what she'd say or do her mother would always say she was using a 'tone'.

"Sorry mom." It got to the point where Brittany gave up trying to correct her mom, "I know drugs are bad. Don't worry, we're not taking any drugs nor will we ever." She reassured her mother and shushed the Latina when she caught her girlfriend trying to suppress her giggles.

"Good, good. I don't want my grandbabies coming out with problems because you two tried drugs!" Susan Pierce practically yelled down the receiver.

Santana turned to Brittany and mouthed, 'Grandbabies?' when she heard the older woman yelling.

The dance just shrugged her shoulders and listened to her mother rant on about nonsense and how drugs were evil and not to so much as touch them or she may die. She wondered how old her mom thought she was because she was still receiving the exact same drug lecture as she did when she was fourteen.

"Mom, I don't think San and I are having children anytime soon….we're not even married?" Brittany said when her mother brought up future grandchildren with the Latina for the thousandth time.

"Nonsense. I saw the new ring Brittany. That reminds me, we need to talk about that. Don't tell me Santana proposed and you haven't told us."

"What! ? No!" Brittany practically yelled down the phone, "It's a promise ring. She didn't propose."

Santana watched her girlfriend and patted her knee to grab her attention. Brittany turned to the Latina with the phone still attached to her ear.

As soon as she heard the dancer tell her mother that she hadn't proposed Santana mouthed, "But I will soon." To her girlfriend which caused her to blush furiously.

"Brittany have you heard a word I've said?" Susan was heard through the phone.

Brittany had lost concentration at the thought that in the future her and Santana would properly be engaged, "Yes mom." She sighed dreamily, "We won't touch drugs so your grand babies will enter the world healthy and in a good environment."

"Good. Now, we'll transfer the money tonight and you just pay us back when you can. I love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom."

"I LOVE YOU TOO SANTANA!" Susan yelled down the phone so Santana could hear and practically bursting Brittany's eardrums.

"Love you too Mrs. P!"

Mrs. Pierce finally hung up and Brittany let out a sigh of relief. She loved talking to her mom and she missed her greatly, but sometimes she could never handle the lengthy lectures. First it was about teen pregnancy but once she started dating Santana that lecture stopped, then it was drugs and it was still on going, then it was alcohol, but once she graduated that lecture stopped and then of course there was the 'grandbaby' lecture. Her mother was always asking about her nutritional status, if she was over working her body and also making sure that her period was regular. Now that had been an awkward conversation.

Her mother wanted to make sure that her body was in tip top shape to welcome a baby into the world, as if that'd happen anytime soon Brittany thought to herself. Ever since her and Santana had moved in together Susan Pierce was always questioning Brittany about their future, most likely about the status of her 'grandbabies'. In the end Brittany just put it down to her mother's obsession with having another little baby around. Brianna was already almost eight and was far from the clumsy toddler she once was.

"Mom says we can't touch drugs or else her grand babies will come out weird." Brittany muttered to her girlfriend.

"Don't you mean _our_ children?" Santana asked with a slight chuckle.

"No, _her _grand babies. She just wants us to give birth to her grand babies so she can coo and play with another baby." The dancer laughed and began clicking through the webpages on her laptop.

"Nice to know that your mom sees us as baby making machines."

"Wanna try for a baby?" Brittany said with a wink, "If it doesn't work we can keep trying and trying until I impregnate you." She said waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"This your way of propositioning me for sex?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow, "Oh baby let's try to make a baby even though technically it's not biologically possible but we can keep trying and have lots of sex until it works." She mimicked Brittany by lowering her voice.

"I don't sound like that." The dancer protested and playfully slapped her girlfriend's shoulders, "I don't mind trying you know? I'm very pessimist."

"Persistent you mean?"

"Yeah, either way…wanna try for a baby?" She asked cheekily.

"I still have to call my parents and ask if I can borrow some money." The Latina protested as she stared between her girlfriend and her phone. Her thoughts were conflicted. Her mind was made up the minute she felt Brittany playfully nip at her earlobe.

"Shit, I'll ask them later." The Latina announced and dragged her giggling girlfriend into the bedroom.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Both Brittany and Santana laid in their bed, snuggled under the blankets spent from their love making that lasted a good hour or more. They lost count after a while. After the fourth or so round they collapsed into one another's embrace, enjoying the heat that their bodies created. They were brought out of their post love making haze by the obnoxious ringing of the Latina's phone. She grunted as she blinded reached for her phone and answered.

"Ugh…hello?" She answered whilst Brittany placed soft kisses on her neck.

"Santana Lopez!" Joseph Lopez's voice boomed through the phone, "Why haven't you rang?" He questioned his daughter.

"What do you mean?" She asked lazily, smiling as she felt soft lips on her shoulders and collarbone.

"I just got a text from one Susan Pierce telling me that you girls were going to California and asking for money. Why haven't you rung papi?" He said with his voice quivering near the end. Santana could imagine her father pouting as his lower lip trembled. It was a face he always did when he tried to guilt his daughter into something.

"Um, I was going to call you but I got caught up." Santana batted her girlfriend's back when she felt the dancer's body shake as she tried to supress a giggle.

"I get it, you rather frolic in the sheets with Brittany than talk to your papi." Mr. Lopez whimpered childishly over the phone.

"What! ?" Santana yelled through the receiver. Brittany's eyes practically bugged out and buried her face into her girlfriend's neck, almost as if she were trying to hide. "Papi! That's so…just….NO! This is just too awkward."

"Oh, don't be such a prude." He answered, "It's ok Brittany! I still love you even though you stole my daughter!" He joked loudly so the dancer could hear.

"Love you too Papa L." Brittany said down the receiver and returned her head to where it had been resting previously.

"Anyway, what is this about money you need?" Mr. Lopez asked his daughter.

"Well, I was wondering if I can borrow some money so Britt and I can visit Quinn in California. We have a long weekend and wanted to surprise her. We have enough but the money's for emergency so I was wondering if I can borrow some cash and I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"It's alright. I'll transfer the money tonight but on one condition."

"What's that papi?" Santana sighed. She knew her father was going to make a ridiculous demand.

"Name your first son after me."

"No." Santana refused bluntly. She didn't know why all of sudden both her and Brittany's parents were obsessed with them having children. Did they not care that they were only in college?

"Middle name." Joseph bartered.

"No."

"Miiijaaa." He whined over the phone.

"We haven't even thought about children or anything so no."

"Fine, but if I find out you plan to call your daughter Susan but you refuse to call your son Joseph…I'll make you pay me back for your car."

"Mom paid for that." Santana told him bluntly.

"Fine, well…"

"Papa L" Brittany interrupted the conversation between Santana and her father.

"Yes Brittany my favourite daughter in law?" He asked his 'daughter in law' technically she wasn't but in his eyes he already regarded her as one.

"We'll let you pick out his first Halloween outfit." She told him knowing that'd end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Really? Alright! Well that's settled, remember…abuelo J has reigns of Joseph juniors first Halloween outfit. I want you to sign the contract when you come here!" He told the two.

The two girls giggled at Mr. Lopez's immaturity and agreed. The three shared a goodbye over the phone with the Latina carelessly throwing her phone onto the bed side table. They were glad that the conversation was over because much like Susan Pierce, if they didn't end it they would be stuck talking in a loop for several hours.

"Sometimes I wonder how my dad's a doctor. He's too much of a kid to be serious and all diagnosy." Santana mumbled as she shuffled her body into the covers.

"Beats me." Brittany shrugged, "He's funny."

"Eh." Santana shrugged, "Should we look into those flights?" She suggested when she felt Brittany's grip tighten around her.

"Hm, I'm feeling lucky. I think we can really make a baby if we try again." The dancer giggled and waggled her eyebrows once again.

"Weeeell I guess we better try again." Santana sighed feigning tiredness.

The two giggled as they dove under the covers for another round of love making.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So Quinn." Brittany had called up her best friend after booking the flights just to make sure that she wasn't planning on leaving California when they went, "Whatcha doing this weekend?" She asked trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Why?" The law student asked straight out. She knew Brittany like the back of her hand and her friend was definitely up to something.

"Just wondering because I was thinking of having a long phone session during the weekend." Brittany hated lying but she had to make sure that Quinn wasn't going anywhere.

"About time." Quinn said, believing the small white lie Brittany had just told, "I'm not really doing anything. Staying in probably."

"Good good, I can't wait. It's been ages since we had a good talk."

"It has."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hun move your butt!" Brittany urged her girlfriend to fasten her pace because if it were up to Santana they'd be strolling slowly towards the check in desk.

"Flight doesn't leave until an hour and a half." The Latina whined as she took longer strides to keep up with her girlfriend's steps.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry. I want to eat before we get on the plane." Brittany answered back with a pout.

"You already ate." Santana answered with a rather perverted type of laugh and grin.

"San!" The dance slapped her girlfriend's shoulder and dragged her towards the desk.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Aw, shit." Santana cursed under her breath as she searched her handbag for her contacts, "I left my contacts at home." She sniffled and sighed.

"It's ok." Brittany reassured her, "I missed seeing you in your glasses." She said with a smile.

As the time passed Santana quickly converted to wearing her contacts more frequently and barely wore her glasses. The only time she'd wear there was when she was at home all day or when she forgot to pick up a new pair of contacts. Brittany didn't mind the change but she would always have a soft spot for her girlfriend with her glasses on. It reminded her of all the times they spent together during their tutoring sessions during junior year in high school. She remembered how she'd always try on the Latina's glasses and the photos they took with them.

It just reminded her of the early days in their relationship.

"I wear them at home." Santana answered as she took off her glasses and wiped them down.

"Well, I miss you wearing it out. You look so adorable in them."

"I'll wear them every day if you walk around the apartment naked?" The Latina bargained cheekily.

"San!" Brittany said a little louder than she expected, "Why are you so dirty today." She giggled at her girlfriend's sudden perverted behaviour.

"What?" Santana asked as if nothing was wrong, "Just saying, wouldn't mind you walking around the apartment naked." She winked at the dancer and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"My girlfriend is such a perv."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once the two had landed they went straight to their hotel rooms and dropped their small bundle of luggage in the room before freshening up. What was supposed to take only fifteen minutes ended up taking an hour since the two could barely spend a minute without their lips attached to one another.

Finally they stumbled out of their room and made their way towards Quinn's college, ready to surprise her. The night before Brittany made sure that Quinn was in fact going to be in her dorm that night.

The swung their hands back and forth between each other as they made their way towards their high school friend's dorm. They giggled in excitement as they walked around the city. They basked in the differences between LA and New York. As they neared Quinn's university an idea hit Brittany as she admired the city.

"San, would you want to live in New York after graduation?" She asked.

"Um, honestly I don't know." The Latina shrugged.

"We should live here." Brittany giggled when she caught sight of a little boy dancing as he held his mother's hand at the crossing.

"Wherever you want boo. As long as I have you and some mini yous." Santana said with a wink.

Brittany gave her a megawatt smile and leant over to plant a peck on her cheek.

Finally they reached Quinn's dormitory building and with one quick look at their phones to double check their friend's room number; they entered the building and raced up the stairs. They couldn't wait to see their friend's expression when she opened the door to them.

They prepared themselves to be attacked with hugs and took a deep breath before knocking firmly on the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

At the time Quinn was pre-occupied on her bed with none other than her boyfriend Noah Puckerman. He had surprised her and came over to visit her for the weekend since he was spending that time to look further into the police academy in LA.

Since Quinn's roommate was staying out late, the two decided to make good use of the free room. Well, one thing led another and now they were in a rather compromising position.

She was so immersed in their sexual escaped she failed to hear the knock emanating from the door. As Puck continued to bring their love to a whole new level Quinn was brought into pure ecstasy, yelling out at the top of her lungs.

"I'm coming!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"- coming!" Both Santana and Brittany heard from the other side of the door. They looked at each other for confirmation that they heard the same thing just to make sure.

"I heard 'come in'…did you?" Santana asked her girlfriend for clarification.

"Same here. Let's go in." Brittany said with a giggle as she bounced excitedly on the tips of her toes. She didn't want to wait a minute longer and so desperately wanted to see her best friend.

"Ok." Santana said with a chuckle as she tried to calm her girlfriend, "One, Two…" She began to countdown as she gripped the handle, "Three!" She yelled as she pushed open the door and the two barged in.

"Sur- AH!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Sur- AH!" Quinn quickly turned around to only to see her two best friends barge into the room.

"SHIT!" She cursed as she grabbed the discarded blanket and pulled it over both her and Puck's body.

They all watched as Santana so desperately tried to claw her own eyes.

"MY FUCKIN' EYES!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **hope you liked it. With reference to Santana saying, "I need to stop taking the long way to the grocery store when I'm bored." I actually do that a lot. When I know I'm going to be bored at home, I take the long way home from uni and I volunteer to go down to the supermarket and drive super slow there. Also I can't do eye contact, makes for very awkward conversations. Lol, random.

tumblr: ** stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . c o m**

twitter: **/Hayley_Lo**

My twitter account will have updates on the status of my story, but fair warning...I tweet random things a lot...I get bored easily LOL. Probably tweet like 6 times a day and 1/3 are usually fic status related? LOL

**Thanks for reading.  
>Enjoyed it? Favourite.<br>****Don't want to miss out? Subscribe.  
>Thoughts? Review<br>Adios!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise

**A/N: **ENJOY

**Miched8: **Yeah, I know what you mean. I think I'm starting to over do it now. I'm burning out pretty quickly. zz haha. Thanks for reading and dropping down a review.

**there. u. are:** I'm glad you liked this chapter (: Well she did have her door closed but Santana and Britt heard something totally different haha. Hope the wait wasn't too late.

**Amaka Jane: **Aw thank you for that. Really she said that? LOL, and here I thought I was weird because I take the long way when I'm bored and that I was weird because I couldn't do eye contact. None of my friends get that it's too intimate for me. I try to do eye contact but it just makes me shiver cuz it's such an intimate thing haha. Well this chapter came in a few days earlier than 2 weeks. Hope you like it.

**aldez: **Hope you like this chapter and that the wait wasn't too long.

**Glee-Potter-Wars-and Ferb: **And here I thought this story was overshadowed by my other one 'Stuttering' psh, you proved me wrong there. Thank you for that.

**Infinii: **Mi amigo/amiga freakin' loved reading your million of reviews. Made me LOL so hard in he morning when I woke up. You a funny one. Got twitter? I imagine your tweets to be hi-larious.

**misscorylynn: **I can't believe you're still reading my stories. I still remember when you reviewed my first story "All I Want" I just love the fact that you've followed majority of my stories since the beginning.

**drumgirlvaleska: **I don't need luck, I need a break from uni! Haha. Don't get how you can handle med school. Nursing is hard enough as it is, med's probably more intense. Yeah, I wanted to make it mega awks.

**Everyone: **Thank you all for your reviews, subscriptions, favourites, follows on tumblr, twitter and PMs. Your support and loyalty never ceases to amaze me. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

**Side note: ** www. youtube watch?v=h297vLkHijQ&list=UUgc00bfF_PvO_2AvqJZHXFg&index=10&feature=plcp The song that's performed in here. Lol, you now know what song will be featured. Listen to it whilst reading the part...I think it helps. It helped me imagine it more LOL.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, once I dreamt I was Mike's little sister on it, that was weird.

* * *

><p>"<em>MY FUCKIN' EYES!"<em>

"San!" Brittany cried out as her girlfriend clawed at her eyes before falling face forward and copping a mouthful of carpet.

"And she's gone!" Puck exclaimed as he watched his best friend fall like a tree.

"Britt!" Quinn squealed, "What are you doing here?" She pulled up the covers so that her naked body was covered, leaving Puck with just a pillow to cover his manhood.

"We wanted to surprise you." Brittany told the law student as she crouched down and tried to wake her passed out girlfriend, "Sanny." She cooed as she lightly slapped her cheeks.

"Why didn't you knock?" Quinn asked. Frankly it seemed like she was the only one concerned that her two best friends had walked in on her and Puck having sex.

"We did. You said come in." Brittany answered with her eyes still on her girlfriend.

"No, I said…" Quinn blushed for a minute, "I didn't say come in."

"Ugh." Santana groaned as she regained consciousness, "Is it over baby? Have I died, am I in heaven. You're beautiful as an angel." The Latina said in a dreamy daze.

"She's gone." Puck quipped from his spot, still clutching the pillow over his manhood.

"Um, I'm going to slip out and change." Quinn said quietly and left the room in her make shift toga bed sheet.

Santana's eyes adjusted slowly to her surroundings and smiled when she saw her gorgeous girlfriend looking down at her. That was a sight she never wanted to erase from her mind, unlike the image she'd walked in on just five minutes ago. She turned her head and saw Puck jumping off the bed and bending over to pick up his jeans, showing his bare ass to her. Just as fast as she regained consciousness the Latina passed out once again.

"Puck!" Brittany scolded the footballer, knowing full well of his intentions.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He laughed with his hands up once his pants were on.

Quinn walked into the room and saw that the Latina was still passed out on the ground with Brittany tending to her. She picked up Puck's shirt that was lying haphazardly on the ground and threw it to him, "Here's your shirt."

"Jesus is that you? You sound like Quinn?" Santana whimpered as her eyes struggled to open, "Did you die too Quinn?"

"San, open your eyes baby." Brittany urged her girlfriend and stroked her cheek softly, "It was just a bad dream." She figured telling her it was just all a nightmare it'd prevent the Latina from passing out a third time.

Santana's head tossed and turned before her eyes opened slowly and landed straight on Quinn and Puck standing next to each other, "You're loud." She simply said before groaning and lifting her tired body up.

The law student couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as she watched the Latina pick her body up from the ground and dust herself. Brittany helped to steady her girlfriend and kept her arm wrapped safely around her waist.

"What are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked once everything had calmed down and Santana no longer wanting to scratch her own eyes out.

"We wanted to surprise you since we managed to get the weekend off." Brittany told them and bounced happily on her heels and toes.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get some food." Puck said excitedly and playfully punched the Latina shoulders before bring both Santana and Brittany in for a hug, "I missed you guys." He grabbed Quinn's hand and led everyone outside and towards a diner nearby.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The four old friends arrived at the diner with no trouble and patiently waited for their food. Santana had finally started making eye contact with Quinn and Puck after keeping her eyes on the ground the entire walk there.

"You seem to know the place really well now." Santana commented on how Puck found the place with ease. For someone who had only been there for a few days he seemed to be quite familiar with it.

"Yeah, been here a few time." He said sheepishly, "I'm thinking of maybe transferring here." He admitted.

"What?" Quinn asked rather surprised at his admission.

"I'm seeing if I can still get a football scholarship here."

"Damn, you're really serious about moving here." Santana pointed out.

"Yeah." The table fell into a comfortable silence once their food arrived.

"Hey." Brittany spoke up, "One of my friends from my class told me about this bar near here. Do you know where it is Quinn?" She asked, handing her best friend her mobile with address of the place.

"Yeah, it's on the other side, about half an hour away. We can cab it there." Quinn told them.

"Meet up at San and I's hotel later tonight and we'll go together?" Brittany suggested to the others.

After making plans for the night they headed their separate ways and promised to meet each other at around seven in the evening to go to the bar.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana stepped out of the bathroom dressed in simple dark indigo skinny denims, brown ankle heeled boots and a simple off white sweater. The outfit complimented her glasses perfectly since she had left her contacts back at their apartment in New York.

Brittany's eyes shamelessly raked over her girlfriend's body and couldn't help but seductively run her fingers up and down her girlfriend's torso. She winked at her before disappearing behind the door of the bathroom.

The tall dancer stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of light blue skinnies, simple gold flats, a fitted white singlet and a thin casual blazer. Her hair fell with soft waves that made her look absolutely gorgeous.

"So sexy." Santana breathed as her goddess of a girlfriend exited the bathroom.

"Come on San. Stop staring." Brittany said bashfully, feeling like a shy teenage girl under her girlfriend's admiring looks.

"I'm sorry can't help it." Santana kissed the dancer on the tip of her nose and before she could connect their lips her phone rang. She took one look at the message and tugged on the dancer's hand. "Come on they're waiting for us." She grabbed onto Brittany's hand and grabbed both their purses and ran down the stairs to meet Puck and Quinn.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey, looks like it's an open mic night." Quinn pointed out at the various performers stepping up onto the stage. Both the law student and dancer looked at each other mischievously and stood up from their seats.

"We're going to go to the bathroom." Brittany told both Puck and Santana and dragged Quinn towards a big burly man with a clipboard.

"Hey, you guys got any open spots?" Quinn asked as she tried to look at the clipboard.

"Yer." He said in his deep voice, "You interested blondie?"

"Nah, we'd like to sign up Puck and Santana." Brittany told him.

"Is this a joke?" He eyed the two suspiciously.

"No, we're serious."

"Alright." He sighed and scribbled their names on the sheet, "They're up soon."

"Thank you." Brittany waved and they both hurried towards their table.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The four had been drinking steadily since they didn't feel like going overboard that night since Santana and Brittany had just gotten off the plane that same day. They sat back in their seat, taking in the relaxed environment of the bar.

"Alright, we've got Puck and Santana to perform next. Some new comers." A big guy with a clipboard in his hand said through the mic, "The stage's all yours Puck and Santana." He called for them once more.

Puck and Santana looked their girlfriends and noticed the mischievous looks in their eyes. The two just shook their heads at the two and chuckled at what they had done and got up from their seats.

"We're gonna get you back." They both jokingly threatened before jumping onto the stage.

"Um, can I borrow your guitar?" Puck asked one of the previous performers and thanked him when he handed him the instrument, "Thanks man."

"Shit what do we perform?" Santana whispered nervously, using her hand to cover the microphone so no one could hear their conversation.

"Stereo hearts. We've played it so many times during summer. We can do this Lopez. Bros for life." Puck stuck out his fist and Santana happily fist bumped him.

"Love you bro." She told him.

"Love you too, let's kick it."

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

If I was just another dusty record on the shelve  
>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else<br>If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that  
>Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that<br>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
>Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<br>I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<br>If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<br>Just Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you<p>

"Since when could Santana rap?" Quinn leaned over and whispered quietly to Brittany.

"Always, Puck usually just did it for her because she always has trouble with it." Brittany giggled, remembering the one time in Glee that Santana was made to rap and she spent hours every day trying to get it right. Naturally she was able to pick up and song and sing it magically but when it came to rapping, it was always a harder feat for her.

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh To my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo  
><em>

Santana pointed to Brittany as she sang and gestured to her heart. A new fire within her began to burn as she performed alongside Puck. It was a special sensation that she only ever felt when she performed. Something sparked within her and she could see in Puck's eyes that he too had that same flame burning.

If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox  
>Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk<br>Would you turn my volume up before of the cops  
>And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop<br>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
>When you have to purchase mad D batteries<br>Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
>You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate<br>I think finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands<br>Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you<p>

This time around Puck took over the rapping and began letting the words flow out rhythmically as he bounced to the music. Santana swayed with the mic stand and waited for her cue to start singing. She looked over to Brittany and mouth a quick 'I love you' and 'this is for you' before grabbing the mic to begin singing.

My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh To my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo

Santana tapped her chest as she sang and pointed proudly towards Brittany before gripping the mic tightly. She let herself get lost in the performance to point where she was pretty sure that it was only her and the music.

I only pray you never leave me behind  
>Because good music can be so hard to find<br>I take your head and hold it closer to mine  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<p>

Puck looked at Quinn as he sung with Santana and couldn't help but allow the biggest, cheesiest grin break through his stoic face. His heart was beating faster because not only was Quinn there watching him but it felt like he found his old passion once more. He had almost forgotten how much he loved performing throughout the months. He'd been so caught up in university, Quinn and the police academy he'd forgotten his love for music.

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note  
>Make me your radio <em>

_Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh To my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

They let out the last chord ring out the room until it was drowned out by the applause from the entire bar. Everyone loved their performance the owner of the bar approached the two just off the side of the stage.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that was awesome you guys." A man assumed to be the owner said to them.

"Thanks." The two said in unison.

"I was thinking, would you maybe want to come back tomorrow and perform again? Maybe perform next week as well?" He offered, "We'll pay you of course."

Santana bit her lip nervously, "Um, I actually don't live here." She admitted, "I'm heading back to New York at the end of this weekend."

"Oh, that's a shame." The owner said sadly, "How about you just play here on Saturday and Sunday night? I'm more than happy to pay you guys."

The two teens looked at each and share a telepathic conversation before returning their attention to the owner, "Yeah sure."

"Great. Just see the big guy up there tomorrow night and Sunday night." He told them before heading back to the bar and serving the customers.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked when her and Brittany joined their significant others.

"He just offered us a weekend gig." Puck said with a smile, "Wish I brought my guitar here."

"That's great you guys!" Brittany exclaimed and hugged her girlfriend, "Plus you were really sexy."

Santana giggled nervously and tried her best to swallow the lump that formed in her throat when she felt her girlfriend's breath tickle her ears. Her heart started racing when she felt Brittany hug her from behind and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Let's get back to the table." Quinn suggested.

Throughout the night Puck had this distant look in his eyes that meant that he was deep in thought. Santana would look over at her best friend and see that every single time she saw him he was still thinking. She wondered what was on his mind but decided to ask him another night.

Once it hit midnight they decided to head back to their hotels and dorm room. They said their goodbyes and promised to meet up the next day.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was already Sunday night and both Santana and Puck were playing their last performance at the bar. They were paid pretty well by the owner who tried to convince them to come back but again they had to decline. They both needed to go back to their schools and attend their classes.

Santana set up the keyboard on the stage and Puck picked up his guitar. Quinn and Brittany took front house seats and eagerly waited for them to begin their performance. The two girls wondered what song they would play since Santana was setting up the keyboard. The last two performances usually it was Puck on guitar and the Latina singing.

_Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<br>_

Santana's fingers glided across the keys effortlessly as she played the notes. It didn't sound as refined as it did when she last played this song in the choir room during senior year but it still sounded good. She remembered when her and Puck first learnt it they laughed at the song choice because it was something that they weren't used to. Her piano skills weren't nearly as good as her skills on the guitar but they were still adequate.

_And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder  
>If I could fall<br>Into the sky  
>Do you think time<br>Would pass me by  
>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles<br>If I could just see you, tonight_

It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder If you ever think of me

Quinn had to stop the tears from falling down her face as she heard Puck sing. She could feel the emotions that he was putting into the song. It was like she saw him in a new light. She'd never thought she'd see him so sensitive.

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<br>Living in  
>Your precious memory<em>

'Cause I need you  
>And I miss you and now I wonder<br>If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by, oh<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you tonight<p>

Santana remembered the day Puck suggested they learn the song. He played it off to be just another challenge to play a song out of their comfort zone but she knew the real reason behind it. Puck and Quinn had just broken up for the nth time that year and he wasn't sure if it was going to be permanent. She knew it was his way to let out his emotions and say the things that he could never tell Quinn.

_And I, I don't want to let you know I,  
>I drown in your memory I,<br>I don't want to let this go  
>I,I don't.<em>

Making my way down town walking fast  
>Faces pass<br>And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
>Making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<p>

And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder  
>If I could fall into the sky<br>Do you think time, would pass us by  
>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles<br>If I could just see you, now

If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>If I could just hold you, tonight.

"I love you Quinn Fabray." Puck whispered through the microphone. Everyone cooed over the confession and applauded for the two. Again the entire bar loved their performance and the owner tried once more to convince them to perform the next week.

"I'll try one more time." He said with a smile.

"We're sorry." They apologised and turned down his offer once more.

"How about this. During Spring break if you come down here, you're more than welcome to perform again." He offered and gave them his business card.

"Yeah, sure." They accepted his card and said their goodbyes.

The two were about to join their girlfriends when woman in slacks and a white button down shirt approached them.

"That was pretty good." She complimented them.

"Thanks." They graciously accepted the compliment.

"Have you guys thought maybe pursuing a career in music?" She asked them.

"Um, once or twice in high school." Santana shrugged and looked at Puck. He had that same look of deep thought in his eyes as he did the previous nights.

"We'd be interested in hearing more of your sounds. Here's our card, give us a call to set up a short audition if you're interested in trying your hand out at music." She said, giving them the business card and writing down her number. "That spot will only be open for a few weeks so you better decide quick." With that she left the two to mull over the choice.

"San, do you know what this means?" Puck exclaimed as he held the card in his hand, "We can make it big."

"Puck, just because we got one offer doesn't mean we'll become famous." She told him, being the rational one between the two.

"Yeah, but come on. We're a dynamite duo. This is our chance to make money performing. I know how much you love singing. Remember when we were kids and we said that we'd become performers?"

"Puck we were eight. We're in university now, we can't just drop out." She sighed and tried to reason with him.

"We're still young. Come on, take a chance. Let's go for it. I'm not doing this without you. We're a two-shot, duo…you can't have one without the other."

"I'll think about it."

Brittany and Quinn approached the two and gave their significant others a celebratory kiss. They stayed wrapped in the embrace as they stood there in front of the stage.

"Who was that lady?" Brittany asked with her arms still around her girlfriend.

"A rep for a music company I think." Puck told the dancer and gave her the business card, "She said they wanted to hear more of us and offered us an audition."

"That's great!" Quinn congratulated the two and hugged them both.

"Are you going to take it?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Santana shrugged and looked at Puck and saw his pleading eyes. She knew he was begging her to take the risk with him.

For the last time that weekend the four said their goodbyes with Puck and Quinn promising to come visit them in New York. Before they went their separate ways, Puck begged once more with his eyes for the Latina to consider the choice. She silently told him that she would and they left for the hotel with her girlfriend.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany and Santana were lying down on the bed facing each other in the darkness, smiling as they traded soft sweet pecks. Their pecks turned into passion filled kisses before Brittany pulled their lips apart.

She could sense there was something on the Latina's mind and knew that she wasn't fully invested in their sweet lady kisses.

"What's wrong hun?" She asked.

"Nothing." Her girlfriend sighed. It was an obvious lie and she could easily see through it.

"Tell me baby." She pleaded and kissed her lips softly.

"It's just this music business thing." The Latina admitted, "I don't know if I want to go for it."

"Why don't you?"

"It's a risk Britt. What if we can't get anything stable out of it? Like, I want to be able to have a stable job so we can buy that house." Santana admitted and pecked Brittany's lips, "That dog. Those children. That stupid minivan. That beach house." She said in between pecks.

"We're still young. We have heaps of time to save up for those things. Do you love music?"

"Almost as much as I love you. You know that."

"Then go for it. You told me to go for my dancing." Brittany reasoned and stroked her girlfriend's cheeks.

"But that's different."

"How? I love dancing and I went for it. You should do the same." The dancer knew how much her girlfriend loved singing; she could see the passion every time the Latina performed when they were in Glee Club. It was almost as if that flame fizzled out once they started attending university and then all of a sudden it began to burn even brighter.

"I don't know if I can do it. I don't want to let Puck down."

"You've got me supporting you all the way. I'll always be there, holding your hand." To prove her point Brittany brought their hands together and began kissing the Latina's knuckles before leaning forward to kiss her on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana happily returned the kiss and couldn't help but lose herself in her girlfriend's eyes. Even though they were lying in the dark it was like she could still see the dancer's deep blue eyes. She leaned forward slowly and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I'll call Puck tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I legit wrote this is 2.5hours I'm pretty proud LOL. In one sitting. Just like old times.

Songs used **Stereo Hearts -Gym Class Heroes **(Been learning that on guitar, it's been stuck in my head)**  
>Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton<strong> but I used the **Boyce Avenue **cover (: because I love them.

**tumblr: ** stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . c o m  
><strong>Twitter: <strong>/Hayley_Lo (Warning: I tweet a lot 30% of tweets are fic related LOL!)

**Thanks for your time and reading.  
><strong>**Liked it? Favourite.  
>Want to stay in the loop? Subscribe.<br>Got time? Drop down a review.  
>Adios, stay epic!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Here Without You

**A/N:** Here's Ch.14 I'm so sorry I've been shit with these updates. I just got carried away with Stuttering but with that finished this should be updated more regularly.

**Everyone: **I apologize for not replying personally to your reviews like I usually do but I figured you all just want to read this next chapter, but I assure you I do read all your reviews and I appreciate them greatly. Thank you all for sticking to this story and understanding. I hope you enjoy it and again thank you for taking time to read, review, favourite and subscribe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a tummy full of pancakes.

* * *

><p><em>From: Puck<em>

_It's Spring break._

Santana mumbled angrily into her pillow as her phone vibrated for the millionth time that morning.

_From: Puck_

_We going to fly back to Cali?_

Again her phone vibrated she blindly whacked the device off the bedside table, not even caring where it slid across the ground.

_From: Puck_

_Are you booking the flights? I've got a set list of songs we can do._

He was starting to become more annoying that Rachel Berry when the diva took it upon herself to take the Latina under her wing.

"Baby turn off your phone." Brittany mumbled as she turned away from her girlfriend and hugged the blanket tightly.

"Can't. Don't know where it is." Santana mumbled back and hid her head under her pillow.

_From: Puck_

_Why aren't you replying?_

"Fuck." Santana growled and got out of bed and went rummaging for her phone. Finally she found the offending object and read through the countless of messages from her best friend.

_From: Santana_

_Fuck, you. I'm sleeping. I'll book it later. Spring Break only just started. Calm your tits._

She sent the message and turned off her mobile before climbing back into bed and snuggled her body behind her girlfriend.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"San." Brittany entered the kitchen where her girlfriend was currently booking their flights, "I can't get work off so you'll have to fly up to Cali by yourself." She said solemnly, "I just got to work the weekend then I can come join you. It'll only be a few days apart."

"I'll stay back." Santana offered, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes, "I don't want to go up there without you."

The dancer sat down and shook her head, "No baby, you guys have to go see this lady as soon as you can. She said it herself the spot isn't open forever."

"But I don't want to go without you."

"You'll be fine. This extra money will help us pay for the room. I feel bad that you had to work Sundays to make a little extra. It'll be a few days."

"Fine." Santana huffed.

"Don't be like that." Brittany blew lightly into the Latina's ear and licked the shell of it. This sent shivers up and down the Latina's back and suddenly all thoughts flew out the window.

"Fine, fine." Santana chuckled and swiftly grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her towards the bedroom.

As she pushed her girlfriend onto the bed she felt her phone in her pocket vibrate. She looked down at the screen and rolled her eyes when she saw it was Puck, again. After their surprise visit to California Puck had been constantly on her back about the agency and what songs they should sing. It only intensified once Spring Break started, which actually was the day before. The moment Brittany's lips attached themselves to her neck she let out a throaty moan and made up her mind. She'd call Puck later.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"About fuckin' time Lopez." She heard her best friend grumble.

"Calm down Puck. Break just started. I'll be flying down there in two days, you there already?"

"Yeah. I got here today. Got my guitar and list of songs ready for us to practise." Santana let out an audible sigh at her friend's enthusiasm, "Aren't you excited?" Puck asked.

"I am but you know, we might get rejected. I don't think you should get your hopes up too high."

"Ah, come on they'll love us." He brushed off, "We're a pretty epic duo." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know but Puck, just expect the worse ok?" She didn't want Puck getting his hopes up high only to have them dashed like so many musician wannabes. She knew how hard it was to get into the music business and there was a good chance they'd be rejected in favour for a better performer.

"Yeah, yeah." Puck mumbled, "Why you gotta be a kill joy?"

"One of us has to be the rational one."

"True that. Well get your ass up here! I got to go and start learning these songs. I'll send you the list." He said and hung up the phone.

Santana ran a hand through her hair and sighed before moving to her bedroom to start packing. Brittany was staying back at the studio to practise for her dancing since the owner allowed her free use of the studio before closing. The Latina flopped down on her bed and read the list of songs Puck gave her.

This was going to be a hectic break.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana threw her bags on the hotel floor as she flopped down on the bed that she and Brittany would be sharing for the next two weeks. She wished that she didn't have to fly to California without Brittany but she knew the dancer wouldn't have let her wait.

She flicked through the lyrics and practised her singing before telling Puck that she was in the hotel. The Latina tried to put it off for as long as she could, since she knew the minute her friend would read the message, he'd be at her door within ten minutes.

Just as she predicted exactly ten minutes later there was a loud banging on her door. She moved up from her spot and opened it only to see the excited, wide grin on Puck's face.

"I can't believe this is really happening." He said as he barged into the room and dropped his guitar on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on let's practise."

Puck forced the Latina to practically spend the entire night rehearsing in preparation for their meeting with the agent in the next few days. They practiced went well into the night and early morning before he decided that it was time to call it quits.

The minute he left her room she dropped onto her bed and passed out due to exhaustion. Her best friend really was taking this seriously and wanted to make sure they were at their best. She wasn't sure if they'd make it but deep down she hope they did. She still hadn't told her parents figuring that if they didn't make it she wouldn't have to tell them of her disappointment.

She had been barely asleep for an hour when her mobile rang. Her exhaustion was too much she didn't even bother looking at the screen when she answered, "Fuck off, I'm sleeping." She grumbled angrily, thinking that it was Puck.

It was until she hung up the phone she caught a glance at the call summary.

_My Dancing Queen_

_Call Ended 00:00:04_

Santana's eyes flew open as she fumbled with her phone, desperately trying to redial her girlfriend's number.

"He-"

"Baby I'm SO sorry don't be mad. I didn't know it was you. I thought you were Puck. We were practising all night and I only just got to bed an hour ago. I'm sorry. Please, please don't be mad. Shit, I'm an asshole. Don't change your mind. Don't leave me here in California without you. I need you Brittany, I love you and I'm so sorry."

Brittany giggled through the receiver at her girlfriend's panic filled rambling. She had forgotten that there was a time difference between the two cities so when she called she realised it was still early morning. Although she was wide awake at seven to ready herself for her morning class, she realised that it was only four in the morning where Santana was.

"Relax sweetie." Brittany cooed, "I forgot the time difference. I just want to say good morning. Sorry I woke you up." She giggled when she heard her girlfriend let out an exaggerated sigh.

"No, I'm sorry. When you get here I'm going to make it up to you with a lifetime's supply of cuddles."

"You sure do." Brittany hummed, "Anyway I got to shower and head out to the studio. Go back to sleep."

"Mm ok." Santana hummed goofily, "I love you."

"Love you too."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You guys are back!" The owner of the bar greeted excitedly when he noticed the two teens enter.

"Yeah, if you don't mind we'd like to perform. Get some practise before we see that lady from last time." Puck dug his hands in his pockets and shrugged, secretly hoping the owner would let them.

"Are you serious? Business is always better when you guys come in. Just remember who helped you get your foot in the door." The owner winked at them and gestured for them to head to the back.

"Thanks! We'll definitely give this place a mention." Puck winked and brought his guitar to the back.

Santana sat down on the stool and adjusted the microphone stand so that it was at an appropriate height. She didn't really feel like standing like she usually did. She gripped the microphone tightly and waited for Puck to fill the room with the sounds of his melodic guitar.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Her lips hovered over the microphone as she gripped it tightly and allowed her voice to flow out smoothly. She closed her eyes and thought about Brittany as she sung. She turned her attention to Puck briefly and saw that he had his head down and eyes closed as he played. His head bobbed smoothly as his fingers moved with expertise.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

The owner smiled as he cleaned the table and dried the glasses. The two always managed to calm the patrons and make them loosen up. He always appreciated what Puck and Santana did for him.

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

Over in New York Brittany laid in bed with the blankets wrapped around her body tightly. She hugged Santana's pillow close to her body and lost herself in the lingering scent of her girlfriend. For the hundredth time that night she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

Santana felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but managed to stay focused on singing. She knew who it was and wanted so badly to stop singing and read the message. She used all the willpower she possessed and stopped herself from pulling out her phone.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

Within ten minutes Brittany sighed and opened her eyes. There was no way she was going to go back to sleep so she pulled out her phone and sent a text to her girlfriend. She just wanted to talk to her so badly. Luckily the next day she'd be flying over straight after work. Her bags were packed and tickets were booked. She was so ready to finally be with her girlfriend.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

Santana's voice filled the room as she let it drift off into quiet whisper. Puck opened his eyes slowly and smiled at his best friend.

"Thank you." She said softly into the mic and received applause from the patrons.

Puck put his guitar down and pulled out his phone, answering it when he noticed it was Quinn calling. Santana smirked at him and cracked an imaginary whip. She pulled out her own phone and read the message.

_From: My Dancing Queen_

_I can't sleep ):_

Santana smiled as she read the message and pulled the phone to her ear as she called her girlfriend.

"Hey…" Brittany whispered in the most angelic voice possible. It had Santana internally smiling and feeling her heart beat faster.

"Hey baby." She spoke in a low tone so no one else could hear her.

"What are you doing?"

"We were performing." Santana could tell Brittany was in bed when she heard the soft sighs from her girlfriend. She could hear the sheets ruffling as Brittany shifted against the sheets.

"Oh, I wish I could have seen it." Brittany sighed, "I miss you."

"I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my mind. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time." The Latina sung softly down the line. Last thing she wanted was Puck overhearing and teasing her about how whipped she was.

"Mm." Brittany hummed happily, "That's what I needed." She let out a yawn and snuggled further into her sheets.

"Go to sleep boo. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." The Latina said when she heard her girlfriend yawn.

"Thanks San. Goodnight. Love you." They hung up the phone and Brittany was able to sleep contently for that night.

"And you say I'm whipped." Puck said smugly from behind the Latina.

Santana flinched when she heard her best friend's voice, "Crap! You scared me."

"That's the point."

They performed one last time before calling it a night since their appointment was the next and they wanted to have a good night's sleep. Their performance that night had managed to calm Puck's nerves for the next day. He was risking his future for the endeavour and didn't want to stuff up this opportunity for him and Santana.

They were really going to take this leap of faith. He could only pray that it'd pay off.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck wrung his hands nervously as they sat in the waiting room. They had performed in front of the agent and her partners and were told to wait. Santana was bouncing her legs nervously silently praying that it went well. She really was wishing that Brittany was there to calm her nerves. Her eyes followed the trail of Puck's arm when he laid his hands on top of hers. She could see in his eyes that he was equally, if not more nervous than she was.

"We're going to make it." He asserted confidently. Although his voice was strong, the look in his eyes told another story.

"Puckerman, Lopez." The woman stuck her head out the door with a smile and gestured for the two to enter the meeting room.

"This is it." Santana said softly and followed her best friend into the room.

They took a tentative step into the room and shakily sat down in their chairs. The woman smiled at the nervous teens and took a look at her partners before facing the teens.

"So we've discussed everything and we reckon you guys have a chance. You've got the talent, the looks and you work well with each other." She said confidently and looked back at her partners before continuing, "We'd like to get you guys started as soon as possible. We'll discuss your contract and everything later but right now we'll just discuss what our simple plans are."

Puck's eyes sparkled when her words had sunk through. They had made it, this was it.

"Wait…so you guys are going to take us in?" Puck asked in bewilderment.

The woman just chuckled in response and nodded her head. Puck turned to Santana and gave her a subtle hi-five under the table.

"So if you don't mind I'd like to discuss what we're planning for you two."

Both Santana and Puck agreed and allowed the woman and her partners to continue speaking.

"Well first we'll try you out doing some covers just to see what sounds work for you guys." A man to the left of the woman said, "Once we find your sound then we'll see about getting in some songwriters, unless you guys write your own music?" He eyed them, expecting an answer.

"Well, Santana has written some songs. She wrote two songs in our junior year for glee club." Puck offered.

"Yeah, but they're half finished." Santana finished off for her best friend.

"Well, we'd love to hear and see what we can do with it." A woman to the right of their agent suggested.

Santana nodded and let their original agent continue speaking, "We have a lot planned for you and we're aware that you two are in university right now." She waited for Puck and Santana to confirm before continuing, "But look, I'll be honest. Since I'm guessing it's close to your finals we're prepared to wait a month or two for you to finish and we can get started during your summer vacation."

The Latina's face shone when she heard the words leave their agent's mouth. She'd be able to pursue this music career track and still attend university. It was like the best of both worlds.

"However." Then her face dropped, there was always a catch. She knew it was too good to be true.

"After summer there's no way we can wait for you again." The agent spoke stoically, "We'll need your 100 per cent commitment to this."

Santana bit her lip hesitantly and looked to Puck nervously.

The three agents noticed the hesitant look in the Latina's eyes. The man took a breath, "Look we can see that it's a lot to think about. We'll give you until the start of your summer break to make up your mind but that's all we can do. We really do think you guys could go far but there's only so much we can do." He offered sympathetically.

"Honestly." The other woman continued, "If you guys really want this you'll have to commit and that means moving here as well." She trailed off.

Oh crap. Now Santana had more to think about. This definitely was too much for her to think about in one day. Was she really prepared to drop out of university and move away from her long-time, serious girlfriend? Puck knew that his best friend was conflicted. He knew that he wouldn't be as affected since he wasn't even sure what to do once he graduated. With Quinn in California as well it made the possibility of moving even easier for him, but he knew Santana had more in New York waiting for her. She had a future, the possibility to become something great and a serious girlfriend on the other side of the country. Was he being selfish in this endeavour?

"We'll give you guys sometime to think but I'd like to book another appointment with you guys just to discuss other things." The woman seated in the middle asked.

"Alright." Santana nodded and stood up from her seat, "Thank you for giving us this opportunity." The teens shook hands with the three people in front of them and left the building.

Once the exited the building, Puck threw his arms up in excitement and started dancing around in his spot before grabbing his friend and pulling her in for a tight hug. The minute he saw the conflicted look on the Latina's face his smile dropped immediately.

"You have time to think about it." He said quietly, already knowing where he stood on the decision.

"Yeah. Sorry." Santana apologized weakly.

"It's ok. You've got a lot more to think about." Puck brushed off, "Just give it time. Yeah?" He felt guilty for hoping that his friend would take this chance with him. They could be the greatest duo to hit LA and they really did have a chance but he couldn't make her give up everything for this.

"Yeah."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana flopped down on her bed in the hotel room and groaned loudly as her thoughts raced through her head. On one hand she a chance to follow her passion. She loved the idea of being a dentist but she couldn't deny her passion for music and performing and now she had the chance to doing something with her talents. Though in order to take the chance she'd have to leave school and her girlfriend in New York. What if they didn't make it and flopped after a year, then she'd have dropped out for nothing.

Then again she was still young and if they didn't make it in LA she could always go back to university. How would her parents feel with her dropping out? How would Brittany feel with her moving to the other side of the country? This was too much for her to simply comprehend. Why did it have to be so complicated?

She thrashed around her bed angrily and gripped the sheets, breathing heavily when her door opened.

"Hey sweetie!" Brittany chirped enthusiastically as she dropped her bag and jumped onto her girlfriend and began peppering kisses all over her face. She stopped kissing her girlfriend when she realised the Latina wasn't returning them. The dancer looked down worriedly at her girlfriend's face that was devoid of any emotion.

"They told me to move to LA." Santana deadpanned in a voice as empty as a black hole.

"W-what?" Brittany pushed up from the bed and looked down at her girlfriend, "They…" She was at a loss for words. They had barely spent a year living together and now her girlfriend was being told to move to the other side of the country.

"They said they'll take me and Puck in but we'll have to move to LA…" Santana felt the tears welling in her eyes as she looked at her girlfriend with a conflicted look, "I don't know what to do." She admitted and began sobbing softly.

"Sh." Brittany cooed and lifted her girlfriend into a seated position and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I don't know what to do boo." Santana sobbed, "I really want to do this but what if we don't make it? Then I'll have to start school back at square one and I don't think once I leave I'll be able to go back. I don't know if I'll have the motivation. I don't want to leave you, I can't leave you."

"Whatever you choose we'll make it through. You don't need to worry about us, I'll always be waiting." Brittany told her girlfriend. Although her voice was strong and confident she knew deep down it'd be hard to be apart from the Latina. She felt guilty; although she wasn't lying it still felt like it. Her feelings didn't back up her words completely.

"Britt." Santana choked out, "I know what you're feeling. You don't have to say it to make me feel better."

"I'll be honest, it'll be hard but I know we'll manage. We always do."

"I don't know if I can be away from you. W-what if when I'm gone you find someone better?"

"Sweetie, I know I won't. You kind of ruined any chances of me loving anyone else. Plus you promised me you'd marry someday." Brittany smiled sweetly and lifted up her right hand where the ring sat comfortably on her hand.

"I can't help but think it."

"Don't, let me show you." Brittany husked loving into the Latina's ear and kissed her lips softly and pushed her back onto the bed. "I love you."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany and Santana lay naked and under the covers of their bed, facing each other with their hands joined. The dancer leant forward and kissed the tip if her girlfriend's nose.

"How long do you have to make your decision?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ears as she kissed her cheek.

"I have until summer, they won't hold out any longer for us. After that I'll have to move to LA and work with them in pushing both me and Puck into the music world."

"Whatever you choose I'll support you. I could fly down during my breaks and visit you." Brittany bit her lower lip nervously, a habit that Santana knew all too well.

"Boo what is it?"

"It's just it's going to be hard being away from you." Brittany pouted. She felt like she was being selfish for wanting her girlfriend to stay in New York.

"I haven't made my decision yet." Santana sighed, "Let's not talk about it yet. I just want to enjoy our time together for now."

"We'll have to talk about it sometime."

The Latina leant forward and pecked her girlfriend's lips before swinging a leg over and straddled her, letting the bed sheet slide off her back. Her full naked body was on show as she rode on the dancer's hips. She leant forward and husked sexually into Brittany's ear.

"I know, but right now I just want to make love to you. All. Night. Long."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's the end of the chapter Hard choice Santana has to make, life of stability as a dentist or choose to take her luck and do something that she's really passionate about, but that means having to live far away from her serious girlfriend.

The drama kicks in.

Song used: **Here Without You - 3 Doors Down**

I decided to learn it on the guitar and was like 'hey pretty nice song...very Puck and Santana' LOL

tumblr: ** stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . c o m  
><strong>twitter**: /Hayley_Lo**

**Thanks for Reading.  
>Enjoyed it? Why not favourite.<br>Keep updated? Subscribe like a boss.  
>Spare minute? Drop down a review like it's hot.<br>Adios! Stay Epic.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Girl Can Dream Can't She?

**A/N: **Here's Chapter.14 in like a week. I'm getting better at updating aye.

**Everyone: **Sorry I'm not responding to the reviews again, my internet keeps playing up and dropping in and out so right now I'm right next to the wireless port, praying it doesn't cut out. But I do read all your reviews, twice and I'd like to say thank you all for them. For those who are worried about the angst and drama to come, don't worry it won't actually be that much. In fact might not even be noticeable. Aaand my net just dropped out just then, damn. Anyway thank you all for reading, reviewing, favouriting and subscribing to alerts. A special thank you to those who spread the word about my stories, you don't have to tell others about my stories but you do anyway and I can't thank you enough. Now I'll let you get on with the story! Thanks again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, but I do own shoddy internet.

* * *

><p>Santana's time to think about the offer was drawing to a close. She had only a couple of weeks left to think about it. For the first month she'd put off making the decision and even thinking about it. Though she was faced with reality once again when her agent had called her and asked her if she'd made her mind up yet. She apologised and told her she still had to think but she'd definitely have her answer by the deadline.<p>

She stared down at the mobile in her hand as she mentally prepared herself to finally tell her parents about this life changing decision she had to make. It felt like the small electronic device was mocking her, telling her that she still couldn't decide what she really wanted. If it could talk, it'd most likely be laughing rather evilly at her conflicted thoughts.

"Fuck you." She whispered coldly to her phone. She felt awkward talking to an inanimate object but it just felt like it wouldn't stop mocking her.

Groaning and glaring at the phone she finally picked it up and called her parents.

"Paaaapi Lopez!" Her father answered cheerily, already knowing that it was his only daughter who was calling.

"Hey papi." Santana greeted in a low voice.

"Oh no. What's wrong Santana?" Her father asked with his thick accent, worry clearly evident in his tone.

"Have you ever had to make a huge decision and just not known what to do? At all."

"Oh, mija what's happened?"

"I-we…" Santana didn't know where to begin. Did she just give her dad the spark notes or go into full detail what was happening.

"Take your time to find your words mija." Her father encouraged.

"Puck and I have a chance to be a part of the music industry."

"What do you mean?"

Santana took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally for her dad's reaction, "An agent has offered to sign us to their label."

"Oh! That's amazing mija! Why do you sound so sad? I thought you loved music."

"Papi, they want me to move to LA. If I do this, I'll have to drop out." The line went silent and all Santana could hear was the deep breaths from her father.

"It's risky Santana. I have no doubt that you're talented but there are thousands trying to do the same thing as you and Puck." It wasn't that Mr. Lopez was putting down his daughter, he was merely pointing out facts. He was all for doing what makes you happy but he was also a realist.

"I know papi, I just don't know what to do. When I think about it, I just feel that we can really make it far. The agent came to us and we didn't go looking for her so I can't help but feel that we really have a chance. Then I think about what you said, there are heaps of others trying to do the same thing."

"I'm not going to lie and say I'll be ecstatic for you to take this opportunity. The truth is I want you to have stability in your life and dentistry can give you that. However, if this music thing is what you really want to do, I can't stop it. I won't love you any less and I won't be disappointed if you drop out. But the thing is mija, if you do choose the music path you must commit to it completely, I don't want you doing this half-heartedly.

"That's the thing papi. I have to move to LA…"

"Away from Brittany." Her father completed for her and sighed down the phone, "This really is a tough decision. I believe that you'll make the right decision. Whatever you make I have no doubts that Brittany will support you and so will your mami and I."

"Do you believe that love can last distance and time?"

"Ah, yes of course I do." Santana couldn't see her father but she knew he was smiling on the other side.

"Thanks papi. I'll call you in a few days."

"Anytime mija. You'll make the right decision."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany and Santana were enjoying their Sunday night cuddles in front of the TV when the dancer brought up the topic they had been avoiding for a while.

"Have you decided to accept the offer?"

Santana looked up at her girlfriend and dropped her head against her chest, listening the steady rhythm of Brittany's heart. "No."

"Do you have any clue at all?"

"No."

Brittany brought her lips in for a tight smile and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head and rubbed the Latina's arms. She wound her arms tightly around Santana's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Whatever you choose, we'll make it work."

An idea suddenly hit Santana. The main reason why she didn't want to accept the offer was because she didn't want to be away from Brittany. There was also the insecurity that distance would place on their relationship. She knew to everyone this idea would seem foolish but thinking about the offer, it'd sparked something within her.

"What do you feel about being married?" Santana blurted and pulled away from Brittany sat up from her spot and started at her girlfriend.

"W-what?" Brittany asked with her eyes wide open.

"Just, how would you feel?"

"San, you know I want to marry you but I thought we agreed that we'd wait." It wasn't that Brittany was rejecting her girlfriend she was just merely curious to the sudden change of thought.

"I know. It was just a thought." Santana smiled.

Brittany eyed her girlfriend suspiciously before shrugging and accepting the answer, placing a tender kiss on the Latina's lips.

"Whatever you say sweetie."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Alexia, Andrew and Santana were sitting on a grassy patch as the Latina filled her friends in on her situation.

"So, you're going to drop out?" Andrew asked, trying to wrap his head around the story.

"I don't know…"

Alexia gave Santana a sympathetic smile and awkwardly pat her friend's back, "I don't know why I just pat your back." She said in a rather airy voice. "I bet you've heard it from everyone else but you'll make the right decision."

Andrew let out a laugh and quickly apologised when the Eurasian girl gave him a hard glare.

Santana sighed and looked down and stretched her arms, "I don't know, I mean I have so much going on here. I have uni, Brittany and a part-time job."

"Lopez, working at Game-stop isn't really something to want to make you stay." Alexia laughed, "You can get a part-time job anywhere."

"Fine." Santana grumbled and crossed her arms, "It's just I don't want to leave Brittany. We've practically been together ever since junior year and we only spent at most like a month apart."

"Maybe you should try being apart. You know they say distance makes the heart fonder. Or something like that." Andrew mumbled.

Santana just sighed and dropped her head onto her knees and huffed audibly. Suddenly Andrew propped up from his spot almost as if an imaginary light bulb flipped on.

"Marry the girl and she'll want to move to LA! Like once you wife her then like she'll be happy to go with you because you guys are like wifeys." He said with a massive smile, mentally patting his back for his genius idea.

The Euroasian girl retracted her hand and slapped the back of Andrew's head, "You idiot." She scolded.

"What?" He asked, genuinely not thinking that his idea wasn't that bad.

"I can't make Brittany move." Santana answered for Alexia, "She's attending Julliard dammit! Do you know how hard it is to get into? I can't make her move after she worked so hard to just be accepted."

"Oh." Alexia wanted to so badly face palm her friend but she was afraid he'd lose more brain cells and fail their final exams.

"Yeah." Santana let out a soft breath and groaned, "I'll figure it out. Hopefully."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was out with Brittany on their usual date night, enjoying the easiness of their relationship. She couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend as they walked the streets with their hands swinging back and forth towards the cinemas. Brittany was telling her a rather amusing story about how one of the dancers had thought they saw mice, causing a chain reaction of screams and students practically climbing over each other as they tried to escape the rodents.

The way their relationship flowed was just so easy and Santana absolutely loved it. She definitely knew for sure that if she accepted the offer, there was no doubt that she'd miss having nights with Brittany, nights where they just do whatever and just simply enjoy each other's company.

"Tell me what's on your mind baby?" Brittany asked when she noticed the hard look of thought of her beloved girlfriend's face.

"Just how much I'd miss this if I were to accept the offer." Santana answered and looked up at her girlfriend with a smile.

"So you're accepting it?" The dancer answered with growing excitement. Although she didn't want her girlfriend to move away she also wanted Santana to follow her dreams, whatever they were.

"I said if. I'm still thinking about it." Her girlfriend shrugged and squeezed her hand.

Brittany stopped in her tracks and looked at her girlfriend with thoughtful eyes, "Baby, when we get home, is it ok if we talk about this? I don't want to cut our date night short, but there's some stuff I really want to talk about. It's not bad." She assured her girlfriend when she noticed the panic in Santana's eyes.

"Alright, boo." Simple as that Brittany treated her girlfriend to her special megawatt smile reserved only for her and pecked the Latina's lips softly.

Santana giggled like a school girl and took her girlfriend's hand as they continued towards the cinema.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany and Santana stumbled through the front door to their apartment, giggling as they shared shy kisses.

"Mrmph." Brittany mumbled as her girlfriend's lips attacked her own, "San." She giggled.

"Alright, alright we'll talk." The Latina laughed and dragged her girlfriend into the bedroom where they quickly changed and climbed under the sheets.

This was where their 'serious' talks often took place because Brittany tended to go all 'zen' and philosophical in bed, especially after an intense love making session. Something about being close to each other and cuddling made it easier for them to have 'serious' talks.

"So tell me, what's stopping you from saying yes?" Brittany asked.

The two were lying on their sides, facing each other with Santana's head resting on Brittany's arm.

"You." Santana placed a soft kiss on her girl's nose.

"San, you can't just base your decision on me."

"It's not just that. It's like, what if Puck and I don't make it? I don't think I could come back to study. So where does that leave me? Broken dreams, no degree, no money."

"You will be able to go back to studying. But I know that you and Puck will make it, you got to believe in your talents. Remember she came to you."

"I'll have to live in LA…"

Brittany used her free hand to stroke the worried Latina's waist and gave it a squeeze as she kissed her gently. "We can make it through. Only three years, compare that to a lifetime together. It's nothing."

Santana smiled and admired the ring on her girlfriend's hand, "Yeah, but I'd miss you too much being so far away."

"We'll visit each other. I'll fly down during my long weekends and you can come here whenever you can. It will work, I know it will."

"I don't know. I don't want to be away from you."

"Baby." Brittany made sure that her girlfriend was looking into her eyes, like really looking into her eyes to the point where she could practically see into her soul. She held the intense gaze, making sure her girlfriend's attention would waiver before speaking, "You can't choose to just ignore the chance to do something great, to really follow your passion for me. Just imagine life in the future if you take this chance."

_Flash forward 10 years (Santana's Imagination)_

"_Baby your son wants to play." Brittany yelled from downstairs._

"_Before ten he's your kid." Santana yelled back from the master bedroom. _

"_Mami! Mami!" A little boy aged three came barging through the door and jumped on her bed. _

"_Ay Alejandro please, mami wants to sleep." Santana groaned and buried her head under the pillow._

"_Mami you promised." The brown haired boy who was blessed with blue eyes and olive coloured skin which was starting to brown from constant exposure to the sun._

"_Alejandro we always play outside, you're going to be as dark as I am." Santana tried to reason. _

"_So? Then I'll be like you. Come on please." He pleaded and began jumping even more on the bed._

"_Okay!" Santana shot up and tickled her son before picking him up and slinging him over her shoulder. _

_She carried him down the stairs in way that would resemble her carrying a sack on her back. When she reached the bottom she went straight to the kitchen where her now three month pregnant wife stood. _

"_Every day I'm so thankful for the fact that you learnt to cook when I was in LA." Santana laughed and kissed her wife, "Puck and I practically lived off canned food." _

"_Thanks baby." Brittany winked and kissed her wife before taking little Alejandro from her, "But you know you're the queen of desserts." _

"_Dat be true!" Alejandro piped._

"_He needs to stop spending so much time with Mike's little gangster son." Santana laughed and ruffled her son's hair before grabbing a freshly cooked pancake and stuffing it in her mouth._

"_Mama! Mami eated the pancake without us!" Alejandro pouted and crossed his arms._

_Brittany just laughed and put her son down and watched him rush towards his chair where a small stack was waiting for him. She then looked at her wife with her hands on hips and gave her a questioning look. _

"_Mrm, what?" Santana answered with her mouth still stuffed with a pancake._

_The ex-dancer, now choreographer just shook her head and bumped shoulders with her wife, "Don't choke." She joked and pushed her into a free seat._

"_I have to go down to the studio today." Santana told her wife, "They want us to record the song for that movie Puck's in. You guys want to come?" _

_Alejandro gulped down his juice and looked at his mami with huge eyes, "Yay! Are we going with you to work?" he asked excitedly and looked at his mama for an answer._

"_Yes Alejo we are." _

_Santana looked at her young family with utter adoration for them. Seeing Brittany with a small growing bump and her three year old with her at the table, happy and full of energy made her realise how amazing her life was. She did what she loved and she got to marry the girl of her dreams and raise a family together. Yep, this was her definition of perfect._

_Present Day_

"You want to name our son Alejandro?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I reckon it's an awesome name and he'll be thanking us for giving him such a studly name." Santana smiled at Brittany.

"Definitely. Don't you see you imagine your future with music as well as a family. I think you just figured out your decision."

"But when I imagine us in like three years…" Santana trailed off as she began to think.

_Flash Forward 3 years (Santana's thoughts)_

_Santana sat on the couch cradling her guitar in her arms as she strummed a slow and depressing melody. The distance had been too much for their relationship and it'd caused a strain between her and Brittany, which was why she found herself single at aged twenty-two, nursing a broken heart for over a year._

_Her career with Puck was slow at the start but after a year it finally made progress with a majority of their songs making the top ten charts. After their career took off, tour dates were being booked, fans were recognising them and their faces were everywhere. _

_Both her and her now ex-girlfriend managed to see each other but once Santana's career picked up they found themselves drifting apart. Phone calls were becoming shorter, tears of hurt were being shed, anniversaries were missed, dates were being cancelled and eventually Brittany couldn't take it. She wanted to stay with Santana so badly but staying together began to hurt because she barely ever saw her girlfriend. _

_Eventually the dancer broke off their relationship and focused all her energy on dancing. Last Santana heard was that her ex-girlfriend was offered to tour with a famous artist as a back-up dancer straight after graduation. They had lost touch and all Santana could do was regret making that decision. She shouldn't have said yes. _

_Present Day_

"How can you imagine music in your life if you think ten years in the future but when you think of the immediate future it's all sad. You're so weird baby." Brittany teased and poked her girlfriend.

"I don't know. It just feels like it'll turn out like that."

"Well do you want to know what I think will happen in three years time?" Brittany asked and waited for her girlfriend to silently ask.

_Flash Forward 3 years (Brittany's thoughts)_

_Brittany posed on the red carpet in an elegant dress next to her girlfriend. Santana and Puck's music careers picked up after a year of relentless work and it was now finally paying off. Their music was loved by millions and most, if not all of their singles made it onto the top ten charts. The duo had been nominated for best new upcoming artists and of course Santana had invited her girlfriend to be her date._

_It all came as a surprise to the dancer. She thought back to the day when she was invited. She was exiting Julliard in her sweaty dance clothes when she was approached by a mysterious man dressed in a chauffeurs outfit, standing outside a black sedan._

"_Brittany Susan Pierce?" He asked as she exited._

"_Yes?" She wondered if he was a stalker or someone out to kill her, but her fears were pushed away when he presented her with a white envelope._

_She took the envelope carefully and opened it. Inside was a simple invitation._

"_You have been invited to accompany Miss Santana Lopez to her first music award night."_

_At the bottom was Santana's elegant signature alongside a heart drawn next to it._

"_Miss Lopez would like to know if your answer is yes." He asked._

_Brittany was still a little wary of the man but none the less she answered with an enthusiastic nod. The man gave her a polite smile and turned around to open the back door of the car. She watched as a hand grasped the door to pull the rest of the body out. Her smile grew tenfold when she saw who had stepped out of the car._

"_San!" She raced and engulfed her girlfriend in a tight hug and kissed her like there was no tomorrow._

"_Hey boo." Santana chuckled and hugged her girlfriend tightly._

_The dancer shook her head when she realised that she had zoned out. The flashes were starting to blind her as the photographers took thousands of photos. Santana proudly showed the world that she was happily taken and still very much in love with her girlfriend of five years._

_Next thing Brittany knew, her girlfriend was being pulled up on stage with Puck to accept the award they had just won. _

_She watched as Santana tried her best to keep her tears of joy at bay whilst Puck danced like a dork behind her and fist pumped the air. _

"_Looks like Lopez here is still a little emotional so I'll speak first while she tries to pull herself together. I'd just like to thank everyone and our manager for taking a chance on us all three years ago when she saw us that night! We want to thank our favourite bar owner, you know who you are. He helped us get noticed, opening up his stage for us. Thanks man! Looks like Lopez stopped crying so I'll quit hogging the fun." He stepped aside and whispered something in her ear and did their special handshake which Brittany knew was for luck. It was a habit they created since they began performing in front of larger crowds._

_She wondered what he was wishing her luck for, maybe because her girlfriend was nervous. Brittany watched with proud eyes as Santana began to speak._

"_Like Puck said we want to thank all those guys for helping us. When I took a chance to follow my dreams, my passion I never thought I'd get this far and I just want to say it's all thanks to my gorgeous girlfriend!" Brittany blushed as Santana pointed to her and everyone turned around and gave her a smile._

"_Could you come up here?" Santana asked and smiled._

_Brittany was confused why she was being asked on stage but she decided to just go with it so her girlfriend wasn't pulled off stage for taking too long. Everyone patted her on the back as she made her way up. She looked confused when Santana took the microphone off the stage and approached her._

"_Brittany, we've been together for five years. Since junior year when I was that awkward nerd who tutored you. I still remember how beautiful you were, breath taking in your Cheerios uniform." A few guys wolf whistled in the crowd which caused everyone to chuckle._

_Santana turned to everyone and gave them a smile before pulling up her dress so she could get down on one knee, "You helped me realise that our love can withstand anything. Despite being so far from each other we've managed to stay strong. It was because of you that I'm standing, well kneeling on this stage right now. I remember freshman year I promised that I'd marry you once we graduated. I know you're still in senior year but you know what? I can't wait, I want to make you my wife and I want to be your wife. So Brittany, will you marry me?"_

_Puck quickly took the microphone off Santana and watched proudly as his best friend pulled out the box and pulled back the lid, exposing a simple yet elegant ring encrusted with diamonds and sapphires. Brittany's hands flew up towards her mouth as it finally registered that her girlfriend was proposing to her in the middle of an awards night. _

_The music was cut and the entire place fell into silence. She looked down and saw the scared look in her girlfriend's eyes._

"_Yes!" Brittany exclaimed and took her girlfriend's hands and pulled her up for a kiss._

"_SHE SAID YES!" Santana yelled into the microphone that was still in Puck's hand before taking the ring from the box and slipping it on her girlfriend's finger._

_Everyone burst out into loud cheers as the couple kissed and quickly raced backstage._

"_Lopez forgot the award." Puck laughed into the microphone and lifted up the small award in his hand before walking off stage._

_Yep, Brittany was definitely glad that Santana took that chance on her dreams._

_Present Day_

"Wait, you want me to propose to you on an awards show?" Santana asked.

"Hey, a girl can't dream can't she?" Brittany chuckled and shrugged, "But that's beside the point. What I see in three years' time is us surviving the distance. I see us still getting married, me graduating from Julliard and you following your passion."

"You really reckon we'll make it?"

"I know it." Brittany nodded her head firmly and pecked her girlfriend's lips, eliciting a giddy smile from her girlfriend. Despite the difficulties that come with long distance relationships she had no doubt that they'd last the distance.

"I guess I better make a phone call."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I quite liked the flash forwards, like their imaginations and all. Did you guys like it?

**Tumblr:** stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . c o m

**Twitter:** /Hayley_Lo

**Liked it? Favourite.**  
><strong>Don't want to miss out? Subscribe<strong>  
><strong>Got time? Review<strong>  
><strong>Adios, stay epic.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: My Girlfriend The Rockstar

**A/N: **I'm back after a month! I'm so sorry! I'll explain at the end.

**Everyone: **I just want to say thank you to everyone who's still reading this story, favouriting, subscribing and reviewing! I will definately try my best to make updates more frequent now! Thank you thank you for being so patient. I do apologise for not doing personalised replies, that will start up again next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but in 2 weeks I shall be the owner of my second tattoo. Excited!

* * *

><p>Santana was rushing around the apartment, frantically looking Brittany's hoodie before she had to leave for the airport. She sped past Brittany who was sitting casually on the couch and flicking through a magazine, silently giggling at her girlfriend's frantic behaviour. She jumped into the closet and began flinging clothes out as she rummaged through.<p>

"BOO!" She whined loudly from their bedroom, "Where's your Cheerios hoodie?"

Brittany smiled when she heard her girlfriend whining and closed the magazine she was reading and slowly made her way to their bedroom. She had a shining smile as she leant against the doorframe with her arms inside her hoodie. She cleared her throat and let out a soft giggle when she saw her girlfriend's eyes perk up.

"This what you're looking for?" She giggled and pointed to the hoodie that she was wearing.

"Yes!" Santana cheered and rushed towards her girlfriend, practically ripping off the hoodie and shoving it in her hand carry.

Her girlfriend just laughed at the hurried action and walked out the room with the Latina's duffle bag in her arms. The two walked out towards the car and made their way towards the airport.

After a heart to heart talk with Brittany and her parents, Santana decided to take the plunge and accepted the offer. Before she signed anything though she was going to make sure what they were expecting wasn't going to be too much for her. So after planning a short meeting with them she found herself booking a flight to LA once again. Her and Puck had figured out a weekend where the both of them were free and booked their flights for California.

This time Brittany opted to stay in New York since she had to work on her final dance practical assignment and she had taken extra classes to earn a little extra money for summer.

"I'll be back on Sunday." Santana told Brittany as they arrived at the airport and exited the car.

"I know, don't worry." Brittany chuckled and carried her girlfriend's duffle bag.

They walked hand in hand while Santana checked in. When she was finally called to board she held onto her girlfriend for dear life, almost crushing the dancer's body in her arms. Going away without her girlfriend was always hard, even when it was only for a few days.

"See you on Sunday." Brittany placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and leant down for a passionate kiss that was worth, two days of their sweet lady kisses.

"Can we Skype tonight?" The way Santana's voice was so small her girlfriend's couldn't help but find this side of her so adorable.

"Of course."

"I love you boo."

"Love you always. Now get on your plane!"

The two kissed one last time and waved goodbye as Santana made her way towards her plane. Brittany stayed for a little extra time before heading back home.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Shortly after landing Santana made her way to the hotel where she and Puck were staying and met her best friend there who had arrived the day prior. When she entered the room he was already pulling on a pair of black, slim slacks and a slim fitting, navy blue shirt. He separated the outfit with a white belt and kept the top two buttons undone to keep the look casual, yet smart.

"Come on, get a dressin' Lopez." Puck urged his best friend and grabbed her duffle bag whilst she prepped herself for their meeting with the agents.

Half an hour later Santana stepped out in a simple thigh length pencil skirt with a white shirt tucked in and black pumps. She opted to keep her black rimmed glasses on because it made her look more professional.

Puck let out a low whistle and applauded his best friend for her obvious improvement in style ever since high school. What he didn't know was that Brittany helped her girlfriend pick out the outfit earlier that week, but it didn't hurt that he thought it was Santana who picked it out.

They quickly left the hotel and made their way towards the building that would kick start their career. Both would be lying if they said they weren't nervous, in fact they were shitting themselves at the thought. It was unspoken but they both knew that potentially if the meetings went well, they'd be walking out the building with a signed contract.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Inside the meeting room their original agent, Sienna sat in between her two partners as they began discussing the logistics of their contract.

"I forgot to ask last time, but are you two dating?" The man to Sienna's left asked both Santana and Puck.

The two teens looked at each other chuckled, "No, we're just really close friends. We go way back to when we were five. Why?" Puck asked.

"It's just we usually don't encourage band members or duet teams to date each other just in case it doesn't turn out right. Sometimes it just creates a tension and it can ruin the dynamics of the team." Sienna explained and wrote down some notes into her book.

"But are you two single or currently have partners?" The man asked.

"We're both in committed relationships." Santana answered with a timid smile.

"So your boyfriend and girlfriend are supportive of this decision?" The woman to Sienna's right asked.

Santana looked at Puck worriedly, noticing the woman assumed that she was dating a male and not a female. Her best friend looked straight into her eyes silently telling her that it was okay and encouraged her to speak up.

"Well actually…" Santana said timidly, "We both have girlfriends."

Sienna nodded her head nonchalantly because who they dated or their sexual orientation wasn't something that she found detrimental to their future careers. Her head shot up when she heard her partner to the right spoke up.

"So, you've got a girlfriend." The woman questioned Santana, "So you're a –"

"Yes, I'm a lesbian and I have a girlfriend." Santana answered truthfully and confidently. Although her exterior was confident, inside she was panicking and wondering if this was the end of her very short stint in music.

"I think it's in the best interest-" The woman began to speak but she was quickly cut off by Sienna.

"Hang on." Sienna interrupted, "I don't think this is even an issue."

Santana and Puck watched as the people in front of them discussed the issue that was Santana's sexuality.

"Sienna, I'm not saying it's an issue. All I'm saying is that it's best if when we promote them we keep that fact on the down low." The woman explained.

"I think Sienna's right." The man added to the conversation, "It's not an issue. I think it would be good to have an openly homosexual individual in the industry. Times are changing and I personally think this would make her a good role model for others out there."

"But we got to remember there are still people out there who don't support it."

The two teens watched on as the three continued to discuss the Latina's sexuality. Santana decided to fit a word in, knowing too well that this may break the contract that they were so close to signing.

"Look, I don't want to hide my relationship." Santana interrupted, "I'm not saying that I'll scream at the top of my lungs and announce to the world that I'm a lesbian, but if the question comes up, I'm not going to lie and I'm not going to pretend that I'm straight."

Under the table Puck grabbed his best friend's hand and gave it a squeeze for encouragement as they awaited the three to say something.

"That's reasonable." Sienna nodded and looked to the woman to her left, "She's right. There's no point in us making her lie. If she does lie, when the truth comes out it'll only hurt their career even more."

The woman looked at Sienna with a doubtful look and thought hard and long, "I'm still saying that maybe it'd be in the best interest if we don't mention it and keep it on the down low to begin with."

"But what kind of message are we sending?" The man added.

"It's not going to change anything if she doesn't tell anyone." The woman answered back.

"Enough!" Sienna sighed audibly at her partner's stubborn behaviour and rubbed her temples, "We'll discuss this later." She told her partner before turning to both Puck and Santana, "Would you two be free tomorrow for another meeting?"

"Yep, same time?" Puck asked.

The two teens and three opposite them made plans for another meeting the next day to finalise everything. Santana secretly prayed that the issue of her sexuality would be sorted. She never wanted to hide her relationship with Brittany and quite frankly, a career in music wasn't worth hiding her relationship. If they said she'd have to hide her relationship, or worse, pretend to be straight she'd decline the offer straightaway.

Puck knew if they were going to force his best friend to hide who she was then he'd refuse the offer. No matter how much he wanted this to happen, his loyalty to his best friend was stronger.

They could only wait until the next day to find out what would happen.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey boo." Santana greeted when her girlfriend's face popped up on the screen.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked with a pout when she noticed the sad look on her girlfriend's face.

"They were talking about me hiding our relationship."

"What are you going to do?" Brittany would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. They had spent two years together out in the open so to have their relationship hidden would've been a big change. She really hoped that it wouldn't have come to that.

"I told them that I refuse to hide our relationship. I won't take it if I have to hide us. Sienna our manager said that it isn't an issue but the other agent is saying I should hide it so they're going to discuss it and get back to us tomorrow. I'm really scared."

"Don't be. It'll work out."

Santana gave a weak smile and let a few tear drops fall, "I miss you." She admitted and gave a small frown when she realised she couldn't give her girlfriend a sweet kiss goodnight.

"I miss you too. Try and get some sleep ok?"

The Latina gave a weak nod and blew a kiss to her girlfriend before shutting down her laptop. She crawled into her bed and clutched her pillow tightly as she attempted to fall asleep without her other half.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_From: My Dancing Queen._

_Everything will be ok baby. Good luck._

Santana re-read the message before she entered the building with Puck. There they were again a day later. Sienna had told them they'd have everything sorted. So now here she was scared as shit, waiting to enter the meeting room.

"Don't worry. Sienna doesn't see any issue with this." Puck tried to comfort his best friend, "She's our main agent so it'll be all good."

Before Santana could reply they were interrupted by the receptionist who instructed them to enter.

"Sit." Sienna said with a smile. A smile meant good news, Santana thought to herself as she assessed the room. The man and woman from the day before were still there but the woman seemed dissatisfied.

"Don't be nervous." The man teased.

"We had a talk and look, honestly you having a girlfriend is not really a big drama. In fact, we think that it would actually help with your image. Now we're not saying we're exploiting the fact that you're a lesbian but we're just saying it can help you positively." Sienna told the two teens and smiled when she noticed they let out a breath of relief.

"What do you mean by that?" Santana asked curiously.

"What we're saying is that you'd be a positive role model for those out there who are still struggling to come out. It just gives them one more person to look up to." The man answered with a smile.

"However." The woman who in the first place disagreed with her partners about exposing the Latina's sexuality to the public spoke out, "I think it's best that you don't go shouting it from the rooftops."

"What?" Puck asked, slightly annoyed that the woman still hadn't changed her mind.

Sienna could notice the agitation from Puck and quickly intervened before any damage could be done, "What she means to say is that at the start we're not going to make it a big deal that you're a lesbian because we're trying to expose your music, not your sexuality. If you are asked though, we won't stop you from answering it honestly."

"I can work with that. I wasn't planning on yelling out to the world that I'm a lesbian." Santana chuckled. Although she was out and proud she never really was the type you run up and down the street, exposing her sexuality, but she wouldn't lie if she was asked.

"Good, now we got that settled let's get discussing this contract and what to expect when we get you guys started."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After their meeting Puck and Santana practically danced their way back to the hotel. They had gone through the contract and took it back with them to have a closer look. All they had to do was sign it and mail it back to them.

Santana had called her parents and they said not to sign anything until they flew down in the next few days. Everything felt so surreal to her and she found herself lost in the feeling of her dreams coming true.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Puck yelled loudly as he began jumping up and down on the bed, "We're gonna do this baby!" He grabbed the Latina and brought her in for a massive bear hug.

His best friend couldn't help but let out a squeal as she celebrated alongside him. They continued to jump up and down like a pair of hyperactive children before settling down and ordering room service.

"In just four months, we're going to be living it up here." Puck said excitedly, "Man we should start looking for apartments! Maybe if it's close, Quinn can move in as well." He was practically bouncing in his seat when he noticed what he was suggesting. He forgot that Brittany would still be in New York while the three of them would be in California.

He looked sadly at his best friend's solemn expression.

Santana loved the idea of them living together but she also knew that Brittany wouldn't be with them. No matter what Brittany kept assuring her that they'd only be apart for three years and they'd last. Three years meant nothing in comparison to a life time together but still for Santana it was a long time.

"You know, I'll understand if you don't want to do this." Puck said with genuine feelings because fact was he was prepared to give this chance up if it meant that his best friend would be happy.

Santana shook her head and looked at Puck, "No, I want to do this. You came with me to McKinley when you had everything at our old school. You helped me be with Brittany, hell you even taught me to drive, even though it was illegal."

"You don't have to pay me back for that."

"I know and I'm not. I'm just saying I want to do this, we've gone through so much. Yes, there will be times that I will want to quit and go back to New York but I'm not going to bail out on this. It's my dream to perform. It'll be hard but I'll cope. Just like what Brittany said, three years is nothing compared to a life time."

Puck really was grateful for having such a great friend like Santana. He knew no matter what he'd never find someone so loyal and supportive as her. "So you're really planning on marrying her."

"I would've done it ages ago if I could." Santana chuckled.

"You could have."

"Not financially stable and we haven't even started a career. As much as I want to marry her I want to do it when we can support each other."

"Fair enough. It's like you've matured into someone years ahead of us, I'll catch up one day."

The two decided to forgo the drinks and just settle in front of the TV and watch movies. They didn't need anything fancy, they just needed to hang out together like old times.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Yep, one and two and three and…stop." Brittany clapped her hands to gain the small children's attention, "Spin to your right guys. Don't worry, I get confused sometimes." She laughed and clapped her hands again to resume the routine.

As they went through the routine she noticed that a few of her students were looking elsewhere instead of the front, "What are you guys looking at?"

"There's someone at the door watching." One of the little boys pointed.

Brittany followed his finger and saw none other than her girlfriend standing at the door, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed and a goofy smile. As she was about to step forward the Latina stuck out her hand and silently gestured for her to continue with the lesson. She simply shrugged her shoulders and returned her attention to the class and began teaching the routine again.

Whilst Brittany was busy teaching, Santana slowly walked towards the front of the class and took a seat on the sides so she could watch her girlfriend. She smiled when Brittany would help a student who was struggling or simply just jumped around whenever they got a set of steps correct. Her mind then started to drift towards the future, one where they'd have a child of their own.

_Flash Forward (Santana's Imagination)_

"_Sh, Alejo don't tell mama." Santana whispered to her five year old son. _

_The two had snuck in chocolate and began devouring the confectionary when Santana accidently dropped a caramel filled piece and squished it against the couch. They had tried to wipe off the mess but the damage had already been done. It wasn't so much the stain but more the fact that they had found Brittany's secret stash of chocolate. Lately her wife had noticed that some of her chocolate had gone missing but she figured she'd eaten some and forgot that she had._

_That wasn't the case. Alejandro had stumbled across the secret supply on his daily adventures around the house and ran upstairs to tell his mami about the treasure he found. Of course Santana would never steal from her wife but she had cravings for chocolate like all the time, she couldn't help it. Brittany would often point out that it was becoming an addiction but Santana denied it every time. _

"_We just tell mama that it wa' aweady here." Alejandro suggested._

"_Smart boy." Santana praised._

"_Santana and Alejandro Lopez-Pierce!" Brittany yelled into the house, "Whatever it is, I highly doubt it was already there." _

_No matter what Brittany always knew when her son and wife were up to no good. Alejandro really was like his mami with the amount of mischief he'd get up to. She slowly made her way towards the living room where she saw her family shuffling on the couch. _

"_Spill." She demanded when she saw her son's pink cheeks, which was always an indication that they had done something bad and now he was trying to hide it. She looked at her wife who had a nervous smile on her face, much like the time Santana accidently hit their mail box with the car because she was too lazy to wear her glasses. _

"_Alejandro, tell mama what happened or else you won't get to go come watch me teach the dancers at the theatre." _

_The little Lopez-Pierce looked nervously between his two moms. Brittany had her stern, motherly face on and Santana had a pleading look on her face. _

"_Uh." _

_Santana knew her son couldn't lie to his mama. She slowly got up from the couch and tried to slink away before he confessed their crime._

"_Don't you dare Santana Lopez-Pierce!" Brittany halted her wife and gave the retreating woman a stern glare. She looked to her son and knelt down on the ground so she was at the same level, "What did you two do?"_

"_We…ate your chocolate." Alejandro looked down in shame._

"_Thank you for telling me baby. Go to your room, I'll come get you soon and we'll go to the studio." She didn't want to punish him for something so small and in the end he fessed up so she decided not to do anything._

_Her son gave her a massive smile and ran to his room, leaving her with her wife._

"_Now you." Brittany said turning to her wife, "You've been a bad girl, stealing from my secret stash."_

_Santana's eyes bugged wide open as she watched her wife saunter sexily towards her._

_Brittany grabbed the front of her wife's shirt, "Now you need to be punished." She then began dragging her wife towards their room._

_Santana let out a breath when her wife pushed her onto the bed and straddled her, "Shit just got sexy." _

"San, San!" Brittany waved her hand in front of her girlfriend's blank face when she noticed that the Latina had zoned out.

Her girlfriend shook her head, "What? Sorry boo." She said sheepishly and got up from her seat.

"What were you thinking about? Class has been over for like ten minutes now." Brittany chuckled and took her girlfriend's hand.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming."

"About what?"

"Nothing." Santana said evasively, "Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." She muttered under her breath.

"You say something?" Brittany asked.

Santana just shook her head and gave her a goofy smile, "Let's go home."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So did things get sorted?" Brittany asked as they cuddled together on the couch.

"Mm, yeah." Santana hummed and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head, "Sienna agreed that I shouldn't hide my sexuality and us."

"Really?" Brittany pushed off her girlfriend and looked at her with happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah, in fact they thought it'd be good. I'll be a good role model for others out there. I'm just glad when I'm rich and famous I'll get to show you off and bring you to every award show, party and gig I get invited to." The Latina winked at her girlfriend and gave her a tight hug.

"My girlfriend the rockstar."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

With her decision made and contract ready to sign Santana waited for her parents to arrive in New York. She had just one more exam to go whereas Brittany still had a final assignment, which was to perform a choreographed routine and two theory exams left. This left Santana with a lot of time to herself which was why she was able to spend her time looking over the contract.

She expected it to be around one page long, but no, the movies got it right, contracts were long worded, essays in the smallest print that even with her glasses she'd still need magnifying glasses. Her parents were due to arrive in a few hours so she made herself comfortable on the couch and attempted to read the contract herself, which got her nowhere.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which was followed by her father's voice, "Mija! We're here!"

She jumped off the couch and opened the door. With the door wide open she had a full view of her parents and their ecstatic expressions.

"We missed you!" They said in unison as they engulfed their only daughter in a monster hug.

"Missed you too." She mumbled as they squeezed the living day lights out of her.

They three walked towards the couch and prepared to read the lengthy contract together.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany entered the apartment and was met with the sight of the Lopez family together. She smiled when Mr and Mrs Lopez turned around and greeted her with massive Lopez family hug.

"Hey! Didn't think you guys were going to be here so soon." She exclaimed excitedly.

"We were just looking with Santana through her contract and by looks of it, it's good for her to go ahead and sign."

The Lopez family and Brittany all went to the couch and sat down, all four eying the contract which was flipped to the last page, waiting for a signature. The clock was ticking and silence engulfed the entire apartment.

Brittany, Mr and Mrs Lopez watched on anxiously as Santana picked up her pen and brought the tip shakily to the paper. As her hands moved the pen across the page, leaving ink in its everyone held her breath. When she lifted her hand after completing the 'z' she looked up at her parents and Brittany with pride.

"Let's go celebrate." Mr and Mrs. Lopez announced and shot up from their seats.

Brittany grabbed her girlfriend's hand and followed the Lopez parents out the door, "My girlfriend the rockstar."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you like this chapter. I want to push the timeline a little faster so we can finally get into the juicy stuff. *cough* maybe some of the flash forwards? Ok, maybe that's too far LOL.

**tumblr: ** stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . c o m  
><strong>T<strong>**witter: **Hayley_Lo

Here's a funny/awkward fact, my mom was hanging my clothes and lifts up my erm, questionable underwear and straight out asks me, "Honey what kind of underwear is this? How much did you pay for it?" Awkward.

**Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>Liked it? Favourite<strong>  
><strong>Don't want to miss out? Subscribe<strong>  
><strong>Got time? Review<strong>  
><strong>Adios, stay epic!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Teenage Dream to Sexy Love

_**A/N:** _Here's Chapter.17 yay! Hope you guys like it, it's a nice light chapter for you. I wanted it up yesterday but FF wouldn't let me update ):

**Miched8: **Aw thank you for being so patient! Well, hopefully we'll see they can be rockstars. It's a tough business out there sadly. The finale? It seemed alright but yeah like you said with Santana it's like, she randomly decides to go to New York and do what? Like it wasn't really specified and the whole Kurt, Finn, Rachel thing like what's Kurt going to do? Finn had a back up plan but what about Kurt? But ah well, can't win them all. I'm kind of happy the season's ended, I can get my Wednesdays back! Haha, my friends have been complaining about me reluctance to go out on Wednesdays when Glee is on.

**I'mAGleekSoWhat: **Epilogue maybe. It'd prob be the last chapter of this fic which I don't even know when it'd end. But yeah one or a few of the flashforwards will come true, I just won't say which ones.

**Nayalove: **It was awkward. I wear low riding jeans so I'm pretty sure she makes sure none of my yeah, shows. She tells me off when she can see it. Before I walk out the door, "PULL YOUR PANTS UP!" I'm sorry about the stagnant updates (:

**twinklepanda2: **Of course of course, there will be some drama but kind light hearted, funny drama.

**anonymous: **There may or may not be a proposal. But don't worry they won't break up and date other people. I never intended for that to happen.

www . youtube . co /watch?v=r571yARtOPo [First song in the chapter]

www . youtube . co / watch?v=nY53IfLdYJ0 [Listen to that at the end, it's the final song][co=com]

**Everyone: **Thank you all for putting up with my sluggish replies. LOL, oops I just finished playing guitar and got distracted. Anyway, thank you all for reading, reviewing, favouriting and subscribing. Now onto the story, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a new unicorn Yay! Help me name the little thing.

* * *

><p>"What about that one?" Puck asked pointing to an apartment for sale close to the building that housed their record label.<p>

"We can't afford that, even if Quinn was to join us." Santana told him and scanned the page, "How about that one?"

"Look where it is, heard that area was dodgy."

Another apartment was crossed off. With exams over Puck hopped on the train to New York and stayed with Brittany and Santana for a few days. They weren't to leave for LA for a little while since both women took on extra shifts to earn a little extra money before heading off.

In the meantime he and Santana were looking for apartments to look out for while they were there. The more they looked through the apartments the more Santana's mood would drop, knowing that eventually she'd have to move out of her shared apartment with Brittany and live in LA without her.

"Oh! This one?" Puck pointed to an ad in the newspaper excitedly, "There's a website as well. Look it up, look it up!" He hastily grabbed the laptop off the table and began speed typing the web address and clicked on the pictures provided.

Both his and her mouth dropped wide open. It was perfect, a small two bedroom apartment that was the perfect price. It was a thirty minute drive away from their record label's building and if Quinn agreed to move in then it'd make the cost even less for them. From the pictures it looked like the rooms were big enough to fit a double bed which obviously for Santana meant that there was enough room for Brittany to stay in whenever she visited.

Their daze was cut short by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Brittany kicked off her shoes and looked over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Oh wow, that looks amazing." She commented and leant forward, tilting her head to place a kiss on Santana's cheek.

"Yeah, hopefully it'll look better in person. I better call them up and tell them we'll be down there in a week or so." Puck jumped off the couch and moved to the kitchen to make the call.

Santana instantly took her girlfriend into her arms and hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent that she missed so badly. Ever since she signed the contract and faxed it off to her now manager, Sienna, she had been spending every moment she could to memorise everything about Brittany.

"Stop it." Brittany giggled when she felt her girlfriend's nose tickle her neck.

"Mrmph." Her girlfriend mumbled against her neck and continued her tickle assault.

"In just a few weeks we'll be going to LA, look for your apartment then spend the last weeks in Ohio before I come back here and you go to LA." She said a little sad knowing that soon they'll be leaving their apartment and when she returns without Santana.

"Oh, don't worry I'll be flying here every chance I can and I'm going to send your butt there during your breaks. It'll be like we aren't even on opposite ends of the country."

She just gave a soft smile and kissed her girlfriend passionately whilst she ran her hand through dark, brown locks. The way they slipped effortlessly between her fingers and the way it just bounced off her hands was something she wanted to remember. As strange as it sounded she knew it was the little things that she'd miss.

"They said they're not closing any deals until the end of the month! We got heaps of time!" Puck cheered when he entered the room, "I'm gonna run out and stock up, tonight we feast!" He left the apartment in such a hurry, Brittany and Santana were still yet to process what he had just said.

The just blinked at the door and looked at each other with a cheek smile on both their faces.

"Come on, quickie before he comes back?" Brittany suggested, practically dragging her giggling girlfriend into their bedroom without even hearing her response.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Luckily for Brittany the studio where she taught was closed for the beginning of summer while the owner went away with their family on holidays. So this gave her enough time to go to LA without using up her annual leave. This meant she could go with her girlfriend to California without having to worry about her job. Throughout the semester she'd accumulated enough money to go with her girlfriend during the summer.

They were packing their bags because in just a few weeks they'd be flying to Santana's new home city with Puck and meeting with Quinn. The plan was they'd stay there for a few weeks until Puck, Santana and Quinn found an apartment suitable for the three to live in. If truth be told she felt a little left out because of the fact that the three would be living together whilst she was stuck in New York living by herself. She thought about asking Tina to live with her to help with the rent since they did go to the same university. Though there was also the issue of bedrooms, the apartment only hand one-bedroom. However, the bedroom could easily fit two separate single beds.

The next few days would be the last ones where she and Santana would be living together. It was decided that Santana would leave majority of her things in the apartment and have them shipped over once she was settled.

Brittany was always the better packer between the two but Santana was always the one who was better and picking out the things they needed. If it was up to Brittany she would have packed all their outfits even the winter clothes, regardless of the fact that it was now summer.

"This is always my favourite part of packing." Santana said goofily as she opened Brittany's underwear drawer. She began flinging the clothing to her girlfriend.

"San!" Brittany cried out when she picked up the underwear, "You're only giving me my thongs and lace panties!"

"Problem is?"

"San! I can't always wear them, it gets uncomfortable wearing them to bed when I want to just sleep and be lazy."

"But boo, you look so hot in them."

"San." Brittany said sternly and looked at her girlfriend, "At least give me some of my boy shorts."

Santana let out a childish huff and flung more 'suitable' underwear to her girlfriend and mumbled under her breath about Brittany being a 'party pooper'. Before she knew it her body was being picked up from ground and thrown onto the bed. She let out an uncontrollable fit of laughter as her girlfriend assaulted her with tickles.

"Alright, you're not a party pooper." She forced out between laughs.

"Much better. Come on we need to finish packing. We're leaving in a few days."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"No! I don't want to go!" Santana wailed as she clutched onto the couch as if her life depended on it.

"Baby we still have a few hours ago." Brittany deadpanned, staring at her girlfriend in shame.

"Jeez Lopez." Puck grumbled when he entered the room, "We don't have to leave yet. Calm yo tits." He teased and made his way to the fridge.

"You haven't spent the last year in this place. I have!" The over-reacting girl countered and continued to clutch the couch, "It smells like you boo." She mumbled sadly as she sniffed the couch.

"There are times where I think you lost all your nerdy and geekiness from high school but there are times like this where I realise it never left." The tall dancer teased and decided to leave her girlfriend in favour for the junk food Puck was currently devouring.

"It's like you two don't care!"

Brittany and Puck just shrugged off Santana's wailing and chuckled with each other as they fist bumped and continued to eat through the junk food. They still had a good four hours before they even had to leave the apartment, the flight wasn't due for a while so they were happy to take their time. Their eyes followed Santana as she walked around the apartment saying goodbye to everything.

"I'll miss you TV." She mumbled as she strolled around the apartment, "I'll miss you chair, oh! Floor I'll miss passing out on you. Candy dish, creepy looking thing that Brittany bought…um I don't think I'll miss you." She stared at the bowl with a confused glare. She always wondered what the hell it was.

"So you excited to move?" Brittany asked Puck.

"Yeah, I really believe we can make it you know? It's just that…"

"That the fire within burns so brightly."

"Sounds like it's a STI." Puck laughed.

"Only you'd think that." Brittany giggled at Puck's off track mind.

"Boo!" She heard Santana call from the living room.

"What?" She yelled back.

"What's this bowl thing that you bought?" Santana picked up the bowl and examined it at eye-level, "It looks weird."

"We've had it for six months. It's a decorative bowl!" Brittany answered.

"What's the point of it? I thought it held candy! Wait, why can't it hold candy?"

"It's just a bowl." Puck yelled to calm down his best friend.

"Fine!" Santana yelled back, "I'm going to miss you coffee table, magazines on top of the coffee table. Dvd rack." And she was at it again.

Puck and Brittany just rolled their eyes and continued with their discussion while they heard the muffled sounds of Santana say her goodbyes to various household objects.

Finally when it was time to leave, Santana latched onto the couch once again and began wailing while Puck brought in all three of their suitcases.

"I don't want to leave this place. I'll miss this couch! Smells so good!" Santana whined and took a whiff of it.

Puck just looked at her awkwardly and shuffled towards the front, "I don't want to know why it smells good. I'll just meet you guys at the cab." He said before heading out the door.

"I really am going to miss this place." Santana pouted and waited for her girlfriend to embrace her in her time of need.

"I know baby, I'll miss having you around." Brittany reassured and hugged her girlfriend tightly in her arms, making sure she relayed to her every ounce of love she felt.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After the flight Puck, Santana and Brittany lazily made their way to the hotel that they had been staying at during their many trips to LA over the year. They were practically regulars and the owners had somewhat gotten to know their frequent customers. Once they were in the room they threw their suitcases on the ground which by the looks of it, Quinn had already been there.

Their hopes were to lock in an apartment within a week and begin moving in as soon as possible so they didn't have to spend so much money on the hotel. Puck had already booked the viewings during the next two days and hopefully by day five they would've had papers signed and everything and be ready to move in.

Brittany and Santana went into the room that had a king single although the beds within the hotel room were small it made for cheaper costs. Plus, if they pressed their bodies really close then the two would still fit and that's what they did. The two pressed their bodies tightly against each other and closed their eyes so they could sleep off their jet lag.

"Wakey, wakey." Puck bellowed loudly as he entered the room with Quinn.

"Come on, let's get eating." Quinn giggled and tried to pull Brittany off the bed but was unable to since Santana kept her grip tightly around her girlfriend.

"Do we have to?" Santana whined and nuzzled her head further into her girlfriend's back.

"I'm starving man, let's go." Puck grumbled and tugged Santana's arm incessantly.

Finally giving in, Santana released her girlfriend so Quinn could pull Brittany out of bed and Puck did the same to his best friend. Both Puck and Quinn pulled the reluctant young women out of the hotel room and out to the streets of California.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So here's the bathroom, it's right between the two bedrooms so there's easy access." The landlord of the apartment complex spoke, showing the 'Awesome Foursome' the apartment.

Santana looked into the bedroom and inspected the walls and everything thoroughly whilst Puck talked to the landlord. She frowned when she noticed a flaws and what looked like a mouse hole. She stood back up on her feet and joined her girlfriend and Quinn.

"So what do you reckon?" Puck asked when they left the apartment.

"Nah, not worth the money he's charging. Found like a mouse hole and some other festy shit. If it was cheaper, maybe but not for the price he's asking."

Puck nodded and the four went onto the next place. Quinn had informed them that she would be living with them and splitting the costs and it was as much her apartment as it was theirs. However in the initial choosing period she left it up to Puck and Santana to pick out a list and then she'd give her thoughts when they visited the apartments. So far she'd been happy with the choices but Santana had hawk like vision and found flaws within the apartments. Some would think the Latina was being finicky but Quinn was grateful for her friend's attention to detail because she knew the money they'd pay wouldn't be wasted.

"Wow." Brittany breathed out when she took in the building, "There's no way this place is affordable. Look at it."

"Are you sure this was within our price range?" Quinn asked Puck and Santana.

"Yeah, we're sure." Santana and her lesbro answered in unison.

The four walked up the steps and greeted the landlord who was on the first floor. He took them up the lift and opened the front door for them. As they entered they could see why it was so cheap even though the outside of the building was clean the interior would say otherwise.

"Kind of looks like a dump." Santana whispered to her girlfriend. Brittany could only nod her head and agree as she looked at the dusty place.

Quinn spoke to the landlord, gained all the details she needed before heading out with the other three.

"Yeah there's no way we're living there." Puck chuckled and crossed of the apartment on their list. They had one more place to go before making their decision.

So far they had only one apartment in the maybe section, the rest weren't that desirable. This one had the best location, close to both Quinn's university and the recording studio. They left this until last, hoping it'd be the one where they could seal the deal.

"This place doesn't look too bad, it's a little bit more expensive but should be ok. It's still affordable." Puck pointed out and began to walk up into the building.

The four entered the apartment and took in the clean décor. It was simple and minimalistic, which left a lot of room for them to decorate it in their own way. The bedrooms were a reasonable size, it wasn't as big as the one in Santana and Brittany's apartment but it was reasonable. Everything seemed to look good as they inspected it further.

Santana's couldn't find any faults or flaws in the apartment. If she were to find one though the only problem would be its size, it was a little small to fit the four but Brittany wouldn't be staying with them all the time.

Quinn was already deciding how to decorate the apartment whereas Puck began thinking where to put the furniture. By the looks of it, it seemed that the apartment was the winner for them.

Puck, Quinn and Santana walked up to landlord with their decision already made, "When can we move in?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After a few days the four were finally able to move into the apartment. Luckily the beds were already included as well as a couch, which was one of the reasons why the starting price was a little higher than the others. Quinn already told her mom about the apartment and asked her to ship over some of her stuff from her old bedroom, including her TV. It was small but it was still a TV in the end and it was better than nothing.

Puck of course was going to bring his PS3 back to the apartment when they returned to Lima and he was also going to drive his car over. They were all excited for the long road trip but for Brittany she knew she was going to be sad when they dropped her off at New York on their way back to California.

They were making plans of what to bring over from Lima and what they'd buy there in LA. So far they managed to keep their spending to a minimum. The four decided to celebrate with a night in.

They ordered take out and danced throughout the night in celebration. With the apartment taken care of they were free to enjoy their summer before going back to Lima to visit their family.

"We should go to that bar again!" Brittany suggested as the four laid down on the ground because of the minimal furniture they had.

"Yes! Perform again." Puck cheered loudly.

"It's settled tomorrow we go back!" Santana announced in a commanding voice and stood in a superman like pose.

"You're girlfriend's such a geek." Quinn teased and couldn't help but break out in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Well that's why I love her." Brittany stated proudly and tugged Santana's arm so she could place a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"And I love you too."

"Just put the ring on your left hand!" Puck called out, "We all know you guys are practically engaged." He jested.

"No we're not. Not yet at least." Santana smirked and licked her lips before giving her girlfriend a deep kiss.

"I give you guys until the end of summer." Quinn commented.

"I'm saying on their third year anniversary." Puck added.

"You're on Puckerman." Quinn smirked mischievously at her boyfriend and shook on it before pecking his lips.

"Hello? Subject of your bet still here." Santana said to the two and gestured to her and her girlfriend.

"We know." Puck shrugged before getting up and helping his girlfriend to her feet, "We're going to head to bed. Night you two." The two said goodnight to Santana and Brittany and disappeared behind the bedroom door.

"I'm going to be stuck in the same apartment while they go at it like bunnies and you'll be all the way in New York." Santana pouted.

"There's always Skype." Brittany suggested seductively as she got up to make her way towards their bedroom. She made sure to sway her hips as she turned around and rested her hand on the doorframe before sending a wink behind her should.

Santana gulped down her nerves and her mouth hung open as she watched her sexy girlfriend seduce her. She scrambled to her feet and excitedly followed her girlfriend into the bedroom.

"Wanky."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Well look who's here. My two stars!" The owner of the bar greeted the teens when he noticed them enter.

"Hey!" Puck fist bumped the man and brought him in for a 'bro' hug.

"We were thinking if it's ok to perform tonight?" Santana asked him.

"You don't have to ask. You know where everything is, the crowd seems a bit more into it so I'd recommend something upbeat." He suggested and went back to the bar.

Santana seated Brittany at the table just in front of the stage and kissed her on the lips before going up to talk to the band. Puck did the same but went up to the bar and ordered the two young women before joining Santana on stage.

He had a quick word with Santana in regards to which song they were going to perform and picked up the guitar. He watched as his best friend stood to the mic stand and grabbed it tightly in her hands as she waited for her cue to sing.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

They decided to do a more rock and upbeat version of their song. It held so much meaning for them, especially for Santana. It reminded her of the times when she first met Brittany and had to tutor the dancer, the times when she could only dream of talking to the young woman. Years later she's still dating that amazing girl who was out of her reach, loving her every day and making love to her every other day.

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Brittany blushed when Santana sent a wink her way. She hid her face in her hands as she found the smile that crept up on her face. The way Santana held herself when she performed always had her staring in awe. Looking at her girlfriend she couldn't help her mind from drifting towards what the future would bring.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

"You're my number one girl!" Puck announced to Quinn over Santana's singing while he played the guitar. His hands moved up and down the neck of the guitar, playing the song with practiced expertise. They had played the song so many times even if he were drunk he'd probably still play it as well.

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yoooouuu_

Santana pulled back as she sung her heart out.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

They alternated singing lines as the song began to progress. It was coming to an end and the two knew they had to finish it on a strong note. This was for their girlfriends, it was always dedicated to them.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

Santana and Puck ended strong and took in the applause of the bar. They couldn't wait to make a career out of something they loved. The Latina looked down at the table in front of her and saw Brittany had that dreamy look she always had when her mind would run away with its imagination.

Brittany thought dreamily of the future, specifically a few years in the future.

_Flash Forward (Brittany's Imagination)_

"_Thank you guys for coming here. Tonight's extra special because my beautiful girlfriend's here with us tonight. Come on boo, come up here." Santana held the microphone with one hand as she used the other one to escort her girlfriend on the stage with her._

"_San, you're embarrassing me." Brittany said quietly, trying her best to hide her blush. _

_Santana looked at her with adoring eyes and turned to the crowd, "My girlfriend says I'm embarrassing her by showing you guys how much I love her." _

_The audience began to chuckle with even a few people yelling out, "Marry me Santana!"_

_The musician chuckled when she heard the outburst over the laughter, "I'm sorry. I'm spoken for. Brittany's the girl I plan to marry." She took her girlfriend's hand in hers and led her towards the stool in the middle of the stage._

_Brittany watched as Santana grabbed another stood and placed it right next to hers. Her girlfriend sat on the stool and adjusted herself so that she was facing the dancer but still had some part of her body facing the audience. Someone on the stage placed a mic in front of Santana and handed her the guitar before running off the stage._

"_I love that you guys came here and I just wanted to say thanks. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to serenade this beautiful girl in front of me." Santana said and smiled when she noticed the blush on her girlfriend's face, "Because baby I love you."_

_There was a collective sound of 'aws' and cheers from the crowd as Santana began to play the opening chords of the song. She decided to serenade her girlfriend with an acoustic version of Ne-Yo's song 'Sexy Love'. She still remembered walking in on her girlfriend dancing to that song in junior year, the way the dancer's hips moved, it had her enamoured. _

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
>Just one touch<br>And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love  
>Babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)<br>And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
>Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)<br>When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
>Babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)<br>_

_Brittany couldn't look away from her girlfriend as the musician serenaded her. When she came to watch her girlfriend perform she hadn't expected this at all. In fact she didn't even know Santana and Puck were going to be in New York for a small performance. She was in her apartment watching TV when Santana surprised her right on the doorstep. A few hours later she was dragged to their performance, not that she had any hesitation. Puck at the time was currently backstage resting after his solo performance. _

_Sexy love girl the things you do  
>(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you<br>Oh I love making love to you  
>Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)<em>

_I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug_  
><em>Just enough<em>  
><em>Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above<em>  
><em>I can't help she makes me say (Oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)<em>  
><em>Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)<em>  
><em>When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)<em>  
><em>Oh, babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)<em>

_Sexy love girl the things you do  
>(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you<br>Oh I love making love to you  
>Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)<em>

_Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up_  
><em>Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down<em>  
><em>And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch<em>  
><em>That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love<em>

_Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)_  
><em>(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)<em>  
><em>Oh I love (I love) making love to you<em>  
><em>Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)<em>

_Brittany leant over and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek while she sung. When Santana felt her girlfriend's lips on her cheek she turned to the audience and gave them a wink which earned her cheers from everyone._

_Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)  
>Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to you)<br>Oh I love making love to you  
>Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)<em>

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_  
><em>Just one touch...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was learning 'Sexy Love' on guitar and then it hit me, BAM Santana should sing it to Brittany, even though it's only a flash forward. Do you guys like the flash forwards? They're there for a reason but just give me a heads up if you're getting sick of the flash forwards (: I'll tone down on them. And with the different version of 'Teenage Dream' I was always more into the rock sounds.

For the Melbournians out there, who went to VIP night at Chadstone a few weeks ago? They had girls dancing on table tops yo! Didn't help the store get more customers, people just stood outside and recorded them. I found it funny.

**tumblr: **stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . co [co=com][FF is being weird and won't let me have the full thing]  
><strong>twitter: <strong> twitter . co /#!/Hayley_Lo [co=com]

Hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be up next week! After that, hopefully I'll update every 3 days since I'll be on break yay!

**Thanks for reading.**  
><strong>Liked it? Favourite.<strong>  
><strong>Don't want to miss out? Subscribe<strong>  
><strong>Got time? Review.<strong>  
><strong>Cheers, adios and stay epic.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: You Proposed?

**A/N: **Here's chapter.17 for you folks. Me thinks you'll like how it's turned out hehe. I hope you enjoy it.

**I'mAGleekSoWhat: **Why thank you for that. I've added another flash forward here for you (:

**Brittanaislove1997:** No problem, of course I'll keep writing (:

**twinklepanda2:** I'm glad you liked the flash forward, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Ellii51: **i'm sorry it took me longer than a week to update (: hope this chapter makes you smile.

**Miched8: **Thanks! I'm so happy you've continued to read this story.

**iGetHorny: **I'm glad you like them (:

**nayalove: **Yeah, my pants never sit right on my hips. I need new ones, but then again she tells me off for buying new clothes lol. Not another sequel, probably an epilogue.

**LaurenKnight13: **Yup this chapter has a flash forward as well hehe.

**misscorylynn: **Yeah, me too but sadly she can't.

**fragar1991: **Lol 'shit just got sexy' glad you liked that line. It's something that i always say but it's usually 'shit just got (insert adjective)' glad you like the flash forwards

**Everyone: **Thank you everyone for still reading this even though I've been floundering with the plot but now I finally know what I want to happen. Thanks for the reviews, favourites, subscriptions and most importantly reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee but I'm too tired to think of something witty.

* * *

><p>With exams over and summer in full swing the Awesome Foursome returned to Lima after spending the first few weeks of their break in LA, they decided it was time to go home. The apartment in LA was starting to shape and started to look like a home. Brittany covered the walls of Santana's bedroom in pictures of either the couple or selfies of the dancer. She wanted to make sure that her girlfriend never forgot about her when she's in New York.<p>

Puck and Quinn got the biggest bedroom in the apartment given that they'd be sharing so it was only fair. Though, in comparison to Santana's room there wasn't that much of a difference.

After getting comfortable in LA they flew back down to Lima a week earlier than originally after receiving an email from Rachel notifying them of a Glee club reunion.

Currently they were back in Rachel's basement reliving the days of their glee club days. The parties they would have in her basement, the crazy dancing, the make out sessions it was like nothing changed. Finn and Mercedes kept giving Sam more drinks in hopes he'd pass out soon so they can paint him blue. Rachel surprisingly wasn't passed out, she'd insisted that she would no longer binge drink as it was detrimental to her hopes to make it big on Broadway.

Quinn was far more tamed than her wild boyfriend who was taking shots like his life depended on it. Santana kept a steady pace because she wanted to look after her girlfriend who she knew was the type to throw all her clothes off the minute she fell drunk.

Kurt was currently spilling his heart out about his break up with Blaine after graduation and how he's been managing on his own. Everyone spent the night catching up and having fun together like they used to back in the day.

Brittany was currently dancing in the middle of the dance floor as usual when Mercedes and Kurt trapped Santana on the couch. They smirked when they noticed the love-struck look on her face as she stared at her beautiful girlfriend dancing. When the two friends had greeted Santana and Brittany they couldn't help but notice the new rock adorning Brittany's ring finger.

"Explain that rock sitting oh so prettily on your girlfriend's finger." Kurt asked Santana and pointed towards the dancing blonde.

"What?" Santana asked obviously playing oblivious to try and avoid the question.

"Oh don't lie Santana. Did you propose! ?" Mercedes yelled out a little too loud, causing everyone to stop and look at her.

"You proposed Santana?" Finn asked with a smile, "When was this?"

"Holy crap Santana and Brittany are getting married! ?" Tina blurted out and squealed loudly.

"We're getting married?" Brittany looked at Santana confusedly. She eyed her girlfriend and tried to grasp a response but he gaze was broken when Mike picked her up and spun her around.

"Lopez, Pierce wedding!" He chanted as she spun his friend around.

"Santana are you sure now's the right time? You two don't even have a career. How will you guys support each other?" Rachel began firing question after question.

"Whoa! Hold up!" Santana yelled out which effectively ceased the onslaught of questions being thrown at both her and Brittany. She sighed when the small outburst silenced everyone. Running a hand through her hair she began to speak again, "I didn't propose to Brittany I just got her a new ring for our anniversary that's all."

"It's a promise to marry her." Puck said through a fake cough and couldn't help but laugh when Santana turned around to glare at him.

"Isn't that a proposal anyway?" Sam asked, not seeing the difference between an engagement and the promise.

"Uh…" Santana stalled to answer the question because truth be told, Sam did have a point what really was the difference? Was there a difference at all? She had been asking herself this the whole time when she was faced with the decision of signing onto the record label.

"It's just San's way of showing her love just like how I got her the bracelet." Brittany answered and smiled when she received a peck from her girlfriend. She knew it was Santana's way of thanking her for answering the question.

Everyone seemed satisfied enough and continued to party. Whilst everyone was too caught up in enjoying themselves Santana couldn't help but watch her girlfriend laugh, dance and act goofy with their friends. She couldn't help but crack a smile at her thoughts which of course were of just her and Brittany. As cheesy as it sounded she knew she was in love with the girl and quite frankly she was beginning to run out of excuse to _not _straight out and ask her girl to marry her.

She and Puck were signed onto a label and just a few weeks away from starting their music careers. She had been living with Brittany for the past year as well they were already practically acting like a married couple. Their home life in New York was harmonious with very little fights and when they fought they always made up. If she were to propose to her girlfriend it doesn't mean that they'd have to get married straight away, they could have a long engagement.

The real question she was asking was, why post-pone the inevitable?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Santana, Brittany!" The Pierce and Lopez parents greeted their daughters when the two girls entered the Pierce household. The two families decided to hold a joint barbeque to spend more time with their daughters since both sets of parents knew too well that the young women were inseparable.

"Mami, Papi! P-monies!" Santana greeted the parents. Bryce and Susan had insisted that their daughter's girlfriend call them 'P-monies' in reference to Santana's younger days when she would speak 'ghetto' or so that's what Joseph Lopez had told them.

"Mom, dad! Mama and Papa Lo I missed you!" Brittany squealed in delight when the four adults smothered her in a giant hug. They laughed at her attempts to try and hug them all at once but despite her long limbs she wasn't able to reach all around.

"Britty! Tana!" Brianna came barrelling in and tackled the two teens when she saw them, "Mommy said you're gonna be a rockstar!" She said in awe when Santana picked her up.

Santana looked at her parents in confusion because she hadn't had the opportunity to tell Brittany's parents of her sudden change in life. She smiled warmly when she noticed the shy and somewhat embarrassed look on her father's face. From that look alone she knew it was him who had spilled the beans on her career change.

"Who told you?" Santana answered through a soft laugh.

"I heard mommy talking to Papa Lo about it. He kept saying how amazing it is that you're going to be a rockstar and that he can't wait to read in the magazine about you becoming famous and Brittany Lopez. Do you have a sister named Brittany? Because that's weird because that's Brittany's name.' Brianna began rambling excitedly as she wiggled in Santana's arms.

Even her parents thought that she and Brittany would get married anyway, Santana thought to herself. Everyone and even she knew herself their impending marriage was inevitable, so what really was stopping her from asking the girl of her dreams to be hers, eternally.

"Earth to Santana." Brittany sang with her hand across Santana's line of vision to try and get her attention.

Santana shook her head and offered her girlfriend a smile with a quick peck before following her to the backyard with Brianna still in her arms. As the little girl because re-telling her stories of her school year and how she made new friends, Santana couldn't help but let her mind wander to her and Brittany's future once again. Just having the little girl in her arms as she walked with Brittany was enough to make her day dream about the future.

_Flash Forward (Santana's Imagination) _

"_Baby! I'm hungry!" Brittany whined from the couch. She was currently five months pregnant and was starting to get a lot bigger, not that Santana minded. She found the way her wife glowed with a new light ever since she'd gotten pregnant so damn sexy._

"_Coming!" Santana screamed as she rushed down the stairs with her hair up in a messy bun, her old glasses on and sweat pants that were half way down her ass as she ran. Once she reached her girlfriend she was hunched over desperately trying to increase her intake of air._

"_Pull you pants up." Her wife reminded her gently._

_The tired musician looked down and realised that her sweat pants were hanging just below her ass, "That's what you get for rushing me while I'm on the toilet."_

"_Please tell me you washed your hands."_

"_Of course!" Santana squeaked out a little louder than intended, "What did you need? Chocolate? Fries, corn dog? Burger? Dots? Captain Crunch?" She went through the list because for some reason Brittany seemed to craved something different each time. Their baby was seriously going to come out addicted to sugar or junk food._

"_Corn dog dipped in melted chocolate." Brittany told her wife with the use of her cutest puppy dog stare._

"_Ok, I'll be back quick." Santana said with a firm peck and turned to rush out the door but was stopped by a hand on her wrist._

"_I want to go with you." _

_Santana let out a megawatt smile and helped her pregnant wife up even though Brittany was still fully capable of getting up with no problems. She escorted her to the car and drove them towards the grocery store. _

_They managed to get to the store with no problems at all which Santana was thankful for. She had become progressively famous over the years and Brittany had started making her name in the dancing world, although she wasn't as well-known as her musician wife. _

_For Brittany though it didn't matter that Santana was more famous. She had heard that many famous couples always had problems because one was more famous than the other and jealously would come between those couples, but Brittany couldn't care less about the fame. She knew Santana when she was still a shy, nervous nerd and that was the girl who she fell in love with. _

_The two entered hand in hand and made their way towards the confectionary isle. Santana began throwing bags and bags of chocolate into the basket before heading down towards the cake section and buying even more cooking chocolate. She looked down at her basket and couldn't help but laugh at the fact that it only contained junk food. Last on her list were the corn dogs so she took Brittany with her as they grabbed some boxed corn dogs that she could cook easily. It was quicker than actually making it herself and the way Brittany's hormones were keeping her up all night she knew she was too tired to cook as well, not that she was complaining about the late nights._

_As they exited the store flashes started going off and blinding the couple. Santana grabbed Brittany's waist protectively and brought her girlfriend against her to protect both her wife and baby from the paparazzi. _

"_Santana! Brittany! What brings you guys here?" One of the photographers asked?_

_Santana tried to get Brittany out of the way in fear of the baby being harmed. Last thing she needed was one of the photographers knocking her wife's baby bump. They managed to get through the crowd safely with Brittany climbing into their car. Normally Santana wouldn't have just barged through them but with her pregnant wife with her she was in protective mami mode, meaning that she would do anything to keep her family safe. _

_Once she got into the car herself she drove her family back home and away from the paparazzi. When she drove into their driveway she let out a breath of relief, knowing that they were away from prying eyes. She helped her wife out of the car and back into the house._

_Brittany went straight to the couch and put her feet up on the table before turning the TV on. In the meantime Santana was putting away their groceries and got out the corndogs to cook in the oven. She set the timer and went to join her wife on the couch._

"_You're so sexy when you get all protective mami." Brittany husked into her wife's ear, softly nibbling on the lobe._

"_Only for you and bub, isn't that right Alejo? Mami will protect you and your mama, mi familia." She said before leaning down to press a kiss on her wife's protruding stomach._

"_Got that right. You being all protective has gotten me all hot and bothered. I want sex." Brittany deadpanned._

_Ever since Brittany had gotten pregnant, her hormones had made her rather horny and blunt with her words. Before she used to either seduce Santana until they made love or ask her with that husky voice her voice loved so much. Lately due to the hormones though, Brittany would straight out ask Santana as if she was simple asking the time. It didn't bothered Santana at all though. _

"_Well, I best give you what you want. You are carrying our baby, I gotta take care of you." Santana winked at her wife before capturing her lips for a passionate kiss. _

"…and now I can't wait to tell my new friend that my sister's going to be a rockstar!" Brianna exclaimed happily.

Santana shook her head when she realised that she'd missed the little girls entire story because of her daydream. Then it hit her, Brianna had just refer to her as her sister.

"Sister?"

"Yeah! You're dating Brittany and then soon you're going to get married and then have cute babies! Can you name one of your babies after me?"

Hell, even Brianna who was still in elementary school thought that Santana and Brittany were going to get married. Now Santana really had no excuse not to propose to her girl, maybe it'd be closer in their future than she previously planned.

"That's a little too far in the future princess, how about for now we go eat!" The answered seemed satisfactory enough for the little girl who just voiced her approval with a squeal.

The two families sat together and enjoyed their food as one massive family. Santana couldn't help but admire the sight of the two families together, everyone so happy and getting along. This is exactly how she imagined her future.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sadly the summer had come to an end and Santana had been dreading this day for the entire summer. She had Brittany's bag in her hand as Puck waited outside the apartment with Quinn in his car. The four had driven to New York from Lima with the two girls dreading being separated from each other.

Puck and Quinn decided to come back after an hour to let the two privately say their goodbyes because they knew that there was a high chance there would be some goodbye sex as well.

Santana followed Brittany upstairs with her girlfriend's bag in her hand as they stepped through the apartment together. The mood was solemn because they knew in a short time the Latina would be leaving for LA and Brittany would be staying back. The two took a step closer to each other and hugged each other tightly, desperate to never let each other go.

Soft lips connected as two tongues danced together with practiced grace and expertise. Hands were fumbling desperately under clothes, both trying to feel each other's skin and to get as humanly close with each other. With hidden strength within Santana hoisted her girlfriend onto her hips and began walking towards their bedroom. Brittany's legs were wrapped around the Latina's as their lips crashed desperately against each other.

"I'm going to miss you so much boo." Santana mumbled through the kiss, "I'm going to come back as much as I can. I'll write songs about you, dedicate everything to you. I love you."

"Show me."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

In a mess of tangled limbs and a thin bed sheet covering their sweating bodies, Brittany and Santana shared sweet kisses with their hands joined as they looked at each other with loving eyes.

"I'll call you every night, you have to tell me how your day goes. I'll text you so much your teachers are going to tell you off." Santana told her girlfriend, "Oh and don't forget Skype."

"You better promise."

Santana let out a reluctant sigh when she heard her phone vibrate. It had already been an hour but to her it felt like only seconds. She pulled herself out of bed and began getting dressed only to turn around and catch the last glimpse of Brittany's naked back as her girlfriend slipped on a shirt, a shirt that happened to be hers.

"You always look amazing in my clothes." Santana commented as she played with the loose shirt on her girlfriend's sexy body. It was a simple button down shirt but with it on Brittany it looked amazing.

"Come on, we can't keep Puck and Quinn waiting."

The Latina groaned and allowed her girlfriend to pull her downstairs.

"Come on, we gotta go or else we won't hit the rest stop until it's like midnight and I rather not check in a dingy motel at midnight." Puck said in an attempt to rush the two girls.

"Alright, alright." Santana slapped the back of her best friend's head and waited for both Quinn and Puck to say their farewells to Brittany.

"See you soon and don't worry, I'll take care of San." Quinn brought Brittany in for a bone crushing hug.

Puck followed soon and kissed his friend's forehead, "Don't worry, I'll make sure San doesn't get too sad without you. We'll be here visiting before you know it."

Santana fought the tears from escaping but found it futile, so instead of holding it back she let it all out as she hugged her girlfriend. She couldn't stop the sobs from coming which in turn only had her hold onto the girl tightly.

"I love you boo." She pulled back and kissed her girl passionately.

"I love you too baby. Call me okay? We'll get through this." Brittany clung on tightly and gave her one final kiss before letting the Latina get into the car.

Santana stuck her head out of the window and kept blowing kisses and waved at her girlfriend as the car drove away. She kept professing her love for the dance at the top of her lungs.

Brittany watched with teary ears as the car disappeared from view. Soon she thought, she'd see her girlfriend in no time. They only had three more years until she graduated, there's was no doubt in her mind that they'd last the distance. When the car disappeared from view she turned sadly towards her apartment and walked the lonely path up. Before her foot even crossed the threshold, her phone buzzed in her hand.

_From: My Rockstar_

_Boo, I miss you already. I don't know where life will take us but I know that I will love you throughout the entire time. Everything I do will be for you, for us, our future because when I look ahead all I see is us. I promise I'll call you every day, text you every minute and Skype every night because I don't think I can go one minute without hearing, thinking or seeing you. Together forever boo. I'll talk to you soon._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana and Puck were thrown straight into work once they had gotten to LA. They were given a rundown of what was to happen in the future and what the label's plans for them were. First their manager Sienna had them perform covers of popular songs to try and find out the type of sound that worked for them, then they began listening through some originals written by Santana and Puck.

They decided to work with the original song that Santana had written during her high school years which they performed during their competitions. Sienna liked both 'Loser Like Me' and 'Light Up The World' and decided to keep the two, saying that they held strong messages. Their days were long spent in the studio, tweaking and recording the songs as well as collaborating with other writers for new songs.

Santana hardly had any free time but regardless of how busy she was she still found time to call Brittany. Whenever she had a free second or minute she'd shoot her girlfriend a text but that never stopped the dull ache in her heart. She still missed her greatly and although only a few weeks had passed she already wanted to fly to New York.

Finally when they had a short break before discussing small gigs Sienna had found for them, Santana pulled out her phone and dialled the number she'd memorised over the years.

"Hey baby!" Brittany greeted.

"Hey boo. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Are you at the studio?"

"No, I'm at a café but I was in the office. We were discussing these gigs that Sienna has gotten Puck and I." Santana looked around the small café she'd gone to for a much needed coffee.

"That's awesome!"

Santana smiled as she continued to talk to her girlfriend on the phone. Every now and then she'd subconsciously touch the bracelet that Brittany had gotten her when they first started going out. There was a nagging tug on her heart strings as she listened to her girl speak. Brittany's voice alone had her heart fluttering to a special beat only induced by her girlfriend. Girlfriend, for some reason to Santana that word didn't seem to fit anymore, it wasn't strong enough.

"San, you there?" Brittany asked when she heard no response from her girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry boo. I was daydreaming." Lately the thoughts of her future relationship with Brittany had been plaguing her mind.

"About?"

"You."

Even though they were on different sides of the country Santana could tell her girlfriend had a blush and smile on her face at that very moment. No matter where they were, she still could read her girlfriend like a book.

"Baby, I'm sorry I have to go. I have class soon." Brittany apologised.

"It's ok. Have fun, I'll Skype you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too."

After they hung up the phone Santana remained at her spot, staring at her coffee. She wondered what it'd be like if she decided to take their relationship even further. There was no real reason not to. They had already lived together, were practically inseparable and were almost living independently. Maybe it wasn't the right time and it was better to be financially stable before getting engaged. Now her thoughts were going back and forth, moving in a complete circle.

She groaned in frustration by her thoughts when suddenly for some unknown reason she pulled out her phone and dialled Puck's number.

"Puck the great." Her best friend answered with his cockiest voice.

"We're going shopping."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there's numero 17. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took almost 2 weeks to update. I had exams last week and got my 2nd tattoo earlier this week so my minds been *SPLAT* Just a heads up during this month I'll removing chapters and changing somethings around in the chapters and just revamping the story so just in case you see there are less chapters or something now you know! (:

**Tumblr: stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . co m**

**Twitter: /#!/Hayley_Lo [Add that to end of twitter . c o m**

Next chapter will be up next week!

**Subscribe, favourite or shoot me a review, why not all three?  
>Cheers for reading.<br>Stay chilly and be epic. Adios.**


	18. Chapter 18: It Matches Her Eyes

**A/N: **Here's chapter.18 Me thinks you guys will likey where it's going hehe.

**Sidenote! Chapters 7-10 have been changed on 26/08/2012 so you can revert back for the changes. Only Ch.9 is a completely different one. The others just have a few more scenes added on.**

**snixxjuice214: **Well I hope you like this chapter :P there's something that you'll like...hehe.

**Jane: **I updated this as quickly, sorry if you waited too long.

**youmeandmusic: **Glad you liked the chapter. Well think hard about a tattoo, it's forever. It should an expression of who you are and/or your beliefs (:

**misscorylynn: **SHe's quite the intuitive one isn't she? Hehe maybe ring shopping.

**nayalove: **Power to you. I'm still designing my 3rd one. I'm holding off getting it until next year because I want to donate blood (: 6 month wait. And there's a flash forward in here still (:

**livsmcc: **Oh wow thank you! I hope you didn't lose too much sleep. Aw I'll try and get updates and stuff done quicker.

**Everyone: **Thank you all for your continuing support and following of this story. Thanks for favourites, subscribing and reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but my tattoo has now healed somewhat, yay!

* * *

><p>"Now we have this gorgeous piece of jewellery here." The sales assistant showed the rings to Puck and Santana.<p>

The two inspected the rings closely and looked at each other, silently sharing a conversation and coming to the same conclusions. Santana brought her lips into a tight smile and simply shook her head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, it's not the right one." She apologised and began browsing through the store.

They strolled through and scrutinised every ring on display but came to the same conclusion, none of them were right. No matter how big the rock was, or how what the band was made of it just didn't seem right.

Finally deciding that the store didn't have what the needed they smiled apologetically at the sales assistant and walked out the store.

"Puck don't worry we'll find you the perfect ring for Quinn. Tell me again why it has to be a ring though?" Santana asked as they headed towards yet another jewellery store.

"Because she has that cross necklace, the bracelet her mom got her and earrings is I don't know." He mumbled when they entered another store which looked exactly the same as the other five.

"This is what happens when you leave it last minute. Your anniversary is coming up and you're trying to find the perfect gift…I'm tired." Santana yawned and began clicking her teeth together out of boredom.

"Come on, only like three more stores to go." Her best friend urged as he began flitting around the store, gazing at all the rings that would be perfect for his girlfriend.

"This is going to be a long day."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana and Puck were in the studio listening to their track after spending the whole day recording. It somehow didn't turn out the way they wanted it to, the sound just didn't seem like them.

"I don't know…" Santana trailed off as the track continued to play, "I think this isn't it. I know we can do better.

"Yeah." Puck nodded his head, "Yo, keep this track we'll try and whip out some more songs later."

The two left the recording studio and headed down the streets of LA no doubt looking for another jewellery store. Before the two could even step in Santana was saved by her phone ringing.

"Hey Sienna, what's up?" She answered.

Puck watched as his best friend nodded and answered with a few 'mms' and 'ums'. He rolled his eyes and continued to look at all the different rings adorning the glass cases decorated with rings.

His attention was diverted to his best friend who had just tapped him on the shoulder, "Sienna wants to talk to us, we gotta go." She said, nodding her head towards the direction of the studio.

"Alright."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Baby!" Brittany greeted her girlfriend when her favourite face popped up on the screen of her laptop. They managed to find a time that was right for them to have a Skype session since Brittany had been swamped under her work and university assignments. The good thing about working in a dance studio was that she'd create dance routines for the children which also doubled as research for her assignments. Since her assignments were heavily based on the study of human movement she would use the simple routines to articulate her research which made it all that much easier.

"Hey boo. I miss you so much." Santana on the other hand had been working tirelessly at the studio with Puck, trying to found a sound that worked for them. Not only that but the latest song that they had come up with, Sienna had decided to scratch that from their album which frustrated the musician because she knew that her music was way better than what she was coming up with. For some reason she couldn't produce the right sounds and it was starting to stress her out. It had always been effortless for her, every time she was with Brittany her mind would already be writing its own music under its own accord.

"I miss you too. Been working hard?"

"Yeah, it's pretty stressful. I'm just counting down the days until I can see you. Do you know when you can come down here?"

From the look on her girlfriend's face Santana knew that Brittany had no clue when she could visit her. The distance she could handle but not knowing when she could see her girlfriend made it harder for her.

Brittany just shook her head and smiled sadly when she saw her girlfriend physically deflate through the screen. She pulled out her diary and double checked if she'd have a day off but sadly there wasn't. Although she fully supported Santana's choice to move to LA a small, minute part of her sort of wished that her girlfriend stayed in New York. Despite only being separated for a few weeks it was already taking its toll on the two. During summer Brittany learnt to cook in preparation for when Santana moved to California but she just wished she could've cooked for her girlfriend. She hadn't even noticed her eyes were looking down at her keyboard until her girlfriend's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Boo, look at me, I want to see your beautiful eyes."

When Brittany lifted her head up to look at her girlfriend she couldn't help but let a tear escape. What started as one tear became two, then three, suddenly she ended up having tears streaming freely down her eyes.

"Brittany what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Santana asked with concern and a little frustrated that all she could do was sit at the screen and watch her girlfriend cry. She wanted nothing more than to reach other and wipe away the tears.

"I miss you San and I'm scared." Brittany admitted. It had been a thought plaguing her mind ever since their living conditions changed. With the distance it made her feel more insecure than usual.

"Scared of what baby? Tell me." The Latina had to try her best to keep her own tears at bay. She was scared because one minute they were talking and the next her girlfriend started crying.

"It's nothing…"

"Brittany."

"It's ok, I have to go now. Early class. Text me in the morning?" Brittany wiped the tears away and smiled weakly at her girlfriend.

Santana sighed knowing that this was her girlfriend's way of avoiding the conversation. As much as she wanted to keep pushing she knew it was risky especially with them being so far away from each other. If she accidently upset her girlfriend there was no way she would be able to comfort her with cuddles and kisses like she usually would. So instead she opted to do it Brittany's way and discuss it later.

"Alright. You know I'll call you in morning, I love hearing your sleep voice." She chuckled, "I love you Brittany."

"I love you too."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So I've listened to some of the new things you guys have worked out they're good…" Sienna, both Puck and Santana's manager spoke but paused and looked over her notes.

"But?" Puck asked knowing there was more.

"It doesn't seem right, like it's not you. I admit the song are good but it's just their not Puck and Santana. The songs you wrote during your Glee days were amazing and I want you guys to try and tap into that energy you guys had back then. The producer agrees with me we reckon there's something missing with the last song you wrote."

Santana sighed and looked down dejectedly because she knew that Sienna was right. For some reason she found herself in a funk when it came to writing. Usually writing music was effortless for her, inspiration would hit her from every angle so it'd come natural but now it seemed like nothing was helping her creative flow.

"Take the day off and relax because tomorrow we're going to discuss this set list for this small gig I've gotten you. It's small but it'll give you guys some exposure." The manager smiled and sent the two teens out.

Puck and Santana walked out of the building and began walking through the streets of LA. They had no real destination because they worked better when they made no plans. Since Quinn was still in class the two figured they'd go out for lunch while they waited for her to finish. They found themselves at a small diner on a corner and sat down for lunch.

"This sucks." Santana mumbled.

"Hey, we just got to keep working on it. We'll get there." Puck said the optimistic one out of the two. Although they were a duo when it came to writing music, Santana was the one who did it, however Puck would be the one to finish the song for her. It wasn't a secret that Santana had trouble finishing songs but that's why she and Puck worked so well together. Once she got the ball rolling, he was always able to push it all the way to end.

"What's wrong with our songs though?"

"It's not us. Like we used to write about our teenage experiences, being bottom of the social pyramid and being the great people that we can be. Now that I look at it, our latest song was just about partying and getting drunk. That's not us well it is with the Glee Club but I think we were trying to conform to mainstream music."

"Yeah but isn't that what we're supposed to do? Appeal to the masses so we can sell more albums."

Puck smiled sympathetically at his best friend, "You're thinking way too much about what others want. San we decided to go for it because we love music and we want to share that with everyone. Yes, we want to sell albums because hey, we need to earn money but we want to do with our sounds, not someone elses.

"I guess you're right." She looked down at her burger and sighed sadly, "I really miss Brittany. I think something's up with her. She was crying the other night but wouldn't tell me what's wrong."

"I think it's the distance. It's taking its toll on both of you."

"Yeah, I don't know sometimes at night after we hang up I can't help but think I should have done something, something to make this easier." She subconsciously reached for the bracelet that Brittany had given her years ago for comfort. As she played with the charms a small smile graced her lips when she began reminiscing about the good times with her girlfriend.

"I'm pretty sure you did everything before you left. You had sexy time, check. You spent every day with her over summer, check. Told you love her, check a million times. Had sexy time the hour before you left, check. I don't think there's anything else you could have done to make it easier. What else could you have done?"

Santana chewed mindlessly on her straw as she pondered Puck's question she let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair, "Should've asked her to marry me before I left. It was the perfect time." She hadn't even realised that she voiced her thoughts out loud for Puck to hear.

"W-what?" Puck's jaw dropped along with his fork.

"Hm?" Santana hummed clearly not registering that she had voiced her thoughts out loud.

"You were going to propose! ?"

The surrounding patrons fell silent as they looked at the two teens curiously.

"Dude! Shut up!" Santana hushed loudly her best friend, "I never said that."

"Uh, yeah you did…just then."

"Shit I said that out loud?"

"Yep." Puck chuckled and picked up his fork to resume eating, "I thought you guys were waiting or whatever."

"Yeah, but now that I think about it there's really no reason not to propose you know? We lived together for a year, we were almost independent our parents just paid our rent. I don't see myself with anyone but her. We've been together since junior year highschool, we work so well together, when we argue or fight we always find our way back to each other. When I'm with her I'm happy and when I think about the future she's there, no matter what. So if you think about it why wouldn't I?" The mere mention of the future had Santana lost in thought once again of what her future may be like.

_Flash Forward (Santana's Imagination)_

"_Santana I see you've brought the whole troupe for tonight." The reporter asked in reference to Lopez-Pierce family on the red carpet._

"_Yeah, I could never be away from them. Say hi Alejandro." She tugged her son's hand lightly and pointed to the interviewer._

"_So little Alejandro do you think your mom's going to win tonight?" The reporter asked the small toddler who was cutely dressed in a small tux with a red bowtie._

"_Yup! Mami and Uncle Puck will win and take the pretty trophy!" He squealed excitedly and looked up at his mami with his big blue eyes._

"_And you Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." The man turned to Brittany, "I hear you've been asked to go on tour with some famous performers."_

_Brittany let out a bashful giggle because she could never get used to the fact that she had offers to tour with famous celebrities such as her wife. However, despite the offers she had turned them all down in favour of her next project, opening a dance school. _

"_Yes, but unfortunately I won't be going with them. The little man and I are going to be joining Santana and Puck on their upcoming tour."_

"_Ah, will we be seeing you perform alongside them like on the last tour they had a few years back?" _

_Before Alejandro was born, Brittany had accompanied Santana and Puck on their first worldwide tour acting as head choreographer and performer. She had taken charge of the small dance troupe that were to join the two musicians on tour and choreographed every routine for the performances. It was her first big job as a choreographer and the end result proved to have a positive effect on her career. It helped to boost Brittany's reputation in the dancing world and it also brought a lot of attention to her and Santana's relationship._

_The media named them one of the biggest upcoming couple and soon to be power couple. With Santana and Puck's rise to fame in the music world and Brittany's ever growing reputation in the dancing world the two was a force to be reckoned with. The hype slowly died down after a few years but it soon shot right out of the sky after the announcement of Alejandro's conception flew around the big city and the couple were brought back to the limelight. _

_Theories of who was carrying the unborn child began making its rounds but it became evident once word of Brittany taking a break from dancing broke loose. During the pregnancy Puck and Santana took a small break from making music with the Latina focusing on her pregnant wife and Puck focusing on his new found career in acting. _

"-Earth to Santana?" Puck reached out to poke his best friend when he noticed the dreamy look in her face.

"Oh, what?"

"You were thinking about the future weren't you? Don't worry I think about it as well."

Santana tilted her head and silently asked him to continue with her eyes.

_Flash Forward (Puck's imagination) _

"_My studly rockstar come here and let's get the bed shaking." A naked Quinn whispered seductively into the musician's ear._

"PUCK! I don't want to hear that." Santana groaned and clasped her hands over her ears as she attempted to block the sounds of her friend's voice.

"What, just saying what I imagine."

"Look, let's go meet up with Quinn."

"Fine."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck and Santana began walking towards Quinn's university since they still had time to kill and really couldn't be bothered hailing a taxi. Plus for the two they still enjoyed walking the streets of LA and hadn't gotten used to them. During the walk Puck was droning on about nothing in particular with Santana zoning out after a few minutes.

"I was thinking we should do half an acou-" Puck stopped walking and realised that his best friend was no longer listening, let alone there next to him. He began looking around for the short Latina and almost panicked when he realised he couldn't see her. "San?" he called out and was about to repeat himself but then he caught a flash of wavy brown hair enter a jewellery store just a few metres behind him. He ran into the store and was surprised to see his best friend talking to the sales assistant.

"How much is it?" Santana asked, pointing to a ring that Puck couldn't see from the front door.

"Ah, this beautiful number." The jeweller gentle lifted the pristine, white gold ring with a heart cut aquamarine gem in the centre with two diamonds on both sides. It was a truly beautiful ring but there was no doubt that it was pricey.

Puck walked towards the counter and had a look at the ring. It really was an amazing ring and he knew that Santana was captivated by its beauty.

"Yes that one." Santana confirmed and eyes the beautiful ring.

"$1600." He told her with a smile.

Santana's face dropped slightly and turned to Puck, "It matches her eyes perfectly doesn't it? It's beautiful just like her." She told him and continued to stare at the ring.

"San it's $1600 you don't have that kind of money." Puck hated to bring her down but he had to frank with her.

"I know…but it's perfect."

The jeweller looked at Santana with sympathetic eyes. He was an old man but he could see the determination and love within the young woman's eyes. Every day he'd have customers come in and buy some expensive jewellery and leave. Every now and then he would have nervous customers come in, looking for a ring to pop the question but none of them held so much love in their eyes as the young Latina in front of him did.

"How about we figure out a payment plan that can work for you?" He offered with a genuine smile.

"Really?" Santana looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Usually I don't do this but what you have with your partner I can already tell it's something unique."

"Thank you!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After they left the jewellery store Puck and Santana made their way to Quinn's university and waited out the front for her. Since they left the store the smile on Santana's face hadn't left and she couldn't wait to reveal the beautiful ring to her girlfriend. She knew it was perfect the moment she walked past it on the street. The way the sun reflected off the stones caught her eye instantly and the way it just reminded her of Brittany's eyes had her sold the moment she saw it. Yes, it was expensive but in the end it was perfect for her girl.

"Don't tell Quinn please. I want to keep this on the down low." Santana told Puck when she saw Quinn slowly jogging towards them.

"Alright, but you owe me."

"Why do you owe Puck?" Quinn asked once she reached the two teens.

"Because he beat me in COD." Santana covered up and looked down at her watch to check the time. When she realised Brittany would be finishing her class and have a few hours free before teaching she turned to the two and said her goodbyes. She ran down the street and hailed a taxi back to the apartment.

"What's with her?" Quinn asked, noticing that her high school friend was a little more jittery than usual.

"The distance is taking its toll on her."

"Oh, I thought she was just nervous because she's going to propose to Brittany."

Puck's eyes bugged out of the sockets and he almost tripped when the words left his girlfriend's mouth. That was definitely something he wasn't expecting at all.

"Who said?" He asked.

"Ah, Brittany's just been telling me that she has a feeling San wants to propose or something. She said that San keeps asking about marriage and how she feels about and all that." Quinn just shrugged and grabbed her boyfriend's strong bicep.

Puck smiled at the connection and mumbled incoherently to himself, "Well this will be interesting."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok like I mentioned before the gig is small. You're going to be performing at this music festival in a few weeks. You have enough time for about two songs so I'm thinking you should do the two songs you did back in your Glee days. 'Loser Like Me' and 'Light Up The World'. Get your sound out there, here's the information on the music festival." Sienna slid the poster towards the two teens and watched them scan the page.

"Hey, it says that this fest is held in New York as well." Puck pointed out and showed it to Santana.

"Ah yes, that's in two months though." Sienna noted.

"Do you think you could get us a spot there?" Santana asked with her eyes still fixed on the poster and its dates.

"I'll try. The New York show is always more packed than the LA one since the festival runs for more days here in LA but I'll try for you guys."

Santana smiled at the prospect of possibly seeing her girlfriend so soon after moving to the city of dreams. Then something hit her, she'll be with Brittany sooner than possible meaning that she could do what she had been wanting to since summer. The only problem was how she was going to pay off the $1600 needed for the ring. She couldn't just rock up to New York in two months, surprise her girlfriend and say, 'Hey, I missed you baby. Check it, I got this gorgeous ring but I'm too povo to afford it so like marry me?' She shook her head at the thought and chewed her lower lip as she thought.

Again, how was she going to propose to her girlfriend? So much planning she had to do but such little time to do it in. Then an idea hit her as well as the inspiration that had been lacking ever since she moved to LA. Finally everything started to make sense. She had a goal and set time to do it in. She hoped that in two months time Brittany wouldn't be her girlfriend but instead her fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **acf1 . gemvara . net [forward slash] sku/p/xl/11cfl . jpg

[forward slash] = /

That's the design of the ring, the middle gem is aquamarine because I reckon Brittany's eyes are more of a lighter blue than a rich blue that sapphire tends to be and those are diamonds on the sides but only difference is the band is made of white gold, personally I prefer white gold. The ring is actually priced at around $1600 I did my research (: and just in case I get told off i know 'povo' is a pretty aussie thing to say but I can't help it, makes the line sound funnier hehe.

**Tumblr: **stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com  
><strong>Twitter: <strong>Hayley_Lo

Instead of a week I'll be updating this in two weeks. I want to do a revamp of the story so I'll be changing chapters and removing some so watch out for these small changes (:

**Thanks for reading, favouriting, subscribing and reviewing (if you did).  
>'Til next time. Adios!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Rock It

**A/N: **Wow, I'm sorry as you know I made changes to the story. Ch.7-11 have been changed Ch.10 is a completely new chapter so read that if you haven't. Answers to reviews are at the bottom!

**Everyone: **Thank you for waiting so patiently and continuing to support me and this story. You're all so amazing. This chapter ended up being 6.7k words so hopefully this made up for the excessively long wait. Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, alerting, reading and being awesome! ENJOY!

Also a BIG THANK YOU to **ImagineBrittana** who spent 10 minutes watching me whine over my laziness to re-read so she was a champ for reading over my work for typos. Any mistakes blame her!

**Tumblr: ** stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . c o m

**Twitter: **Hayley_Lo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, ya da ya da. One day I will get on that show as a tree.

* * *

><p>Santana was fidgeting in her spot during the meeting she had with Sienna. Puck watched his best friend's legs bob up and down as she jittered in anticipation. The manager looked to the two teens and gave them a solemn, apologetic look.<p>

"Look I haven't been able to get much in terms of the festival up in New York but the LA festival is a still a go."

Both teens furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, they didn't understand why her face was so apologetic.

"But." Yep, then it clicked, there was always a 'but'.

"But…?" Puck drawled asking his manager to continue.

"I had a meeting with the big suits and others, although your songs are good, they feel it's in the best interest for you guys if maybe after this festival that maybe you move away from that kind of song. We're thinking your songs should be mellowed out, similar to that song I heard that Puck was working on. You know acoustic sounds, like how you did at the bar that night when I heard you guys play."

Santana looked to Puck and then it clicked she was referring to the song he wrote 'Get It Right' she remembered it being called. It was a song that he'd written in highschool and they even performed it during one of their competitions, but still to this day everyone thought it was Rachel who wrote it.

"Those are my thoughts exactly." Santana smiled. Deep down she felt a little disappointed her song would not be performed in the future but she had a chunk of ideas floating in her head and it was the best for their duo.

"I know you said you haven't heard much about getting us in on the New York fest, but what are our chances?"

Sienna looked at her computer and bit her lip as she clicked through her notes. Once she re-familiarised herself with them she leant back on her seat and looked at the two teens.

"About that, they're pretty tight on spots there. Apparently they've got an upcoming band that's local and they're deciding between them and you guys. If your performance gets a good turnout at the festival here in LA then they'll give you the spot."

"Sounds simple enough." Puck smiled and grasped the back of his head.

"In theory yes, only problem is you're playing at the same time as one of the bigger acts."

Santana and Puck's jaws dropped at the news, "You got to be shitting me?" They said in unison.

"It was the only spot I could get and I'm sorry but I have no doubt that you guys will reel in a good crowd. Positive thoughts. Come on." Sienna tried to encourage the two teens, "You'll rock it. Come on, go work those magic music minds of yours."

The two teens nodded dutifully and left the office, ready to work on their music.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

With Santana in LA, Brittany found herself alone most nights that was until a few weeks prior when she'd run into Andrew and Alexia. The three of them created an instant bond between each other and the dentistry students could easily understand why their friend Santana Lopez was so whipped with the dancer. They got along easily and everything was carefree with them.

They were all relaxing in Brittany's apartment in which she lived alone in but Santana's belongings still littered a small part.

"Let's hit up a club. I feel like I haven't gone to one in ages." Andrew suggested as he rummaged through Brittany's fridge and grumbled at the fact that all she stocked were health foods.

Alexia just rolled her eyes and pushed her friend out of the way with her hip and grabbed a celery stick from inside.

"Usually staying in would make one fat, but always hanging here at your place Brittany, I'm pretty sure I've lost weight. Your fridge is filled with these weird things that aren't meat." The Eurasian girl teased and started opening cabinets to find chips, chocolate, candy or anything that was bad for her.

"It was always Santana who stocked our fridge with junk food." Brittany mumbled and opened a cabinet only to pick out a chocolate bar and threw it to Alexia, "You know you should think about eating a little cleaner." She teased when the girl devoured the bar within mere seconds.

"Dude she called you fat!" Andrew laughed hard and clutched his chest.

The two NYU students began bickering and playfully punched each other when the calling tone from Brittany's laptop rung. The dancer rushed to her laptop and brought it to the kitchen and answered.

"Hey baby!" She greeted when her girlfriend's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey boo. Oh, didn't know Alexia and Andrew were over." Santana loved the fact that her girlfriend had gotten along with her old school friends. She didn't have many friends but she liked to consider the two one of her closest, although not as close as her girlfriend, obviously, and Puck and Quinn.

"Hey San!" Alexia and Andrew chimed in unison.

"Famous yet?" Andrew asked like a child.

"Sadly no." Santana sighed and looked down for a brief second.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Brittany asked when she noticed the worry in her girlfriend's expression.

"We got a gig for a festival-"

"I knew they'd love you! You're gonna be amazing." The dancer cut in excitement.

"Yeah, but whether or not we get another gig depends whether or not we get a good turn out." This is what Santana hated most about performing, she loved it but it was that nagging voice at the back of her head that always told her no one would like their music. Then there was the pressure to create music that everyone would like. She didn't perform for money but she did need some form of income if she wanted to survive, it was a sad fact that money was such a major factor in life.

"You'll rock it!" Alexia encouraged her friend with a fist pump and smile.

"She's right." Brittany said as both her and Andrew nodded.

"But there's this bigger band that's performing at the same time as us. They have a bigger fan base so no doubt everyone will be watching them. What if no one comes to us? Then Sienna's going to have a hard time booking us other gigs."

"You underestimate your manager too much." Andrew offered his thoughts, "I'm pretty sure she knows what she's doing. Have some faith in her and your music with Puck."

Somewhere in the conversation Alexia and Andrew migrated to the front of the screen and pushed Brittany back behind them. The dancer pouted when she realised she was now standing behind the two whilst they talked to Santana about life in LA. She wanted a little attention from her girlfriend so she quietly shifted her position so she was still behind the two but still giving Santana a view of her. Slowly she began making gestures towards her chest and mouthed things like 'I love you', 'my twins miss you' or a simple 'I'm horny'. Funnily enough this took all of Santana's attention from the two talking with even a small trail of drool dribbling out the corners of her mouth.

During Brittany's mini teasing session she began to trail her hands slowly from the hem of her shirt and up towards her chest. Before she could even grab her twins Alexia's voice had stopped her from going any further.

"Brittany you do realise we have a preview of our camera and we can see what you're doing behind us."

Andrew sniggered on the side before bursting out in hysterics while Brittany dropped her hands and turned a bright shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Kill joy." Santana mumbled with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So you'd rather have your girlfriend strip even though we can see what she's doing? One-tracked mind much Lopez." The Eurasian girl raised an eyebrow and shook her head at her friend's perverted mind.

"Bite me Alexia." Santana shot back playfully, "Look, I've got to go. Puck and I are going to work on a new song and hopefully they'll like it. Turns out they liked two of our songs but now they're retracting that and said we can perform it but most likely it won't be on our album or final set list for future shows. I'm pretty bummed."

"Don't worry you'll make something amazing."

"Thanks 'Drew. Well talk to you two soon and Britt boo, I'll call you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too!" Alexia and Andrew chimed in unison.

"Shut up, not you two." Santana teased.

"Bye baby. I love you too." Brittany blew a kiss to her girlfriend and the screen closed down.

Andrew leant back in his seat and looked at the dancer, "You've got a couple hours, let's go eat some fattening food."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Finally the festival had rolled along. Santana was really banking on having a good turnout that day because despite her and Puck having found a career in music they really weren't pulling out the giant pay checks just yet. They both had to find jobs to try and sustain themselves and the small two bedroom apartment they rented. With permission from their manager they got a regular gig down at the bar where Sienna had first spotted them.

Again it was only on Friday nights and maybe Saturday if the crowd wanted an encore. They mostly did it because they loved to perform so the pay wasn't too grand but they didn't mind. Puck found a part-time job as a bar-tender during the weekdays so he never really made many tips but the base pay was adequate enough. Santana on the other hand found a job at the local Gamestop because her previous manager in New York managed to transfer over to a store in LA. Their money was far from truckloads but it was still enough to sustain their apartment and daily bills.

"Alight so just rock it like I know you guys can do." Sienna gave them a mini pep talk and went to go discuss further details with the promoters of the event.

"Alright, we can do this. We do it every Friday." Puck said trying to calm not only his best friend's nerves but also his own.

"But they're drunk! And we only do covers." Santana began taking deep breaths before calming down and shook her entire body to rid herself from the nerves.

Sienna came powerwalking towards the duo with a smile, "Alright you guys go on up."

The crowd in front of them consisted of avid followers of the band who performed before them but decided to stay out of curiosity. In the distance they could see that majority of goers were huddled around a bigger band and Santana couldn't help but take a huge gulp when she noticed the eyes of everyone in front of her.

Puck strummed the first chords of the song and began playing. He looked to his best friend and gave her an encouraging smile as she opened her mouth to sing the first words of their song. Their back-up band soon joined them and they were falling into the groove of things as they continued to perform.

Santana felt confident and on top of the world, well that was until she caught sight of crowd growing smaller. They didn't like their music, they didn't like the performance, they didn't like her and Puck. She felt her forehead pooling with sweat and her confidence began to drop lower as the crowd got smaller. Her eyes darted to Puck in panic and he silently told her to power through and to ignore the diminishing crowd.

It was a crushing blow to the duo to watch their crowd grow smaller. Sometimes they'd get a ray of hope when more people would come but that would be dashed when those same people left a little after. As they moved to the second song they still had less people than they did before and the duo didn't know what to do. Santana panicked, if they didn't generate enough interest then there was no way her and Puck could land that slot with the New York festival which meant she wouldn't see Brittany until semester break.

When they came to the conclusion of their last song they still had a reasonable sized crowd but it was still less than what they originally had and by the looks of it, there just weren't enough people interested. She and Puck hopped off the stage and made their way towards their manager who was standing back stage, sending out emails from her phone.

"It's okay, that was your first 'big' kind of performance. You're still new so it'll be a little harder at the start to generate a solid fan base. You've planted the seeds, let's hope some people start blogging. Look go enjoy the rest of the day and we'll meet up at the office tomorrow."

"They hated us." Santana mumbled when her manager left, "We're not good enough."

"Whoa! It was one show, don't let this get you down so quickly. They love us at the bar. Everyone who makes it big starts down here like us with only maybe five fans or something. Don't lose hope so easily, we can do this." Puck knew that Santana was the type to be easily discouraged even at the slightest thing but he noticed when she entered a relationship with Brittany, all those insecurities about herself and her skills left her but now they were coming back.

"Puck, I think this was a bad idea."

"Don't say that. I know you love music and performing don't give up, remember your dad said if you're going to do this, give it your all! Brittany wouldn't want you to give up so easily. It's you and I together San. Us against the music world, I know this is what you want. When you told me you got into Dentistry I knew you were just settling, when you had your solo during Sectionals in junior year I'd never seen you so happy. When we're in the studio goofing around with the music you have this look and I know that you found what you want to do with the rest of your life."

Santana looked down and shuffled her feet awkwardly before sighing to herself, "I guess you're right." She mumbled, her tone however didn't match what she was saying but Puck knew she just needed time to think.

"We'll go home and see what happens tomorrow."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Yes you didn't have crowds of hundreds of people but that didn't mean it wasn't a good performance. We got your name out there, promoters are now aware of you two so at least you're in the scene. What's going to happen next is over the next few months we're going to get you further out there by getting you to play small gigs. The big suits want you to have an album out by next summer. They figured if we can build a big hype over Christmas and New Year's break releasing teasers, one or two songs, maybe EPs then come Summer time we'll hopefully have you opening for bigger shows and maybe get you your own local show." Sienna explained to them with a smile, knowing that the teens faced a crushing blow when they didn't receive the crowd that they were expecting.

"What are the chances of us making that festival in New York?" Santana asked with hesitation and apprehension.

"Honestly?" Both Santana and Puck nodded their heads.

"Not likely, the band that you're against have a more solid local fan base and since you guys are based here in LA and still working your way up they've got the home advantage. It's just yesterday you didn't generate a big enough crowd and it's not your fault it's just because you're still new."

Puck turned to his best friend and saw her fighting the tears. He knew that she was desperate to go back to New York so her girlfriend could watch her perform and just maybe even say yes to the question she had been dying to ask.

"I understand." Santana whispered under her breath.

"I know it's hard but we're working to really push you out there. We have no doubt that you guys will make it, it's just the initial period that's always the hardest for everyone."

"Go down to the studio today like we booked and see if you can finish recording that song. From what they told me you've almost done that song." Sienna smiled and got up to open to door for the two teens.

"Thanks." The two said in unison and left the building.

Puck lifted his arm and wrapped it around his best friend to give her brotherly support, knowing full well how upset she was that they couldn't make it to New York any earlier. They continued to walk to the studio in that same position, Puck's arm around Santana's shoulders, both wondering if they're good enough.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

During their break from the studio Santana went down to the jewellery story to make a payment towards the ring she planned to give Brittany. She was half way through paying it off after putting aside most of her money into savings and the ring, she barely left any money for herself meaning that she never really bought any new games or clothes. Her original plan was to have it paid off by the time the New York festival would've been held but with that not being a possibility she didn't know what to do.

"Ah, you're back Santana." The kind old owner greeted when he noticed his favourite love sick customer enter.

"Hey, here's some money towards the ring." She handed him the cash sadly.

"Why so sad? Usually you're excited to hand me the money, never really seen a customer so happy to give me money." He chuckled.

"I'm not too sure if I can give it to her like I originally planned."

"Sometimes things don't go as planned but you know there are times when it's better if they don't because both parties will be surprised."

"Yeah." She sighed and gave him a small smile before waving as she walked out the door.

It had hit her really hard knowing that she'd have to wait until Thanksgiving break just to see her girlfriend again and even then that was too long for her. Instead of waiting just one month she'd have to wait a little over two months and in her mind she wanted to do it as soon as possible. She began to rethink her choice to follow her dreams.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was beginning to grow weary of being in her and Puck's manager's office. The label was working hard on trying to push them out there and focused most of their attention on the two teens even though they still had other artists to promote. In Sienna's words, they were predicted to be the one of if not the most successful artists apart of their label, hence why the constant meetings and pressure placed on the two teens.

The reason for their meeting was to find out whether or not the organisers for the music festival in New York by some miracle decided to choose them over a local band. She had her fingers crossed and so were her toes because she was desperate to go back to New York. The big shiny pay checks hadn't kicked in so flying to New York was still a no go, with her money going towards the ring there was no way she could afford an impromptu flight.

When her nerves felt like they were eating her insides she felt her phone vibrate which caused her to let out a loud yelp in surprise. Puck just looked over at the frightened teen and laughed at her before slouching on the chairs.

_From: Dancing Queen_

_I love you. Few more months and I can see you, I miss you so much baby._

_PS: I'm super horny._

The last part of the text had Santana's heart racing and all the blood rushing to her head and lower region. It was no secret that she'd been abstinent because obviously they couldn't have 'le sexy times' when the two girls were on opposite ends of the country. Santana thought that since she practically spent seventeen years of her life with no sex she could last a couple months, how wrong she was. It all started when she lost her virginity to Brittany, from there it was constant sex and she wasn't complaining, nor was her girlfriend. Eventually she got addicted but no one could really blame her because Brittany was definitely a goddess. It was also a win her girlfriend was addicted as she was or else it'd make for a lot of awkward moments where Santana would hump Brittany's leg like a dog.

She quickly tapped out a message to Brittany and tried to calm her racing heart when Sienna popped her head out the door and beckoned for the teens to enter.

_To: Dancing Queen._

_I love you too boo. Don't say that, I have a meeting with Sienna like now! Now all I'm going to ugh, I don't want to think about it or else I may unintentionally moan during the meeting, awkward. I miss you and I'll talk to you tonight after work._

_Xo_

The two teens took a seat as per usual and carefully watched for any tell-tale signs of whether or not they got the gig.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news." Sienna said solemnly.

"Lay it on us." Puck begged and held his best friend's hand knowing how much she was looking forward to going back to New York.

"The organisers decided to go with their local band. They have a much stronger fan base there and honestly in New York, no one really knows of you guys. Yes your performance at the music fest was good but it just didn't bring in the stats we need to start about sending you guys out to other states. For now we got to focus on setting you up with a strong fan base here. We're going to start with internet promotion, some smaller events here and hopefully we can get you to be an opener for some bigger bands. There are a few concerts going to happen soon so we'll get right onto that for you."

Santana looked down and nodded sadly. She really loved that she had this opportunity to make her dreams come true but she also had this great desire to make Brittany's hers for life and she wanted it at that very moment. Everyone knew her as being organised and calculating, weighing down everything before making a decision. She always listened to her head rather than her heart but this was one thing she listened to her heart, the one impulsive thing she wanted to do. She even entertained the idea of dropping everything and going back to New York just to be with Brittany but she knew her girlfriend wouldn't allow it.

"That's alright I guess. It'd make more sense since the label is here in LA." Puck smiled and took in all the information.

"We've actually booked you guys in for another gig, it's not a music festival. It's more like a concert for new talent so hopefully we can create a bigger buzz there for you.

Sienna went through a few more details before dismissing the teens and letting them have free reins of the rest of the day.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana laid on the couch skimming through her laptop when she came across a blog about the music festival that she'd performed in. Curiosity got the best of her so she opened the page and began reading through the blog. She skimmed through and stopped when her and Puck's name caught her eye.

_So I was walking around checking out the stall when I came across this new duo performing. Their names were Santana and Puck or something like that. As you know I love me some new artists so I decided to give them a shot and listen in on what they have to offer to the music scene. Firstly the girl was HOT and the dude, typical bad ass look but I wasn't there for eye candy, I was there for the music. The music, overall it was okay. Like their singing is really good especially the girls', her voice has this thing to it and the dude's voice they go well together. They played some song about something being a Loser or what not, I was not expecting that sound from these guys. Song was okay but it felt too poppy and something that those lovers of Justin Bieber and One Direction would like, cliché I would say. Though, I'm not giving up on these guys their voice is good let's just hope whoever is managing them does a music change because that style, does them no justice. I'd keep a close eye on those two. _

All the doubt and insecurities she felt all came rushing through, breaking the walls she built up to save herself. It was official, they sucked and they hadn't even released an album. Her self-esteem plummeted and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to have Brittany with her, cuddling her and making her feel better. She crawled into the foetal position on the couch and silently sobbed.

"I know you're bummed about not going to New York." Puck said and dropped his body heavily onto the seat next to Santana but froze when he caught sight of her crying. "What happened?"

Santana just sobbed harder and pointed to her laptop where the page was still open. Puck read through the blog and scrunched his eyebrows as he continued to skim through the words. He pushed the laptop away and pulled his friend up to a seated position and held her against his chest.

"It's just one blog and he didn't say we sucked. He just said the music wasn't suited for us. This is what it's all about experimenting, seeing what works for us. So he didn't like our songs not everyone is going to like us, it's like Glee club. No one liked the club when they sung that 'Push It' song but when we did 'Toxic' and 'Tik Tok' they ate it up completely. It's all about finding our style. Did you not read his last line? He said to keep a close eye on us, it's positive. He reckons that we'll pull something epic out of our ass, which we will. Come on where's the girl who made that jock piss himself when you and Brittany first came out as a couple?"

"I don't know. I feel like I'm not good enough. It seems we've just failed. The music fest didn't generate a big enough crowd. New York organisers rejected us. I don't get to see Brittany. We can't get a good song out."

"San, it's ok. We're going to have a million false starts, a billion mistakes and probably five good things but when we're old and wrinkly we won't regret any of it and we can tell our kids about the time we were crazy enough to follow our dreams."

Santana nodded and hugged her friend even tighter, "This is your dream too and I feel like I've failed you."

"I could never fault you for that. It's your dream as well and you took the chance with me to make this happen for the both of us. Until I die and even after I'll always be your bro and stick by you through anything. We'll take on anyone who disses us and keep working to reach higher levels. We're in it together and in a few years' time the Awesome Foursome will be rockin' the music award nights in style. You, me and our girls, the way it should be. This is a minor set-back we'll bounce right back and you'll have your moment to propose to her. Almost twenty, when did we get so old?"

The Latina chuckled at her friend's words and hugged him even tighter. She could always rely on him to be that shoulder to cry on. There were times he was a complete doofus and would do or say the stupidest things but then there were times he'd grow up and become this sensitive mature man. If it wasn't for his encouraging words she'd have never gone for Brittany, told her she loved her and followed her dreams in music.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go to New York. Maybe if I wrote a song faster we could've used that. How's payment on the ring going?"

"It's ok." She didn't go into the jewellers that day to make her payment because seeing the ring would only disappoint her more. Her emotions were exhausting her, one minute she's excited that they're going to make a video clip for their song but the next she's reminded that they didn't land that spot because they weren't good enough. It was a rollercoaster for her, her insecurities started to get the better of her and she was mad for letting them get to her. She hadn't realised how much Brittany grounded her until she moved to LA, without her girlfriend it became harder to cope with her doubts.

"Give Brittany a call on Skype, I bet you she's dying to see you." He suggested and got off the couch and went into the room he shared with Quinn.

"Babe." He shook her lightly, instantly feeling guilty for waking her up given that she'd been studying all day.

"Mrphm." Quinn grumbled into her pillow.

"Does Brittany have any days off this month? Like a vacation week or whatever, you know those semester breaks?"

"D'nno."

"Could you ask her?"

"Will you let me sleep?"

Puck laughed at his girlfriend's cute whine and kissed the top of her head, "Yes, if you promise to ask her tomorrow."

"M'kay."

Meanwhile Santana sadly shuffled her feet towards her laptop and opened the screen, ready to Skype with her girlfriend. She tried her best to put on her poker face before pressing the call button.

"Hello hello!" Brittany greeted but her face immediately fell when she noticed the hint of sadness on her girlfriend's face. She was always an expert at reading Santana and could always tell what she was feeling within seconds, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Santana smiled but it wasn't as big as it usually was during their Skype calls, "I just miss you that's all."

Brittany sensed that her girlfriend didn't want to talk about what was keeping her glum so she decided to leave it and try again another time. She learnt over the years and from experience that it was best not to push her girlfriend because it only made her run away, literally.

_Flashback (Senior year)_

"_What's cookin' good lookin'?" Artie greeted Brittany cheekily when she stepped out of her Food tech class._

_Brittany laughed at Artie's dorky behaviour, "Burnt cake." She pouted and gestured to the blackened cake on the teacher's bench._

_The two watched as the teacher shook her head and dropped it into the bin._

"_Ah, can always buy cakes from the store." Artie brushed off and smiled at the cheerleader._

"_I really wanted to bake San a cake though." _

"_Just buy her one." Artie reached up and rubbed the cheerleader's arms and grabbed her hand to give it a squeeze. _

"_Maybe." Brittany shrugged and pulled her hand away from him, "Anyway, Tana's going to get me from class. She should be here soon." _

_Unknown to the two Santana had seen the exchange and carefully watched what transpired in front of her. All her doubts and insecurities bubbled to the surface once again and she felt so small at that moment. _

_Brittany looked around and saw her girlfriend standing a few metres away, "Baby!" She cried, "Bye Artie." She added like an afterthought and ran towards her awaiting girlfriend. "I missed you." She exclaimed and placed a soft peck on her girlfriend's lips._

"_Yeah, missed you too." Santana answered blankly, "Let's get our math on." She smiled as best she could to mask her feelings. Luckily Brittany was too busy talking about how she almost got the cake right but forgot that it was in the oven and left it in there for too long, she didn't notice her girlfriend's quiet behaviour. _

_They were on their way home when Brittany decided to ask her girlfriend about her quiet behaviour. She noticed throughout the rest of the day and Glee club meeting her girlfriend was being all quiet and broody. _

"_San what's wrong?" Brittany asked and pulled her girlfriend to a halt._

"_Nothing." Santana said and gave her a fake smile which she could see right through._

"_You're lying."_

"_I'm not." _

_Brittany frowned and gave her girlfriend the puppy dog eyes and pouted, "Yes you are. What's bothering you? You've been all sad panda today. Is it something I did?"_

"_I don't know." Santana mumbled and continued to walk._

"_San, I don't like it when you're sad. It makes me sad."_

"_Why don't you get Artie to comfort you?" Santana grumbled under her breath it came out so muffled that no one could hear, except Brittany managed to hear everything._

"_What do you mean?" Brittany halted her girlfriend and looked her in the eye, "Tell me what's bothering you Santana?"_

"_No." Suddenly Santana could feel all her emotions bubbling up, it was like she was drunk and had become the emotional drunk girl, but this time she was sober. Tears threatened to spill and before she knew it she ran to avoid talking about it._

_It caught Brittany by surprise when her girlfriend bolted from her and began running down the street. She held onto her bag straps and ran after the retreating nerd catching up to her within mere seconds because after all she was a Cheerio and Santana's form of exercise were working out her thumbs on the controller. _

"_Let me go." Santana tried to struggle out of her girlfriend's grip._

"_Nope, I'm going to hold onto you forever." Brittany said both seriously and in a playful manner. "Santana Lopez will you please stop struggling and let me hug you." Finally Santana stopped her struggling and just held her girlfriend's arms closer._

"_Why me?" _

"_Because you're amazing, pretty, beautiful, smart and you make me feel smart. I'm not a cheerleader, dancer or awesome motocross rider, to you I'm just Brittany. You see me for me not what I do and that's what I love about you."_

"Brit-taaanny?" Santana sung when she noticed the dazed look on her girlfriend's face.

Brittany shook her head and giggled to herself. At the time it wasn't funny but looking back she found it hilarious that even though Santana did try to run away from her she didn't get that far. She wondered if her girlfriend thought she could run away even though she was as unfit as an obese person who's never gotten out of bed.

"Sorry just thinking about that time in senior year when you tried to run away."

"Dammit, how many times do I have to tell you, I wasn't trying!" Santana whined and banged her head on the table, "I can run faster you know."

"Sure you can baby, sure you can. How's everything there? Sienna working you hard? When are you going to come to New York?"

Santana flinched at the questions, she was reminded that she couldn't fly down there and see her girlfriend, then she was reminded of the ring that was still waiting to be paid off. Her mind drifted to another place, where her and Puck had actually landed that gig in New York and she'd be flying there in a month, ring in hand and ready to propose. She sighed in disappointment and rested her head in her hands.

"I don't know boo. We're doing a lot of work here. I want to come back but I'm not sure if I can. Our money isn't all that grand."

"It's ok, I was kidding. I'll see you during breaks, I just want you to focus on making your dreams come true."

_But my dream is to marry you. _Were the thoughts that ran through Santana's mind.

"I know, I just really miss you."

"I miss you too. I've got to go now one of the little kid's mom wants me to give her son a private lesson. Thinks he's going to be the next Michael Jackson. I love you!"

"I love you too." Santana smiled when Brittany blew her a kiss and waved before ending the call.

She pushed herself off the seat and was about to get into bed when her phone buzzed.

_From: Puck-star_

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Confusion settled into her mind when she read the text because if she was guessing right her best friend was trying to propose to her. Did he not know she was completely lesbian and was only interested in women, mainly Brittany.

_From: Bro-tana_

_I'm gay._

Puck snorted in laughter when he got the reply and realised that he should've elaborated more before sending the text. Before his fingers could work its magic on a reply, a pillow hit him in the face followed by a loud groan.

"Let me sleep, please." Quinn begged and huddled herself even tighter against the blankets.

"Sorry babe." He sent out a quickly reply before going to bed.

_From: Puck-star_

_No you doofus ,they're lyrics. Think about it. _

Maybe it was the exhaustion but for some reason it didn't click in Santana's head. She looked at the text, re-read it multiple times and still didn't get what Puck was trying to say. Instead of dwelling on it further she decided to sleep on it, though five minutes into her sleep it then hit her. She jumped out of her bed and ran into Puck and Quinn's room, praying that they weren't having sex.

"Dude I got!" Santana exclaimed, "Thanks! This is going to be THE perfect song. Sienna's gonna love it, our fans are gonna love it, well when we get the fans. Either way this song will break us into the charts!" She left the room straight after and jumped into her bed, ready to spend the next day writing the rest of the song.

"Don't think she got it. How did she become Valedictorian?" Quinn mumbled into her pillow.

"She is smart, just a little slow on some things. She'll get it…eventually."

When Santana got to her room she began humming a tune for the lyrics and it became increasingly difficult for her stop even though her body wanted to sleep. Her eyes drifted towards the bed side table and she smiled at the photo of her and her girlfriend posing on the beach after their senior year. It was her favourite photo and had multiple copies on her phone, in her wallet, in her room back in Lima and of course her new room in LA. Suddenly lyrics began forming in her head so she ran to her desk and pulled out a pad and pen. She wrote as quickly as her hands would allow her, making sure to write down all the lyrics accurately. Then another hit her like a giant freight train carrying the entire world on its carriage.

"I WILL PROPOSE TO BRITTANY WITH THIS SONG!" She declared in a noble voice and pounded her fist against her chest. It all worked out in the end, although she wanted to propose soon and since they didn't get the gig in New York she had more time to work on the 'perfect' proposal. Good things took time so perfect things took even longer, two months to be exact in her mind. So she sat her ass down on the chair and worked to push herself to have the lyrics finished by sunrise.

Puck mumbled and shifted closer to his girlfriend in bed, "She finally got it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm really sorry about the wait. Life got in the way, and other stuff. I'm still trying to sort out what I want to do in life etc...so yeah I've been jumbled. I'm not gonna make promises because I've broken them and I feel really bad but I will endeavour to have next chapter out in less than 2 months haha. Sorry again! Thank you for being patient.

For story's sake let's pretend **Bruno Mars **didn't write **Marry You **(:

**RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1: **Aww I'm glad you did as well. Thank you for taking the chance.

**manatees-have-thick-skin: **Do you forgive me for making Santana cry? Hehe

**brene: **Hehe I'll keep that in mind. Thansk for the suggestion.

**ryappy: **I didn't lose inspiration or anything sorry. I just got caught up with changing the middle chapters and other stuff in my life (: sorry for the wait.

**h-g-j-l-e-r-k: **Thank you for reading Teenage Dream then heading down to this one. I 'm sorry about the wait.

**Cheers for reading.  
><strong>**Do your thang!**


	20. Chapter 20: I Think I Wanna Marry You

**A/N:** And I am back. EXAMS ARE OVER AND I'M ON 5 MONTH SUMMER BREAK FROM UNI! Though, work's packed on extra shifts. Either way I'm going to try and whip these updates more frequently.

Also I've gotten myself a Beta (finally) so thumbs up and a massive thanks to **ImagineBrittana **she's trolled through this to pick up typos and all. Thank you!

**Everyone: **Thanks everyone for continuing to read this story and following it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting. I know I haven't been the best at updating but your support is greatly appreciated. I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, but I am going as Lara Croft (Tomb raider) for Halloween. Got my thigh pistol holders and outfit ready :D

* * *

><p>Santana scribbled all over the newly purchased whiteboard she had gotten just a few days prior because she felt it was easier to write lyrics on that rather than pen and paper. She was trying to be environmentally friendly after realising all the paper she'd waste. Her palm was black from constantly wiping the board with it because she was too in the zone to use the designated wiper. The marker in her hand started to blunt because of the furious scribbling she was doing. She was so into her music she didn't even realise Puck and Quinn were out in the living room having a Skype call with her girlfriend.<p>

"So, you sure you're free next week?" Puck asked Brittany but kept turning his head, checking to make sure Santana hadn't emerged from her cave.

"Yep, why?"

"We booked you a flight here." Puck told her with a grin, "We really miss you and San misses you too so I thought it'd be awesome if you came and visited us."

Small tears formed when Brittany heard the words leave her friend's lips. She felt glad that she had friends who were as loyal and caring as they were.

"I'll pay you both back when I get the money." She told him. Over time she'd learned to budget her money and put aside savings but she didn't have enough to visit her girlfriend and best friends in LA. Well, technically she did but that meant she wouldn't have any money to go back to Lima during holiday break and she enjoyed being independent so she didn't want to ask for money.

Puck tilted back in his seat and laughed, "Nah, it's ok, it's least I can do. Think of it as me paying you back all those times you took care of Quinn when I was being a jackass."

Quinn looked at her boyfriend and gave him a warm smile before turning her attention to her best friend. It had been too long for her to count since she'd last seen the blue eyed young woman and she was more than happy to chip in the funds to have her flown to them. She loved living with both Santana and Puck but the two were so alike she missed having someone to just sit down and talk with. The two she lived with were great to talk to but they didn't have the emotional and deep insight that Brittany possessed.

"You guys, I don't know what to say." Brittany started to dab her tears away at the kindness of her friends.

"Say you'll accept it and come." Quinn said with her usual soft and gentle voice.

"Okay."

The couple cheered and both shone a megawatt smile to Brittany. When they heard the door behind them open they whipped their faces towards the screen and silently told her that her girlfriend emerged from her cave.

Santana shuffled past them and the computer with her baggy hoodie on and loose basketball shorts that looked like they were about to fall off her tiny waist. Her hair was hidden under a beanie and her glasses rested above her eyes, overall she looked a little shit.

As she walked by Brittany called out when she saw her girlfriend pass behind the couple on her screen, "Hi San."

The dishevelled girl continued her way to the kitchen, "Hey Brittany." She said absentmindedly and paused mid step when she realised she'd heard her girlfriend. She pivoted on her feet and looked around frantically until she realised it was coming from the laptop in front of Quinn and Puck.

"Move!" She commanded from behind the couch and parted them as she jumped over the couch and landed right between the two.

"You landed on my thigh." Quinn grunted and wiggled her leg from under the Latina's bony ass.

"Hey baby!" Santana greeted and completely ignored Quinn's grunts and Puck's groans. She pulled the laptop closer and shoved her face right in front of the screen so Brittany's view of the two other friends was now blocked by her girlfriend's face.

Santana had been cooing and spouting off cheesy lines for ten minutes when Puck finally decided he had enough and pushed his best friend across so he could get his face on the screen. Unluckily for Quinn it left her to bear the entire weight of Santana on the right side of her body. She couldn't move or even wiggle away because her boyfriend had his hand planted on the geek's face which kept her in place.

Finally Puck let Santana say a few words before Brittany had to leave, which did not receive him any happy looks from his best friend. It was a small price to pay though for when she realised that her girlfriend would be coming down to surprise her. Musically things were going great for them despite the minor set-backs but they were on their way. Although no one else seemed to notice, Puck most certainly did notice the constant sadness in his best friend's eyes. He knew it all too well, she missed her girlfriend and who could blame her? They were in LA and on the other side of the country there was Brittany. Before they made the decision to pursue music the two girls were barely ever separated for more than a few days. Some days Puck felt remorseful and somewhat guilty that it was because of him that Santana had to be away from her girlfriend.

Sometimes he wanted to just tell Santana that she can go back to Brittany and to forget about their music because he knew how hard she was taking it. At times he'd hint it subtly but even then his best friend would refuse and say that three years was nothing compared to a lifetime and that she'd be fine. He would have believed her until he'd hear her a few hours later on Skype with Brittany, crying and telling the dancer how much she missed her. It broke his heart to hear the sobs every night and hurt even more when their anniversaries would pass and Santana would lock herself up in her room.

That's when he decided to take on more shifts and work harder at the bar so he could earn extra tips and cash that would go towards Brittany's plane ticket. Initially the extra hours had put a strain on his and Quinn's relationship but when he explained to her why he was working so much, she understood completely and offered to help.

They'd come up with the money quicker than anticipated and couldn't wait for the surprise to unravel before their eyes.

Santana mumbled incoherently after the call and went back to the kitchen for food before she locked herself in her room again to work on the next song. The two young adults that were left there looked at each other and chuckled at the geek's behaviour. They couldn't wait until the next week when their grumpy friend's world would be lightened significantly by the sight of her girlfriend.

Puck and Quinn fist bumped each other and retired back to their room, ready to plan the surprise.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany waited patiently by herself in the practise room that she and Tina had booked for a session. The first few weeks of classes were hectic for the two and they tried their best to settle into the routine quickly so they could resume their sessions together. Now sophomores they were vastly more confident than they had been the prior year when they were freshmen. Tina became more vocal in class and started to participate more during the practical lessons. Her skills had vastly improved and it was thanks to the confidence boost she got when she was asked to perform at the end of year performance. Only a handful of freshmen were chosen for that night and Tina was lucky enough to be handpicked by her tutor. She began freshman year almost near the bottom of her class and quickly moved up to the higher end by the completion of her first year. It was quite an achievement she made and she had her sessions with Brittany to thank.

The two girls fed off each other's energies and motivated themselves to push forward regardless of their fears. It was one of the main driving points that made them stick to having the sessions on a regular basis. Without them they would've found themselves in the same funk as they were in at the beginning of freshman year.

"I'm sorry." Tina barged into the room, out of breath and practically almost passed out on the ground in front of Brittany.

The dancer lifted her head and smiled at her high school friend. After one final stretch she pulled her body up and took a ready stance to begin practise.

The pianist shuffled all her belongings to the side and took a seat on the piano. With a crack of her knuckles she straightened her back and delicately placed her feet on the pedals. She glanced to the right and made sure Brittany was ready before playing the first notes of her new composition.

The soft melody reverberated around the room and lifted the dancer gracefully as she danced on top of the notes. Her body twisted, turned and moved to every note being played. Not once did she think about what was being played but instead she let the music carry her body, playing the puppet as the notes pulled her strings. Every leap she landed gracefully and kept her body moving in a fluid like motion.

Together they lost themselves in the movement of their bodies and the sound of the music. Nothing pulled their attention away from their art; not the sounds of students moving about outside; the ticking of the clock, the vibration of their phones, not even the sound of a door being opened.

A figure stood just next to the opened door, their face etched with a hard stare as they carefully analysed the pair. Their expert ears listened for every subtle sound, every little detail, a skill they developed from years of exposure to music. Soon they were joined by another individual with muscles perfectly sculpted from years of dancing. They watched with analytical eyes and mentally noted down every single little detail that could be heard and seen. Two art forms blended together so perfectly in a way they had never seen such young students be able to do. It took years to create the perfect blend, to find the right chemistry and there they were, two young students, barely out of their teen years doing it as if it were as simple as breathing.

Brittany's body spun with precision and her concentration faltered for just a millisecond when she thought she had caught sight of an audience. She manipulated her body so she was facing the door but saw that there was no one there. The notes were getting softer and gradually decreased in tempo. She took this as the near end of the song and began slowing her movements before she came to a complete stop.

Her breaths were heavy and sweat was forming but she couldn't wipe away the smile off her face. She looked to her friend who had the exact same grin on her face. The pianist stretched her legs and hands before she ran up to the dancer for a hug.

"I missed having these sessions. I'm so glad we managed to sync our schedules together." Tina gushed and hugged her friend even tighter.

"Same here. Say did you see anyone at the door just then?" Brittany asked and took one final glance at the door just to make sure.

Tina hummed as she thought, "No, my back was to the door but I did get that weird feeling we were being watching but it could've just been someone who thought they had this room or something."

The dancer shrugged and accepted the answer. She put it down to her eyes playing tricks on her. Then she remembered that soon she would be able to see her girlfriend after they had spent such a long time apart. She ran to her bag to check her emails and saw that the flight confirmation was emailed right to her.

When she finished reading her email she grabbed her bag and followed Tina out the door for a quick meal before they headed home to relax.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Da, da, derr, hm." Santana paused midway the melody she was working on and frowned to herself. She'd been obsessing over the song ever since Puck gave her the starting idea and it was starting to stress her out. Over and over she'd hum out a melody but it just never felt right. "PUCK!" She yelled from her room, "COME HERE!"

The sound of bare feet as they hit the ground got progressively louder as her best friend got closer to her room. After waiting an excruciatingly long ten seconds she huffed in annoyance when he finally got to her room.

The huff didn't go unnoticed by Puck and he just rolled his eyes at her impatience, "I got here as quick as I could." He grumbled and roughly, yet still playfully, pushed his best friend's wheelie chair away from the table so he could see her progress. "Why is the tempo so slow? Shouldn't the song be happy? Since when are people sad when they propose?"

"I know that doofus but I can't think of anything to go with this, help this is half your song as well." She pushed the taller boy.

They sat in the room in silence, their faces scrunched hard in concentration as they racked their brains for potential ideas. Puck slapped a steady beat on his thighs to find the right tempo.

"Keep playing that beat." Santana began nodding her head along to the beat and started to hum a rhythm. Before she knew it she was grabbing her guitar and started to strum a rhythm which fell perfectly with the beat.

"That's awesome!" Puck said over the music they created without ceasing the beat he was playing.

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_We-_

Puck started to sing the first words that came into his mind and the two found that it worked perfectly with their music. The two musicians were on a roll when the sound of a guitar solo broke their trance. Santana glared at her music partner and huffed, excusing him to go answer his phone. The boy smiled sheepishly and answered the phone.

"Hey." He answered and stepped out of the room.

"I'm flying out now." Brittany said from the other line.

"Alright, I'll come get you when you land." He kept his voice low and looked back every few seconds just to make sure his best friend wasn't nearby to hear him.

Once they finalised what would happen once Brittany landed he hung up the phone and ran back into the room where Santana was still furiously scribbling on the whiteboard. The once pristine white board now had a faint grey look to it from the excess rubbing. Words were half rubbed out and crookedly written.

Puck clapped his hands and picked up a marker and stood next to his friend as he added his own ideas for lyrics. This was what he loved most about making music. The way that it brought people together and how it never failed to have his best friend smiling.

This was something he knew that he wanted to spend his life doing.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When Santana's eyes began to burn and Puck's fingers started to hurt the two decided a short break from making music was needed. While Santana decided to grab food, Puck quickly jumped into his car and raced down to the airport where Brittany was expected to land shortly.

Eventually he made it to the airport but was already 15 minutes late so he parked his car carelessly and sprinted into the airport. He grumbled to himself and apologised quickly when he bumped into a few unsuspecting people. Thankfully Brittany was a tall girl so he could pick out her golden blonde hair against the crowd and quickened his pace.

"Brit-tany." He huffed through his breaths, "Sorry I'm late. We gotta go." He urged and picked up his friend's bag and rushed her out to the car.

"How's San been?" Brittany asked once they were in the car. She was concerned about her girlfriend after their most recent Skype session. Her girlfriend's smile just didn't seem as bright as it used to be and she knew she had herself to blame. Lately she'd been busy with work and classes that she found herself falling asleep the minute she got home, thus skipping many Skype sessions with Santana.

"She's been okay. A little down because yeah she really misses you but she's doing well.

Brittany looked down sadly and fidgeted with her fingers. She felt guilty for not being able to talk to her girlfriend as much as she would have liked but circumstances prevented her from it. When they first talked about the move, neither girl could even comprehend how hard it would for the both of them. Originally they believed that it would be simple enough to schedule Skype dates, phone calls and texts but when it came to actually implementing the plan, they soon quickly realised it was easier said than done. Both found it difficult and simply wanted to uproot their lives and move closer to each other, but they knew that it wouldn't be fair on either of them.

Brittany's eyes took in the sight of the buildings around LA, the way that the city differed from New York. She was like a child who's been exposed to fireworks for the first time and she couldn't tear her eyes off the different scenery. Yes, she'd been to LA before but at the time her, Quinn, Puck and Santana were busy looking for a place to live so her attention was elsewhere. Before she could get lost in the scenery, the car came to a stop in front of a simple building.

"We're here. Just let me check if she's at home." Puck told her as he pulled out his phone and made a call.

She listened to the conversation and by the smirk on Puck's face she guessed that her girlfriend was still away from the apartment getting food for everyone. Puck quickly grabbed her suitcase from the back of the car and escorted her up to their apartment.

The pair quickly pushed the suitcase into the corner of the living room so Santana would have no way of seeing it when she entered the apartment. When Puck's phone chirped with a simple message _Bitch I'm on my way home. _They knew that anytime soon the very person they were trying to surprise would walk right through the door at any given minute. Brittany quickly rushed to her girlfriend's room but stopped midway when she noticed the words written on the whiteboard.

_I'll go get a ring_

_Let the choir bell sings like_

_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?_

_Let's just run, girl._

She picked up the marker and wrote next to one of the lines 'I think I want to marry you'. With a satisfied smile she quickly capped the marker and jumped into the bed and pulled the covers over her body so it only showed the top of her blonde hair. She took three deep breaths and tried her best to hold in her giggles when she heard the front door open.

"There's food for you and Quinn in the bag, going to my room." She heard her girlfriend say. The footsteps became louder as they came closer. Her breaths became shallower and quieter. The door opened and Brittany did her best to stay still.

Finally the door opened and Santana sighed when she entered the room and ungracefully plopped her body onto the chair. The sound of a plastic lid being removed sounded through the quiet room as Santana unknowingly began to eat her food, without so much as an idea that just a few metres away from her, on her bed was her girlfriend.

"Dammit Quinn." Brittany heard Santana huff as she swivelled around her chair and finally noticed the body on the bed.

"Quinn, sleep in your own room." Santana whined and shook the body.

It became too hard for Brittany to supress her giggles so instead of trying to fight away her giggles she finally gave up and turned around so she faced her girlfriend. "Surprise." She whispered in a soft, gentle, yet excited tone.

"BRITTANY!" Santana squealed, screeched, exclaimed, shouted, whatever you would call it when it finally hit her, her girlfriend was there in LA, in her bed and no, it wasn't a dream. Before her girlfriend could even say any more she threw her small body on top of the dancer and held her tightly in a bear hug.

Tears were streaming down both of the girls' faces, it was an emotional encounter for the two. After months of no physical contact it was too much for them. All they wanted to do was to hold each other and lose themselves in the contact. Santana made sure she completely lost herself in the strong scent of vanilla that her girlfriend often had. They were both sobbing softly and clung onto each other, unaware of the world around them. The two were just glad to be back in each other's arms.

When their sobbing subsided they inched their lips closer and kissed each other with every morsel of love they had within. The entire kiss felt like their first kiss three years ago when Santana was a shy nerd and Brittany was a confident cheerleader.

"How did you get here?" Santana asked through her tears of happiness.

"I had a little help." Brittany said sheepishly and pulled both of their bodies off the bed. She took her girlfriend's hand and led her back out to the living room where Puck was standing with a sheepish smirk on his face.

"Like your surprise dude?" Puck asked and stepped back from the force of his best friend who had run head first towards him for a bear hug.

"Thank you." The smaller girl sobbed and reached out for her girlfriend to join in on the hug.

The three hugged each other tightly with massive smiles on their faces. They couldn't wait until Quinn came home because finally their little 'Awesome Foursome' group would be reunited once again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After the group of four spent the entire night hanging out like old times they collapsed in their respective beds and passed out for the night. Morning had come and Santana found herself alone in her warm bed. She whined cutely when she remembered that Quinn planned to take Brittany out and show her around campus.

The tired geek dragged her body out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom to get herself ready for the day. When she stepped back into her room and started to dry her hair, something caught her eye, specifically what was written on her whiteboard.

Her eyes zoned in on the single line _Ooh, so what ya wanna do? _Right next to that very line with an arrow pointing to it, scribbled in a very Brittany like manner were six simple words _I think I wanna marry you. _

Fireworks flashed right before her, her heart started beating faster, her mind exploded with flash-forwards of a future, a future with Brittany. Everything she ever dreamt of felt like it would all come true. Her smile remained large and bright as she ran to her drawer and pulled out the receipts from the payments she made on the ring.

"Fuck!" She yelled when she realised she still had a fair amount to pay off. With an immense amount of speed she grabbed her phone and quickly checked her bank account details online and saw that her spending account was near empty. She bit her lip nervously and hovered her finger over the savings account. With a quick mental calculation she figured she could pay off the ring that very day, if she delved into her savings account and just survived on bread for a few weeks.

With one tap she made her decision.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ah my favourite customer." The kind old jeweller greeted the flustered Latina when she stumbled through the door rather ungracefully.

"Hey, I-"

"Make another payment? Of course."

"No." A strangled huff escaped Santana's lips, "I'll-pay it off completely." She said through ragged breaths.

"Are you sure Santana? You still have more than half of the ring to pay off." He said hesitantly as he flicked through the receipts and fiddled with his glasses.

"It doesn't matter. My girlfriend's surprised me this weekend and has come to visit!" Santana exclaimed excitedly and flashed him a smile that was larger than any smile he'd ever seen her have.

The way Santana's cheeks turned slightly pinker despite the popular saying that 'ethnic people don't blush' and how her eyes sparkled brighter at the mere mention of her girlfriend had the jeweller smiling from ear to ear. He could see from every visit and the way Santana would speak so highly of her girlfriend that she was utterly and hopelessly in love with the mysterious blonde he had never seen but heard so much about.

He smiled at the young woman and returned to the back of the room and retrieved the coveted ring. It was still resting comfortably in its small red velvet box of a home. When he flipped the top and showed Santana the ring he swore the way it reflected the light made Santana's smile grow by tenfold. He placed the box gingerly on the countertop and kept the lid open as he put the sale through the computer.

"I thought I had more to pay?" Santana asked in confusion when he told her how much she had left to pay.

"I gave you fifteen per cent off." He told her with a smile.

"Why?"

The old jeweller couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "I get customers who come in all the time looking for engagement rings, wedding bands and gifts for their significant others. Sometimes they don't care, sometimes you can really tell they love their partners but you on the other hand, you have something special. Your relationship with your sweetheart Brittany is something that I find is rare in this world. I really believe that you two will make each other eternally happy so think of this as my wedding gift to you."

Santana was gobsmacked at the kindness of the old man he was kind enough to take off a few hundred dollars from the price which would mean she wouldn't have to live off bread for a month, she could upgrade to instant noodles, yay. She quickly transferred the amount to her card and handed it over.

"Maybe if you have time you can bring your girlfriend in here so I can finally meet the girl who always makes you smile." He said kindly and took the card.

"I won't bring my girlfriend, I'll bring my fiancée." Santana said sheepishly and grinned when she heard the machine spit out the receipt. It was now finalised she had the ring and all she had to do was pop the question.

The jeweller polished the ring and happily handed over the box and receipt. He could have sworn the moment Santana's hand grasped the box her eyes twinkled brighter than the stars in the dark skies at night.

Santana on the other hand felt like her heart was going to beat right out of its chest. Suddenly the light box in her hand felt heavier, almost as if it were a ton of bricks. There she was with a ring that was over $1000 which she deemed as the only piece of jewellery that was worthy enough to grace her girlfriend's ring finger.

"I hope everything turns out well. Remember to bring her here."

"I will and thank you for everything."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany walked around from the couch to the kitchen after her small granny nap. She had just gotten back after she spent time with Quinn in UCLA. Puck was at work and Quinn had a group study session to attend so Brittany thought it was best if she went back to the apartment. She stood in front of the open freezer and peered into it for something to eat. A yawn escaped her lips when she heard someone stumble through the front door. She grabbed the small tub of ice cream and a spoon before she moved to see who entered the apartment.

She scooped some ice cream and had the spoon in her mouth when she noticed Santana on the floor.

"San?" She mumbled with the spoon in her mouth, "You okay?" She asked and walked towards her girlfriend who was on the ground.

"B-brittany!" Her girlfriend exclaimed and quickly got onto both of her knees.

The dancer giggled when her girlfriend shuffled towards her on both knees and hugged her waist. She watched as Santana's head bounced against her abs when she laughed. It was a cute and also amusing sight for the dancer to watch.

"You know I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else." Santana pulled her head back and looked straight up at Brittany. She was still on both knees and hugging her girlfriend's waist.

Brittany looked down at her girlfriend who was still attached to her and smiled, "Of course baby. I love you too and I don't want to be with anyone else either. We're in it together, we'll make it through it all."

"And I really do think we will make and, and it's like." Santana honestly didn't know what was happening. Her mouth kept moving and couldn't stop the words as they spilled out. "It's like we're meant to be. I think fate brought us together, that one test from those years back. We were meant to become friends and then fall in love. You were supposed to bring me out of my shell, my heart was supposed to becomes yours and I love you for that."

"You're so sweet baby." Brittany blushed at her girlfriend's romantic words, "Not that I don't love this speech but what's going on?" She asked and tilted her head slightly to the right, in that specific way that Santana always found adorable.

"What I'm trying to say is or more importantly…"

"Dammit! Who forgot to close the door?"

If looks could kill, Puck would have been dead the minute his voice interrupted Santana's speech. Puck looked to his best friend who was on both of her knees, arms wrapped around Brittany's upper thigh and her gaze faced up on the dancer. From the blush on Brittany's cheeks and the deadly glare from his best friend he pieced together the puzzle and instantly regretted everything. To him it suddenly felt like the room had risen to temperatures that would only ever be suitable for Hell and he could have sworn that he saw fire burning in Santana's eyes.

"Hey Puck." Brittany waved to her old friend at the door.

Santana clenched her jaw and kept her death glare on her best friend, "How lovely for you to join us." She growled.

"Ugh- shit yeah. Um, I'm going to my room." Puck mumbled and practically sprinted to him room and locked the door. He may or may have not pushed the dresser across the door to for extra protection, just in case Santana decided to knock down the door.

Brittany laughed at his strange behaviour and turned back to her girlfriend who was still kneeling on the ground with her tanned arms wrapped around her thighs. "So what were you saying?"

Santana's mind switched from finding ways to kill Puck and returned back to the situation at hand but she found all her confidence suddenly washed away. "Um, I just want to say how much I love you." She smiled and got up from the ground and dusted both her knees before she kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you too." Brittany smiled innocently, blissfully unaware of the almost proposal she was about receive if it wasn't for Puck ruining the moment.

Her girlfriend on the other hand was sorely disappointed in herself for not going through with the proposal. She had only one and a half days to propose before Brittany had to go back to New York. Santana decided that no matter what Brittany would leave LA not as her girlfriend but as her fiancée.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I love just spending time with you." Santana smiled and subconsciously felt around her jacket for the little box.

"Same here, it's been so long." Brittany responded with an equally bright smile.

Santana looked around and decided that it was now or never. She made sure Puck wasn't around to break the moment because if there was a repeat of what had happened earlier that day, she wasn't sure if her best friend would be alive the next day. With a shaky breath she looked up and looked deeply into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Baby, you're the best thing that's ever been mine."

"Are you quoting Taylor Swift?" Brittany giggled and blushed slightly at the words.

"Yes." Santana smiled sheepishly and glanced down at the table before she looked back up at her girlfriend, "I mean it though, you are the best thing that's ever been mine. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to see if this is all a dream because even today I can't believe you're still with me. It's almost been three years and my heart still beats as fast, if not faster, than it did when I first talked to you. Not a lot of people are as lucky as I am to find love this amazing so early on in life and what I'm trying to say here is, well what I'm trying to ask is, Brittany wi-"

"You ASSHOLE!"

Santana's eyes twitched and her jaw clenched when the sudden outburst from the woman a few tables away cut her words short.

"Honey calm down." The man tried to calm the woman down.

Everyone's attention was turned to the woman who yelled and slapped the man as she shot out of her seat. Santana could not believe her luck, it was as if fate was telling her not to propose to Brittany and she was pissed. Twice she had been stopped and Brittany only had one day left before she flew back to New York on Monday morning. It sucked.

"No! How dare you, we're done!" And with that the woman stormed out of the restaurant and the man was left to look around in embarrassment and pay the check before he left shamefully.

When the couple left everyone returned to their meals and fell into their private conversations. Santana on the other hand had all her confidence drain from her body once again and felt like she couldn't pick up where she left off.

"That was, okay…weird." Brittany said with a scrunched face, "What were you saying baby?"

Santana flicked her gazed towards her girlfriend and physically paled. There was no way she could continue what she was saying. She looked around and stuttered nervously, "Um, I was trying to say that I'm really glad that we're together." She smiled and held her girlfriend's hand.

"I'm really glad we are too." Brittany smiled and leant over the table to peck her girlfriend's lips.

They enjoyed their meal as they fell into an easy conversation with Brittany remaining oblivious about what her girlfriend came so close to doing. Santana on the other hand couldn't push away the annoyed feeling that was constantly there, reminding her of what she was so close to doing. She would subtly pat her pocket and sighed that the ring had yet to be placed on its owner's finger. She wondered when the fates would finally let her propose.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Again, Quinn and Brittany went out to spend time together while Santana stayed home with Puck.

"So, I didn't hear any confessions or yells last night, in fact I didn't hear any evidence of mind blowing sex. I would've thought once you proposed Brittany would've jumped on you."

"Yeah, I would have had to propose for that to happen." Santana mumbled sadly and let out a heavy sigh as she dropped her head onto the table, "I didn't do it. We got interrupted."

"Shit." Puck looked at his friend sadly and rubbed her back soothingly, "Maybe it wasn't the right time."

"She's leaving tomorrow morning I don't know if I have any time left."

"Don't give up. Look, give it one more shot tonight." With that, Puck patted his defeated friend's back and got up from his seat and left to give her space and time to think.

"Okay, one more try."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When she heard the front door open, Santana decided to just leave out the speech and propose to Brittany straight away. From the previous two times she figured that she spent too long on the speeches. She'd spend the rest of her life telling Brittany how much she loved the dancer and all that because all she wanted was to make Brittany her fiancée as soon as possible.

She ran to the door as quickly as she could and slid across the hardwood on her knees, "Marry me Brittany!?" She half yelled and half asked when she came to a stop and hugged the person's leg. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion when the legs that she'd come to love felt a lot different.

"I'm not Brittany."

Santana looked up and saw Quinn looking down at her with confusion etched all through her face.

"Dammit!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A chime rang through the store when the door opened and the old jeweller saw his favourite customer.

"Ah, where's your dear Brittany? You promised you'd bring her here after you proposed." He smiled brightly.

"I didn't do it. I tried, believe me. I tried three times and each time I couldn't do it." Santana shoulders dropped and out of habit she patted her pocket just to make sure the box was still there. "I think the fates are telling me something."

"Fiddle sticks." The old man countered, "I tried to propose to my wife almost ten times!" he exclaimed with his arms in the air, "And even after those ten times, I was prepared to keep going until I finally could propose."

"Ten times? How did you manage that?"

"Oh, persistence and a lot of imagination." He chuckled, "You can't give up after the third time. What if fourth time is the charm? Or what if it's the fifth? You're so close and you can't just give up."

Santana smiled at the old man and laughed when he retold her of all the unsuccessful attempts he had at trying to propose to his girl. He told her of all the interruptions, all the accidents and all the bad timings that happened. When he told her about the tenth time there was a sparkle in his eye. "Maybe Fate isn't saying the timing isn't right or that you shouldn't do it, maybe they're saying it's just not done the right way." He smiled, "When I look back I realised the first nine attempts were just not 'us' but the tenth time I believe was done perfectly in a way that suited both of us."

Santana scrunched her eyebrows and tried to decipher the meaning.

"Don't worry too much about it. Just keep trying and don't ever give up on it. Now shoo! Go get your girl before she goes back." He said with a chuckle and playfully gestured for the girl to leave.

When she stepped out of the store it felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Earlier that day she was losing hope and was on the brink of giving up, but after her visit to the old jeweller she realised that she couldn't give up. No matter she was going to make Brittany her wife, regardless of how many attempts she would have to make.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was the morning of Brittany's departure after the 'Awesome Foursome' spent the entire night together and of course another unsuccessful attempt at proposing from Santana, it was time for Brittany to leave. Puck, Quinn and Santana all accompanied Brittany to the airport and waited for her to check in and walked with her to the boarding gate. Both Quinn and Puck said their goodbyes and moved away from the couple to leave them time to themselves.

Santana hugged Brittany tightly and tried her best to memorise the way the dancer felt in her arms and how she smelt. She wasn't sure when the next time they'd see each other so she wanted to make the most of what little time they had left. She tried to fight back the tears and pulled back only to latch her lips onto her girlfriend's. She could taste the saltiness from their tears in the kiss and it felt like the end of summer all over again.

"I'm going to miss you." She choked through her sobs, "I love you Brittany."

"I love you too Santana."

Both girls clung onto each other and sobbed softly until Brittany's flight was being called. They kissed one more time and lingered a little longer on the hug before they had to separate. Brittany waved to Puck and Quinn who still kept their distance and picked up her hand carry.

Santana watched as her girlfriend walked away and her hand subconsciously felt for the box in her pocket. She squeezed it and the conversation she shared with the old jeweller floated through her head.

"Fuck it." She said to herself. "Brittany!" She called out loudly to her girlfriend and ran towards her with all she had.

Brittany turned around and saw her girlfriend sprinting towards her.

"Will yo- FUCK!" Santana yelled when she fell face first to the ground just two metres from her girlfriend.

Brittany's hands flew to her mouth as she watched her girlfriend fall to the ground.

Santana pushed herself up from the ground and yelled in pain when she placed weight on her right leg, great she'd just sprained her ankle. With fire burning in her heart and new found determination she hobbled/limped towards her girlfriend and shakily took out the box from her pocket. Brittany met her half way and allowed her girlfriend to use her as support as she clumsily fell on one knee.

"I think I sprained my ankle and it fucking hurts but before you leave and before anything else can go wrong…um…" Santana looked around nervously and took a deep breath, "Uh, I imagined you hearing this under different circumstances but uhh." She looked down and took a breath before she sang softly to her girlfriend.

_'Cause it's a beautiful night  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do  
><em>_Hey baby  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring  
><em>_Let the choir bells sing like  
><em>_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?_

Santana's voice quietened down and she cleared her throat, "I had to ask you. Brittany Susan Pierce will you do me the honours of being my wife? Will you make me the happiest woman in the universe and say yes?"

Right at that moment Brittany had tears free flowing from her eyes as she looked down at her girlfriend and the perfect ring resting in the box. She opened her mouth but all that came out were sobs so she answered in the best way she could at the time. She nodded and pulled her girlfriend up.

Santana rose to her feet and stumbled a little as she tried to shift the weight away from her sprained ankle, which by the way still hurt like hell. Once she could stand somewhat comfortably, with nervous hands she picked the ring out of its temporary home and slid it on its rightful owner's finger. She admired how it sparkled and shone against perfect, milky skin. It looked more beautiful against her girlfriend's hand than she originally imagined.

She looked up and passionately kissed her girlfriend. When they disengaged she turned back to Puck and saw that both he and Quinn were watching on. Then she realised they had accumulated a small crowd around them.

"She said yes!" She yelled out and everyone clapped at the newly engaged couple.

Puck and Quinn ran to their best friends and hugged the two in an 'Awesome Foursome' hug.

When Santana looked down at the ring now comfortably sitting on Brittany's ring finger she knew all those unsuccessful attempts were worth it. The throbbing in her ankle, the face plant and injuries she had just endured were worth it all, because Brittany was finally her fiancée and soon enough her wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that's the end of that chapter. Hoped you liked it. For the sake of the story let's just pretend **Bruno Mars' song Marry You **wasn't written or sung by him. Sorry it was longer then I said. Had so much happening and exams are over! Whoop!

**Tumblr: ** stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . co m  
><strong>Twitter: <strong>Hayley_Lo

**manatees-have-thick-skin: **Well, i hope you like how this chapter turned out and makes up for Brittany crying hehe.

**nayalove: **Yep, that's my plan for the flash forwards. They're going to be used for something in the future (:

**nutellaeater1: **Lol, we have heaps in common then. Cheers for that heads up, I'm just too used to using 'down here' because Australia is yeah southern and Melbourne is in the south of Australia as well LOL. Everything south for me. Thanks for that though, I'll keep it in mind :D

**ryappy: **Damn 3 days? You beast! I apologise, I did not lose interest I just got really busy with school and everything. Just finished exams.

**ruby-may89: **Hope you liked how it happened (:

**Bishface: **Thank you for reading it. I'm sorry updates have taken a while. You read it on the beach instead of splashing about in the water ? Aww.

**xyouaremylobsterx: **Did you enjoy how things panned out?

Thank you **EVERYONE **for reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting. Your support means so much to me. Thanks again!

Do your thing! Adios


End file.
